The Right Time and Place in the Company of Dwarves
by Winter Halcyon
Summary: When best friend summer camp counselors Sophie and Caroline are swept away during a night storm they find themselves at the edge of the Shire where they meet a mysterious man clad in grey wearing a heavy smile, they soon find themselves fighting wargs, flirting with elves, out witting goblin, making ripples in the 'water', and doing a whole lot of running.
1. Not Even Kids Like Summer Camp

**Chapter 1**

**Not Even Kids Like Summer Camp**

The 2014 Camp Shooster Sleep Away Camp for Youth had gone off without a hitch for Sophie Miller and Caroline Strauss. They hadn't been nailed in the face with water balloons spiked with rocks, shoved off the dock into the waters of Lake Shooster with all their clothes on, or even dealt with shameful attempts of flirtation made by some fifteen year old who was attempting to woo the two girls and impress his juvenile friends. No this year was going to be much different. This year Sophie and Caroline were senior members of the staff, which meant minimal work on their part and a bigger paycheck at the end of the month.

Only it would have meant a bigger pay check if they had been around to collect it...

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V**

I blew my whistle signaling that the little monsters, I mean campers, could go collect their arrows from the firing range. Once they were all back I half- heartedly blew the little silver whistle again, and the group of about twelve kids began to fire arrows at the mulit-colored targets once again. I sighed and let the whistle fall from my mouth to land on my chest held up by the leather cord strung around my neck.

'_Wow, I thought being a senior member this year would mean going out on the lake on the jet ski, or taking a nap in the 'special' hammock, not doing the same thing I did last year...' _I thought to myself, _'This sucks.'_

A rather annoyed 'ehem' brought me out of my own mind and back into reality. I looked down off the surveyor platform to see a kid about thirteen taping his foot below me, his arms crossed, no bow or arrows in sight. He looked like the kind of child that would rather be sitting at home in a recliner in front of a computer with a butler at his side fetching him whatever the heck he could think of, rather than here at a summer camp shooting bows and arrows and sleeping in cabins with no wifi.

"What is it?" I say trying to sound as nonchalant as I possibly could, while glancing at his t-shirt so I could see the name printed on his name tag, Maxwell. What a snobby name.

"The bow I was given has a defect, it won't shoot the arrows into the target and it keeps hitting my arms giving me these hideous marks," He then unfolds his arms, which look more like porcelain noodles to me, and angles them so the bottom of them are faced up so I could see the rising red welts forming on both his arms.

I take in a breath and run my hand through my hair to grab the base of my pony tail, I then let the breath out and flick my wrist so my pony tail swished up and lands against my neck, "Fine I'll show you how to do it again Max." I say as I grip the top railing of the tower and use it to swing the four or five feet down to the ground and begin to walk to the only empty station where a bow hand been tossed to the ground.

He scoffs at me, "My name is Maxwell, not Max," and lets out a 'tch' then follows me to the station he abandoned.

I pick up the bow and notch an arrow, it's way too small for me and I'm not even able to bring the string of the bow anywhere near the base of my jaw where it should be. The target is only about fifteen feet away and all the other kids seem to have no problem whatsoever hitting it even if it's only the edge, which means it should be a breeze for me to hit somewhere near the yellow center. Once I feel as if I've lined the shot up as best as I could I uncurl my fingers from the string and the arrow flies faster than my eyes could follow it. I hear a _thud _not a second later and see that the arrow has landed in the red ring closest to the yellow.

"It looks pretty not defective to me," I say handing the bow to the kid standing beside me. He looks like he wants to be impressed but has decided I'm not worth wasting the breath on, "Now you try it so I can see what I can fix."

Maxwell scoffs again but takes the bow and notches an arrow bringing it to his nose.

"Ok first you should have three fingers on the string not all five and only to the first knuckle," I say then demonstrate on an imaginary bow; Maxwell complies and adjusts to my advice. "Now pull the string back further, try to get it to your jaw," I explain he opens his mouth to say something then closes it and pulls the arrow to his jaw, " Good now line up your shot along the shaft and let it loose, and take take your time it's not a race."

His face scrunches up as he concentrates on the target, then lets his fingers go, the arrow along with it. The _thud_ sound is heard again and when Maxwell sees where it landed he jumps and fist pumps the air, he's gotten a bull's eye.

I fold my arms and mutter under my breath, "Kids lucky he's got such a great teacher like me."

The other eleven kids look over to see what Max is jumping about and just about loses it along with him when they see his arrow sticking straight out of the center of the target. They run over and start yammering.

"How did you do that?"

"Can you teach me to do that Maxwell? Pretty please?"

"Oh please it was probably the hot counselor that did it for him."

And on that last comment I clapped my hand then picked up my whistle and blew into the small silver instrument, "Ok tiny children back to your stations, go get your arrows and keep at it." They groaned then went back to their stations all in hopes of getting a bull's eye just like Maxwell. When they were all shooting again I went back to the platform and climbed back onto its height so I could keep an eye on the group of children basally training to kill things with two sticks and a string like they were in some medieval battle movie.

"Man now _that _would suck," I say to myself, "Being in some crazy battle or something with only a bow and arrow. Who would be that stupid?" I laugh at my own hilarity and go back to making sure the campers don't point the arrows at each other.

This goes on for about another twenty minutes until a loud fire truck siren blares over the loud speakers signaling everybody that dinner is ready and its time to chow down on some good old fashioned camping food. I rush over to the shed that holds all the archery equipment and try to get the kids to orderly place the bows on hooks and the arrows in bins. Needless to say I fail miserably and am left with a mess of bows and arrows strewn all about the ground.

"I am never ever going to ever have children if they all act like this!" I growl though clenched teeth then bend down to begin cleaning up the mass of equipment.

I hear snickering behind me and turn to see my best friend in the entire world leaning against the cream metal shed, "How's it going there miss grumpy buns?" she says a smile plastered on her face from ear to ear.

"Ha ha Sophie, very funny but at least I don't walk like I have a stick up my butt all day." I say back.

She gasps and dramatically holds a hand to her chest, "You wound me with thine words good lady! How shall I cope knowing the world can observe the thought of a stick up my bottom in their minds? The embarrassment shall be the death of me!" By now she was lying on the ground her hand against her forehead, "Leave me my dear friend else the embarrassment shall spread to you too!" she coughs, "You must, cough, go on. Without. Me!" she whispers before falling fully on the ground not moving.

"So, you done with your thespian fit yet?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Sophie laughed and struggled to get up; I walk over and help her get to her feet. She places a hand on her lower back and lets out a groan, "Those horses are going to be the real death of me, I mean, Lauren can't expect me to do this every day for the rest of the summer can she?"

"She's the big bad boss, and we are just simple peasants under her iron fist of eternal summer camp."

"That just about wraps her up." Sophie laughs. "So you want help putting all, well, this away." She says gesturing to the archery equipment.

"Would you? The little monsters kinda just chucked them around expecting me to take care of it all. Like I know it's my job but they could be a little bit considerate, ya know?" I ask while bending down to grab a hand full of arrows.

"I know, those poor horses probably want to just buck every kid that attempt to get on their back and pretend like they know what their doing, when in fact they do not." Sophie said a matter of factly while taking the arrows from my hand to put them in one of the four buckets that lined the wall meant specifically for the arrows.

"But hey at least were not working at fast food."

"Or being a janitor, cleaning up after other people and being in school all summer is not my idea of a good time." Sophie stated.

"Uh, Soph, we're still cleaning up after people just in the great outdoors instead of some educational prison." I said back.

"I know that Care, but it's still better. I mean I seriously can't imagine us scraping gum off the bottom of desks, it's just gross and people should know better." She said putting the final bow in its place on one of the few remaining hooks in the shed. "We're missing one."

I look into the shed to see that we are in fact one retched dinky little bow short, "Crap, we'll have to look for it after dinner or else Lauren will skin us and turn us into shoes."

"But only after she gives the lecture of a life time!" Sophie jokes.

I laugh then hold out my arm, "Well, shall we go to dinner?"

Sophie giggles then loops her arm through mine, "I do think I am in the mood for a well-deserved hot dog this night."

We both laugh some more then begin the walk over to the dining hall which is already packed with hungry children.

* * *

**Sophie P.O.V**

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up on getting some awesome hot dog with everything I like on it and a bag of chips too. No, because by the time Caroline and I got there all the little munchkins had ravaged the place barley leaving a speck of bread and not a bag of chips to be seen.

My face fell from its usual happy smile filled with sunshine to that of disappointment, I love hot dogs and now I wouldn't be able to enjoy their taste until next Friday. Caroline glanced over at me and let out a sigh.

"Come on, I have some granola bars in my bag back in the cabin we can munch on, and we can get some water bottles from the kitchen so we don't suffocate ourselves trying to swallow dry granola."

She tugged at my arm and my smile returned slightly, that's Caroline for ya always taking care of me ever since we were kids. We walked through the **"Staff Only" **door leading back into the kitchen and each grabbed a water bottle from the cooler then shut the lid before any more coldness could escape. Caroline rolled her eyes at me, "You do know that the same amount of cold will escape from the time you open it to the time you close it right?"

I smile then reply, "Ya it's just a habit from my mom always telling me to never keep the fridge or freezer open for too long, especially in the summer."

Caroline sighs again, "Ya I know, now let's get to the cabin it's starting to get dark and I want my hoodie before the mosquitos start eating my arms alive."

I nod and Caroline starts walking out of the kitchen, I start following her when I see something move in the corner of my eye. Turning quickly I scan over the totally empty kitchen.

"Are you coming?" I hear Caroline ask from behind me.

"Ya just a second, I thought I saw something." I reply over my shoulder my eyes never ceasing to look over the kitchen.

After a few seconds I shake my head and decide to blame it on the diminishing light of the day, forcing ordinary shadows to look like something else. Turning away I walk to the door frame where Caroline is leaning against the smoothed wood casually sipping water from her water bottle. She straightens herself by pushing off the frame with her shoulder and walks through. As I follow behind her I can't shake the feeling like there was _something_ or perhaps _someone _watching us while we were in the kitchen.

When we get back to the staff cabin we share with four other girls, we barley have time to take of our boots, open Caroline's bag to get some granola bars and get on the bunk bed we shared before Lauren's shadow fills the screen door before slamming it open. Our heads snap up to see our middle aged boss standing in our door way arms folded, eyes dull, and her mouth in its signature frown. Caroline and I look at each other sharing in the mutual thought of, _what could she possibly want now?_

"Tyler just informed me that the canoes down by the southern side of the lake were never tied down before dinner and the forecast calls for a storm sometime after midnight tonight, I would have him do it but he's busy cleaning up after dinner." Lauren stated.

"We didn't even get dinner though." I mutter.

Lauren glared at me then continued, "That your own fault Sophie, so I need you two to go down and tie the canoes up so they don't float away during the storm."

"But I just took my boots off." I said.

"Lauren," Caroline said flatly, "It's an hour hike to the southern docks and-."

"You can take one of the golf carts," She interrupted and threw a set of keys from her pocket to Carline who caught them one handed nearly falling over in the process to catch the falling keys. "Just make sure they won't float away, or else you will be the ones going out to get them in the morning." She then began to walk out of the cabin before stopping, "Oh and you guys are scheduled for fire time again tonight be sure to be there, heaven forbid we let those rich kids get their hands dirty making a s'more." Then disappeared out of the cabin.

I sigh and slump further against the bunk beds mattress, "At least we don't have to walk? Right?"

Caroline let out what seemed to be a pained laugh, "I guess," Then jumped down off the top bunk, slipped a light blue Camp Shooster hoodie, and shoved a granola bar in its front pocket, "Let's get this over with."

I moan and turn over in my bed, "Ugh fine." I let myself fall off the side of the bunk where I grab my own hoodie from beneath the bunk.

"Soph that's nasty, there are probably mice and cockroaches crawling around down there." I hear Caroline say as she pulls her own boots on over her jeans.

"I know," I declared, "I'm just so tired after doing stuff all day I just flop down and go to sleep every night then wake up and it's gone and disappeared under my bed every night."

Caroline laughs then tightened her blonde ponytail, "Right, come on I'm already ready to go and you're lazing around on the floor."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just wait a few more seconds." I hear Caroline let out a low chuckle and decide to push myself up and put my hoodie on.

Striding over to the front door I grab my black zip up boots and stick my right foot in making sure to shove the ends of my pants in them, and then repeat the process with my left foot.

"Ok we can go now, happy?" I ask sarcastically.

"Very," Caroline says with a corner of her mouth hooked up, "Now let's go even with the golf cart it's still a fifteen minute drive."

We exit the cabin and make our way to the side of the dining hall where the golf carts are chained up to their own individual 'U' post. Caroline spins the keys in her hand until the small green painted key is between her thumb and pointer finger. She unlocks the front of the cart and we both get in the small vehicle, Caroline in the driver's seat and me in the passenger seat. The blonde starts up the engine and put the cart in reverse then back into drive, and we start to make out way down the path to the south docks of the lake.

* * *

Caroline was wrong. It took us almost thirty minutes to get to the lake and by then dark clouds were swirling above our heads and in the distance the defining roll of thunder could be heard followed by flashes of lightening. A few times I could have sworn I saw red in the lightening, instead of the usual yellow-whiteness.

"Did you see it that time?" I asked Caroline as I pointed to the sky where another flash of that red lightening had appeared then snapped away.

"Soph, first of all I'm trying to drive, and second it was probably just a trick of the light like what you saw in the kitchen earlier." She stated trying to sound factual, which coming from her would have normally made me laugh then correct her. But in this instance I just decided to let it go.

"Ok maybe I didn't see anything in the kitchen but I swear the lightening _is_ red." I said for about the twentieth time in the past half hour.

"Sure Soph, but leave your red lightening alone for a few minutes, we're here." I looked down from the ever darkening sky to see the lake right in front of us, the dock littered with green canoes poorly tied to the sturdy wooden dock. "They didn't even take them out of the lake? Tyler usually isn't that irresponsible." Caroline said.

"That is weird. You get the backs and I'll get the fronts?" I offer suggested a bit timidly.

Caroline just looks skeptically at me, "No offence Sophie but you aren't exactly the strongest person in the world. I'll bring them around and you use that brain of yours to tie them securely to dry land." She proposed while flicking my forehead.

"Deal. Let's get to work!" I said in agreement. Truth be told I am pretty much a weakling so I was hoping Caroline would say something along those talents lied int the more, intellectual, side of things.

Caroline then walked to the dock and easily untied the sloppy knots barely holding the canoes in place and dragged the first one through the water walking along the shore giving ample room for the other fourteen canoes. Once she had gone a ways down the shore she flipped the canoe over and drug it the rest of the way up the shore until the canoe was completely out of the water.

While she was doing that I decided to organize the ores and life jacket into the bins chained to slabs of concrete. Neatly stacking the ridiculously orange jackets in one of the bins and lining up the ores in the other. That didn't take up that much time and when I looked over at Caroline she was already dragging the eighth canoe onto the shore.

"I think we should be able to tie five together," she started as she walked over the get the ninth one, "That way we'll have three groups of five, and if Lauren or Tyler say we did it wrong then oh well."

"Sounds like a plan," I reply giving a thumb up. Caroline returns the gesture a little less enthusiastic and goes back to dragging the canoe to the others.

Out of nowhere a gust of wind rushes though nearly nocking myself over followed by another drum of thunder and that mysterious red lightening.

"There!" I rave, "it's right there!" I yell at Caroline while pointing to the sky where the lightening had just disappeared. I look to the canoes still pointing to the sky to see Caroline laying in one the plastic green boats her legs hanging over the edge at her knees. I gasp," Are you ok?" I say as I rush to help her up.

The look on her face is priceless and I wish I had a camera to remember the moment forever; honestly she looks like she's seen my dad in nothing but his underwear.

"So did you see it?" I ask as I grab one of her arms to help her up from her predicament, "Please tell me you saw it."

She doesn't say anything at first then nods, "Ya I saw it, red, just like you said." She says shakily while standing up. "But that's not possible, lightening can't be red, like this isn't some kind of magical movie or book where stuff like red lightening just appears."

"I don't like begin out here, lets hurry and finish up here so we can get back and have some s'mores."

"That is a wonderful plan Soph."

Dragging the rest of the canoes onto the shore didn't take too much longer and we only had one left. I had figured out a way to loop the dock rope through a ring on the front of the canoes so they wouldn't get blown or washed away. But in the time it took us to finish the task the wind had picked up and it had started to rain; hard. It whipped around my face the wind stinging my face as it sliced through the air. Caroline wasn't fairing much better and was struggling to get the last canoe onto the shore it kept slipping though her fingers and the bottom half of her pants and boots were soaking wet from running into the lake to grab the side of the canoe to keep it from drifting out to the lake. The rain was pelting against our faces and the hood of my hoodie kept blowing off so I just gave in and let it flap crazily against my neck.

"That's the last one!" Caroline yelled trying to be heard above the raging storm her blonde ponytail whipping against her cheek.

"Thank goodness!" I yelled back as I strung the rope through the last loop and tied it off., "I thought the storm wasn't supposed to come until after midnight?"

"Never question mother nature Soph! She kind of does whatever she feels like!" she helped me up and we began to run to where we had parked the golf cart, and that's when I saw the shadow again this time far more defined.

"Wait!" I bellowed, grabbing Caroline's arm to make her stop.

"Sophie! What is it this time!"

"The shadow I saw in the kitchen it's out on the lake!" I cried, turning my head to see the still shadowy figure floating just above the surface of the water seemingly not affected by the rampant storm going on around it. "You saw the lightening just look! It's there I promise!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and let out a sound I can only guess to be a growl, "Soph there's nothing there but murky water being thrown around by this storm, now let's go!"

She grabbed my arm around my non-existent bicep and started to trek through the wind and rain toward the golf cart. I didn't look away from the figure, as I was dragged away from the lake. The figure didn't seem to like this and raised what I would guess to be arms. As soon as it did that the storm picked up even more if that was even possible. Caroline was having a hard time walking in a straight line with the wind trying to rip her in every direction.

I put my arm not currently in the iron grasps of Caroline and used it to shield my eyes trying to keep the eerie shadow in my sigh only to be met with a wall of wind swirling around us. The storm certainly had picked up, and I had a feeling it was about to pick us up right along with it.

Not but a second later I couldn't feel the ground beneath my boots, I looked down to see that we were beginning to swirl around with the wind.

I screamed and pulled myself closer to Caroline, locking my fingers around her wrist.

We rose higher and higher into the swirling wind until the green canoes looks like a little patch of bushes and the cabins back at the camp grounds could be seen the lights from inside them like little flickering firefly's.

By now we were both screaming at the top of our lungs as they were flung every which way in the vortex. The figure no longer visible above the violent black waters of Lake Shooser. Then as suddenly as the winds picked us up they ceased abruptly, we stayed in place in the sky for a moment before gravity remembered its job and we began to free fall back to the earth.

I could hear the blood pumping through my ears faster and faster as the ground became closer. My vision became spotted with black dots and I can vaguely hear Caroline screaming my name before I completely black out losing all sense of sight. I can feel myself falling into unconsciousness when there's a slight pressure around my chest and stomach. Then. Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha cliff hanger, I'll try not to do too many of those but I make no promises. Also I probably won't be updating every day I just really had to get this written down before I lost it in my mind. But I will be starting my senior year of high school tomorrow so updates will probably be a lot less frequent but I will be working on it I promises. Don't forget to review because they let me know what I can to better and they just make me happy so yes review! **


	2. Middle What?

**Chapter 2**

**Caroline P.O.V.**

"_**Sophie!" **_ I scream.

We had been separated in the very moment before the whirlwind died down, but that moment was all the wind needed to toss Sophie and her near unconscious body away from me. I started to fall towards the ground but for some reason Sophie was just floating there like she was being held in place by some invisible force, probably that stupid figure she kept going on about. Her body was soon far above my own which just kept falling.

I nearly collided with the ground when I was suddenly jerked back a hard pressure pressing into my abdomen. My head hit something and the world around me started to go all fuzzy as spots of darkness began to take over my vision. I turned my head to see, nothing. ' _I'm not even going to know what saved me..._' I think before I become limp, my sight completely black as the world around me became no more.

* * *

_Blue...Soft...Light...Warm...Wait? How can it be warm when I was just in a frekin freezing storm? Storm? Sophie..._

I jolt awake, eyes wide, and shoot up from my position lying in the dirt, only to be forced back down by a burning pain in my head and across my chest and stomach. Sophie is laying a few feet to my left behind a few rows of; Corn? Looking from my position on the ground I instantly know we are no longer anywhere near the camp grounds or the lake for that matter. All around us there's corn. A whole lot of corn. I try again to get up this time more slowly.

The corn is above my head by a few inches which means Sophie will be dwarfed by the towering vegetable, and jumping to see any way out is not an option with the pain going through my body right now. I try to dust off any dirt that may have stuck to my clothes while I was on the ground, only to realize I was soaking wet and the dirt that had stuck was now mud.

"Great." I grumble to myself, "Soaking wet, muddy, but at least I don't have to go looking for Sophie." I attempt to get the mud off my back and pain buds across my stomach again. Groaning I lift up the bottom of my hoodie and the tank top beneath it to see a long red mark running all across my stomach from the pain also in my chest I conclude that there's an identical blot of red there too.

"And now I have two giant welts from who knows where." I mutter then remember what had happed what seemed to be only minutes ago. _'Something saved me and left these marks, probably explains my head too.' _Carefully I bring a hand to my forehead where I'm sure a nasty mark has formed; gingerly I apply pressure to it. '_It doesn't hurt too much so I probably don't have a concussion.'_

I take a breath then let it go slowly, and walk over to Sophie's unconscious form.

"Hey, lazy butt get up." I drone.

She doesn't even stir, not even a little bit so I decide to go a little bigger with my attempt to wake her up. I tap my foot against her damp hoody covered shoulder hoping to bring her out of her slumber. When that doesn't work I resort to something truly shocking that I'm sure will wake her up. Taking extra caution due to my injured abdomen I crouch bedside her and bring my lips to her ear.

"Hey Sophie," I whisper, "Remember when I canceled our movie night last year? It was because won tickets to hang out with Chris Hemswort at a radio station interview."

I leaned back to see her eye lids flickering, "And we ate lobster, and it was delicious."

Her eyes opened fully at that, she then turned her head in the dirt to look at me, "You told me your neighbor's dog got hit by a car and you had to take it to the animal hospital."

I chuckled then pushed on my knees to help me stand up, "Well I only won one ticked and you are a sucker for sad animal stories."

The brunet girl stayed silent and chewed her bottom lip for a moment then got up from the puddle of mud pooled around her, "You better have gotten his signature for me or something, and I wish you had choked on that lobster."

I snickered and helped her flick mud from her pants and hoodie, "It was for your twentieth birthday, but the secrets out now so I guess I get to keep it."

She looked at me slightly panicked, "I have now forgotten everything that has just transpired in the past five minutes." She then seemed to register that we were no longer anywhere we recognized. "Um... Where are we?"

I shrugged, "No clue last I remember I was falling to my imminent death when something grabbed my around my stomach, after that I hit my head and pretty much blacked out."

Sophie nodded in agreement, "Same," she looked around like I had done when I first woke up then jumped up a little. "I can't see why don't you give it a try?"

Groaning a bit I lifted up my tops again to show Sophie the marks.

"What happened?" she gasped then reached out a hand to touch the mark.

Stepping back I slapped her hand away, "Don't touch it!"

"Oh sorry, what happened? You didn't have that when we were tying the canoes up."

"I think the, well, the whatever it was that saved us may have done a bit more harm than it meant to when it stopped me from becoming a forest floor pancake." I explain. "So I'm going to try to take it easy while these heal." I gesture to my stomach.

Sophie smiled, "That sounds like a plan to me. Walking it is then." She then looked around then landed on the sky her hand against her eyebrows to shield her eyes form the suns glare. "The sun rises in the east right?" I think for a second then nod, "And it looks like the sun is still rising, I don't know where we are but going west sounds better than anywhere else."

I give her a quizzical look, eyebrow raised and mouth scrunched, my hip popped out, "What makes west so great."

"We won't have to walk into the sun for a while."

I make a sound of agreement and shrug my shoulders, "Sounds like as good a plan as any, shall we?"

"We shall," We high-fived then started walking in the direction Sophie said was west.

* * *

We eventually walked right out of the corn field and found ourselves in a thin forest, if you could even call it that. It was more like a group of trees every once in a while with long patches of tall golden grass in-between. We also took our hoodies off to dry, they were still a bit damp but so were the rest of our clothes especially our jeans. But fortunately the mud had dried and once it did we dusted it off leaving little discolored patches all over our attire. Our conversations had also died down, there really wasn't too much to talk about after we covered the fact we were nowhere near Camp Shooster anymore for the billionth time. So far this little adventure we'd been swept up on was pretty boring and uneventful.

"Maybe west wasn't such a great idea..."Sophie suddenly muttered, her smile had faded hours ago.

"Why not?" I ask turning my head to look at her.

She seemed to gather her thought before saying, "We've been walking for hours and we haven't seen a single other person, and there hasn't even been sign that were even walking towards anything."

"Well we've walked too far to go back to that corn field and just wait I bet there's a road just over that hill so let just keep walking." I said trying to comfort my friend. She has quite the brain but always doubts it once something doesn't have an immediate result, then goes to trying to be an air headed girl trying to rely on her looks.

Sophie nods her smile renewed to its glowing glory, "Fine but if there isn't you have to give me that granola bar I know you still have in your hoodie pocket."

I grin, "You're on. It may be a bit soggy but you can have it."

That renewed out spirits and we walked a bit faster. The hill wasn't too far away and didn't take too long until we were about to crest it's top. I held my breath and glanced at Sophie, she was a bit further ahead of me and had a determined smile, clearly she really wanted there to be a road on the other side of that hill. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks right at the top.

"What is it?" I ask?

She didn't reply. I rolled my eyes and jogged the rest of the way up the hill. Once at the top I saw what Sophie had stopped for. A dirt path.

"Caroline. Have I ever told you how much I love your fake psychic ability's?" she asked turning her head to look at me.

"You could stand to mention it more." I say as I dig my hand though the hoodie pocket to get the granola bar. "Looks like I get to keep my granola bar."

I wave the granola bar around then with a flick of my wrist I toss it up and start down the hill to the path. Behind me I hear the familiar _crinkling_ of the plastic being ripped and shoved back to reveal the delicious honey and oatmeal with almond bar of absolute delight. I almost regret giving it to Sophie; I mean I _did _win our little bet even if it was by pure luck. Ya I really want that granola bar now. Sighing, I make my way though the now almost cleanly cut green grass and stop beneath the shade of a towering oak tree atop a ledge around three feet above the path.

"Are we stopping?" Sophie asks from behind me nearly making me jump. I didn't even hear her walk up behind me, _'Maybe this head injury is worse than I thought if Ms. I-trip-over- a-crack-in-the-cement can sneak up on me without even meaning to.' _My shoulders shiver at the thought, and I rub my hands along the length of both of my arms to get rid of the small bumps than now covered my skin.

"That may be for the best, and we are underneath a gorgeous tree so why not." I answered with a slight nod towards the inviting ground beneath the tree.

Sophie smiles and plops down between two of the trees roots that have grown out making a perfect spot for someone small like her to have a comfortable seat. I take up a spot to her right where the roots are a bit bumpier but not too much that they are intolerable and lay my hoodie out to cushion the ground bit more. Leaning back against the old trees richly barked trunk and lift up my tank top again to see that the red marks from earlier today had faded considerably. Relief washed over me and I close my eyes and took in a deep breath then let it go.

'_This is nice, I can't remember the last time I just sat and just did nothing.' _I allowed myself another few minutes of closed eyes before a low and gruff _'Ahem' _interrupted my moment of relaxation.

'_Oh no. I hope Max didn't get sucked into that whirlwind with us. Please let it not be Max...'_

Slowly I open an eye, and then open the other to make sure what I was seeing was real.

Down on the worn dirt path was an old man smiling slightly dressed head to toe in draping grey robes that looked like he had just thrown them over his shoulders and decided to call it good. He had long white hair with strands of grey swept behind his broad shoulders. A long sweeping silvery beard graced his face and a pointy dull blue hat made him look as if he could be some great wizard from a fairy tale; complete with a damsel in distress held captive by an evil dragon. But his eyes were what really caught my attention, they were fairly dark in color, but gave me the impression that they could burst to life like a spark of fire at any given moment. In one hand was a gnarled brown walking stick that twisted around itself at the top to form a sort of elegant knot.

I cleared my throat and straightened up from my slumped position against the tree, "Um. Hello?" I said trying not to sound confused or startled but as soon as I answered his _'ahem'_ in the exact way I was trying to avoid I wanted to slap myself.

The grey robed man chuckled, his wide shoulders moving along with the rich sound coming from his mouth.

"Hello indeed my dear." He replied in the same gruff yet comforting voice, "A fine day to sit beneath the shade of a tree isn't it?"

"I guess so," I agreed, then quickly added, "But we're not staying long. Probably just a few more minutes"

"Oh?" He chirped, "Your friend seems to disagree with that." Then gave a nod to my left where Sophie was sitting.

I sat and stared at him for a moment then turned to see my long haired brunette friend who looked to be fast asleep; her face scrunched up against the bark with her shoulders drooping against the rest of her. '_Way to leave me hanging here with some old man Soph.' _

"Well we _were _going to be on our way soon, but I guess sitting her isn't too awful." I shrugged.

The old man chuckled again then asked, "And where is it that you might be going?" he then raised a snowy eyebrow, "Surly not the Shire, there isn't a soul a human like you and your friend would know in a place where only hobbits are to be found. And Bree is in the opposite direction you've walked from."

'_The Shire? Bree? Hobbits?! What the heck is this guy talking about?'_

"U-um, I'm not sure," I stammered, "We were just kind of walking hoping to find somebody to ask where we were to be honest." My head sunk a bit and I cast my eyes down so I wouldn't have to look at his seemingly all-knowing gaze.

He then dropped a draping of worn grey fabric wrapped around his left arm and grasped the walking stick just below his other hand.

"You mean to tell me you've no idea where you and your friend are?" he asked, almost as if he had suddenly become quite concerned with mine and Sophie's predicament.

My mouth hung slightly open as I stared at this peculiar old man. _'What should I say? "No you old bat we were sucked into a frekin tornado by, according to Sophie, a _mysterious shadow_ then _saved ,_if you could even call it that, by an equally mysterious something only to wake up in a corn field of all things and have been wandering through fields all day of course we don't know where we are!"'_

"Yes." I blurted out before anything I had been thinking could escape my mind and come out of my mouth.

The old man didn't look surprised at all, but brought a hand to his face to methodically stroke his long silver beard as if in thought but he gave no hint as to what those thoughts may be. Not even a glint of shock shone in his eyes; instead he gave another warm smile that seemed to have something hidden behind it that, and returned his hand to the wooden stick.

"Wait. Why am I even telling you this? For all I know you could be some murder or a kidnapper of young and alone girls." I blurted then stood up to tower well over the man due to the ledge that above the path. That got a reaction out the old man; he almost looked offended and perhaps even a little angry. Beside me Sophie began to wake up from her nap her eyes fluttering open.

"Caroline? Why are you standing?" She asked as she combed through her hair with her fingers. She then noticed the bearded stranger. "Who's that?"

"A very good question." The man said before I could answer, his voice slightly raised, "I am Gandalf the Grey on of the five Istari, and never in all my years have I ever been accused of _murder _or _kidnapping,"_ he paused and looked at me as if to reassure me he was neither of those things then continued his voice softer than the bold one he had used just moments before, "And to answer the question as to where you two young women are you are currently on the eastern border of Hobbiton, which happens to be quite a lovely little town inside the Shire."

"So were in 'The Shire'" I ask bluntly, not really believing a word coming out of this man's mouth, who would when you have a name like Gandalf? "I've never heard of it. Which state is it in?"

Gandalf looked puzzled at my question, "Its state is one of happiness, and nowhere else in all of Middle Earth will you find a place like it." He stated quite eloquently

I huff out a breath, _'Is he serious?' _ "That. Is not what I meant."

I feel a hand on my wrist, "Care. Let's be nice to the only person we've come across in hours shall we?" she then turned to Gandalf, "You'll have to excuse whatever my friend Caroline here may have said, we've had an interesting couple hours recently and we're just trying to figure a few things out." Standing up fully Sophie walked to the edge of the meager ledge and hopped down it to stand in front of our new 'friend' her hoodie tucked into the crook of her arm.

"It would be my pleasure to answer any questions you may have to my fullest ability." He said giving a slight bow from his waist to Sophie.

She giggled slightly at the unusual gesture which made Gandalf chuckle. "Come on Care."

"I must insist we walk though, I was on my way to lead a company to a dear friend's house when I came across you two beneath this tree." He gestured to the leafy green tree with his walking stick, and began down the path Sophie right beside him.

Sighing I grabbed my now dirt ridden hoodie and decided to pull it on then followed Sophie's lead off the ledge and landed on the soft brown dirt. Jogging slightly I caught up to the odd duo and took a place to flank Gandalf, Sophie on his other side.

"Now where shall we begin?" he asked all signs of his slight anger now washed away in a warm smile.

"Well," Sophie started, "You mentioned the Shire?" Gandalf nodded. "Where exactly _is_ the Shire?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "The Shire is the abiding place for a group of rather small people called hobbits." he began, "It lies far to the east of other civilizations such as Rohan and Gondor so many don't even know of their existence because they tend to stray from oursiders. But make no mistake hobbits are rather welcoming once they get to know you."

"Hobbits sound wonderful," Sophie commented, " And those other two, what are they?" she asked.

"Ah yes, Rohan is the land of the horse lords, they are people of the open fields where they can ride their great beasts of war to their hearts content. Practically becoming one with the wind if they urge their horses to truly run." The look in his eyes when he said that makes him look like he was fairly familiar to this 'Rohan'.

"Horses Soph, you'd fit right in there." I said with a smirk.

Sophie smiled, "Oh you know it! Even if they do make me sore and walk funny."

"You are a horse-woman?" Gandalf asked glancing at Spophie

"Ya," she said, "back where we're from I was the head of the trail rides at the summer camp where both Caroline and I worked."

"Well you would fit in quite well in their ranks then." He stated. "Strong women are the foundation of Rohan."

Sophie blushed a bit at his compliment, "No if you want a strong woman you'd have to go to Caroline she's the muscle of our little duo.

Gandalf then looked back to me and I glared back to Sophie, "Oh?" he asked.

"Sophie here is exaggerating, being able to drag canoes across a shore and draw back an arrow don't really count as being a 'strong woman'." I practically growl.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow from beneath the brim of his hat them _hmmmd _again.

"Okaaay then." Sophie said changing the subject back to 'Middle Earth', "What about the other one? Gone-something."

"Gondor," he corrected, "Its lands are vast and full of a rich history of rightful kings and at its heart lays the white city of Minas Tirith."

"Everything here sounds like a dream." Sophie commented.

"One far too good to be true." I mumbled still a little annoyed.

Apparently Gandalf heard me, "Oh believe me," he said gravely, "These lands have their dark spots as well. Mordor, Dulgur Dur, and the lands to the south, all are places you do not want to find yourself in."

The mood of the walk instantly darkened, as if Gandalf words had a physical impact on the world around us. Sophie looked down to stare at her moving feet, and I glanced to look at then green landscape to my right that suddenly became rather enthralling. Gandalf instantly picked up on our discomfort and let out wheeze of air.

"Well don't let the bad things in the world dampen the good, light will always conquer darkness." Gandalf crooned, "Now anymore questions?"

Sophie stayed silent then she shook her head, "I think I'm good for now. What about you Care?"

"How did we get here." I asked without hesitation making it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

Gandalf's mouth hung slightly open and he adjusted his pointy hat, "I've no answer to that question. It seems to be one that will answer its self in time."

"So you don't know?"

He paused again and let out a breath, "No I do not, but there are those who might."

"Well can we meet them? Then we can find a way to get back to where were from." I snap.

Gandalf turned to look at me, "Perhaps, if he allows it." he then swept up his draping grey robes around his left arm so he could take longer strides, "Now let us make haste we are just about to where the company I'm meeting should be."

Sophie merely smiled and picked up her pace to keep up with Gandalf, while I decided to hang back a bit to try and process what 'Gandaf the Grey' had just told us.

'_So we're not even on Earth anymore? How can Sophie be so calm about all of this! She's probably freaking out on the inside. We are in some other world after all, that's not just something you are cool with!' _I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair then flicked my pony tail again out of habit,_ 'Gandalf seems nice enough he _has _answered all of our questions we've had so far minus how we got here, but he did say there were people who might be able to tell us how we got here. But who is the guy who has to allow us to go?'_

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Whatever."

* * *

We only walked for about another ten minutes on the dirt path through the trees when we came to a downward slope. At the bottom of the gradual slope was a rather large heard of shaggy ponies in every color from brown with white spots to solid black. From the way Sophie perked up I could tell she was rather excited to see the creatures. Along with the ponies there was a group of short but burley children. Most of them were wearing coats of fur, large boots, and they all seemed to have, weapons? Swords at their hips numerous axes strung across the back of each one, one or two spears, and one seemed to be messing around with a sling shot.

'_What are kids doing with ponies and weapons? Minus the sling shot that is not normal.' _I though in shock, _'But then again what has been normal about this whole day?' _I then ran to catch up with Sophie and Gandalf who had gotten quite a ways in front of me.

"Are those they guys you're leading to your friends house?" I asked my breath slightly hindered from the sudden burst of speed.

"Good of you to join us Caroline," Gandalf commented not even looking at me as he spoke, "And yes those are them, the dwarves of Erebor." He said with a grand air about his words.

"Dwarves?" I inquired.

"Ya Care real dwarves! If you'd been walking with us you'd have heard all about them. Apparently there's elves here too and other humans but they sound like us so nothing too exciting." Sophie clarified for me.

"Sounds wonderful." I mumbled. "Dwarves, elves, hobbits, what could possibly be next?" I say to the sky, Gandalf chuckled at that and I looked at him giving him an expression that clearly said 'there better not be anything more.'

Below us the 'dwarves' began waving frantically as if they thought we would pass right by them without stopping to lead them to Gandalf friend. But even from here I could see that some of them were quite confused as to why their guide had brought two girls along with him, non the less both Gandalf and Sophie waved back and I just folded my arms and kept walking.

"Well come along they've seen us and keeping a dwarf waiting isn't a very good idea even in the slightest." Gandalf said.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 3! I would have gotten it up sooner if school hadn't decided to bombard me with a preposterous amount of disclosures to sign and an absurd amount of more supplies to buy. But I got it done non-the less! And they are finally in Middle Earth! YAY! the dwarves will have much bigger part in the next chapter obviously which I will try to get out as soon as I can while still keeping up with my school work. As always review so I can know what to do better**** and see how you feel about the story! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dinner with Dwarves

**Chapter 3 **

**Dinner with Dwarves**

**Caroline P.O.V**

"And then she says, 'Hey wait a minute. Thats not a duck!'." Sophie said delivering the punch line of a joke she stole from our tenth grade English teacher. The eight dwarves surrounding her all burst out into laughter some repeating the line to get another laugh out of the joke.

This had been going on for the past half an hour or so while we walked back up the path. Sophie would tell a story or a joke then the dwarves would laugh. After that she would tell me to come join them and tell them about the time that I did something hilarious. Then I would glare at her and she would start another joke or story.

At first they had been quite suspicious of us, but then Gandalf assured them that 'Sophie and Caroline are capable and respectable young women, you needn't worry a single bit about them.' They seemed to just take some blind faith in him because the next thing I knew they were swarming us as we walked toward Gandalf's friend's house.

I had quickly moved to the back and let Sophie take her spot in the middle of the pack of dwarves; Gandalf was in front of us leading the way. She had always been more comfortable around new people than it was, and always seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Not to much further now," Gandalf called from up ahead, "It's just over this hill then up another."

"Good thing too," said the dwarf with the hat with its ear flaps flipped up, "Its already gone dark, and its well past the time we usually stop to have supper."

'_I like that one' _I thought, _ 'he has his priorities straight.' _And he was right; the sun had slowly dipped over the horizon to paint the sky with every color imaginable. Gandalf was also right; the Shire was a very beautiful place covered in rolling green hills with little houses imbedded into the sides and round vibrant doors tucked into them. It looked like a really nice place to live.

'_No wonder they live so far away from any other civilization. If anybody knew about this place they'd probably want to take it over to have it for their own.'_

"Thank goodness!" Sophie exclaimed, " I haven't had anything to eat since that granola bar."

The dwarves all looked at her slightly confused. "What's a _granola bar?_" asked the dwarf who was playing with the sling shot earlier.

"Um." Sophie said while she rubbed the back of her neck in thought, "Its oats, and nuts, and other stuff all baked into a bar."

"Really Soph?" I asked from behind, the dwarves turned and all gave me a surprised look after hearing my voice for the first time since we met. I rolled my eyes and urged them to continue walking seeing as they had stopped.

"What do you mean Care?" she asked innocently walking backwards down the hill

"You know what." I said giving her a glare.

Sophie pouted her lip out at me then took a deep breath, " A granola bar is a culinary invention from our world involving a variety of mixed nuts and grains including rolled oats and sometimes rice, often with dried fruits in the mix, it is usually baked until crisp with honey to create an adherent between the many ingredients. After the initial baking it can be left as a loose snack often times used for hiking due to its lightweight and high calorie count. It can also be combined to form a bar wrapped in a protective wrapper. There happy Care?"

I was about to answer with a snarky remark but Gandalf held up a hand, "Quiet." The wizard said from up ahead, "We're here."

Sitting in front us was a green circular door with a bonze doorknob sitting right in the middle. It was built inside a hill with a rather gnarled looking tree sitting right smack on top of it, the whole property was surrounded by a white picked fence I hadn't even noticed we'd walked through. From inside the small home we could hear quite a ruckus going on, raised voices and the clanking of metal.

Gandalf smiled and rang a small silver bell hanging from an elegantly curved piece of metal screwed into the frame of the circular door. _No, NO go away there's nobody home! Go bother somebody else! _We heard from behind the door from a clearly irritated voice.

"Well if nobody's home why is there a voice answering?" Asked Ori, but it could have been Dori or possibly Nori, they all had such rhymey names it was hard to keep track of who was who even with their crazy choice of beard styles.

"_There are far too many dwarves in my kitchen as it is! And if this is some, plotheads idea of a joke Ha Ha" _The annoyed voice begun getting louder, but was still fairly muffled due to the round wooden door. The dwarves then leaned against the door to get a better ear full what was going on inside the house when suddenly it opened and they all toppled down on top of each other, Sophie sandwiched in between about three of them on the floor. I stood dumbfound from outside the door and Gandalf lent over to peer inside the house. Just inside the frame of the door stood an extremely sort man wearing a colorful robe with rather large and unnaturally harry feet. He looked quite exasperated and upon seeing Gandalf let out a loud sigh before saying, "Gandalf."

To say the poor 'hobbits' quite beautify house was in a complete uproar would be a prime contender for 'Biggest Understatement of the Year'. Everywhere there were dwarves carrying anything from long strands of hot dogs, plates of assorted vegetables, even a barrel of something I don't even want to know about. And right in the middle of it was Mr. Bilbo Baggins himself. He was trying his very best to keep any sense of order in his cramped house, even telling one of them to put an antique chair that was 'not for sitting on' back where he found it.

Of course while all of this was going on Sophie and Gandalf were happily going along with the charade smiling and encouraging the dwarves as they raided Bilbo's pantry. Sophie had seated herself on one side of the table that the dwarves had moved into a hall in order to make room for everybody present and looked content to just watch the chaos ensue around her. Gandalf was no better and was just smiling as dwarves passed by him making sure to say their names as they walked by him, nocking the low hanging chandelier with his head in the process. His fingers twitching up to keep count of the many bodies moving around him.

I was currently sitting across from my brunette friend wide eyed as I watched the hobbit wrestle a bowl of tomatoes from the hands of a dwarf wearing several pieces of knitted clothing.

"This is insane." I whisper over the table to Sophie as dwarves all around me placed plate of food piled high onto the counter. She snapped her head away from the scene going on around us and just smiled.

"But it's not something you see everyday that's for sure." She said smiling back.

Gandalf was listening to a black and grey haired dwarf with what I thing is an axe imbedded in his head. The dwarf said some words in a different language then grasped his left arm with his burly right hand. "Yes you are quite right Bifur, we seem to be one dwarf short." He muttered.

"Oh great just another member coming to the party." I grumbled.

"Come on Care! The more the merrier!" Sophie shot back to me some of the dwarves roared a cheer of agreement then went back to gathering food for our late night feast. I just glared at her and put my chin in my palm. And that's when _they _entered the scene. Two rather young looking dwarves carrying that barrel of something I saw not only five minutes before. One with hardly a beard at all and only a bit of charcoal scruff around his face with fairly long black hair falling over his joyful expression. He had a wide grin and a surprisingly sweet laugh.

Smirking I turned to Sophie to see she was looking at them too, only she had her eye on the golden haired one. He looked a bit older than the black haired one and was sporting a mustache braided down the sides to meet a small beard not nearly as wild as the rest of his dwarf companions. His hair was much longer than the others and swept behind his shoulders sawing quite nicely as he hefted the barrel onto the table. Sophie sighed and continued to look for another few moments before I kicked her leg from under the table bringing her our of her dwarf induced trance.

"Indeed." Said the large bald dwarf to Sophie, aiding in bringing her out of her daze, then turned to Gandalf, " He is late is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

Gandalf seemed content with the bouncer Dwarfs anwser and turned making sure to avoid the chandelier to be met with a dwarf carrying a small, and I mean minuscule, glass of red liquid. I caught the words 'fruity bouquet' _'at least he can't get drunk with that small amount of alcohol.' _Gandalf tipped the cup into his mouth and the liquid disappeared in an instant. The old man then looked into the cup and gave it a disappointed stare.

By now the surface of the dark wood tale could no longer be seen underneath the mounds of food that the dwarves had piled onto it. Everything in the house must have been on the table: vegetables, fruits, cheeses, meats, pies, desserts, and a couple of dishes I couldn't even put a name to all decorated the tables surface.

"Well I say we dig in lads!' yelled the red haired dwarf with a suspiciously Scottish accent, the rest of them cheered and all took up seats around Sophie and I.

Hands went flying in every direction grabbing for everything and anything, Sophie joined right in and didn't seem to mind getting scraps of food on the floor or on her. I decided to settle for a plate of sliced cucumbers in front of me, and a rogue roll that had flown at my face I'd managed to catch after fumbling with its incoming.

"Oi!" A voice yelled into my ear, "You've got long arms see if you can reach that plate of ham in the middle there!" I looked up from my cucumbers to see none other than the golden haired dwarf sitting to my right eyeing the plate of meat. I studied him or a moment before he made a motion toward the plate. Sighing I reached over the other piles of food to reach the ham, then brought I back so he and the black haired one could take it from me. "Thanks lass!"

From the other end of the table I heard a cheerful voice yell, "Bombur! Catch!"

I looked over just in time to see the one with the hat I'm pretty sure who's name is Bofur throw a perfect boiled egg into the air, hang there for a moment, then land in the mouth of the dwarf with a large doughnut braid draping across his chest. A roar of cheers erupted and Sophie let out a small cheer as well. My head dipped down to my cucumbers again and I let out a small grin at the skill that had just been displayed then slipped a few slices of the green vegetable into my mouth.

"Care!" Sophie gasped from across the table, "I think that's the first time you've even smiled a little since we left that tree!" The grin disappeared and I continued to chew my food once again giving Sophie a deadpan glare, the blonde dwarf beside me turned back to me.

"You know," he started "You kind of remind me of my uncle Thorin." He said.

I swallowed and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do elaborate." I said, _'please do' _I thought _'you've known me all of five seconds so excuse me if I find that to be incoherently false.'_

"Ya." The other one said draping an arm over the others shoulders, " I can see it Fili, sort of grumpy and stone faced, but not too much so that a smile doesn't come through on occasion!" the group burst out in laughter at that. Sophie's laughter could be heard far above the others this time.

"Wow! You hit that one on the head!" she announced as she grabbed her sides, " A perfect description! But she's just a tad bit annoyed is all, she's usually happier than this on any other given day!"

The laughter continued and I slumped down on my seat eating another slice of cucumber.

"I say another ale to that!" somebody yelled and another round of cheers sounded, they all raided their tankards and began to chug. It was probably the quietest I had heard the house that entire night. The only sound was the gulping and splattering of beer running through the beards of the drinkers. This went on for a good twenty seconds of solid drinking. _'Impressive' _I thought, _'It make me wonder how many times they've done something like this.' _

The silence ended and a few of them let out burps, each one more notable than the last until the small one with the He-Man hair cut let out the longest and loudest belch I had ever heard in my entire life. I looked at him wide-eyed and glancing over at Sophie I saw she wore the same expression I did. Goldie locks must have noticed because he was giving us both a concerned look before taking action.

"Now come on lads there's ladies present." He scolded, "Can we not show them the cordiality of dwarves?"

The group instantly calmed down quite a bit until the bald one finally asked the question I had been waiting for all night, "And why are these _ladies_ here Gandalf?"

As one every head including my own turned to the end of the table where Gandalf had seated himself. He seemed to struggle with coming up with an answer and let out a wheezing sigh.

"Yes _Gandalf_," I said stressing his name, " Why are Sophie and I here?"

All heads in the room turned to look at the grey-faced man. He looked back at us and opened and closed his mouth as if he was trying to gather his words, "Well you see um." The old man sighed and placed his hands on the table, his fingers all laced together to form one big fist.

"Caroline and Sophie are here, I believe, to aid us in our quest." He said, "Already I've seen their honesty and heard grand stories of their skills."

I glanced over at Sophie who seemed to sense my look and shrunk into her seat with a terribly forces grin, _what did you tell him when I was brooding Soph?_

Gandalf cleared his throat and brought my attention back to him, "However that is for them and our dearly late leader to decide. I am simply here to offer my opinion in the matter."

"Right straight ye are," grumbled the bald tattooed dwarf, "Thorin will never let two untrained girls on this mission, far to dangerous."

The dwarfs around the table muttered in agreement.

"Dwalin's right they cant be more that twenty years, hardly old enough even by human standards."

"Miss Sophie is too kind to do what we might have to do."

"Yes much to dangerous for delicate girls."

Sophie seemed to shrink further into her seat as the dwarves around us debated upon our worth. As the muttering continued I pursed my lips together and beneath the table my hands clenched into fists, the tips of my nails digging into my palms.

The two seated beside me, Fili and Kili I think, started to see my seething anger and went silent giving the other dwarves looks trying to get them to stop as well. My breathing was beginning to get haggard; Sophie tried to reach across the table to grasp my arm but was hindered by the mountain of food between her and myself.

Finally I had enough of their comments, I slammed my hands down on the table, causing several items to bounce and roll off the table, and stood up as tall as the undersized ceiling would allow, leaving me hunched over the table a bit.

"Shut up," I growled, "You don't know anything about Sophie or me, so how dare you tell us were too 'kind' or 'delicate' to go on this _quest_, not that I even want to go with you but it really pisses me off when people make up things based on my gender. So if you would kindly drop this subject _now, _because I would really hate to have to put an arrow through somebody's eye tonight."

I scanned the small room looking into the eyes of each person in the space. Some were utterly terrified; while others had a glint of something else I couldn't put my finger on. Finally my eyes landed on Sophie who was wearing a slight smile, but sill looked a bit scared from my monologue.

From the corner of my eye I saw the blonde dwarf lean over to his brother and whisper something in his ear, the darker haired one nodded. I flashed them a scowl and let out a curt 'tch' and stepped out of the bench I had been sitting on.

"If you'll excuse me," I muttered as I shuffled behind the other dwarves to get to the round hall way unhindered by bodies. I let out a breath of air and made my way to what I guess hobbits would call a parlor that I had seen earlier. I scanned the room and concluded that there was no way I was going fit in any of the luxurious pieces of furniture, so I settled for a spot near the window I could sit underneath and rest my arm on the small seat situated under it.

From down the hall I could hear the shuffling of feet and Sophie's soft voice making small conversation, most likely trying to excuse my out burst and attempting to convince them I wasn't some angry condescending person.

"Good luck Soph," I whispered to myself as I fiddled with one of the soft golden tassels sewn onto the pillows resting of the window perch.

After a while of the awkward shuffling and the voices of the dwarves started to pick up again this time coming from the once neat and orderly kitchen I had passed on my march to the parlor. The voices started to become louder and slightly more musical, not only that but I could swear I heard the tapping of plates on one another combined with the pounding of silverware on a table.

"What are they up to now?" I asked my self, as I craned my just enough to see into the kitchen. Inside the dwarves where singing something about things poor old Bilbo hates while flinging his plates, silverware, and crystal glasses every which way. My mouth hung open as I watch the display of musical, throwing and catching abilities. The dwarves were actually quite musically inclined and I hadn't seen, or heard, a single piece of dinner wear shatter onto the wood floor.

I cracked a smile and turned back to look out the window to see another dwarfish figure pacing back and forth in front of the round hobbit door. The figure looked a bit taller than the other dwarves and seemed to be tired despite the way it was striding back and forth. What was it doing? Why not knock and come in?

Then it clicked in my head, "This must be the last person we've been waiting for." I muttered to myself while leaning closer to the window to try and get a better look.

Finally the dwarves in the kitchen sang the last note of their song and started to laugh thats when the figure stopped its pacing. It seemed to pause before waking up to the door and suddenly three sharp loud knocks rang through the halls of Bilbo's house. The happy laughter from the other room instantly died down even faster that it had when I had yelled at them.

Even from the other room I could hear Gandalf say, "He's here."

* * *

**Sophie P.O.V**

As soon as Ballin said that this quest they were going of was too dangerous for us 'untrained' girls I knew Caroline was going to be pissed. I didn't even have to look at her to know her face was probably contorted with rage and that beneath the table her nails were digging crescents into her palm. The others started to join in with their own opinions; I started to hunch over in my seat trying to become smaller.

I glanced up at Caroline to not only see her face warped in anger but that she was breathing quite hevily, _she's going to give them an earful any second now _I thought as I watched her chest rise and fall quicker and quicker every second.

_I have to do something before she ruins our chances of getting to the elves. _I tried to reach across the table to grab her bicep in an attempt to calm her down. I stretched as far at I could but with all the food piled high on the table there was no way I could reach over it to Caroline.

Suddenly Caroline had had enough, she slammed her palms o the table and without thinking I pulled back bringing my hand to my chest.

"Shut up," she growled, "You don't know anything about Sophie or me, so how dare you tell us were too 'kind' or 'delicate' to go on this _quest_, not that I even want to go with you but it really pisses me off when people make up things based on my gender. So if you would kindly drop this subject _now, _because I would really hate to have to put an arrow through somebody's eye tonight."

Caroline looked like a wild animal, her eyes filled with an anger I hadn't seen since we were kids on the playground. She bared her teeth and looked at everyone in the room, it was dead quiet and nobody dared to look away from my scary best friend. Finally her eyes landed on me and I put on a small smile trying to some how calm or comfort her in some way.

My blonde bestie made one of her 'tch' sounds I had grown so fond of then shuffled her way out of the tight dining quarters to the hall of Mr. Baggins cozy house.

"If you'll excuse me," Caroline growled then made her way out of my sighed into some other corner of the house.

The dwarves were silent for a while before Bofur adjusted his hat and cleared his throat, "Well I think it's about time we clear this place before Thorin gets here."

I smiled, "Good thinking Bofur, and I'm sorry about Caroline everybody she can be a bit mean sometimes but she's really a nice person I promise."

Everybody nodded some of the smiling back at me then started to make their way out of the dining room, I decided to shuffle out along with them to see what I could help with.

The kitchen was only in the room next to the dining room so it only took a few of my long strides to get there. When I walked in I spotted Nori with an impressive chain of sausages wrapped around his shoulders and neck like a scarf, a giggle escaped my lips. Bofur came up from behind him and snagged it right off his shoulders, which made my giggling even louder that I had to put ha had over my mouth to muffle the sound.

Just then a small body pushed past me into the kitchen, "Oh excuse me Miss Sophie."

"That's ok, um-" I responded while rubbing the back of my neck.

"That ones Ori." A baritone voice said from beside me.

I jumped a bit to see Fili leaning on the doorframe next to me, "Oh thank you."

I turned back to the kitchen to see little Ori walk right up to Mr. Baggins, who was currently arguing with Gandalf, and held his plate in front of him like a child would do.

"Excuse me." He started, "I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?"

_Good question, _I thought, _with all these dirty dishes I'm not even sure an army of happy lunch ladies could clean it all up._

I felt a nudge at my side, "Watch this," Fili said to me before walking up to Ori and taking the plate out of his hands.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." He said with a grin, the with a slight head turn to see if I was watching he _tossed,_ literally he just threw, a very expensive plate across the room to his brother who caught it with one hand. Kili then threw the plate _behind his back_ to Bifur who caught the make shift Frisbee behind his back with out looking like he had a second pair of eyes in the back of his head. More and more plates began to fly though the air from every which direction, but they all managed to get back to the sink scratch free to get cleaned. Gandalf was laughing and dodging the occasional dinner wear. I started to laugh right along with him and backed into the hallway wall to avoid any and hopefully all flying dishes.

From inside the kitchen I hear Mr. Baggins shout something about the 'cookery being over a hundred years old.'

That just caused the remaining dwarves still at he table to start drumming on the table with the forks and knives.

"Can-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Mr. Baggins shouted.

More laughter sounded from the dining room, I didn't catch what was said next but I sure did hear Kili's already familiar voice begin improve a cheerful tune that soon had everybody singing along like it was some kind of High School Musical scene.

"If there's choreography too I think I can die a happy woman!" I laughed to myself as I began to clap along with the dwarves tune.

In no time all the dishes were stacked in two swaying towers flanking the sink. I saw Mr. Baggins rush in and from the dropping of his tense shoulders I could tell he was at least a little bit at peace considering his hundred year old dining set was still in tacked.

Everybody continues to laugh, and by now my sides are beginning to ache. That's when three loud knocks from the door sound through the halls from the front door.

Suddenly all the laughter that was in the kitchen died instantly, I looked to Gandalf and he looked back to me.

"He's here." Was all the grey old mad said before he started to make his way to the round front door, everyone trailing close behind him.

* * *

…**I have no excuse to why this chapter is so insanely ridiculously late other than school sucks, I am lazy, NaNoWriMo has been kicking my butt, and Peru is a wonderful yet awful place I never want to visit again. But hey at least I updated right? Yes Yes I know I am a terrible person for making all six of you wait but I hope you enjoyed it and as always keep reading and even leave a review if you want you don't have to but that would be awesome…. shameless self bad joke at the beginning absolutely no excuse for that one other than I really did steal it from my 10th grade English teacher. Anyway I hope everybody had a nice Thanksgiving! Hopefully I'll have another one up before Christmas but I make no promises.**


	4. Arrivals and Contracts

**Desclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit under any circumstances it does in fact belong to Mr. J.R.R Tolkien who did a marvelous job making the ****world of Middle Earth.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Caroline P.O.V**

I heard rushed footsteps go past the door to the study so lazily turned my head to see every single person in Bilbo's house rush for the front door. Sophie ran past as well, her long brown hair whipping behind her. She skidded to a stop and backpedaled to peek into the parlor.

"Care you've got to come! The last persons here and I have a feeling were going to want to meet him." She exclaimed, her voice a bit too happy for my current brooding disposition.

Rolling my eyes a bit I groaned and pushed on my knees to help me get up from my seated position. I then swatted the bottoms of my washed out jeans to rid them of any dust that may have collected on them and strode over to Sophie.

"I know," I answered, "I saw him walk up and knock on the door."

Sophie's eyes widened a bit, "And?"

"And what," I shrugged, "He looked just like every other dwarf in this house just a bit taller and his beard isn't as crazy. Kind of reminded me of those brothers, whatever their names are-"

"Fili and Kili," Sophie interrupted.

"Ya, those two," I said giving her a skeptical look, how on earth she had managed to remember all their names in such a short time I'd never know.

Sophie flashed me another smile and grabbed both my hands in her own, "So come on!" she whispered as she dragged me through the doorway and out into the hall to the where twelve dwarves, a wizard, a very angry hobbit were waiting all crammed into the small space that was the front entry hall.

We arrived just in time to hear the mysteriously late dwarf call Bilbo 'a grocer not a burglar'. The dwarves all laughed, and Bilbo looked down solemnly at his large hairy feet. I made a scoffing sound and leaned against a rounded arch supporting the hallway, all while putting on my best grumpy 'don't mess with me' face. I already didn't like this new guy.

The new dwarf's eyes shot up from Bilbo and stared right at my slanting figure, his eyes becoming slits as he scanned me from head to toe.

"And who, might those two be." He asked, more of an order rather than a question, all while never taking his eyes of me.

From behind him Gandalf cleared his throat, "They would be our secondary consultants Miss Sophie Miller and her companion Caroline Strauss. As well my dear friends I believe you missed our new guests introduction, this is Thorin Oakenshild, the leader of our soon to be company."

At Gandalf's introduction I swear I could see the dark haired dwarfs chest puff up, oh I definitely don't like this guy not one bit. His head then turned slightly and he shot Gandalf a questioning glance before returning his gaze to Sophie and I, "And what skills do they possess Gandalf? Kitting? Sitting straight? Looking pretty? What makes them an asset to our cause any more than this" he gestured to Bilbo, "Hobbit." He said in what I took as a mocking tone.

I narrowed my own eyes and glared right back at him, "Sophie is the best horse woman I bet you've ever seen she can ride like nobody's business, and she's rather intelligent as well." I announced, "As for myself I'm not half bad with a bow and arrow in my hands so I don't think you'll have to worry about what we would bring to your would be _cause."_ I growled and put my hands on my hips, "Besides we'd only be going as far as, Sophie what the name of that place?" I asked turning to look at my smiling friend.

"Rivendell." She said through clenched stark white teeth.

"Ya that place we're only going as far as Rivendell." I announced.

The dwarves all visually cringed and Gandalf brought a hand to massage his temples. Sophie momentarily closed her eyes and pursed her lips together.

"Care." She whispered, "Maybe if you had been with me talking to everybody you would know that dwarves and elves don't exactly have the hunky-doryst of relationships." Sophie practically hissed through her teeth.

Though I didn't let it show through to my face I was mentally slapping myself, even back home in all those cheesy kiddie fairy tales elves and dwarves hated each other, so why would it be any different here? How had I let that slip my mind?

I let out a curt cough into a fisted hand, "Well I guess it looks like we'll be traveling by ourselves then." I said raising my head to look down on Thorin, like I'd let such a pompous jerk think for a second we needed him or his company, "So no need for you to work yourself up into a fit over a few elves you wont even see."

Thorin continued his glare, "I wouldn't let two unarmed and untrained women travel the wilderness alone, you'll accompany us until we are as close to that retched place as I'll allow then you can make your way to the pointy ears yourself." He spat.

I was about to argue with the dark haired dwarf when the oldest dwarf one, whose white beard curled into two half circles at the end, cleared his throat, "And what news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" He asked.

"Balin," Sophie leaned over to whisper in my ear, great now she was trying to make me memorize their names too.

"Aye. Envoys of all seven kingdoms."

At that the dwarves let out an excited cheer, some even grasped each other on the shoulders to shake them slightly.

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" the bouncer dwarf asked far more joyfully that I had seen him all night.

"Dwalin, Balins younger brother," Sophie whispered yet again trying to enlighten me on the names of all the twelve dwarves it seems we would be traveling with.

Thorin's already dark mood seemed to seep in the air around him, as his voice lowered, "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Murmurs of disappointment came from the surrounding dwarves. Thorin kept his head down and started to make his way through the sea of his companions, Balin close behind. As he was about to pass between Sophie and I he gave me one last look over then turned into the hall where Ballin was leading him into the dining room, probably to get something to eat. He was much later than the others and on top of that probably wanted a place where he could feel important like the head of a table.

Quickly the other dwarves filed out behind their leader, taking care to avoid my eyesight and give 'Miss Sophie' a quick smile and nod before joining Thorin in the dining room. As Gandalf passed up he gave me a good long glare I had never seen him give anybody until now and it honestly wanted me to never misbehave in his presence again.

"Come now you two, there's much to discuss now that Thorin has arrived." He mumbled.

Sophie nodded and left to join the others. Just as I was rolling my eyes to start after her Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder, "You may wish to take more care how you speak my dear Caroline," Gandalf whispered boring his dark eyes into my light emerald ones, "you may be able to install respect out of fear in the twelve but Thorin is a different matter entirely, he will not bend to idle threats of an arrow to the eye."

I gulped dryly and nodded, I don't know how he did it, but somehow Gandalf had some crazy ability to make his words sink into the very core of my being. He then smiled and strolled with his large frame hunched over to avoid the ceiling into the dining room where Sophie and the dwarves were waiting. Sighing I rubbed my temples and leisurely followed the old man to the room at my own pace.

When I arrived there were no seats left and Sophie had somehow managed to situate herself in-between the brothers Fili and Kili. _She probably did that on purpose, _I thought then shrugged it out of my mind and settled for leaning against the wall in the hallway with my arms crossed while balancing on one foot as the other bent up to rest against the wall.

Bilbo shuffled up to stand next to me slightly hidden by my frame, " Where do you think their going on a quest to?" he quietly asked me.

I looked down at the small man who was twiddling his hands and rubbing one of his bare feet over the other. Letting out a breath I shrugged just as Gandalf turned to look at us and ask Bilbo for more light. He nodded franticly and snatched up a candle from one of the other rooms quickly bringing it into the dining room to fulfill the old mans request.

He placed it down just as Gandalf was bringing a very old and very worn piece of rolled paper out of his apparently large robe pockets. Bilbo leaned over his shoulder to get a look at the paper now unrolled on the fine wooden table.

"The Lonely Mountain." He read sounding unsure of what it was her was looking at.

A chorus of 'ays' followed soon after and the red haired dwarf said something about it 'being time'. More sounds of agreement sounded in the room as everybody, including Sophie, looked at one another excitedly.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the will end." One of the other grey haired dwarfs said.

I had been trying to tune out what they were saying but at the word 'beast' my interest was perked. Eyeing Bilbo through the corner of my eye I saw he was far more visible in his concern over this 'beast'. From what I had gathered so far from this world, nothing was impossible here. So for all I knew what they were talking about could very well be something out of mythology, disregarded as real as far as our world was concerned.

The poor hobbit started to pale, "W-What beast?" he managed to stammer out.

Every head seated at the table turned to see Bilbo's white and terrified face, " Why that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest, and greatest calamity of our age." The silly hat one, Bofur, said like it was something you could just slip into everyday conversation and play it off as nothing, "Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks extremely font of precious metals." He continued.

After that I knew exactly what kind of 'beast' they were talking about. Sophie's eyes widened with realization and she gave me a look of fear, I nodded to her and hoped it would bring her some sort of comfort. This really was something out of a fiction novel.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." The hobbit blurted. Good at least I wasn't going to have to spell it out for him.

The littlest one then stood up and weakly slamming his palms down on the table, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy" he shouted.

The rest of them cheered and threw fists to the air. Sophie forced out a smile and a small _woot_ of encouragement. I let out a scoff and rolled my eyes, dragons were the ultimate creatures even back home how could thirteen measly dwarves even think they could kill it or even wound it for that matter. Thorin sent another disgusted glance over his shoulder in my direction after hearing my rude noise.

Just as soon as the cheering had started yet another of the white haired dwarves shouted for the little one to sit down. The bouncer dwarf sneered at him and pounded his fist on the table with much more force that the dwarf before him did, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen. Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The rest of them started to argue saying, "Who you calling dim?"

"No!"

"Watch it Dwalin"

I let out a snuff of air; as long as at least one of them knew it would be a bad idea.

The arguing continued until the blonde brother Fili interrupted, "We may be few in numbers, but were fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

His brother Kili continued, "And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." He said reasoning with the company.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Sophie who shrugged. So Gandalf wasn't jut some old man he was a wizard, our very own Dumbledore.

"Oh well, now, I wouldn't say-" the wizard began trying to defend himself.

"How many then?"

"I uh, what?" he said starting to sound flustered.

"How many dragons have you killed?" The same dwarf said, digging for an answer, "Go on give us a number!"

Gandalf started to smoke on his pipe clearly trying to avoid the question as the dwarves around him started to get to their feet arguing about just how many dragons the wizard had slayed. I chuckled and stared at Sophie until I got her attention. When she finally looked up at me I mouthed 'zero' and made the number with my fingers. She forced out a chuckle and started to mindlessly comb through her long brown hair with her fingers. I smirked and watched as the arguing started to escalate to threats of fighting.

"Atkât!"A loud and commanding voice bellowed. Everyone in the room including me froze and looked at Thorin. Even from behind him I could tell he was seething with rage. He looked at each and every dwarf in the room, even giving Sophie a slight glance and probably would have stared me down as well if I weren't standing behind him.

" If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them too?" He continued, "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" He shouted.

Once again they all cheered, probably even louder if that was even possible.

I let what Thorin had said sink into me; they had lost their home and were trying to get it back. But against a dragon what chance did they stand? Shuffling around a bit I tried to get comfortable again against the curved wall. Were they really going to risk their lives for some mountain and a couple piles of gold? I looked once more to Sophie whose gears were turning like mad inside her head, she was thinking about this even harder than I was.

And if they are risking their lives there's no way we can go with them even if it is just to Rivendell. Our own lives would we in the balance if we stepped outside this house by their sides. Nodding I made the decision that Sophie and I would find our own way to the elves. Gandalf could give us a map or even a general idea of how to get there, and how far could it really be? We could get some food somehow, not form Bilbo the dwarves had cleared him out of even the smallest crumb. And with my survival skills and Sophie's brain we could get there unscathed without the help of that stuck up pretentious dwarf.

Smiling to myself I looked up to see said pretentious dwarf holding a large and heavy looking key, thing. It looked like it was forged out of iron then pounded into a precise shape, jutting our at odd angles.

"If there's a key there must be a door." Fili said staring at the key, eyes filled with wonder.

Did ya figure that out all by yourself? I asked myself.

"So there's another way in?" Kili asked looking directly at Gandalf.

The wizard nodded and took a puff of his pipe, "If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

I looked down at my feet and smirked trying to avoid saying something snarky, Gandalf's warning still fresh and clear in my mind.

They continued to talk about the key and the secret invisible passage it could open. I shook my head in disappointment; it's times like this when I question the ideas of others, an invisible door really? Who in their right mind would make an invisible door? And if the door were invisible no amount of stealtheyness would even be helpful in the situation of finding it.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori said, clearly quite proud of himself for putting two and two together.

"And a good one too." Bilbo said piping in, "An expert I'd imagine."

"You'd need a freking ninja to find an invisible door." I muttered just soft enough so that nobody, not even Bilbo, could hear me.

"And are you?" the red haired dwarf asked.

"Am I what?" The hobbit replied obviously confused.

"He said he's an expert!"

My mouth almost fell open, little Bilbo a burglar? He was too nice to just throw sixteen unwanted houseguests out who came from nowhere and basically ate everything in his house. I know I haven't known him long but he would never be able to do what they were asking him.

From the look on his face Bilbo though that too, "Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

The dwarves started to murmur again the reality of the situation finally sinking into their heads.

Balin sighed, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye," Dwalin agreed, "The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo continued to nod in agreement and the dwarves started to argue again. It's almost like it was their favorite pastime besides eating. I had keep my mouth shut this entire time and it was getting increasingly harder to do so. Even if it was true, nobody deserved to be ridiculed for not being able to do something, but I just clenched my fist and dug my fingernails into my palms.

Suddenly the air around me grew heavy and dark even though there was plenty of light to fill the house just moments ago. Then Gandalf started to rise and although he was much taller than the petite house, it seemed like he was standing at his full height, which must have been well over six feet.

"Enough!" He bellowed in a voice that commanded complete attention, "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than a burglar he is." He stayed silent for a moment then continued, "And If I say our two extra companions can assist in this quest then they can do just that." He said putting extra emphasis on the word _that._

I let out an involuntary gasp; Gandalf had pretty much just put a stop to my plan of going to Rivendell alone with Sophie I'd just come up with not even ten minuets ago. Now the dwarves would insist on taking us with them and I would be stuck with their stupidity! Curse you Old man! My scowl returned and I slouched into my shoulders.

As quickly as it came the heaviness in the air just left leaving the house as bright and airy as it had been before Gandalf laid down the law. He shuffled around in his seat a bit trying to get comfortable then continued, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unnoticed by most should they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the sent of dwarf and human, the sent of a hobbit will be all but unknown to him, which gives us a very distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have done that and then some, I have chosen Mr. Baggins, Sophie, and Caroline to accompany us on this quest. They've more to them than appearances let on, and a great deal more to offer than any of you know including myself. You must trust me on this."

Gandalf's words kept everybody in the room silent. Bilbo looked completely shocked that anybody would ever say anything so nice to him. Sophie practically had the sun shining through her eyes, and me? I was still scowling as I tried to formulate a new plan to get to Rivendell on our own.

In front of me Thorin sighed, "Very well. We'll do it your way. Give them the contract."

Balin retrieved a roll of paper from his bag and handed it to Bilbo, and then paused, "Gandalf, we only expected one other member, we've not another contract let alone two."

I silently fist pumped to my side, if there weren't any other contracts Sophie and I could travel as we pleased. Smiling I settled further into the wall satisfied that my previous plan could still go forward.

But Gandalf had something else in mind; he took another breath from the pipe and puffed out a perfect smoke ring, "Perhaps at the bottom?" He suggested.

Balin nodded and smiled then rummaged through the bag once again, "It seems you are correct Gandalf, one," He drew out an identical copy of Bilbo's paper, "And two contracts for our fairer companions." He said grinning from one gigantic dwarf ear to the other.

Sophie smiled back and just as she was about to reach across the table to grab the paper, Fili instantly hopped forward to save her the trouble of getting it herself, "Here you are Miss Sophie." He grinned.

My brunette friend gently grabbed the paper from his large hands and turned to sign it before he could see the dah of pink spreading over her cheeks.

"And one for Miss Caroline." He said stretching out his arm towards me, the contract in his hand.

Before I even had time to register what was even going on Thorin snatched the contract from Balin and shoved it behind him so I could grab it and they could get on with the conversation. He held his arm out like that for a few moments before I shoved off against the wall to make the short distance to get the paper. Not being tender about the action I practically ripped the contract out his hand.

"I'm capable of getting it myself, thank you very much." I mumbled as I unrolled the whole thing. It touched the floor from where I was holding it and even had a portion that could fold out, "What is all this anyway?" I asked skimming over the contract.

Bilbo was doing the same and was muttering some of what was on the contract to himself.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin explained.

My eyes narrowed at the old dwarf trying to decide if he was being serious or not, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Thorin lean over to Gandalf to whisper something to him in his ear. They both nodded after s few seconds then went back to their pervious positions.

I glanced back to Balin and decided this would be the one and only time in my life that I would ever read the Terms and Conditions. As I read my eyes widened, "Lacerations, evisceration, incineration? What is this?" I demanded.

I looked down to Bilbo who had seemingly just read the exact same thing I just had.

I blinked a couple times to see if it was all just a hallucination but every blink revealed the same deadly sounding words on the contract. I ran a hand down my face and looked at Gandalf, "This is some joke right?" I asked.

"I feel a bit faint." Bilbo muttered just after me.

"I mean you can't be serious, you all signed this knowing what could happen?" I asked as I scanned around the room to see every dwarf looking back at me proudly and full of determination. Suddenly I thought of something that really made me scared, my head snapped to look at Sophie, "Please tell me you didn't." I pleaded.

She stared at her contract then slowly raised her head to look at me, a feather quill in her left hand. She gave me a weak smile, "What if I told you I did?"

I let out a groan and put a hand over my eyes trying to wish this whole situation away.

"Just think furnace with wings." Bofur piped in.

"Air. I need air." Bilbo said.

I glared at the funny hat-wearing dwarf but he just went on.

"Flashing light, searing pain, the _POOF_! You're noting more than a pile of ash." He said smiling.

Bilbo heaved over and placed his hands on his knees breathing heavily, trying to compose himself. After a moment of this he straightened himself and hooked his thumbs around his burgundy suspenders, and for a moment I thought he was going to be ok. Then his face turned whiter than freshly fallen snow.

He let out a humming, "No." then collapsed onto the floor.

I gasped and tried to catch him before he fell completely on the wooden floor, but him being so short I miscalculated and missed by a mile. Still caught unawares, and trying to work through the 'you could be fried by a dragon' bit of the contract I turned to the company.

I pursed my lips and pointed a finger at Bofur, "You, are not helping." I said quickly.

Bofur flinched slightly and gave a cringing smile.

Looking back down at Bilbo's unconscious form I sighed and rubbed one of my temples, crossing the arm that held the contract across my stomach, "Can somebody please help him to a chair or something? We can't just leave him on the floor."

The dwarves quickly jumped into action and hefted Bilbo into the parlor room I had been sulking in earlier, placing him in a red velvet covered chair. Someone started a fire and once the dwarves were contented with the situation of things they all decided to go to the opposite side of the house to have a meeting of sorts. Sophie had been standing in the hallway the whole time content to stay out of the way.

Once Bilbo started to come out of his unconscious state I decided it was time to have a one on one with Sophie. Walking up to her she seemed to agree and lead the way to one of the guest rooms. I struck a match that was setting on one of the wooden tables and lit a couple candles to we could at least see each other as we talked.

We both stayed silent for a while, Sophie rocking back and forth on her heels, and myself sitting on the floor with my back to the hobbit sized bed and my arms propped up on my knees.

Finally Sophie broke the silence by with a loud intentional hum.

"How could you Soph?" I asked as I leaned my head back on the soft feather down comforter.

"It seemed like a good idea Care it really did. Going on a quest to reclaim a long lost home, like some hero in a movie or something. And Fili whipped out that quill out of nowhere so fast and before I knew it he was smiling and his eyes were just so gorgeous as they silently pleaded with me to sign it and I was blushing I just know I was and so I just turned and didn't even bother to read any of what was even on there! Even the part about the dragon escaped my mind!" By now she was pacing across the small room, or at lest pacing as well as she could while hunched over, "But when Bilbo started to read and you're eyes got really big like I didn't even thing that was possible kind of big. Then Bofur said all those things and funeral arrangements! Care we're only nineteen we can't die yet we have so much to live for. I haven't traveled out side of the country yet, and well this doesn't exactly count because we don't really know where we are. And you still have to give me that signature for my birthday and what about Camp Schuster? If we ever get back what will they think of us? Will they even write us letters of recommendation? And CARE!" Sophie shouted then ran across the room and kneeled down to my side to grab my shoulders, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "You still haven had your first kiss yet and you can't die not having kissed anybody yet!"

I grabbed her shoulders in turn and shook her, "Sophie snap out of it!" She looked at me as a single tear rolled down her face.

"I don't want to die." She whispered as her head fell causing the beautiful coffee colored hair to fall like a veil around her face.

I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same, "We'll be fine, I still haven't signed the contract and I'm sure we can convince them we aren't really needed on this quest. We'll get to Rivendell and get home." I said trying to sound a strong and confident as I could, for both Sophie's and my sake.

Sophie pulled away then and rubbed her palm against her eyes to wipe away any remaining tears. Her eyes were slightly red but other than that she was probably the prettiest crier I had ever seen. She gave a heaving sigh and twisted her body to sit next to mine on the floor.

"Would it be so bad to travel with them just as far as Rivendell?" She asked as her head rolled to rest on my shoulder.

I let out a low hum and moved my head to rest on Sophie's; we would always sit like this when we just wanted to talk. Usually it was just about boys or how much we hated certain teachers, the occasional life altering decisions like college or when my dad left my mom would sometimes slip into our conversations as well. But nothing like being sent to another world had ever happened so it seemed like as good a time as any to sit and talk like we use to back home.

"I mean Thorin did say he wouldn't let two unarmed untrained girls wander around the wilderness didn't he?" she said.

"I guess not. But from the reaction I got out of him from just mentioning the elves didn't exactly install a sense of reassurance now did it?" I replied.

"But what other choice do we have? I'm kind of locked into this quest now and you're not about to let me gallivant across Middle Earth with a bunch of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard now are you?" She laughed taking her head from my shoulder to look me in the eye.

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You better believe I'm not, we're in this till the end of the line."

Sophie giggled and mirrored my arm by putting her own around my shoulders, "Or at least until we get to the elves!" She laughed.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, just sitting and talking about noting in particular until Sophie put a finger to my lips.

"Shush." She whispered, "Can you hear that?"

I waved her finger away and sat silently until I heard a beautiful harmonized humming coming from another part of the underground house.

"What do you think it is?" She asked me, still talking in hushed tones.

I shrugged, "No clue. Want to find out?"

She gave one sharp nod and as quickly and quietly as we could, walked over to the round door and slowly edged it open. With the door no longer muffling the humming sound I could pick out a deep baritone voice singing a somber tune. We crept close and closer to where the dwarves had decided to gather after Bilbo's untimely stint of unconsciousness. When we were within a few inches of the open arch leading into the large parlor I signaled Sophie to stop and flattened myself against the curved wall. Leaning toward the arch I could see most of the dwarves gathered in the fireplace lit room all standing and humming the same tune.

After a moment of listening to the stunning voice that was singing I immediately slammed myself back against the wall and covered my mouth with my hand. I made a soft banging sound as I leaned back against the wall but the dwarves didn't seem to hear it.

"What happened?" Sophie whispered.

I stood still before answering her question, "The one singing is Thorin." I said still quite stunned.

Her eyes widened and I had to slap my other hand against her mouth to stop her from making any squealing noises. She then calmed down and held up both of her hands to say she wasn't going to make any loud sounds.

"He sounds like an angel!" She whispered excitedly, "Do you think it runs in the family?"

I gave her a questioning look and shook my head then turned back to listen to the song.

It sounded sad, almost longing and as I listened to the lyrics I realized it was telling the tale of the quest they were about to set out on. After a while Thorin sang the last note and the humming stopped.

"Get some sleep all of you." I heard him say, "We start early tomorrow and this may be the last decent night we have for a long time to come."

They all said mutters of hushed agreement as they settled in for the night.

"Uncle?" Someone said.

"That must be Fili or Kili, their Thorin's nephews." Sophie said into my ear.

"What of Sophie and Caroline? Will they actually be coming?"

"Diffidently Fili." She commented again.

I shushed her and leaned closer so I wouldn't miss anything.

"Sophie has already signed the contract but will you hold her to it?" Fili asked.

Thorin seemed to think about the questions deeply because it was a while before he answered, "They may do as they please, I will hold them to oath only if they choose to continue past the elf's holding. But the one seemed too stubborn and bull headed to go further than that."

I gasped silently and turned to Sophie, "I am not bull headed! Stubborn maybe but not bull headed."

It was then Sophie's turn to shush me; I waved a hand around her face and turned back to eavesdropping.

Fili must have either been content with his uncle's answer or too tired to continue the conversation.

Sophie wrapped a hand around my bicep and shook it a bit, "We should go to bed too Care." She whispered.

I nodded and took one last look inside the room, and regretted it immediately. Just as I craned my head to get one last look inside the room Thorin turned and for a split second his eyes caught mine. They were a pale blue that seemed cold and lifeless at first, but they also had that strange spark of life that Gandalf's had, only they held a sort of importance that I'd never seen before. Then just like that Sophie jerked me away and the arch of the door cut off my view of the one Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

**Yeahahahaha! Update! Man I love those well this one was timed much better than that last update (still really sorry about that long wait) and this one is way longer than any of the previous chapters so that's a plus. And if theres any mistakes just let me know and I can fix those. And as always review and tell me what you liked what you didn't like and what you think could be improved upon! You guys are awesome and I'll try to get one more chapter up before 20frekin15. And in other news Battle of Five Armies comes out in only two days! TWO DAYS! I don't know whether to jump for Middle Earth joy or just cry my eyes out.**


	5. And We're Off To Nowhere Entirely Vital

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit …even though I would love to… But it belongs to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien every last bit of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Caroline P.O.V**

After my eye-catching encounter with Thorin, Sophie and I agreed that neither of us would fit on the small bed in the guest room we had chosen to stay in. We decided to strip the bed of its blankets and pillows then laid then down on the floor as a sort of make shift mattress nest thing. We left one blanked out to cover ourselves with and shrugged off our hoodies and boots. There must have been at least three fires going inside the house so it was plenty warm and therefore didn't really need the extra warmth the hoodies would give us and shoes while sleeping was just impractical.

"Night Care." Sophie slurred lazily as she lay down to get some sleep.

Good night Sophie." I said back as I blew out the last candle giving us light so we could go to sleep.

I shuffled around a bit before bunching some of the blanket up around my back to give it some comfort and laying back on it. Sighing I stared into the deep abyss of darkness.

This had been one insane day. Canoes. Storms. Fields. Dwarves. A wizard. Hobbits. A quest involving a dragon? And now we were going off on some adventure with said dwarves wizard and hobbit. I groaned a bit and rubbed my eyes. Maybe when I wake up tomorrow morning I'll be back in my counselors bunk at Camp Schuster. The thought made me smile and I shifted around a bit more before Sophie elbowed me in the back. Her meaning was clear enough 'go to sleep before I get tired _and angry'_. Closing my eyes I felt my self start to fall into sleep, hoping that I would wake up in that crappy bunk bed at Camp Schuster.

A hand violently shaking on my shoulder woke me up. Groggily I moaned and threw the blanket over my head.

* * *

"Five more minutes Lauren. I had the craziest dream and I just want to sleep it off for a bit." I moaned from beneath the soft embroidered blanket.

Wait? Embroidery? Camp Schuster may be for rich spoiled brats but they are super cheap when it comes to staff lodging. My eyes flashed open, and I shot straight up throwing the fancy blanket off me. Looking to my right where the hand that shook me awake had come from I saw Sophie propping herself up on her hands while she sat on her butt with her legs tucked against her body.

"Don't _do_ that Care!" she shouted and then threw something at me.

Whatever she had thrown wasn't very heavy because when it hit me in the shoulder it merely bounced off and landed softly on the blanket we had slept on.

"What's this?" I asked, "And why did you throw it at me?"

Sophie rolled her soft brown doe eyes at me, "Breakfast. The dwarves are moving out and being the thoughtful best friend that I am I thought you might want something to eat before we hit the road. And you scared me when you shot right up like that so I just threw it."

I stared at her for a moment before picking up the roll and chuckled, "Thanks Sophie." The ripped off some of the roll and popped it into my mouth to find it tasted just as fluffy as it looked.

"The're also cleaning like mad men," She added, "Which makes me feel like we should tidy up in here a bit."

I nodded and ripped off some more of the roll and really enjoyed its taste this time. It was light and fluffy with just the right amount of butter on its golden top, just like the ones you see on TV but are then disappointed to see in real life. Only this was real life and this roll was utterly fantastic.

"Alright." I muttered back after swallowing, "You know I really hoped that this was all a dream and that we'd wake up back in our bunks to get ready for another day tending to the monsters."

"Kids." Sophie corrected giving a small smile, but it soon dropped and her eyes shifted to look at the ground, " And to be honest so did I."

My face dropped as well. Slowly I gathered the mental strength to push myself off the ground and into a semi standing position. I bend my knees a bit and bent backwards on my back to get out any kinks that might have formed due to my night on the floor. I placed my hands against my back as well and pushed until I heard a loud _pop!_ Letting out a gasp I groaned and closed my eyes and I wove my fingers together and brought my arms over my head to stretch those out as well.

"You done yet?" Sophie asked as she got up as well.

I groaned again and opened my eyes to look at her, "Just about, suddenly sleeping on the floor after being use to a bed takes its toll."

She scowled at me then started to pick up some of the blankets and fold them into neat squared. I tried to do the same but the sides kept getting uneven that Sophie eventually just took them out of my hands to do it herself. We placed the blankets neatly on the bed and took a step back to admire out work.

I held up a hand without taking my eyes off our perfectly arranged stank of blankets and without missing a beat Sophie slapped her hand against it to make a booming _clap! _

She smiled and turned to me shaking her hand frantically to her side, "That was a really good one."

"It really was," I replied then started to rub the palm of my hand with my thumb, "It still stings."

Sophie giggled and I laughed quietly. Suddenly there was knock on the door. I whipped my head around to face the door and the rest of my body followed.

"That must be Ori he offered to let us know when they were going out the door." Sophie explained.

My smile dropped and I instantly went back to my sulking face, "Come on then let's put our shoes on. Adventure is out there after al.l" I grumbled then grabbed mine from the corner to see that Sophie had already put hers on. Exhaling a breath of air I walked over to the bed and sat down to start putting on the calf high faux leather boots.

Sophie nodded then opened the door to reveal the small bowl cut dwarf from last night.

"Hello Miss Sophie," He said quite cheerfully then leaned to his left a bit to look inside the room, "Miss Caroline…" He mumbled.

I nodded and made a saluting motion with my hand then went back to shoving my foot and pants into the mouth of my tall brown boots.

"Are we leaving now?" Sophie asked kindly to the little dwarf.

He voice brought his attention back from my scowling concentrated face and he lit up as soon as he registered she was talking to him, "Yes. Balin, Gloin and Bifur went and got the ponies this morning and Gandalf arrived with three horses as well. Thorin wishes to leave as soon as possible."

Sophie smiled sweetly at Ori, "Thank you Ori, Caroline's just putting her shoes on so we'll be out in just a bit."

Ori grinned then bounded off quietly, probably to tell the others we were ready to go.

I tapped my heels on the wood floors to make sure my boots were positioned so they wouldn't pinch anywhere then stood up. Grabbing my hoodie from the bed I slipped it on over my head and tugged down on the bottom to straighten it out on my body.

"You ready for this?" I asked Sophie.

She paused for a bit and glanced out the bedroom door, "Ya. I'm ready, allons y."

We strode out of our bedroom door and out into the hallway, we still had to crouch over a bit so we wouldn't hit our heads on anything. The whole house was empty and surprisingly clean compared to the disaster it was last night. I could faintly hear the sound of soft snoring.

"I guess Bilbo's not coming after all." Sophie said her eyes down cast.

I gently grazed her shoulder with a light jab, "It's probably for the best,"

She sighed and didn't say anything else.

We continued down the hall until we came to the small round door. It was open and from beyond its green arch we could see the rest of the Shire, I could see now why Bilbo didn't want to leave. As far as I could see the grass was green and the hills rolled on past the horizon. Large trees sprouted from seemingly random spaces and there was a small pond right in the middle of the little hobbit town. And although the sun was starting to rise not a noise could be heard besides the occasional stomping of hooves.

Sophie glanced back at me and gave me a comforting smile before ducking lower to clear the door. I followed right after her and stood up to my full height for the first time in what felt like forever. Below us on the dirt road were the dwarves all lined up beside a pony tying things to the back of their mounts. Gandalf was at the head of the group standing in front of three beautiful horses. One was a washed out white with a soft long mane and tail of pale yellow. The other was a deep chestnut with legs that looked like they had been dipped in black ink and it had the same pitch color for its mane and tail. The one Gandalf was currently tending to was a lighter brown with an equally brown mane and tail. Ori was the first to see us and quickly made it known to everybody.

"Hello Miss Sophie!" He yelled while waving his entire arm around in the air, the other holding down a strap on his pony's saddle. The other dwarves quickly shushed him though.

"Ori there are still people asleep don't you know?" scolded one of the dwarves who had a shorter grey beard.

"That's Dori, Ori's older brother." Sophie whispered back to me as we made our way down the small hill leading to the road, "Their other brother is Nori, he's the one whose head looks like a starfish."

I gave her a thumbs up to let her knew that I understood, we were so close I didn't want to be over heard. She nodded and started to make her way up to the front of the line where Gandalf was standing watching us walk up to him.

As we passed each dwarf Sophie gave them a cheerful smile, they all responded with a curt 'Miss Sophie'. I however just continued to walk behind my friend and tried not to make anybody think I was going to enjoy this little adventure. Then just as we were bout to walk past the last pony, which was slightly larger and more muscular than the others, Thorin swung up from the other side to sit on the shaggy brown pony's back. He looked down at us from up on the pony, his brow furrowed and serious.

"You kept us waiting." He said bluntly.

I opened my mouth to say some thing but Gandalf beat me to it.

"They were simply making sure everything in Bag End was in its rightful place, I'm sure." The so-called wizard said.

Thorin glanced over at him, then returned his gaze to us, "Sophie," Her head snapped up to look at him, "I understand from last night you know how to ride is your friend as capable as she praised you to be?" he asked using a softer tone of voice.

Sophie smiled then answered, "Who Caroline?" she then looked back at me, "She's good enough not to fall off, and can ride at a slow trot."

Thorin nodded and accepted her answer.

But Sophie continued, "And I'm sure after a few hours of practice she'll be able to fire an arrow from its back as it gallops." She gave him a sweet smile, but not sweet enough that she couldn't add a little edge to it. I smirked a bit at that; I knew from experience she had just sewn a seed of respect in the leaders mind.

He glanced down at me again then huffed a bit before returning his gaze forward.

Sophie continued smiling and started to walk forward again, placing her hand on the rump of one of the horses. I made a mental note to thank Sophie for covertly supporting me, and then copied Sophie's action of letting the horse know I was there.

"Good morning you two." Gandalf greeted, "A fine morning for an adventure don't you think?"

"Wonderful actually," Sophie responded sounding quite chipper.

Gandalf smiled widely, "Splendid. Well I suppose we should be off before we get a scolding now shouldn't we?"

I nodded and turned to mount one of the horses, Sophie was grinning she was obviously eager to do something that was same in our world as it was here. She strode past me with every ounce of confidence in her petite body and stopped at the head of the chestnut animal. Carefully she brought her hand to its muzzle and let it sniff her. The horse whickered and threw its head back in an excited maner, then brought it back down to press its long nose into her open palm.

The dwarves leaned back to watch the exchange then went back to finalizing their saddles or hopping onto their mount. Sophie gazed into the horse's big eyes and for a moment got lost in her own little world.

"I'm riding this one if that's ok with you Caroline." She stated.

I shrugged and put up my hands in a mock defeat. Sophie was the horsewoman and I wasn't about to throw off her horse groove. She stroked the horses nose once more before taking the leather reins in her hand and taking a step so she was standing at the large animals side. The chestnut craned its neck to watch her as she easily stuck her boot through one stirrup and smoothly swung up onto its back. She straightened her back and sat tall, practically regal looking. The baby blue camp hoodie lessened her regalness but she still looked cool and like she definitively knew what she was doing.

"There's a god boy," She cooed softly then leaned over to stroke her horse's neck.

Behind us the dwarves kept their eyes trained on her as she sat proudly on the horse, she was in her element and everybody knew it. Biting my bottom lip I walked over to the white slightly smaller horse and copied what Sophie had done with her horse. As I reached my hand out to touch its nose it jerked its head back. I quickly drew back my hand and stared at the horse. I don't know if it was just a trick of the light but I swear it looked like the horse was smirking.

A few chuckles from the dwarves reached my ears and I turned to see them grinning and all mounted on their ponies. I huffed and turned my attention back to the horse. It whinnied and stomped a hoof on the soft soil in a challenging manor. Carefully I reached out for its nose and it reached out as well to take in my sent. Behind me Thorin's pony shifted its weight and stamped its hooves on the ground impatiently. I looked up to see that its rider shared the ponys feelings.

Pursing my lips, and I reached further to rub the broadest part of the horses head. The horse closed its eyes and snorted, clearly enjoying being petted on the head. I took my chance and shuffled over to the white horses side. Slowly I raised my right foot and slipped it through the stirrup. Confident that the horse would allow me to hop onto its back I shifted my weight onto the foot in the stirrup and hefted myself to lie on the side of the saddle on my stomach.

I heard a snort from someone to my left but ignored it; I was too busy trying to look the least amount of stupid as I could. Gritting my teeth together I pushed up on the saddle and gingerly brought my left leg over to sit down in the saddle. The hard looking leather seat was surprisingly comfy and I could imagine myself riding in it for the rest of the day.

"Care." Sophie hissed back at me.

My head snapped to see her twisted around in her saddle, one hand positioned on her horse's rump.

"Your reins."

I looked down to see the long strips of flexible leather strung across the base of the white horses neck.

"Oh. Right." I quickly picked up the reins and held them in my hands.

I looked up as Sophie brought her reins to the side to show me she was only holding them in one hand and lower down, near the horn of the saddle. Almost instantly I dropped the reins in my left hand and lowered them so the side of my hand was resting against the horn.

She flashed a smile and nodded, letting me know I was finally doing it right. Up ahead of my Gandalf turned around on his horse as well and began muttering to himself.

"Sixteen." I heard him say then he turned back around as tapped his heels into the sides of his horse. Was he counting to see how many of us were here?

I sighed and pushed the though away when Sophie's horse instinctively followed after Gandalf's. Mine immediately took off as well, it was a little jerky at first but soon I started to rock in motion to the horse's movements and the ride became more enjoyable. I smiled and let my horse do all the work for me.

After a while of riding we left the small hobbit road and started off onto a bigger more used looking one that led us into a thin forest. Its trees were tall and skinny with slender leaves growing from their branches. The ground was also beginning to become more and more uneven and the horses and ponies had to go slower so they wouldn't hurt themselves.

Suddenly from far behind us the little pitter-patter of feet on the undergrowth could be heard. As whatever was chasing after us got closer it started to shout. I looked to Gandalf and when he looked back to see what was going on had a wide grin plastered on his wrinkled face.

"WAIT! WAIT!" I heard a voice shout after us.

"Is that Bilbo?" Sophie asked to no one in particular, but loud enough that everyone could hear it.

She turned back to ma and I shrugged. Behind me Thorin quickly took action and sounded a roaring, "WOAH!"

His voice caused every horse and pony to halt, but not before his pony bumped into the behind of my horse. The white horse gave a little startled jump and skittered off to the side of the road. That had given Thorin enough room to wheel his shaggy brown pony around so he could get a better view of who was coming.

From my position on the side of the road I could clearly see between Fili and Kili to witness Bilbo run up to Balin as fast as his hairy bare feet could carry him. He slowed to a stop and paused to catch his breath for a moment before holding the contract out to the old dwarf.

"I signed it!" He stated quite proudly.

Balin looked down at him from atop his pony then took the contract from Bilbo. He drew a pair o small round reading glasses from a pocket and held them up to his eyes. Quickly Balin scanned the paper for anything out of place, smiling he folded the paper up and placed it inside the same bag he had taken it from the night before. Looking back down at Bilbo he gave him a wide and genuine smile.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Mr. Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

All around Bilbo the dwarves cheered excitedly, they now had their burglar. I shifted my glance to Thorin to see he was far from impressed with Bilbo's show of courage.

"Now all thats left is Miss Caroline's contract." Balin said looking in my direction, still on the side of the road where Thorin's pony had forced my horse.

The other dwarves, Bilbo, Sophie and Gandalf all looked at me, Thorin practically glaring. I scanned the company and settled my gaze on Thorin. I gave a slight frown to match his glare and gave a tug on my reins to get my horse back on the path. Once the animal was back in its place between Sophie and Thorin I turned back to the company.

"And it's going to stay that way. I'm not going to lock myself into any agreement I don't want to be apart of." I stated, sounding a bit harsher that I had initially intended to.

Thorin glared at me and continued to do so even when he leaned his head to the side to address the company, "Give him a pony." He said, addressing the fact that Bilbo was still standing on the ground next to Balin's black and white speckled pony.

Bilbo started to explain that a pony wouldn't be necessary and that he could walk the way just fine. However his speech got lost in my mind as I turned back around and could practically feel Thorin's pale cobalt eyes boring a hole through my back.

Sure I didn't want to be here going on this quest, and maybe Sophie's niceness had rubbed off on me a bit too much this past summer, but I really didn't want to not like these guys. With the exception of Thorin, the others were actually not all that bad, they were actually pretty funny and knew how to have a good time. And with all the weapons they were packing I'm sure they knew how to fight or at least defend themselves. Plus the only bow and arrow I'd seen was Kili's and it was a short bow meant for short distance and accuracy. So if I somehow managed to get my hands on a bow that I could draw back properly, I could become an asset to the company.

I shook my head of the idea as soon as it formed in my head. No I was here to make sure Sophie and I got to Rivendell where the elves Gandalf said could help us there. Not try to be some kind of heroine. Sighing I decided to drop the subject and enjoy the easy ride. I let the reins slack in my hands and fall low against the white horses neck. All we were doing was riding in a straight line so there was really no need to continue holding them.

From behind me I heard a startled yelp from Bilbo. I didn't need to turn around to know that one or possibly two of the dwarves had lifted the hobbit onto one of the spare ponies. Gandalf all but confirmed my suspicion when he guided he horse back along the line to go back where Bilbo was. I smiled a bit as he passed and turned my head to see Bilbo sitting awkwardly on a completely brown hairy pony holding the reins in both hands almost to his eyes. What really made me laugh was the amusing facial expression he was sporting as he kept his concentration on staying on the pony. His eyebrows were furrowed in focus and maybe a bit on anger while his mouth had completely turned into an impossible frown. It honestly looked like one of those emoji's Sophie would text me.

My laughter must have startled the dwarves because before I knew it I had all of them, including Thorin who was determined to look as unhappy as he possibly could, all staring in my direction. Their stares of surprise at my show of happiness soon faded and some of them even laughed too once they realized I wouldn't snap at them. Thorin's glare softened and he urged his pony forward passing Sophie and I to ride at the front of the line leading the way. The laughing soon died down and we settled into a relaxed silence as we rode.

That silence didn't last long because after a few minutes of riding the dwarves started to talk among themselves again.

"Come on Nori, pay up!" One of them said.

I twisted around to see what they were all starting to talk about. Every dwarf in the company was throwing around small brown bags; minus Thorin he was far too superior to do something at trivial as tossing bags around. Sophie turned around too and had a questioning look on her face.

"Do you have any idea what their doing?" She asked.

Just as I was about to answer with a simple 'I don't know' Dwalin rode past us presumably to ride next to Thorin, "The lads took bets on whether or not the hobbit would show up." He explained.

"And who won?" I asked as he rode faster to catch up with Thorin.

"Who do you think?" He called back in a rather rhetorical way.

Sophie looked back at me and smiled, which I immediately returned, "Gandalf." We both said at almost the exact same time. Sophie leaned over to see behind me then looked back to me.

"Diffidently Gandalf, practically every single dwarf just put money inside a bag and tossed it back to him." She verified.

I shook my head and moved around a bit in my saddle, "Figures, he seems to know everything about everything doesn't he."

Sophie nodded in agreement when a loud and boisterous sneeze cam from behind us.

"All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." I heard Bilbo say sounding quite distressed.

A few seconds passed and it seemed he would be ok, and we once again fell into a comfortable silenece.

"No wait, wait, stop. STOP!" Bilbo shouted, "We have to turn around."

The entire line of ponies and horses came to a stop and Thorin reared his pony to the side once again to see what was going on. Once again the dwarves started to mutter and talk, most likely about what the hobbits problem seemed to be. Sophie and I both twisted around to see what was going on for ourselves. Bilbo was franticly patting himself as if he had lost something and was hoping to find it in a pocket he'd already looked in.

"What on earth is the matter." Gandalf questioned sounding annoyed by Bilbo's halting request.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo stated plainly while still looking for it.

I raised an eyebrow; Bilbo had stopped an entire company because he had forgotten a piece of fabric? Rolling my eyes I let out a groan and ran a hand through my hair to then flick the base of my blonde ponytail. From the corner of my eye though I saw Bofur rummage around until he smiled, clearly finding what he was looking for.

"Here!" He said, tossing a rather dirty looking rag to Bilbo, which ended up hitting him in the face, "Use this."

Bilbo looked down at the filthy make shift handkerchief with disgust. I could tell that this would be a very long journey for the little hobbit. He was probably use to gardening, eating, and sitting down to eat a good meal. Not ride ponies with dwarves or going on unscheduled adventures with them for that matter. I felt bad for him, Sophie and I would eventually be leaving the company in Rivendell, but he still had to continue on with them.

"Move out!" Dwalin called from up ahead. The line started moving again and we didn't stop for the rest of the day. We ate a lunch of bread, cheese, and dried strips of mead in our saddles, then picked up the pace.

All around us the scenery was constantly changing. In no time we were out of the forest and out in the open fields of crops surrounded us. I saw Sophie look over at the appetizing crops more than once and I couldn't blame her. We were both use to meals bigger than we had eaten while in Middle Earth, and frankly I was really regretting not grabbing another granola bar from my bag back at Camp Schuster when I had the chance.

* * *

**Well…..I just got home from seeing The Battle Of Five Armies and there must have been some weather anomaly that allowed a rain cloud IN SIDE THE BUILDING my face was drenched in these weird little streams of water for the entire second half of the movie! It was super weird. But I felt the need to post this right after because I have so many feelings and writing just felt like such a good way to let those feeling out. So here's the next chapter I hope you like it and I hope you all get to go see the movie soon because it is so divine and I loved every bit of it! (even the weird parts) As always tell me what you liked, disliked, or even your thoughts on the movie if you've already seen it!**


	6. Saddle Sores and War Stories

**Disclaimer: I willingly admit that I have absolutely no claim to The Hobbit what so ever. It is owned entirely by the great and wonderful J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sophie P.O.V**

Riding this large bay stallion was basically a dream come true, he was elegant in the way he placed each foot and never faltered even when we started to get into higher, rougher country. I almost felt bad for taking him for myself and leaving Caroline with the white mare, but he was just so magnificent I couldn't turn down the chance to ride him. Plus riding the mare might make Caroline a bit more conscious that she can act like a girl sometimes. It might even draw her out of the mindset that she doesn't always have to put on her strong and imposing demeanor. Plus she was being much meaner than usual and riding the horse might wear her down into niceness. And she reminded me of Princess Aurora riding such a pretty horse what with her long blonde hair. I'd only seen her riding black or dark brown horses back at Camp Schuster so having a more girly horse would probably benefit her in at least one of those ways. I smiled at my genius plan to get Caroline to open up to everybody a bit more. It might actually work; dressing up nicely affects the way you act so riding a feminine horse should have the same outcome.

Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw my blonde friend was beginning to get tired,my plan was already working. Her eyes were starting to droop and she wasn't sitting as straight as she had this morning. I shook my head and smiled, boy what she in for a treat when we stopped for the night and dismounted. Turning back to face forward I saw Thorin talking quietly to Dwalin. They must have been discussing where we were going to stay for the night. The sky was starting to turn shades of a pastel rainbow as the sun started its decent behind the horizon. It was probably one of the prettiest sunsets I'd ever seen.

"Hey Care," I called back.

"What Sophie." Caroline replied dryly, not really caring.

"Look over at the sun set, isn't it gorgeous?" I said smiling and pointing in the direction of the bright colors that painted the sky.

"Ya, it really is a pretty one."

Her voice was really starting to drone now. Caroline wasn't use to riding horses all day like I was, her department of expertise was the archery range or paddling a canoe on the lake, not sitting bow legged on a horse for hours on end. We'd been riding all day and had passed across the borders of the Sire, and an average sized human town called Bree. But that was hours ago and we were starting to ride into more mountainous country. All it really consisted of was some larger hills that had rockier tops but it was starting to worry me that we might have to ride into the night to find somewhere that fit Thorin's tastes.

I sighed and let my reins slack a bit in my hand; hopefully we'd come across a good spot soon. But until then we all rode on single file following after our fearless leader.

An hour later the hills began to get even bigger and could be qualified as small mountains. Thorin and Dwalin led us up the side of one and decided to stop at a spot that cut into the side of the oversized hill to create a sort of land bay.

"We'll stop here for the night," Thorin announced as he slid off his exhausted pony, "Unpack the pony's and set up camp, be quick about it."

A hefting sigh came from the whole company and I swore I even heard Gandalf let out a breath of relief. In one big wave we all dismounted and began walking about to rid ourselves of the soreness that riding all day brings.

I propped my hands against my sides and leaned back, I heard a loud _pop_ and sighed in satisfaction. That kink had been building in my back all day and it felt wonderful to finally relieve it. Glancing over to Caroline I gave a small smile as I watched the poor girl begin to cope with her saddle sores.

She had only dismounted, rather clumsily, and was just standing with her hands on her saddle to the side of the white mare. Her face was scrunched up and fresh with pain that the was trying, and failing, to hide. Chuckling I shuffled back to where she was standing.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked nicely, folding my arms.

She slowly turned her head to give me one of her most menacing look, "Oh ya."She grumbled, "I'm just great, never been better."

I bit back a smile, "Do you want some help?" I offered. I already knew her answer but I wanted her to know that she could lean on me just like I leaned on her.

"No thank you." She hissed.

I nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, and then walked back over to my horse to relieve him of the saddle. The large bay neighed happily when I started to loosen straps and unclip buckles. The process these straps were done in were a bit different than the simple and refined ones I was use to, but I managed to get the saddle completely off his back. He shook his head wildly causing his long black mane to whip back and forth past my face, I laughed and laid the saddle on my right arm so that I could stroke his coat where his neck met his shoulder.

"I think I'll call you Alfie." I whispered to the stallion. Sometime along the way I asked Gandalf if all the animals had names, all the dwarves ponies did but he said that only his horse had a name. When I asked him what it was he just smiled and said I probably couldn't pronounce it. Since then I had been thinking on possible names I could call my faithful companion, I thought of all the childhood horse names I'd come up with as a kid but none of them seemed to fit. Star was too common and he didn't even have the white spot on his forehead anyway. Dusty would probably offend him, and I doubt that Dakota was even a place in Middle Earth. But Alfie was simple, no real meaning behind it, and I could remember it pretty easy.

Smiling to myself I looked over to Caroline to see she was hiding her pain remarkably well. She had somehow figured out the series of straps and buckles and was now carrying the saddle over to the base of the mountain wall that we were going to sleep against tonight. Not caring about the saddle she dropped it on the hard ground, claiming the spot as hers.

Thorin had actually picked out a pretty nice spot to camp for the night. It overlooked a vast majority of the valley below us and was fairly hidden from anybody that might look up. The bay like shape of the campground would also provide a natural shelter against any wind that could pick up in the night and we were surrounded by trees so we would easily be able to find wood to start a fire tonight and have something warm to eat. The only thing that bothered me about the site was that there was a larger mountain directly in front of us, it was taller and someone could easily watch us from its peak.

I eyed the peak for a few moments then turned around to start walking for the camp. Nobody was following us so there was no need for me to get all worried about it, and if something like that ever did happed most of our companions were skilled warriors who would totally keep me and Caroline safe. Plus Gandalf was a wizard; he could probably sense danger miles away before it even got close to us. I nodded and smiled; proud of the deductions I had made thus far on our journey.

As I was making my way over to Caroline, Fili fell into walk beside be, "Would you like me to carry your saddle for you Miss Sophie?" he asked, reaching his arms out as if to take the saddle.

I shook my head, "No thank you Fili, but thanks for the offer, if I can't handle something as small as carrying a saddle I don't think I'll have any hope of surviving in the wild."

The blonde dwarf smiled up at me, "Oh, all right then. But you will let me know if you need anything wont you?" he asked.

I let out a quick laugh, "Of course I will, you'll be the first to know I promise." Fili nodded then walked away to help set the camp up.

I looked to the ground and continued walking over to Caroline who was standing with her hands on her hips making her own survey of the campsite. Walking up to her I bent down and gently placed my saddle on the ground next to hers. Hoping that she would somehow take the hint that she should treat her saddle a bit better, seeing as she would have to sit in it again tomorrow.

"What do you think of the place that jerk chose?" She asked not taking her eyes off the rolling hills in front of us.

I sighed, "Its good, trees for wood and we're protected from the wind." I said, voicing a toned down analysis of the place, "I don't think anything's going to happen."

I heard Caroline hum in agreement. As she crossed her arms over her stomach, one of her hands softly presses against her side. Her face hardened a bit and I instantly knew she was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a step forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down at her feet then took a step back to turn her body towards mine so she was facing me, "Its just those marks I woke up yesterday with, after we got swept up in that storm." She explained, "They don't hurt anymore, and their almost gone, but I was just thinking about what could have made them."

I gave her shoulder a light squeeze, "Don't worry too much about it, we're here now and that's all that matters."

She let out a small smile and nodded, "Sophie if I didn't know better I'd think you were actually enjoying this little adventure we're going on." Caroline said with more than a hint of accusing lingering on her words.

Shrugging a bit I let go of her shoulder and folded my own arms to mirror her. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from her, "I have not the foggiest clue what you're talking about dear Caroline. Perhaps you hit your head when you practically fell of that horse of yours just now."

She gasped, her eyes going wide as she looked around to see if any of the dwarves had heard, "Low blow Sophie, below the belt kind of low." She scolded.

Smiling I shrugged again then took a large step away from her, "You know you still love me."

Caroline rolled her eyes then smiled, "Ya whatever, now lets get doing something before Mr. Magnificent yells at us for not doing anything." She walked past me and clapped a hand on my back. Normally I would tell her how that was mean and in no way solidifies her position as my best friend because we are in fact not dudes. But knowing that walking would be a real pain for her after riding that horse for hours on end made it totally worth it. I smirked a bit and went to help set up the camp.

It turns out that dwarves are actually quite the gentlemen, and as gentle men wouldn't let us help with _anything_. Every time Caroline or I asked if we could do something all they said was:

"Oh no, Dori, Nori, and Gloin already gathered wood."

Or.

"Making stew is all Bomburs really good at, and I wouldn't want to take that away from him."

Or.

"All the ponies and horses are already tied up, you just go sit down."

So Caroline and I resolved to sit against the wall and, watch as _every _single dwarf had _something_ to do. Next to me Caroline was sitting with one leg propped up so she could rest an arm on her knee. She kept huffing out long breaths of air like she wanted everybody to know she was not happy just sitting around not doing anything. I didn't blame her though, I was getting a tad annoyed as well, just because we were girls didn't mean we couldn't do things for ourselves.

As we sat there I watched the pastel colors that sun left behind mesh together to form a blanket of darkness. Bright starts started to appear in the sky filling the openness of sky with twinkling light. I'd never seen anything like it, the starts were much brighter here even more so than even the North Star back home, and they filled the sky leaving almost no black as they light up the space around them to a dark blue. The constellations were also different and I couldn't see any of the ones I was familiar with. There was no Orion, Aquila, Pegasus; even the Big Dipper was absent from its usual place in the sky. But making up constellations isn't hard when you're bored out of your mind.

I sighed and heard a curt '_ahem', _looking over from the sky I saw Bilbo was standing beside me with his hands in his pockets. Smiling I patted the ground next to me in an invitation to sit down.

He sighed in relief and settled in to the ground beside me.

"I see they didn't give you a job either." I said.

Bilbo pursed his lips and looked at his large hairy feet, "Ah, no, but its not as if I would be any help out here." His sighed.

I frowned, "Don't say that Bilbo, you wouldn't be on this adventure if you couldn't do anything." I comforted, "Gandalf did say he chose you for a reason after all, you just have to figure out what that reason is."

The hobbit smiled a bit and looked up at me, "No, its true, all my talents lie in gardening and making smoke rings with my pipe." He said then looked over to gaze at the roaring fire the dwarves had build for warmth and to cook over.

I smiled and decided to try to cheer him up, "That's ok," I then elbowed Caroline to get her attention, "All Caroline here can do is shoot sticks with another stick and string, and look grumpy!"

Caroline scowled at me then smirked, "And all you're good for is riding horses, being overly sweet, and dramatic." She shot back.

Bilbo chuckled, "You sound like someone else in this company I know Miss Caroline."

"Just call me Caroline, this 'miss' business make me feel old, and like I should own at least thirty cats."

Bilbo's brows scrunched together and he silently mouthed some things before shaking his head, "The things you two say make my head swim, why would any one person have the inkling to want thirty cats at one time? There would be hair and fur everywhere, not to mention the scratches on the furniture they would cause. And the cost of them?" He scoffed a bit, "Then the mess in the garden," he stressed, "I don't even want to think of it." He said shaking his head, eyes wide, as if he could see little cat droppings in his pristine blue ribbon garden.

I laughed and one side of Caroline's mouth hooked up into a smirk. Just then two pairs of armored boots walked up to stop in front of us. I looked up to see Fili and Kili standing before us with bowls of what I assume was the stew Bombur had made over the fire.

Fili cleared his throat, "We thought you might want some supper?" he said with a grin as he held out two bowls of the stew.

Looking up at him my brain completely froze. I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but I just couldn't get my mouth to form words. Everything just seemed to go in slow motion, and there was nothing I could do about it. Thankfully Caroline picked up on this in a flash and took control of the situation.

"Thanks Fili, Kili." She said reaching up for the bowls, and then placed one in front of my face. I looked at the stew and automatically took it from Caroline's hand, so she could eat her own dinner, the need for food over coming my sudden lack of wit. Bilbo took one of the bowls as well and began to eat. Earlier today I over heard him talk about second breakfast, lunch, teatime and other names for times to eat. The little hobbit was probably starving after being used to eating what seems like eight times a day, so he wasted no time digging into the warm stew.

"Mind if we sit?" Kili asked. My mind then snapped out of its mini coma and I blinked a couple of times to process what he had said.

"Of course!" I said before Caroline could say no.

The two brothers smiled and sat down in front of us to eat their stew as well. After only one spoonful each they glanced at each other and then back to us.

"So what did you think of you first day with the company?" Kili asked, scooping a large helping of stew in his spoon and plopping the wooden utensil in his mouth.

"It was nice," I said while blowing on some of my stew before I placed it in my mouth. The flavor was wonderful and it wasn't too watery or overly strong with herbs and spices. I'd have to remember to complement Bombur on his wonderful cooking skills.

"If by nice you mean long, boring, and completely un-enjoyable, then yes. Nice." Caroline commented after she swallowed some of her own soup.

I elbowed her again and continued to eat my soup; I wasn't about to let her grumpiness bother me so much that I would let this stew get cold. She rolled her eyes at me and elbowed me back; it was more of a playful nudge really, letting me know she was just joking.

Fili and Kili laughed, "Are you two always like this?" Fili asked.

"Yes." Caroline quickly responded smirking as another scoop of soup disappeared into her mouth.

"NO!" I shouted over her, "We are not. Caroline is just being exceptionally ill tempered lately. She's usually pleasant and thoughtful of others, and I honesty don't know why she's just acting like this." I said giving my friend a glare.

She returned the glare and went back to her stew. Why _was_ she acting like this? I thought as I gazed into my stew. Surly not to impress any of the dwarves, she's not superficial like that and she could really care less what others think of her. Maybe she was just being defensive? That had to be it, or that she didn't want to get attached before we found a way home and had to leave all of this behind? That was also a plausible option.

"What's she doing?" I heard Fili ask, "She's just been sitting like that for a while."

"She's just thinking is all, sometimes she spaces out like this, but she usually snaps out of it right about now." Caroline explained.

I made a soft humming sound and lifted my head to look at my friends, "What?" I asked. Even though I had heard the conversation none of it had really stuck in my head.

"See?" Caroline said, "She's back now." Taking another spoonful.

"Well that's a relief!" Kili laughed, "As much as Caroline's company is enjoyable I'd hate to lose you to your thoughts for this entire evening Sophie!" Fili's laughter soon followed.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at the dark haired dwarf.

"I mean no offence though." He said significantly softer, barley any trace of his laughter lingering.

My blonde friend stayed glaring at him for a few more seconds, practically making the awkward visible, until she smirked a bit and laughed, "None taken. I'm not so delicate that a few words could hurt or bruise my pride."

"Well in that case," Fili said grinning, " Would you care for one of these?" he said reaching in his coat pocket to draw out, an apple? "Completely unburised just as you said you are."

Caroline looked at the red fruit a bit skeptically then put her empty bowl of stew on the ground next to her. She clapped her hands together once then held them out in front of her, ready to catch the apple, "Sure."

Taking the cue Fili tossed her the apple and she easily caught the fruit in her outstretched hands. Looking the apple over for anything that might deter her from eating it she then brought it to her mouth and crunched down on the soft skin of the fruit. Her eyes widened and she brought it back to inspect it yet again. Slowly she chewed fruit, and then swallowed staying still for a moment as if to gather her thoughts.

"That," She paused, "Is probably the best apple I have ever eaten in my entire life." Then took another large bite out of its sweet and crunchy flesh.

The two brothers smiled at her reaction and Fili pulled two more out of his pockets, "Sophie? Bilbo?" he asked holding them up.

"I wouldn't mind tasting one of these so called 'best apples of Caroline's life'" I answered, nodding, as Fili tossed me one of the red fruits in his hand.

Bilbo nodded as well and barley caught the fruit when Fili tossed it to him.

I put my own near empty bowl on the ground as well and didn't waste any time looking the fruit over before I bit into it. Instantly its sticky juice dripped down my mouth and I drew the apple away so I could wipe the juice from my face. I covered my mouth with my hand as I chewed and relished in its taste. It really was the best apple I'd ever had. Closing my eyes as I chewed I tried to cement the taste in my mind so that when I was back home I could still remember its sweetness.

Fili and Kili chuckled at our reactions then gathered the bowls and stood up to walk to the fire. They placed the bowls by the fire where there was a large stack of the identical dishes used by the rest of the company. The brothers then settled into their spots by their saddles only a few feet from Caroline and I.

That's when I finally noticed the peaceful quite that had fallen over the camp, the rest of the company was either fast asleep or on their way to slumber. Bilbo had also disappeared from my side and when I scanned the camp for him I noticed that Gloin had a small flock of orange moths hovering around his mouth. I didn't really think much of it until he breathed in and sucked the poor tiny creatures in with his breath. I cringed disturbed and slightly disgusted with what I had just seen. Shivering a bit I continued looking for Bilbo. He was so tiny and quite that I almost looked right over him. The hobbit was feeding something to his pony Myrtle. I smiled and realized that he had just given the shaggy brown pony his apple.

Suddenly the sweet moment was interrupted by a loud howling sound mixed with a growl that gradually died down to leave the night silent once more. My head instantly shot up to the taller mountain-hill directly in front of us. Beside me Caroline was also alert; I glanced over to see her eyes sharp, looking for anything that could have made the noise. Looking over to Fili and Kili they too were attentive of the sound, from the corner of my eye I saw Thorin shift in his dozing state.

I gulped, "What was that?" I asked a slight quiver in my voice.

"Yes what was that?" Bilbo echoed, quickly tip toeing his way back to the light of the fire.

"Orcs." Kili answered gravely.

This time Thorin jerked awake and quickly scanned the campground just at the word, 'orcs'.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the dwarf and straightened up against the rock face, "What are orcs?" she asked almost hesitantly, all sign of her previous tiredness completely faded away.

"Throat-cutters," Fili answered, his gaze shifting between Caroline, Bilbo, and I, "They'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

I wrapped my hands around myself and pulled my legs in close. Beside me Caroline had clenched her jaw and was listening intently to Fili and Kili.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams just lots of blood." Kili added.

The brothers looked at us in silence for a moment then broke out into laughter, clapping each other on the shoulders. I glanced over at Thorin who seemed to be seething with rage; he clearly didn't share in the humor of his nephews joke.

"Well it's a good thing we won't be accompanying you much longer then." Caroline hissed the previous kindness shared between her and the brothers completely lost, "You can deal with these _'orcs'_ yourself."

Fili and Kili just continued to laugh and throw their heads back with amusement.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's voice pierced the brothers' laughter and stopped it immediately, "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he scolded staring at both of his nephews.

They both looked down in shame, "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said submissively, as if asking for forgiveness.

"No, you didn't," Thorin spat, "You know noting of the world." Then strode off to the edge of the cliff where he stopped at a fallen tree to look out over the valley.

I felt a presence at my side and looked up to see Balin standing next to me, "Don't mind him, laddie." The white haired dwarf said to the brothers, " Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

"What enemy?" I asked.

Balin looked down at me then up to the sky as if remembering something lost long ago in his mind, "Azog, The Defiler." He whispered. "A giant Gundobad orc with legions of orcs at his side lead by the vile pale monster himself. He had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." He paused.

"And?" Caroline prompted quietly.

"He started, by beheading the king." He said sorrowfully. "I was there that day, the Battle of Azanulbizar, they call it now, thousands upon thousands of our dwarf warriors and an even greater number of orc fought at the gates of Moria that day. The Defiler lead the charge of his vile kin striking at our numbers, taking scores of them in one sweep of his mace."

As Balin told the story it seemed to come alive in my head. I could see the Pale Orc, that I imagined to look like a large, pasty, disfigured man, taking down everything in the way of his mace. The dwarf king Thror enraged by the deaths of so many of his warriors. I even pictured the severed head of the king in Azog's hand.

"Thrain, Thorin's, father was driven mad with grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin continued.

In my imagination I could see the dwarf army being overpowered by the orcs. Being driven back from the gates by the hordes as more continued to fall at the hands of their enemy. Just the thought of all those that died that day made my eyes start to well up with tears. Before anybody could see I wiped my eyes with the cuff of my blue camp hoodie.

"That's when I saw him," Balin grinned, his voice becoming less sad and more joyful.

"Who?" I asked, barley able to contain my excitement.

"A young dwarf prince, facing down the Pale Orc." He said, "Azog struck once, forcing him back. Twice, knocking the princes shield away. A third time, forcing the princes sword from his hand." Balin stopped, collecting his next thoughts. "He stood alone against this terrible foe, armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

My mouth dropped open in realization. Back at Bag End Gandalf had introduced Thorin, as 'Thorin Oakenshield', and the prince from Balin's story was defending his life with an oaken branch. Which meant that the prince was the leader of our company, Thorin. We were traveling with royalty. Which meant if Thorin's grandfather and father were dead, he was heir to the throne of their homeland. That meant Fili and Kili were technically princes, being his nephews and all. I slapped a hand over my mouth and my eyes widened as I continued to listen to Balin's tale.

"The Pale Orc battered at the oaken branch but was unable to break the strong wood. Once more he swung his terrible mace prepared to take the head of his opponent, when the prince grasped a fallen sword arcing it to meet Azog's mace arm. In one stroke the Defilers hand was cleaved off, his mace falling hopelessly out of reach."

At this I cringed even more that I had at their kings head being taken off. Thorin had sliced the orcs hand clean off. I could practically see the orc roaring in pain as he clutched the stump where the lower half of his arm used to be.

"Azog, The Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin said smiling, "Our forces rallied and we drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated."

I smiled to myself, no wonder they all looked at Thorin with such admiration. He'd practically turned the tide of a battle single handedly to bring in a win his people desperately needed. If that's not fairy tale material I didn't know what was. If we ever got back home I'd diffidently have to write all this down, it would make a great book.

Suddenly Balin's mood changed, it was darker, back to its solemnness it was when he first started the story, " But there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin sighed, "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

An unsettling silence fell over the camp, and I realized that everybody around us was standing, no longer asleep, but listening intently to what Balin had been saying.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo questioned, looking around from dwarf to dwarf.

"Ya." Caroline said staring into the fire, "What happened to this Azog?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Thorin's voice suddenly came from the edge of the camp sounding furious. He came closer and was enveloped by the light of the fire and stared at Caroline, "That filth died of his wounds long ago."

He stared at Caroline, who met his gaze, for a moment longer before returning to where he had been dozing earlier, "Get some rest all of you, no more tales of the past this night."

I sighed and slid down the rock face to rest my head on my saddle, it wasn't the best pillow but it was better than a rock. I folded my arms around myself and tucked in my legs close to my body, it wasn't cold so there was no need for a blanket. But after hearing Balin's story about the orcs it just felt safer to curl up.

Alongside me Caroline was still in the same position she had been in when Thorin had stared at her. She seemed a bit unnerved like she wasn't sure where she wanted to do. I played the scene in my head over again and realized that Thorin hadn't been looking at her in distain like he had been doing all day long. This look was almost, comforting? No not that, Caroline wasn't scared by the story so there was no need to comfort her. But perhaps, reassurance. Could Thorin have been trying to ease any worries in her mind about an orc attack? She had acted rather defensive earlier when Fili and Kili were making that cruel joke about a, orc night raid. So maybe he was trying to let her know nothing would happen? Or perhaps that he wouldn't let anything happen to us? Or specifically her since he didn't even spare a glance at me, or the rest of the company for that matter. Thorin Oakenshield could you possibly have a soft spot for my grumpier than usual best friend? I closed my eyes tight trying to clear my head of the thoughts, but the gears were already turning in my mind. No way was there any chance that I would be getting very much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Well what do you know! One last chapter this year before 2015 begins. It's just crazy how fast this year has past. But back to story business, I hope everybody likes this Sophie chapter, and I can't wait to start a fresh new year off with this story! Not to mention with the third movie out there I nothing except its DVD release holding me back! And school. And my general laziness. And writers block…..Dang it.**


	7. The Rain Makes for Good Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: Yup still don't own the Hobbit, which means it is still J.R.R Tolkien's.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Caroline P.O.V**

Balin's story, while surprisingly insightful, was still very unsettling. The way he talked about the battle, and how I could practically see everything he described in my head, made me rethink everything I thought about the dwarves until now. They had lost their home, just like Sophie and I had, but while our predicament was supposedly easily fixable they had to reclaim an entire mountain. Complete with a dragon guarding it and the treasure inside.

Then when Thorin answered my question about Azog he gave me this weird stare. I'd have to ask Sophie what she thought about it, figuring stuff out like that was her specialty.

Looking around the camp I saw that everybody was settling down again after the midnight story time, some were already snoring. Sophie had already slumped down and was curled up in the fetal position. She looked so calm, but from the way her eyes were flickering around behind her eyelids I could tell she was burning the midnight oil like crazy. Probably going over every detail of Balin's story.

Sighing I leaned my head back and rested it against the hard rock. Everything was quiet again, and hopefully there wouldn't be any more orc cries tonight. I propped both legs up so I could rest both arms on my knees and looked up at the sky. The stars were so much brighter out here, no pollution to block their light. Even back at Camp Schuster they were duller than the ones here in Middle Earth.

I groaned at the through of actually being in another world, and rubbed my eyes. All around me the dwarves were all fast asleep. Even Sophie was nodding off despite the fact I knew she was thinking hard about something.

"You should sleep."

I snapped my head over to look at Thorin. He was leaning against the rock face, arms folded with a stern look on his face. When I didn't answer he continued.

"We start early again in the morning, and you'll need your rest if you are to ride properly."

I pursed my lips together to form a thin line at his words and gave him a long stare, "You don't need to worry about me Thorin _Oakenshield, _in a few more days Sophie and I will be in Rivendell finding a way home and you'll never have to see us again."

He simply gave me a deadpan stare, a corner of his mouth twitching up slightly, "I merely do not wish you to slow our progress, _Caroline." _The way he stressed my name sent shivers up my back, not the good kind either. It made me feel cold on the inside almost empty, and like I should apologize.

I cleared my throat and looked back to the fire then shifted around on my spot on the ground trying to get comfortable. Finally I just laid down next to Sophie with my back turned to Thorin and my right arm folded under my head.

But there was no way I was going to let him get the last word in, "Well I'd hate to do that." I said smirking into my arm. He didn't respond so I figured he was just going to drop the subject. My smirk dropped from my face as I closed my eyes, I'd diffidently have no trouble going to sleep tonight.

* * *

The shuffling of feet and sharp morning light of the sun rudely woke me up after what felt like only a few minutes of sleep. I moaned and rolled over onto my back. Beside me Sophie was also starting to stir, she was a much lighter sleeper than I was so the fact that she was just barley waking up along with myself meant she was dog tired. My eyes flashed open and let out a tired breath.

I groaned again then hefted myself up into a sitting position. All around us the dwarves were either walking around doing morning chores or just barley getting up from their bed rolls. I ran a hand through my hair and flicked my long ponytail; I'd forgotten to take it out last night so it probably looked like the worlds best unintentional messy ponytail. Chuckling at that I leaned forward and pushed on the ground to help me get up and on my feet nearly stumbling from the soreness that was still there from yesterdays ride.

I stretched my arms above my head and heard a popping sound come from my shoulder.

"Wow Care, that was loud." Sophie commented from her spot on the ground. I looked down to see she was sitting with both legs sprawled out in front of her and her head resting on the rock behind her.

I sighed, "Well I slept on it all last night I'm surprised it didn't just fall off from loss of circulation."

Sophie chuckled the held her hands out in front of her, "Want to help me up?"

I rolled my eyes then took both of her hands in my own. Leaning back slightly I pulled on her hands to help her roll up to a standing position. She then placed both hands on her hips and turned from side to side at her waist.

The dwarves must have finally noticed we were up and awake because we were then showered with several 'good mornings'

Sophie smiled and nodded letting them know she had heard them. She looked over to me and flourished her hand out in front of her as if signaling me to do the same.

I rolled my eyes, "Ya good morning." I muttered then looked back to Sophie, "Happy?"

"It could use some work." She said shrugging.

Just as I was taking in a breath to answer her I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled I turned to see it was just Gandalf.

"I trust you two had a good rest?" He asked taking his hand from my shoulder to hold his knarred wooden staff with both hands.

"I've had better," I answered, "But I've also had worse."

Gandalf smiled that welcoming grandpa smile of his and nodded, "Good you'll need it." He paused and gave us a long calculating stare, "It looks as if it may rain today so I suggest you add these to your attire."

He held out a bundle of dark brown fabric to me that was draped around his arm. I took them from him and before I could say thank you he strolled away to tend to his horse.

I turned back to Sophie and handed her half of the pile, she took it and unfolded the brown cloth. It was a long coat, or cloak I guess people in Middle Earth would call it, complete with a hood and what looked like a swirling silver clasp. Sophie held it up to inspect it then unclasped the swirling silver hook, and in one smooth motion swung it over her shoulders and hooked it back together again. As she swung it a small black bundle fell out of it. I bent down to pick it up and saw the bundle was a pair of leather gloves.

"Where do you think Gandalf got this stuff Soph?" I asked looking at the gloves, and then stood up to hand them to Sophie.

She shrugged and pulled the gloves onto her hands, "Does Gandalf being a wizard mean nothing to you Caroline?" she asked.

I stood there looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes at me, then wiggled her now gloved fingers at me, "Magic Care. _Magic!" _

I laughed and swatted her hands away from my face, "Just because he pulled this stuff out of nowhere doesn't mean he used magic to get it." I said back while letting my own cloak fall open along with another pair of black leather gloves.

She huffed and bent to pick my gloves up as I whipped the dark material around to lie comfortably across my shoulders. The cloak fell across my back and ended at my ankles, it was pretty thick but surprisingly not heavy at all. Its hood was fairly deep so if it did rain I could just pull it over my head and be completely hidden in its depth. And the silver clasp looked sturdy enough that it wouldn't pop out of place or anything and suddenly leave me without a defense against the elements.

"Well _I_ think he did." She pouted as I took the gloves from her.

They too looked remarkably sturdy, and had matching swirling designs to the cloaks clasp stitched onto the cuff. I stuck my hands into them and mad a fist to test their flexibility. It was like I wasn't even wearing gloves, they bent and creased with my hands movements and didn't bunch in any one area leaving me wondering how a place with zero technology had managed to make the perfect gloves. I shrugged and decided to leave it a mystery Sophie and I would be back home in no time and it wouldn't really matter when we were back to looking after twelve year old kids.

"Anyway," Sophie said bending down to retrieve her saddle from the ground, "We should get going."

I nodded and picked up my own saddle. It was heavier than I remembered it being yesterday. My arms must just be sore or something because picking this thing up was no problem last night.

Sophie started walking towards her brown horse and it immediately picked its head up from the ground and whinnied at her. She laughed and made some clicking sounds at the creature. The thing must have bonded with her or something because before I knew it the horse was making it's was to her to meet my brunet friend in the middle. Sophie kept clicking at it and it nuzzled her with its large nose until it sidestepped so she could place the saddle on its back.

I watched her then a whickering sound ahead of me drew my attention. It was my devil horse. The white mare looked at me then threw her head in the air and snorted. Carefully I walked over to the beast and tried not to glare at it. I'd learned yesterday that this horse was extremely moody. One second she was just fine and the other she was trying to leave the line of ponies and go off on her own. And she didn't respond well to me snarking off at her. So today I was determined to begin getting on her good side.

She turned her head away from me and took a step so her backside was facing me, then flicked her tail up in my direction. I let out a huff of air and continued walking forward the white horse. From my right I heard some snickering from the dwarves but didn't take my eyes off the horse to give them a glare. The horse would probably sense it and never let my ride her, let alone saddle her. I clenched my jaw and did my best to ignore everybody around me.

Finally I reached my horse and made a side route so I was nowhere near those powerful legs of hers. She craned her neck around to watch me, a tuff of grass stuck out of the corners of her mouth from her morning grazing. Her eyes seemed to just be black orbs of nothingness, but I knew behind them was a sneaky conniving mind looking for every opportunity to humiliate me. Taking in a deep breath I started to make the clicking noises Sophie had made at her horse.

"There you go girl, nice and easy." I muttered between clicks. Slowly I brought the blanket the saddle rested on up and over her back. Her shoulders twitched a bit but she didn't do anything, so I took it as a sign to continue.

"That's a good girl, just a few more things." I cooed trying to sound as calm and sweet as I could, almost imitating Sophie. The horse whickered and threw her head back. Her sudden movement startled me and I jumped back a little.

"You're doing good Care!" I heard Sophie yell encouragingly.

"Shut up." I muttered back to her in a singsong voice. My horse twitched her ears back at the sound of my higher melodic voice, and stopped twitching the skin around her shoulders.

"You like that?" I asked the horse in disbelief.

The white mare neighed and turned her head to look at me as if waiting for me to do it again. I stared at the horse and reached out a hand to rub her forehead and began to quietly sing the chorus of 'Ho Hey'. It always came on the radio whenever I was driving so I new the lyrics fairly well but I was a bit off with the tune. She didn't seem to really mind the occasional wrong note though and slowly lowered her head. Her eyes were starting to droop as will. I smiled and started to raise the saddle up to place it on her back while still loosely muttering the song, humming the parts I wasn't sure about.

I reached under her belly and grabbed the largest strap and began synching the saddle to her back. Trying to buckle all the straps back together was much harder than angrily ripping them off, but Sophie kept making her movements large and obvious so I could follow along with how to secure the saddle properly. She kept turning her head to see if I was doing it right and kept smiling to encourage me. In no time I had my saddle and reins completely done and ready for another days ride.

"Way to go Care!" Sophie said giving me a pat on the back, "Soon you'll be a total horse expert!"

I rolled my eyes, " Ha ha Soph, that hilarious we both know that I'll never be _that_ good." I replied.

"Well it's the thought that counts." She shrugged. "And in any case you finished right along with the rest of us so we can now start off on 'our adventure' again." She said using finger quotes.

I grinned a bit and put my arm over her shoulders, "Ya and we didn't even get yelled at by the grump this time around." I said jabbing my thumb in Thorin's direction. He was too busy making sure the camp was getting packed up quickly to notice, so I figured it was safe to make fun of him.

Sophie giggled, "You be careful Caroline, don't think I didn't hear what Gandalf whispered to you back at Bag End about Thorin." She said in a hushed tone.

I patted her shoulder then took my arm from around her and folded them across my chest, "Don't worry Soph I'm being careful."

"Careful about what?" A voice said from behind us. Sophie and I spun around to see the silly hat dwarf standing with two apples identical to the ones we ate last night.

"Oh nothing." I said back shrugging.

The dwarf nodded and smiled then held the fruit out to us, "We wont have time to have a proper breakfast this morning. Thorin wants to leave as soon as possible so you two better take these."

"Thank you Bofur," Sophie smiled taking both apples and holding one out for me to take, "Caroline and I appreciate it, don't we Caroline." She said stressing my name through her smile.

"Oh," I paused, "Thanks, Bofur." Thankfully Sophie had said his name otherwise I would have just stood there saying thank you while he stood there awkwardly waiting for me to remember his name. He kept smiling then walked off with what seemed to be a slight hop in his step, back to his brown and white spotted pony.

"That was nice of him." I said looking down at the apple. It seemed ever redder and far shinier in the sunlight than the dull glow of the fire from last night. Hopefully it would taste just as good.

"It really was." Sophie agreed still smiling.

Behind us my white mare threw her head back, her straw colored mane flying wildly. She neighed loudly and stomped her front hooves on the ground.

"Looks like somebody's ready to go." Sophie commented.

"Or just playing coy and is devising a diabolical plan or something even eviler." I whispered, making sure I talked low enough that the horse couldn't hear.

"Caroline that's ridiculous, she's such a sweet looking horse she'd never do that."

"I beg to differ," I grumbled, "I had to sing Ho Hey just to make her let me put the saddle on her back."

Sophie laughed, "Knowing your singing I'm surprised she didn't just bolt then and there!"

I let out a laugh, "You and me both."

Sophie walked forward and started to stroke the white mare down her neck, she seemed to like it and shifted her weight on her hooves so she was pressed closer to Sophie's hand.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" She asked, "I named mine Alfie."

I raised an eyebrow at her and pursed my lips together, "Alfie?" I questioned.

"Yes Alfie, I think its cute and he's so calm it just fits." She explained.

I raised my hands in defeat, "Whatever works for you Soph. And, well, I was thinking about Amitiel but you've named your horse something that starts with an 'A' so that doesn't really work anymore." I said starting to mutter.

Sophie's eyes went wide and she grinned, "No its perfect! Alfie and Amitiel. I like it you're keeping the name."

I smiled; my lips still pressed together, "Alright then, Amitiel it is."

It was then I noticed the dwarves were beginning to mount their ponies. I looked around and saw that they had successfully cleaned up every inch of the camp; they had shifted the dirt around so all the footsteps we left behind were obscured and moved the stones they had used for a fire ring completely away from the camp. It looked exactly like it had before we stopped there for the night not a single sign that someone, or seventeen someone's', had spent the whole night there in the little natural rock barrier.

I whistled, a subtle complement at their job well done. Sophie must have been equally impressed because she was now nodding and smiling while her eyes were closed. These dwarves may be loud and obnoxious but they sure knew how to clean up after themselves.

I felt a hand brush along my shoulder and Sophie walked past me toward her brown horse.

"Come on, I think their about to leave." She said.

I nodded and turned back to my horse, or Amitiel, as she would now be known as, "Are you going to let me get on or are you going to try to humiliate me again?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

She seemed to pause to gather her thoughts before whickering and then craned her head to push my side a bit. Amitiel then raised her head and neighed loudly to the sky.

"I'm going to take that as a yes?" I said giving the horse a skeptical look. I shook my head and clasped a hand around the horn and back end of the saddle. Taking a deep breath and lifting my left leg up to the stirrup I prepared myself to try and mount in one fluid move. I let the breath out and hefted myself up to the saddle. It was smoother this time, much better than yesterday, but I still paused stretch my leg over Amitiel's broad back to the other side of the saddle. As soon as I sat down pain shot through my legs all the way down to my toes. I bit back a gasp and leaned over trying to hide that fact that I had not completely recovered from yesterdays riding. I screamed in my head and took a deep breath, then straightened my back and tugged on my reins to guide Amitiel over to Sophie and Alfie. Every step the horse took jostled my legs shooting pain down through my thigh. I forced my breathing to be long and even as I tried to ignore the pain.

Sophie leaned over on her saddle, seemingly unaffected by yesterdays ride. She rode everyday back at Camp Schuster so of course she would have no problem continuing that habit here in Middle Earth.

"Are you ok?" She asked, "You're really pale."

"I'm fine." I grumbled through my clenched teeth. My hands tightened around the reigns and I locked my shoulders back to try and stay as straight as possible.

Sophie gave me a skeptical look then leaned back to sit rightly in her saddle. She sighed and looked up at the colorless sky, "Well at least you can hide in your hood."

"What do you mean by that."

"Gandalf was right, it looks like it's going to rain." She said pointing up at the sky while lifting the hood oh her cloak up to sit on her brown hair.

"Perfect." I grumbled happily as I shoved my own hood over my blonde head.

* * *

Large cold beads of rain continuously pelted my body as we rode slowly through a large and dense forest. It had started off as a small sprinkle when we first started off from the campsite then suddenly became a torrent of water. In no time everybody was soaked, miserable, and cold with no hope of stopping anytime soon. It was technically just late afternoon and there was no way Mr. High and Mighty Future King of some mountain would let us stop before night came. The thought made me hate him even more.

"Mr. Gandalf!" One of the dwarves behind me shouted over the pouring rain, "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

That was something I would love to know. Gandalf claimed to be a wizard and shouldn't beings that say they can use the mystical forces around them be able to stop a little thing like the weather?

I heard Gandalf sigh loudly, "It is raining master dwarf, and it shall continue to rain until the rain is done." He said exasperated.

I had to admit the old man had a point. At least he sounded wise like wizards should be.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." He finished.

"I bet Dumbledore could change the weather, or even that medieval guy from that British show." I muttered while smirking into my hood. Sophie must have heard me because I could practically feel her glaring at me from my side.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf said startled by the hobbits sudden question.

"Other wizards." He clarified.

Gandalf tilted his head back a bit in understanding, then hummed, "There are five of us. The greatest in our order is Saruman, The White." He said, "Then there are the two blues; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf paused as if trying to search his mind for the names of these other two wizards.

"And the fifth?" Bilbo prompted.

But Gandalf didn't seem to hear him as he was still trying to think of the names of the 'two blues'.

"Gandalf," Sophie called, "You said there were five, who's the fifth?" she asked.

Her voice seemed to bring him out of his thoughts and he replied without missing a beat," Why that would be Radagast, The Brown."

Radagast? Everybody here had the strangest names it made me wonder if when they were born their parents put letters in a hat, drew couple out and tried to make a name up based on those letters.

"And is he a great wizard?" Bilbo asked, "Or is he more, like you."

I snickered a bit and had to hold a hand against my mouth to stop myself form laughing. Bilbo was begging to get a bit more confident on this trip. And for the better, that was the sassiest thing I had heard so far on this entire journey.

I saw Gandalf look over his shoulder to glance at the Hobbit. He seemed to be quite offended by that. Whether it was because Radagast was worse and Gandalf didn't want to be compared to him, or the fact that Bilbo had called him out on his lack of wizerdness.

"I think he's a very great wizard," Gandalf shot back, "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look for a foot hold in this world."

Not for the first time Gandalf's words struck something inside me. He had said _world _not land like I had expected him to. It made me think that maybe he wasn't just talking about this world. But all he knew about our world was what Sophie or I had said, he couldn't possibly know anything about the evils we had back home. Sure it wasn't anything like orcs or dragons but they didn't even have _half _of the problem causing things that we did. Maybe Gandalf knew more than he was letting on?

We continued riding for a few more hours and by then the rain had let up and the sun was now shining. Sophie and I had removed our hoods and tried to no avail to tame the rogue hairs that had escaped our ponytails. The majority of the dwarves got a kick out of us trying to get out hair to cooperate and Fili and Kili said we looked like 'fussy old dwarfish maids'. Sophie laughed and I grabbed a low hanging branch to swat the two brothers with the recoil of holding it back, effectively showering them with tiny droplets of water as well. After that Thorin looked back and gave us all a glare.

"Don't mind him." Kili said urging his pony forward to walk in between Sophie and me. We were beginning to head towards an open field so there was plenty of room for two horses and a pony to walk beside each other.

"He's just got a lot to worry about is all." Fili continued, moving to flank Sophie on her right.

"We understand." Sophie replied, "I hear trying to reclaim a homeland is a pretty big deal."

"Especially when there's a dragon involved." I muttered, still skeptic that the company even stood a chance against such a revered creature in both their world and ours.

The two brothers must have heard me because their smiles got smaller and they found their reigns suddenly very interesting. Sophie scrunched her brow and frowned at me. I mouthed 'what?' at her and shrugged. She widened her eyes at me and nodded at Fili and Kili who looked like somebody who had just found out their dog had died.

"Its not hopeless." Kili said sternly then lifted his head up to look directly at me, "Smaug may guard Erebor and its treasure, but we will reclaim our home, we will see its golden halls, and the wealth inside its walls will flow with bounty and our people will grow prosperous once again." He tightened his grip on his reigns and looked down for a moment before returning his gaze forward at the open meadow.

I narrowed my eyes looking at the dark haired dwarf, "Kili, have you never actually seen this mountain?" I questioned.

His jaw clenched.

"Kili and I were only just small when the dragon came, we have no memories of Erebor." Fili answered sounding grim, then his smile returned, "But Thorin's told us tales of the Lonely Mountain. We grew up on his words of the mountain, and we trained hard so that one day we could stand beside our uncle's side when he takes the throne from that worm, and make strong the line of Durin once again." His voice was full of determination and conviction, like nothing could stand in his way of doing everything in his power to get Erebor back, not even a dragon.

I was stunned by what they had both said. They were willing to put everything on the line to get something back they hadn't even seen. They had such blind faith in their uncle it almost made me want to bypass the elves and continue on with them just to see how their quest ended. I quickly shot that thought to the back mind. I had a life back home, family that was probably worried out of their minds by now, and a future to look forward to. I couldn't just drop all of that to go traveling across some medieval country.

I saw Sophie grin and drop her reigns so she could reach over and place a hand on each of the brothers shoulders, "I think what you guys are doing is amazing, and the reasons you are doing it for are incredible. I can't think of a single person back home that would go to such lengths to do something like that, and not only for themselves but for their entire culture."

The brother's smiles returned to their shining glory as they beamed at Sophie and her infectious grin.

"Your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated Sophie." Fili said, "I'll remember them when we've parted."

Sophie blushed, "Oh, um, no problem, Fili."

"Wait parted?" I asked, we'd barley been traveling two days and we were already going to be leaving the company? I wasn't sad at the thought but I diffidently wasn't over ecstatic about leaving the security of the group just yet.

"Aye, Thorin's already led the company closer to the elves that he ever intended to be, so tonight and the morning will be all the rest we see of each other." Fili explained.

"Oh." I sighed.

Beside me Kili laughed, "Don't tell me the stone faced Caroline we know, who's been grumbling and disdainful this whole time will be saddened to leave the company?"

I snickered, "Well I never meant to, but you've sort of grown on me."

The brothers looked at each other and grinned.

"But only a little." I added, "Not enough to make me rethink leaving."

They continued to smile and look between themselves. I smiled and decided to leave the conversation at that. Ahead of us the clearing became even wider then led up a path overgrown with weeds and wild grass to what looked like an abandoned house. It was barley standing on four poles and its roof was nothing more than a few rotting planks of wood and the occasional shady looking shingle. There was a slumping pile of rocks at the back of the house that I assume at one point in time had been a chimney. Whoever lived here was long gone, but it made a perfect place for two humans, a couple of dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard to stay for a few hours.

"We'll camp here for the night!" Thorin shouted from the front of the group, he then looked back and eyed Sophie, Fili, Kili, and I, "Fili Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Fili and Kili sighed then dismounted from their ponies. Sophie and I followed suit and my dismount was much smoother that it had been yesterday. Even my legs weren't as sore and I'm pretty sure walking would be no problem for the rest of the day.

"We can take your horses for you." Kili offered, gathering up his reigns.

"I think I can handle it." I said patting Amitiel on her still damp neck. She neighed and shook her mane, causing me to get a mouth full of golden horsehair. The white mare's eyes seemed to sparkle with a smile as she made a sound I swear was the horse equivalent of a laugh.

"No really," Fili insisted, "We're going to be stuck taking care of everybody else's there's no sense in making you two be the only ones to tend to your own."

"Plus it will keep us occupied and away from being completely bored." Kili finished.

I shrugged and handed the dark haired dwarf the reigns to my horse and gave her one last pat before Kili started to walk towards the shallow trees.

"That was nice of them." Sophie commented once they were out of hearing range.

"Ya it was," I agreed as I folded my arms. "Should we go up and see if they'll let us do anything, or make us just sit there again watching?"

Sophie smiled and closed her eyes, then lifted her nose to the sky, "I think we shall." She held out her arm to me and I looped mine through it. I chuckled and we started up the small hill towards the abandoned house.

* * *

**First chapter of the New Year! How exciting! Well this one was really just character development and interaction, which it actually really important in any story so yay for that. Also shout out to everybody whose chosen to follow and or favorite this story, you guys are the best and I wish each and every one of you the very finest of years yet! Oh! A big hello and thank you to that person who reviewed as a Guest, you my dear person are awesome and totally made my day. As always I hope you liked this chapter if not that's cool you're entitled to your own opinion and that's awesome! So until next time lovely people! Farwell!**


	8. Apologies Don't Mix with Trolls

**Disclaimer: Yup still don't own the Hobbit, its still J.R.R Tolkien's.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Caroline P.O.V**

Sophie and I walked arm in arm up the small grass covered hill to the deserted house. Thorin was barking orders at the company and Gandalf was inspecting the place thoroughly. As the dwarves were running around taking packs from their ponies they would nod and say hi to Sophie, pause, then greet me as well. We made our way to the house and Sophie tugged on my arm signaling for us to stop. I didn't blame her, the place looked like it could fall on top of our head at any moment.

"A farmer and his family use to lived here." Gandalf muttered to nobody in particular.

Apparently Sophie and I were the only ones to have heard him because Thorin just kept giving orders telling Gloin to start a fire.

Gandalf turned to Thorin and this time looked directly at him when he spoke, "I think it would be wiser to move on."

Thorin slowly turned to look at the wizard.

"We could make for the Hidden Valley, and accompany Miss Caroline and Sophie further." He said gesturing his staff at us.

That must not have helped Thorin's naturally grumpy mood because he glared at the wizard, his eye twitching a the mention of this 'Hidden Valley.'

"I have told you already, this is as close to that place as I will lead us. And I have only done so for the benefit of those two." He said gruffly pointing two fingers in our direction.

"Which we are very grateful for." Sophie chirped in.

Gandalf nodded in thanks to her comment, "The elves could help not only our finer companions but offer food, rest, and advice." He reasoned. Gandalf had some very convincing points and I would diffidently go with what he said. But Thorin continued his unyielding expression.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin retorted quickly.

"How do you know you don't if you're not there to see for yourself?" I snapped. Not only was this guy in the mind set that he was far superior to any of us, he also was refusing to even _ask_ for any help from somebody who probably knew _a lot_ more than he did. Even I would push my pride aside to ask for help with something as big as their quest was.

Gandalf shot me a stare and I suddenly remembered him telling me to mind what I said when our fearless leader was around. He then returned his eyes to said leader and gave him a firm look.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf counseled, "Sophie and Caroline would undoubtedly get there safe and unscathed as well. You know as well as I do their changes of getting there securely would increase highly in their favor if we were all to accompany them."

My mouth dropped slightly. Gandalf was using us being _girls_ as a reason why Thorin should go to the elves. Given we didn't have their experience or knowledge of the countryside, but we could still follow a few directions and stay out of harms way in the process. I glanced over to Sophie to see her lips were pursed and her brows were scrunched together. She wasn't having any of this forced chivalry crap either.

"Help?" He practically laughed, "Do not take me for a fool that I would take such pity on those two as two." He growled. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father. Those pointy ears may be of help to them but not us. Never us." His voice was final and left no room for any more arguing.

Gandalf huffed out a breath, "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past." He reasoned taking a step towards the dwarf.

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin seethed while lowering his voice. Probably trying to keep us from hearing.

The wizard sighed heavily and shook his head at the stubborn dwarf then started to walk away. He stomped through the group of dwarves angrily forcing them to part as he stormed past them.

They all looked at him as he began to walk off from the company, Bilbo looked completely mortified at the thought of Gandalf leaving.

"Uh everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" The hobbit asked sounding frantic.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense around there!" Gandalf grumbled in reply.

"Who's that?" Bilbo questioned.

"Me?" I whispered to Sophie rhetorically.

"Myself, Master Bagging I've had quite enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf yelled over his shoulder as he entered the forest and was soon swallowed by the green shroud of the wood.

Thorin watched the wizard as he disappeared into the forest along with Sophie and myself. I huffed out a breath and placed my hands on my hips then glared at Thorin. He turned his head and instantly returned my glare.

"Are you happy now?" I said sarcastically, "You've single handedly pissed off a wizard, all because you are too prideful, arrogant, and egotistical to even consider asking for help. How do you expect to retake a freaking mountain when you're afraid to talk to some elves over something that happened _years_ ago." I stressed.

He turned so the he was fully facing me, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were fuming with silent rage. I had clearly hit a nerve, and completely threw Gandalf's previous advice out the window all within a few seconds. Sophie and I would be leaving tomorrow anyway and I wasn't saying goodbye before I gave this jerk a piece of my mind.

"Do not speak of things you cannot hope to comprehend, _lithzo." _He growled calling me something in Dwarvish, "You are fortunate in that you have not signed the contract, for if you were under _my _authority you would be chocking on those words."

I folded my arms and lifted my head a bit so I was looking even further down on him. Letting him know that even though he was supposedly a king, he had no power over me. Sophie forced her arm through mine and started to tug me away from the dwarf before I could deliver the next piece of my mind to the dwarf.

"Come on Care." She hissed through her teeth, "I think we need to have a little chat, away from here."

I continued my glare at Thorin and let Sophie lead me further up the hill.

His gaze continued as we walked away and without taking his eyes off me he then turned to the the company as if our conversation had never happened, "Come on, Bombur, were hungry."

I smirked and righted my body so I could walk comfortably alongside Sophie. She led us well away from the company up the hill, probably so she could chew me out about my bad manners. Up ahead I could see a small ledge completely overgrown with field grass and bushes overlooking the meadow and the house the dwarves were making camp in.

"Caroline Roslyn Strauss!" She yelled while shoving me down into one of the thick green bushes.

I broke my fall with my hands and soon learned that the bush had tiny barbs covering its branches. They scratched my hands and grabbed at my baby blue hoodie, shoving the fabric up my arms to scrape my forearms. The cloak doing little to keep the barbs from catching my skin.

"What was that for!" I yelled back, and attempted to push myself up.

"For being an idiot that's what!" she answered, still yelling, while moving to stand in front of me to me from standing up. "Caroline has it not occurred to you that we have failed to get directions to Rivendell? Or better yet food for that journey? And now that Gandalf has run off all we have is those dwarves for help, of which you've just insulted their leader! Sometimes I swear all you've got in that head of yours is rocks and immense mass of stupid! Do you ever think of the consequences your words could cause? Because I don't think you have. We aren't back home where you can just insult someone and laugh it off like its nothing and say you didn't mean it. This place is real and everything that happens here is _real_ so if something goes wrong because of _you _running your mouth there is little to zero that we can do and that's scary Caroline. It really is." She shouted breathing heavily, her face had gone red from lack of breath and her chest was heaving out of lack or breath or pure anger. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she had clenched her teeth together to bare them at me.

I sat in the thorny bush completely stunned and flinching at her harsh words. Sophie had _never_ blown off the handle like that _ever_. She was always calm and collected, never raising her voice too much and could always find some way to smooth any situation diplomatically. This was a side of my friend that I honestly had never seen and that terrified me. Until now I had never expected her to even be capable of raising her voice so loud, or to look so angry. It was always me getting mad and shouting at people it was a complete shock to be on the receiving end of that spectrum.

"Sophie I-"

"Oh I'm not done yet Care." She scolded putting her hands on her hips, "You need to pull you senses together from wherever they've gone and start acting like an intelligent being, and not some anger fueled heathen. Those dwarves are literally our _only_ hope of getting home at this point and if we want to get home you_ will_ go down there and you _will _give an extremely well thought out and sincere apology to Thorin. So, I am going to go back down there and enjoy the rest of the time I have left with some very enjoyable dwarves, and _you _are going to stay up here and work out that apology. When you've done that you are more than welcome to rejoin us back at the camp and give said apology to Thorin and pray that he accepts it. Am I understood Caroline?" she ordered.

From the way she said that I didn't think I had much of an option. It was pretty much Sophie's way or the highway. And considering Middle Earth was lacking in the concrete laid roads that left me with Sophie's way. I slumped further into the bush in submission and nodded.

"I understand." I quivered softly, not daring meeting Sophie's harsh gaze.

"Good." Sophie said sternly, "I'm going to leave now, and you better not come down until that apology is fit for a king, because technically its going to one." She said, then turned on her heel and began the descent down the hill, then paused and turned back to me, "And another thing! Stop acting like such a brooding jerk Caroline I want my sassy _and _happy best friend back ok?"

I watched her leave and saw her turn over into a completely different person when she neared the dwarves. Her hardened rage filled face was gone and was replaced by a blue ribbon smile. The dwarves greeted her and were probably mobbing her with question about what all the shouting was about.

I slumped further into the bush and barley felt the barbs stick further into my skin. Apologies weren't one of my strengths, and I was so use to just being right all the time I probably hadn't actually given one since junior high. Groaning I rubbed my hands over my eyes and growled into my palms. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"And so Thorin I am truly, and deeply sorry for calling you all those, unkind, things. I was being rude and brash in my words and you didn't deserve any of them. So I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me and continue to assist Sophie and myself in our endeavors." I muttered while pacing back and forth on the small outcrop.

I had been talking to myself for the past hour and a half trying to come up with something that was up to Sophie's standards to say to Thorin. So far I had gone through about eight different speeches of apology trying to find the perfect one. It was also beginning to get colder; the sun had gone down half an hour ago and had left me muttering to myself in the dark. Below me I could hear talking and the occasional laugh, along with the dull glow of a fire.

Thankfully I was so much higher than the camp I couldn't smell the soup Bombur had made. Lunch was hours ago and my stomach had grumbled more than once while I was coming up with my apology.

"This is useless." I grumbled as I plopped down on the path I had worn through the weeds. I groaned loudly and threw myself backwards so I was lying down in the trampled down trail the cloak making a little barrier between the ground and me. My arms and legs splayed out around me, and I didn't even care if some creepy crawly walked all over me. I was tired of standing and muttering emotionless words that I didn't mean over and over again.

"Why am I so bad at being good?" I asked myself as I threw an arm over my eyes.

"You're not bad at being good Caroline you're just stubborn and probably as prideful at Thorin is."

I peeked under my arm to see Sophie's silhouette standing above me with a candle in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. "And when I said to stay down I didn't mean for the whole time."

I imitated her voice and muttered her last sentence to myself.

She laughed and crouched down to hold out the bowl of soup to me, "Bofur asked me to bring this to you when he gave Bilbo some to take to Fili and Kili." She said shoving the bowl of soup further at me until I leaned up into a sitting position to take it and spoon the warm liquid into my mouth, "Which you're lucky for because I was just going to let you be hungry until you decided to come down and get it yourself." She added.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Such a great friend I have."

She snorted a bit and shook her head, "So how's that apology coming? We could hear you shouting every once in a while so I'm going to guess you've made at least a little progress."

"I've gone over it so many times I'm not sure if I remember which of the ones I came up with I thought was best." I confessed.

Sophie laughed then reached over to pat me on the shoulder, "That's good! At this rate you'll be done in the morning and can apologies in front of the _whole_ company before we leave."

I groaned, "I'm working on it Soph, I really am."

She smiled to me and then pushed on her knees to help her get back up, "Well, we will all be waiting down there." She turned to leave then stopped mid step, "And Care? They really do like you, grumpy personality and all." Then left to walk back down the hill.

I stared into my stew for a second then suddenly lost my appetite and put it down on the ground beside me. Sophie wouldn't lie to me so she wasn't just saying the dwarves liked me just to make me come down. Maybe I should just go back down forgetting everything I had worked on up here and just say something that was not rehearsed and actually sound sincere.

Suddenly from below there were sounds of panic and shouting. I hopped up and looked down at the camp to see the dwarves running around like mad men, grabbing weapons and yelling at each other. I saw two figures run ahead of the group and rush back into the trees. Looking in the direction of the way they were running I could see the familiar glow of a fire a little ways into the forest tucked near some large rocks. The rest of the group quickly followed after the other two into the forest and before I knew it they had all disappeared into the woods in the direction of the fire.

"Caroline!"

My head shot up in the direction my name was being called from to see Sophie sprinting up the hill. She ran right up to me and grabbed both my shoulders with her hands and shook me slightly.

"Fili and Kili just ran into camp yelling something about tolls and some missing pony's!" she shouted frantically at me, "Then they said they had told Bilbo to try and sneak over to the kidnapped ponies and free them but now their pretty sure Bilbo's been discovered." She said gasping for air.

I grabbed onto her wrists and looked at her in the eyes, "Sophie!" I shouted trying to get her to calm down, "What do you want me to do about it?"

She paused and looked at the ground then back up to me her face blank with a loss of words. I tilted my head to look over into the forest at the fire and listened hard for any sound that might suggest they were in any danger. I felt my ear twitch a bit and could hear echoes of shouting and the clashing sound of metal on metal. Sophie's eyes flashed in the direction of the sounds and she dropped her grasp on my shoulders so she could turn to look at the fire.

"I think they're fighting." She whispered taking a step closer to the sounds. Her eyes narrowed and calculation.

I stepped up beside her, "What do you want do to then?" I asked.

She held her chin between her pointer finger and thumb in thought as she gazed over the forest. I looked at her through the corner of my eye waiting for her to answer me. After a few more seconds of thought she turned to me and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"We won't be of much use in any fight, so I say we go down there and hide in the trees watching for anything we could do. I know their warriors but we might be able to warn them of anything if we can see the whole thing."

I nodded, "That beats staying up here away from all the action."

Sophie smiled then grabbed my arm, "Then lets go!"

We sprinted back down the hill, jumping over rocks and fallen branches on out way to the forest line being careful not to trip. Just was we passed the farm house a thought came into my mind. I skidded to a stop and Sophie flew past me toward the trees. I made a b-line for the dilapidated house and paused for a moment scanning the cooking area then spotted what I was looking for. A cooking knife. Bombur probably used it to chop up the meat and vegetables that were in the stew. I grabbed the knife and held it backwards so the blade rested on the outside of my forearm. Sophie was waiting for me at the tree line, and when I was a few feet away, turned on her heel and began to run through the trees toward the fire.

In no time I caught up to her.

"What did you do back there for?" she asked as she dunked beneath a low hanging branch.

I didn't answer her and simply raised my arm so she could see the blade of the knife.

"Good thinking." She said then brought her attention back to the makeshift path we were making through the forest.

It didn't take long for us to begin hearing the shouts of the dwarves through the trees again and it made it easier for us to change direction so we were headed directly for their direction. Only the sound of the clashing metal wasn't there anymore and was replaced with nasally laughing. I felt a hand on my bicep and immediately stopped running to turn to Sophie who had a finger over her mouth signaling me to stay silent.

She removed her hand from my arm and used it to point just a little to the right of where we were headed. I nodded and put my pointer finger to my lips then did a thumbs up to tell her I understood. Sophie jerked her head in the direction and I followed her making sure not to step on anything that would make too much sound.

Guided by the streams of moonlight piercing through the canopy of leaves we came across the edge of a clearing much smaller and more concealed than the one we had made camp in. I crouched down behind a tree and Sophie did the same behind one close to me. Peering out from behind the tree I could clearly make out three gigantic grey figures. They were almost human looking except for their overly massive bodies and stubby limbs. Their faces looks like they had been smacked flat as a child and I think I could smell their stench of rotting meat and dog breath from here.

But they were only part of the predicament. The three trolls were currently shoving half of the dwarves into large sacks, tying the other half onto an over sized spit hanging over a roaring fire. I heard Sophie gasp and glanced over to see she had a hand covering her mouth.

"We have to do something, I think their going to try and eat them!" She whispered over to me.

"I agree but what?" I asked, "All we have is this knife, and there's no way we could reach any of the dwarves weapons." I said nodding in the direction of the pile of weapons that were messily strewn about in what looked like a pen.

Sophie looked down and leaned her head against the trees trunk. She sat like that in thought for quite a while. Long enough for the trolls to have securely tied some of the dwarves onto the spit and begin spinning them over the fire. The others were piled together against a rock in plain sight of the trolls.

"Oh don't bother cookin 'em?" Asked the nasally one who I had heard before whined, "Why don't we just sit on 'em and turn them into jelly?"

I cringed at that and the dwarves voiced their own disgust at the thought of being turned into jelly. The dwarves were in serious danger now and we were running out of time.

"I got it." Sophie said her eyes bright and her mouth hooked up into a smirk. She reached down and picked up a small rock and tossed it to me.

I looked at the dirt-covered rock and gave it a skeptical look then leaned toward Sophie. She quickly broke down the plan, telling me exactly what we both needed to do. I pulled away and nodded tossing the rock up then catching it in the palm of my hand.

"You're sure this is the best way to do it?" I asked.

"It's the safest and simplest. You just need to stay low do your part, I'll do the same and hopefully be the end of this all everybody will alive and not digesting the stomachs of those things."

I shoved a hand into my hoodie pocked and brought out the set of golf cart keys I had packed all the way from our world and handed them to Sophie. I then held up a hand and whispered, "Alright lets do it."

She quietly clapped her hand against mine in a silent high five and took the keys then turned to crawl away. I turned back to the camp and turned the rock over in my palm.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered then cocked back my arm and hoped I still had the same accuracy throwing things as I did shooting an arrow with a bow.

* * *

**Oh dear. So this chapter got kind of long but that's ok right? But this chapter was just too much fun! This chapter officially marks the first bit of real action as well so I hope I did it justice. Anyway I hope you all liked it because I sure did! Also my updates have been pretty regular this past month and that was due to me being on Winter Break but I will be going back to school soon so new chapters wont be coming out as steadily as the past couple have. But I will continue to write and work on this story so hopefully I'll still be able to keep this schedule of updating at least once a week.**


	9. Rescue Time in 3-2-1

**Disclaimer: Ok ya I really don't own The Hobbit this is purely for fun and no other reason, and the original story belongs to the one and amazing J.R.R. Tolkien.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sophie P.O.V.**

I quickly clapped my hand against Caroline's making sure to do it soft enough that the trolls wouldn't hear then turned to make my way to my position further to the right of Caroline. As I crawled I felt the leaves around me on the bushes and low hanging branches, looking for one that wasn't too firm or rough. My hand carefully searched for the perfect leaf and a grin spread across my face when my fingers brushed across an average sixed oval shaped leaf. Its surface was smooth so my fingers only caught a little on its waxy surface and it was large enough that I could do my part of the plan.

Once I felt I had gone far enough I stood up behind a tree that was large enough so it would hide my body and looked into the troll's camp just in time to see a small flying projectile hit Bilbo on top of his brown curly head. The hobbit looked around startled and I started to frantically waved both my arms around in the air hoping to get his attention and not one of the trolls. He continued to glance around the camp until his eyes settled on me.

Yes! It had worked. Bilbo looked at me in disbelief and started to jerk his head to the side. I shook my head and signed a giant circle in the air then started to write in the numbers inside of the invisible circle. He narrowed his eyes at me and I could see him muttering silently until his eyes widened and he mouthed 'time'. I nodded frantically and pointed at the trolls. Bilbo returned the nod.

I smiled; my first part had worked perfectly now it was time to give Caroline her distraction. Bringing the leaf up to my lips I held the small foliage with my pointer and middle finger. My tongue swiped across my lips and I puckered them against the leaf and blew gently. Instantly a high pitched eerie whistling sound came from the combined efforts of my lips and the leaf. I then started to jingle the keys around to mix with the leaf whistle to form a sort of supernatural minor key tune.

I watched as the trolls jerked their heads up upon hearing the sounds. To add more to the distraction I started to knock my shoulder against the trees making it seem like there was a nonexistent wind rushing through that part of the forest.

The trolls continued to listen to the sounds I was making and even stopped spitting the spit.

"Whas' that?" The one wearing a worn leather apron said.

"I do'no, but i's kind'a pretty." Another noted.

I saw Bilbo glance from me to the trolls then take action. He hopped up from the ground as best as he could in a sac and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me." He said, bringing all eyes including the dwarves onto him, "Um, I do believe that is the, uh."

"The what?" The biggest one asked, as he started to spin the dwarves over the fire aging.

"Thee, uh, the, undying spirit of the forest!" He said, successfully thinking on his toes.

When Bilbo said that I made an even higher pitched sound then when back to the melody I then recognized as something from one of my younger brothers Zelda games. I must have been around him when he played those games so much the theme song just stuck in my head.

The trolls jumped a bit at the change in pitch and looked back to Bilbo.

"Yes see. Forest spirit." Bilbo confirmed, clearing his throat.

"Well' whas' it doin?" the one with the apron asked.

"Doing?" Bilbo questioned leaning slightly forward towards the troll, "Well, the uh, spirit is, uh." He began to trail off.

I made another series of higher pitch notes and violently shook the golf cart keys in hopes of giving Bilbo some sort of idea to continue buying time.

"Speaking!" He finally shouted, "The spirit is speaking and, lucky for you as a burgla-hobbit I can understand its very complicated ways of communication, and the spirit is saying you are making a very terrible mistake."

"Ya can't reason with them!" Dori shouted from his spinning position above the fire, 'their half wits!"

"Half wits?" Bofur questioned below him, " What does that make us?"

I nearly stopped playing and jingling the keys to laugh, but I manage to stifle the urge and continue to play the part of 'the undying spirit of the forest'.

The trolls now turned to entirely face Bilbo as he stood there in his ratty burlap sack.

"It says you're making the wrong choice with the seasoning and all." Bilbo 'interpreted'.

"What does it say about the seasoning?" the apron troll questioned.

"Well in defense of the spirit have you smelt them?" Bilbo confessed, in all truth the dwarves _did_ smell rather pungent, "And the spirit says you're going to need something a lot stronger than sage if you plan to plate this lot up.

This didn't go over well with the dwarves and they started to call the hobbit names and the ones close to him started to kick out at Bilbo. The hobbit tried to hop away from them and nearly fell over in the process.

"And what does this _'spirit'_ know about cooking dwarf?" The one spinning the spit asked rather harshly.

"Shut up," the apron one hit the other in the chest then crouched closer to Bilbo, "Let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit, talk."

Bilbo gulped and leaned back a bit to try to distance himself from the smelly troll, "Well you see the, spirit, says its travels have brought it all across every land and because of its travels it now knows the best way to do things." Bilbo cleverly blurted.

"Yes. Come on?" the troll prompted.

"And it says th- the secret to cooking dwarf is, um, its uh-"

"Tell us the secret!" The troll bellowed, cutting Bilbo off from his sentence.

"The spirit says the secret to-"

"Spit'it out already!" he roared getting impotent.

"Ye-Yes, I'm telling you, the spirit is telling me the secret is…to skin them first!" He cried.

This time my playing faltered a bit. We were trying to _save _them not get them in more danger! Apparently the dwarves agreed with me, they weren't having _any_ of Bilbo's suggestions and were now threatening him.

I was starting to panic, this was as far as I was supposed to go with the plan and I hadn't seen Caroline since we split up. This was bad, really bad, if this kept going the dwarves would be dead before dawn. My leaf playing stopped and I tried racking my brain for other options but at this point I had nothing.

I put my hands on either side of my head trying to block out the sounds around me when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled I slipped a bit as I was twisting around and would have fallen flat on my face if it hadn't been for Gandalf surprisingly strong grip on my shoulder. Wait. Gandalf?

I gasped and was about to start filling him in on the situation when he put a finger to his lips not unlike what Caroline and I had done earlier.

"Come, let us leave the rest to Bilbo." He whispered, then turned to start making his way around the troll's camp.

I nodded and followed after him, hoping that he knew what he was doing.

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V.**

I held my arm back for a few more seconds going through the motion in my head trying to get my aim just right. After I had run through the action in my head over and over again I put what felt like the right amount of force into my throw and loosed the rock from my hand. It flew and arched just right so it landed square on top of Bilbo's curly brown mop of hair. He looked around frantically for a few seconds before settling on an area of the forest a few feet to my right. That must have been where Sophie had decided to position herself.

Not long after Bilbo found my brunet friend a weird sound started coming from her direction. Sophie had said she would find a way to make a distraction so this must be it. How on earth she had managed to make such creepy sounds escaped me though. I'd have to ask her once this was all done.

As soon as the trolls noticed the sound I started to move, taking strained steps as I tried to stay low and out of sight.

"Whas' that?" I heard one of them say as I made my way to the other side of the camp.

"I do'no, but i's kind'a pretty." The nasally one commented.

I heard shuffling and then Bilbo, "Excuse me." He said, rather shakily, "Um, I do believe that is the, uh."

I smirked as I thought of what the hobbit could possibly come up with.

"The what?" a deeper voice asked.

"Thee, uh, the, undying spirit of the forest!" Bilbo stammered out.

The undying spirit of the forest? Really of all the things you could have come up with you chose something like _'the undying spirit of the forest'? _I rolled my eyes at Bilbo's choice of improvisation; at least it was something he might be able to work with. Sophie then decided to play along with this spirit route and somehow made an almost unbelievably high-pitched sound. Whatever she was doing to make those sounds with was pretty incredible.

Snapping out of my thought I shook my head and reminded myself what I was supposed to be doing, freeing the dwarves. Clenching my jaw together I started off again for the large rock the dwarves in the bags were piled up against. Sophie had pointed out a little tree-bush thing right at the curve of the rock that should cover me just enough so that I could crouch down and start cutting away at the bags holding the dwarves. The only issue I had with this part of the plan was that Thorin just so happened to be the closest one to the tree-bush. But for the sake of everybody else's safety I decided to swallow my dislike for him and just do it. Who knew maybe I could slip my apology in when I was saving him and every thing would turn out great.

The thought of taking out two problems at once made me smile as I continued to make my way to where the dwarves were. I slowly crept around the large rock and the tree-bush suddenly came into view, unfortunately so did the trolls. They looked even bigger from here and the smell became even worse. Putting a hand over my nose to try and block the smell I got down on my hands and knees and awkwardly crept between the rock and the small plant.

I flipped the dinner knife around in my hand and carefully placed the other on Thorin's bag covered shoulder. He jumped a bit, but not enough to draw the attention of the trolls who were too busy listening to Bilbo 'interpret' for Sophie a.k.a. the forest spirit. Slowly he turned his head to see what had grabbed him and seemed surprised to see me pressed against the rock with a knife in my hand. I gave him a small smirk and lifted the knife up slightly then made a sawing motion and tugged on the rope tying off the burlap sack. Thorin narrowed his eyes at me as if trying to decide if he trusted me that close to his neck with a knife, then finally shifted a bit so I had a clear cutting path of the back.

"That so called 'sprit' Bilbo is talking for is Sophie isn't it." He whispered over his shoulder to me.

I smiled a bit and nodded even thought he couldn't see, "Yes, but how she's making those sounds I don't know." I replied as I started to saw through the rope.

"You should go," He said, "Get to safety."

"And leave you guys here to get eaten?" I snickered, "I think not, especially when I haven't even gotten the chance to apologize to you after what I said earlier." I whispered back, and then looked up at the trolls to make sure they hadn't noticed me. I chuckled when I saw they were too busy trying to get Bilbo to tell them the secret to cooking dwarf.

"Apologize?" he said almost in disbelief, "I cannot imagine_ you_ doing such a thing."

"Well that makes two of us." I agreed in slight frustration, the knife I had taken wasn't cutting as well as I hoped it would and sawing through this bag was taking way too long.

"What a load of rubbish!" I heard one of them say.

"Uh oh." I whispered to myself, and started to try and cut faster through the bag, but the knife was so dulled from chopping carrots and turnips it was practically useless.

"I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." The troll continued.

"Run." Thorin hissed, "Get away now."

I stared at him as he continued to look forward at the trolls, a few hours ago he was probably ready to kick me out of the company, but now he was telling me to leave and save myself. Maybe he wasn't as big a jerk as I originally thought he was.

"E's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." The troll who had been spinning the spit said, a bit too happily for my taste, as he took a heavy step forward to grab one of the dwarfs when suddenly he stopped his hand in mid air.

"_GO!" _Thorin ordered.

"Wel' wel' wel' what do we 'ave 'ere." He grinned.

I gasped and took a step backwards, away from the troll who had just spotted me.

But I was far too slow to get away in time. The large troll's snapped forward faster than I ever thought it could and clenched me around the waist. He squeezed and started to lift me up off the ground, my legs dangling with no ground beneath them so stand on anymore. I gasped again out of the sudden pressure and felt the small knife slip from my fingers. So not only had I been discovered and caught by the trolls, I was now defenseless against them, great.

The troll brought me close to his face and took a good long smell of me, then breathed it all back out again. I nearly passed out from the stench but somehow kept it together and stayed conscious. Below me the dwarves were shouting at the troll to put me down or let me go because there would be consequences. What consequences they cold make happen while they were all in sacks escaped me, but the gesture was nice.

"I's a girl. Smells nice too." He said ignoring the dwarves shouts, and then held me out for the other two to sniff as well. I started to gag on the smell of their disgusting rot breath and could feel bile rising from the back of my throat.

"I wonda' if she'l taste bet'er than the farmer?" one of them said in a suggestive way.

"Oh I wouldn't eat that one!" Bilbo suddenly called out from below, "The sprit said she's, a uh fairy of this forest, and that she's infected."

"You what?" the troll with the apron mumbled.

"Yeah, the spirit said that she's got worms… in her tubes." The hobbit stammered out.

"I've got _what! Where!" _I shouted down to the hobbit.

"In-in fact they all have," Bilbo continued, despite the amount of anger in my voice, "That's actually what she was doing back there in the first place. They're in-infested with parasites now. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't. Nasty forest worms and all. "

My mouth hung open in shock despite the putrid stench of the trolls. I had to give Bilbo credit for saving me just then, but at the same time I wanted to wring his little hobbit neck. Below me the dwarves seemed to agree at least with the second part of my thought.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

"What are you talking about, laddie?"

The grip around me started to loosen; like the troll was genuinely concerned he might catch my _worms. _I used that extra bit of space to twist around a bit and give Thorin a look that I hope said 'make them shut up!' He must have somehow understood my look because he kicked the dwarves below him causing them to stop their complaining. They all must have finally realized what was going on and all decide to play along because before I knew it they were yelling and shouting along to support Bilbo's claim of them being infected.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said first.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"We're riddled." Nori agreed.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori yelled, after his brother.

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori squeezed in.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" the troll holding me growled.

"Well..." strained out, like he was trying to make the trolls do it of their own accord.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" the troll accused.

"Ferret?" Bilbo questioned.

All of a sudden there was movement in the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Gandalf and Sophie standing on top of a large boulder that had the first rays of the sunrise trickling over its sides. The light seemed to grow brighter and brighter around them as they stood looking down into the troll's camp from their rocky perch.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted, his words filled with the same power that had been filled with back at Bag End.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat `im too?"

The trolls each commented on the arrival of two new potential meals. Gandalf looked down at them with a look of pure disgust then stepped to the side and brought his staff down, hard. The force from his staff caused a large crack to form in the rock and within seconds it completely fell away to the side and allowed the full light of the rising sun to stream into the clearing.

Low screams filled the air as the trolls tried to shield themselves from the piercing light. The dwarves all cheered for Gandalf and I gave a loud cheer of gratitude as well. Gandalf had come in the nick of time, almost as if he had been there the entire time and had just waited for the right moment to strike. I looked back to the trolls and saw they were beginning to change, puffs of dust were coming from their skin and the fist holding me was starting to harden and become cold. Realization donned on me all at once, the trolls were turning to stone and I was still in its grasp.

I was just about to let out a scream when I heard a _shinking_ sound, not unlike the sound of an arrow fly through the air. The troll holding me was still just enough alive to yell out in pain and open the hand holding me just enough that I could slip through its fingers. My hip collided with the ground and my shoulder soon followed with a heavy _thud._ I groaned and grabbed at my sides with my arm that hadn't met with the ground and curled into a lose fetal position. My teeth ground together and I lifted my head up just enough to see the dinner knife I had dropped before now forever imbedded into the stone hand of the troll. I followed the path the knife would have taken to see Thorin in a wide, grounded stance, the torn remains of the bag at his feet. His arm was still frozen in the finishing position one would except to be in after just having perfectly throwing a knife.

His eyes flashed down to me quickly looking me over for any sign a major injury. I rested my head back on the ground and I decided lying there for a little bit wouldn't hurt anybody. Around me the dwarves were shouting my name and trying to see if I was all right. Grudgingly I lifted my not injured arm and gave the all a thumbs up hoping they knew what it meant.

I heard a collected sigh of relief from the dwarves and dropped my arm to apply pressure to my aching side.

"Caroline!" A panicked voice shouted.

"Oh boy." I muttered to my self, and moved to a sitting position.

Sophie barreled through the camp nearly stepping on the dwarves who were still in bags on the ground. She ran straight up to me and dropped to her knees pulling me into a squeezing embrace.

"Are you ok?" She asked frantically as she pulled way and started looking me over, "We saw them grab you and I wanted to do something but Gandalf said you guys had it sorted but I didn't really believe him but I stayed back anyways because I couldn't really do anything anyway and when Gandalf split the rock and they were turning to stone and you were still being held by one, Caroline!" She shouted at me, "I thought we were going to have to try and break the stone hand but then we saw Thorin grab the knife you dropped and oh my gosh, Caroline, I wish you could have seen it the throw was amazing!"

"Sophie!" I yelled back at her, snapping her out of her rant, "I'm fine, really I am." I assured her.

She sighed heavily and brought me back into a tight hug, "I was so scared Care."

I winced as I brought my arms up to return the hug, "Me too, Soph" I whispered to her and peered over her shoulder to see Thorin keeping a close eye on us as he walked over to talk to Gandalf, "Me too."

* * *

**Hey look the net chapter already up?! What is this magic? Trickery? Or am I just to excited to leave anybody hanging? Ya its probably that one. Actually it is that one…..But oh well! Anyways here's the actual action portion of the troll scene whish was **_**so much freaking fun! **_**Seriously I had a ball. So I hope you all like it and I'll keep working on the next one so hopefully it will be up sometime next week if I decide to be a responsible high school senior….haha like that could ever happen!**


	10. Weapons, Wizards, and Wargs Oh My!

**Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien still owns the Hobbit, and I make no claim upon its amazingness.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Sophie P.O.V**

I buried my head in Caroline's neck and tightened my grip around her vowing not to let go until I had hugged out my fear. Caroline returned the hug but not nearly as tight as I was holding her but fro her it was as good as it was going to get. Suddenly I remembered her fall, it hadn't been far maybe six or seven feet max so she was most likely bruised along the right side of her body. Quickly I jerked away and released my hold on her she winced at the sudden movement and grabbed for her hip.

"Sorry, I just remembered your fall." I chuckled weakly and started to twist a strand of hair that had fallen loose from my ponytail.

"Its ok." Caroline muttered, "I just need to walk it off is all."

I smiled and stood up, holding my hand out in front of me to offer the blonde some assistance. She took in a deep breath and took my hands. Leaning back so I could get better leverage I helped pulled her up as she carefully stood up. Caroline winced and bit her bottom lip, then grabbed for her shoulder.

She started to move the bruised shoulder around in circles and gritted her teeth. I watched and listened for any sign that something was broken or severely hurt. Slowly her movements became smoother and her clenched jaw started to relax.

"See totally fine," She said stretching her arm and holding it in that position by locking her other arm around her elbow, "In a few more minutes the pain will have completely disappeared."

I nodded in agreement and placed my hands on my hips then turned to look at Gandalf who was talking to Thorin. All around us the dwarves were scurrying about gathering weapons and putting on the garments the trolls had stripped them of. It made me giggle to see such burly guys shoving their legs through pant holes and grumbling about the 'indecency' of the situation. Fili and Kili were both bright red as Gloin cut them from their bags and they kept glancing over to Caroline and me. Only then did it dawn on me that the trolls hadn't just taken their weapons, they'd stripe the dwarves down to their underwear.

However, Caroline was too busy rubbing her hip to notice and I was just too amused to care. Suddenly Caroline began walking toward the wizard and Thorin, I jogged the first few steps to catch up to her and walk beside her.

She stopped a few feet shy of the two and folded her arms across her chest, "So, just out of curiosity." She began, "What exactly were those things and where did they come from?"

Gandalf and Thorin both looked at her as if they were surprised at her question.

Thorin eyed Gandalf as if he wanted to know the answer to Caroline's surprisingly good question as well.

The wizard shifted his staff from one hand to the other and hummed in thought, "They must have come down from the Ettenmores." He answered as if he questioned the answer himself.

"Since when to mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin followed up.

"Oh, not for an age." Gandalf answered quickly, "Not since a darker power ruled these lands." He said gravely.

Hadn't he said something about the 'darker powers' on out way through the Shire to pick up the dwarves? He had named a few places but they were all so foreign and strange that I couldn't remember them.

"And what was up with them turning to stone and nearly crushing me when the sunlight hit them?" Caroline asked.

Gandalf stroked his beard in thought, "Trolls turn to stone in the light of the day just as you sleep at night. It is simply the way of things."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and cocked her non-injured side of her hip, clearly skeptical of Gandalf's answer.

"Which means they could not have walked in day light." Gandalf said to himself.

Suddenly Thorin looked from us to the wizard with a spark in his eye as if he had just solved some great puzzle, "Which means there must be a cave nearby."

Gandalf nodded in agreement and grinned, "Then perhaps we should search for it."

* * *

It didn't take long to find the cave, the smell practically lead us to it and Caroline almost threw up upon smelling the stench again. The cave was hidden fairly well quite a ways up the backside of a hill and behind some trees that looked like they had seen better days. Thorin sent some of the dwarves back to the old farmhouse to pack up the camp and told them to meet back at the mouth of the cave.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked Caroline as we entered the cave.

She had turned a ghostly pale green and her hand covered her mouth and nose, "I hope so." She grumbled.

"Oh, what is that stench!" Nori shouted as he entered the cave.

"You mean you couldn't smell it before?" Caroline called back at the smallest dwarf. He shrugged and shook his head.

"It's a troll horde." Gandalf said bluntly, "Be careful what you touch."

As we walked further into the cave some of the dwarves started to cough and covered their noses from the pungent troll stench. I saw Caroline smirk from under her hand and shook my head.

We walked further into the horde and as I walked little jingling sounds came from my feet. I crouched down and brushed away some of the rotting leaves to reveal that most of the floor was covered in gold and silver coins hidden under a thin layer of dirt and leaves.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." I heard Bofur say. I turned to see him inspecting some of the gold coins in his hand

"Agreed." Gloin said, "Nori, get a shovel."

I giggled a bit and turned to leave them to do whatever they were going to do. As I did so I saw Caroline looking at herself in the reflection of a silver platter. She was moving the platter around to get a better look of herself. It then donned on me I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror for days. The potential for blemishes and dirt on my face suddenly brought blood to my cheeks.

"I look awful." Caroline commented as she continued to look at herself, "Really Sophie you should have told me."

I shrugged, "You look fine to me."

I began walking forward to Caroline again when the dimming light from the outside reflected off the silver platter and shined against something towards the back of the cave. Grabbing Caroline around her arm I drug her to where the shimmer had come from. She protested slightly then dropped the platter onto the ground, causing a loud clanking sound to fill the cave.

I continued to pull her along until I was standing at the far end of the cave next to a wall directly beneath where the light had come from. Pointing up to where the mysterious shimmer had come from I turned to Caroline, "There's something up there."

"So?" She droned.

"Give me a boost?" I asked clasping both hands together and bring them up to my face in a begging motion.

Caroline rubbed her shoulder and seemed to think about it before sighing and shoving the sleeves of her hooding down to cover her palms and lacing her fingers together to form a sort of step for me to put my foot in.

"Just make sure there's not something gross on your foot please." She asked.

I nodded and wiped the bottom of my boot on the side of the wall then put my hands on her shoulders for balance making sure not to apply too much pressure on her sore one. Taking a breath I placed my right food into her hands, she then boosted me up and propped herself against the cave wall. Caroline had provided me with at least an extra three or four feet and I was now level with a hole that looked like it had been punched into the wall

The light from outside barely reached inside the hole and it was hard to make out what was all in the hole. I reached my arm into the pit and squealed when my hand was met with a large mass of spider webs. Below me Caroline grunted with all the sudden movements I was making. Instantly I stopped and took a few breaths before reaching back into the hole.

"Hurry up Soph, I know you're not heavy but you're not exactly light either." Caroline grumbled.

"I'll just take that as a compliment." I retorted as my hand wrapped around something near the back of the hole. I pulled my arm out of the hole and saw what I had pulled out was a long and slightly curved case. The case was covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime but there was still a bit of shine towards one end. Gasping I wrapped my fingers around the one side and gripped the longer side in my other hand. Pulling hard on the smaller end the whole thing came apart to reveal that the case was the sheath of a curved sword. It reminded me of a katana but it was curved a bit more drastically and didn't have a cross guard. Instead the sword was one complete curve with the exception of a sharp thorn-looking bit pointing down on the blade side. Probably to catch any other sword that might slide that low and stop it from cutting the fingers of its wielder.

I closed the sword back into its scabbard and reached again into the hole to see what else could be in there. My hand went to where I had found the first sword and as I patted around on the cold rock my fingers brushed another item that felt similar to the sword I had just pulled out. Bringing my hand out of the hole once more I discovered I had found another sword. This one was longer, less curved, and had a cross guard of two claw looking metal pieces that swirled down to form the handle of the sword. The twisting continued all the way down the handle to the base of the sword where two sharp metal spiked jutted out from beneath the leather grips.

"You're never going to _believe _what I found up here Care!" I grinned down to her and held the tow swords up so she could see.

She glanced up and gave me a skeptical look, "Congratulations you've found a pair of dusty sticks."

I rolled my eyes, "Just put me down and you'll see." I heard the blonde sigh and unclasped her hands around my foot to let me drop back down to the floor of the cave.

"See?" I smiled then held out the longer of the two swords out to her. She scrunched her brow and halfheartedly took the sword from my hand. Carefully she looked the sword over and wiped her fingers through the thick layer of dust. It came off in her fingers and revealed the sheath to be a deep burgundy color with what looked like little engraved golden swirls. The blonde flashed me a doubtful look and I gestured to the hilt. In one smooth slow motion she drew the sword from its sheath. The sword was a bit straighter than the one I had chosen and had a single edge until about two thirds down the metal, then the flat end on the top tapered into a second edge to meet the other one in a sharp lethal point.

I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing hysterically with glee. Even if we were going back home soon we'd have some amazing souvenirs to take back with us. I grinned wildly and held up my own sword.

"Aren't they awesome?" I asked.

"They are kind of beautiful, in their own way." Caroline commented, still examining the blade.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin noted.

Caroline and I both turned to see he too was holding a sword and was handing a larger completely straight one to Gandalf, who took it without hesitation.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf muttered then unsheathed his new sword a few inches; "They were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves in the First Age." He elaborated.

Caroline looked back down to her slightly curved sword and carefully ran a finger across its still shining metal. She pulled back quickly and stuck her finger in her mouth then pulled it away to look at it, "And still sharp." She remarked.

Thorin had a less enthusiastic feel about his new sword and began to put it back in the barrel he had pulled it from which held a number of other items.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf blurted quickly, stopping Thorin from putting the sword back.

The dwarf glared up at the wizard and without taking his eyes off him swiftly unsheathed the whole blade. Thorin looked over the shining metal and then shoved the blade back in its scabbard. He then looked back to us and the swords we were holding in our hands. Caroline sheathed hers as well and held it down to her side. Thorin glanced back down to the barrel and looked curiously at something within its depths. Warily he reached into the barrel for a dusty looking stick jutting out near the back o the barrel. He tugged on the stick and it came out with little resistance.

Beside me I felt Caroline tense up as the stick came into view and was most certainly not any old stick. In Thorin's hand was a large recurve bow; even through the layer of dust you could tell the elegant looking weapon would shine a stark white if it were to be cleaned. He looked it up and down angling the weapon to look at every inch of it, and then held it out to us. Well, to Caroline. She seemed shocked at first that he was even being the slightest bit kind to her, but seeing as she had just risked her life against trolls to save the dwarves it made sense for him to want to repay her. Which I guess meant giving her a weapon.

After a few seconds of shock Caroline stepped forward and took the bow from Thorin's hands, setting her sword against the barrel so she could inspect the bow herself. She ran her hand up and down its graceful strong curves and then gripped it with her left hand and placed three fingers on the string of the bow. With determination in her face she drew the string back with only slight difficulty and a small wince, then gently brought the string back to its resting place.

"If you are as good with a bow, as you said your friend was with horses I have no doubt you will be able to use this to at least some degree of skill." He said.

"Thanks." Caroline replied quietly still gazing at the bow. I didn't blame her the thing was beautiful. It had vines of roses and thorns creeping up the arms that slowly transitioned to feathers leading to the tips of the bow where sturdy looking metal caps were fastened. The string looked completely new not a single speck of dust on it and it seemed to reflect any light that happened to bounce onto it. Besides the dust the thing looked completely new from what I could see.

Thorin nodded lowly, "And know that when you carry those weapons you must be prepared to use them. There are dangers in the wild that will not hesitate to kill you, so you must kill them first. They are tools-"

"Not toys." Caroline said cutting Thorin off and lowering the bow as she finished off the line she always said to the campers who tried archery .

Thorin narrow his eyes lightly at her, "So treat them with respect, even if they are elvish made." He paused and tilted his head down for a moment before glancing back up to look at Caroline, "A bow is useless without any arrows, I suggest you arm yourself if you are to carry that weapon." He said nodding to a corner of the cave where large chests of broken and fresh arrows alike were piled. Thorin then cleared his throat as if he didn't know what else to do then quickly turned to walk out of the smelly cave.

Caroline grinned like a mad woman and twisted around to take another look around the cave, "Come on Soph lets get some arrows."

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V**

It didn't take long to tear through the large chest spilling over with arrows both broken and new. I dug through them carefully making sure not to cut myself on any of the sharp tips and risk getting some Middle Earth troll disease. Most of the arrows were still in good shape so it didn't take long to create a pile of arrows I felt were a good match for the bow and me.

"Hey!" Sophie called, "I found a quiver! And it not too gross either, its actually kind of cool."

"Bring it here." I answered. She brought over an average sized dark brown leather quiver. It looked like at one point it had had some kind of design burned into the leather but all that was left now were a few black lines running horizontal around the length of the quiver. The leather straps that would hold it to my back were in excellent shape as well and looked like it wouldn't be too awkward on my back.

Sliding the decent arrows I had found into the quiver I found it more or less full, a few more could squeeze in but that would make drawing them out harder. Swinging the quiver of arrows around my head it landed softly on my back and I went to work strapping it on. The structure of the straps was much simpler than any saddle could ever hope to be. Its main strap went over my right shoulder and in-between my chest like a sash then met the bottom of the quiver at the small of my back. Another smaller belt started from the middle of the quiver and buckled around the right side of my stomach to meet the bigger strip for security.

I now had thirty-two lethal arrows strapped across my back, and a shiny new sword at my hip courtesy of Sophie. She had decided to clean up the swords as I rummaged through the horde looking for arrows. The sword now shone and showed no sign of ever being in a nasty place like this. My bow was also dust free and stark white due to Sophie's superior cleaning skills.

Standing up I swatted the dirt from my pants and shook the ends of my cloak to get rid of the filth I knew had gotten on it. I then dusted my hands together and smiled, I now had something that knew _I _could do and be good at. Sophie too was happier, even if the stuff we now had smelled a bit of troll.

"Come on let's get out of this stink hole." I suggested as I walked past her and started for the mouth of the cave. Sophie nodded and fell in beside me to walk through he cave. As we got closer to the opening I noticed several of the dwarves shoveling dirt over something and Dwalin standing there looking annoyed. When we passed he glared down at the dwarves on the ground as if to say 'come on guys the girls are done and you're still playing in the dirt'.

Gloin seemed to sense Dwain's glare and looked up to see the bouncer dwarf, Sophie, and I all looking down at them.

"We're making a long term deposit." He chuckled, and then went back to shoveling dirt into the hole.

I rolled my eyes and started for the entrance again. As I trudged up the slight incline of the cave I saw Gandalf poking at something on the ground with the end of his staff.

"Wacha' got there Gandalf?" I asked striding up to stand beside him.

The old man glanced over and me then flipped the sleeve of his robes up and bent over to pick something up from off the ground. It was a large dagger, much cleaner than any of the swords we'd found so far and every swirling design on the sheath was pristine and intact.

"A dagger?" Sophie said coming up behind me.

Gandalf looked at us and his eyes glanced down at he swords now belted to our hips and the silver bow in my hands. The old man smiled and brought the dagger up to get a better look at it himself, "There is only one person left in this company who is still without a weapon." He said.

Sophie hummed in understanding, "It _is_ the perfect size for Bilbo" she said.

"Ooh." I mused in understanding, the dagger might be a dagger for a human or an elf, but to a hobbit it was the perfect size for a sword.

Gandalf swished his grey robes around his shoulder and gestured for us to follow, we started after him without a second's thought. The fresh air hit me like a welcoming brick; it was so clean and pure with no trace of troll as we walked further from the entrance. Gandalf made a B-line for where Bilbo is sitting, with us hot at his heels, for an old guy Gandalf sure wasn't lacking in the energy department.

"Bilbo?" He called, getting the hobbits attention.

"Hmmm?" the hobbit replied.

Gandalf held out the 'sword' to Bilbo, practically forcing the hobbit to take the sharp object.

"Here this is about your size." Gandalf muttered, taking a step back to see how the dagger sized up now being held by the hobbit.

Poor Bilbo stared at the sword in confusion then held it out in front of him, trying to give it back to Gandalf. He frantically shook his head, "I can't take this."

Gandalf let out a wheezed sigh and rubbed his temples, "The blade is of elvish make which means is will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." He explained, giving Bilbo a very good reason to keep his new sword.

"Does that mean our swords will glow as well?" Sophie asked excitedly.

The wizard sent her a perplexed look, "Oh heavens no, how ridiculous would it look swinging a full sized sword around in battle as it glowed a fierce blue? Your enemies would be immediately drawn to you. No the elves were wiser than that."

Bilbo had a puzzled look on his face like he was trying to decide if Gandalf offended him or if he was ok potentially being targeted by orcs or goblins. He quickly snapped out of it and shook his head again.

"I have never used a sword in my life." He countered.

"Well neither have Sophie or I." I shot in.

Gandalf looked between the three of us and lowered his voice, "And I hope none of you ever have to." He whispered as he finally settled on Bilbo, "But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Bilbo seemed to really take Gandalf's words to heart and slowly but surely drew the sword from its sheath. Gandalf smiled at his victory over the hobbit and placed both of his hands on his staff. They didn't seem to have the same effect on Sophie or me.

"But Gandalf, were going home we wont _need _to take any lives." Sophie reminded.

He paused at hearing what Sophie had to say and looked troubled.

"Ya _Gandalf_." I stressed, "This is just souvenir stuff, things to remember this place by. We're not going to have to actually use it."

Gandalf pursed his lips and looked between Sophie and I. He opened and closed his mouth several times before wheezing out a sigh.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted from the other side of the rocky path leading out to the forest. Gandalf seemed to visibly relax as he turned tail on us and quickly made his way over the path to see what was coming.

"Gandalf-" Bilbo called out.

"Stay together!" Gandalf shouted over him, "Hurry now. Arm yourselves."

"But Gandalf!" I shouted after him, but he only waved his staff around presumably at me and continued towards the dwarves.

I rolled my eyes and drew an arrow from my quiver, loosely nocking it into place between the string so it rested against the white material of my bow. Looking back to Sophie she shrugged and placed a hand on the handle of her curved sword. Wasting no more time I bolted after Gandalf and the dwarves who had run deeper into the forest while still having the advantage of staying on the rocks for height.

"Thieves! Fire! Murders!" A raspy voice shouted from somewhere in the forest.

Hoping to get a better look I jumped higher onto one of the taller rocks and skid to a stop at the edge. Looking down I saw a sled being pulled by, giant rabbits? I blinked a couple of times trying to see if it was really or just some hallucination I was having due to being exposed to the troll stink for too long. But no matter how much I blinked the sled of rabbits was still there, and so was a rather stout man covered head to toe in all kinds of things you'd see in the forest. He even had this white sticky looking stuff running down the side of his face, and from the look of it I don't think I want to find out what it was.

"Radagast!" Gandalf called as he lowered his staff and drawn sword, "Radagast, The Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" The wizard questioned as he sheathed his sword and stared walking towards the other man.

"Wasn't 'Radagast' the name of the fifth wizard Gandalf told us about the other day?" Sophie whispered in my ear.

I jumped back a bit, startle by her sudden ability to sneak around. I smacked her lightly across her arm and glared at her, "Don't do that!" I scolded, " And yes Radagast and Saruman were the two names he could remember." I confirmed as I began to climb back down the rock I had so easily jumped onto just seconds ago, Sophie hopping down right beside me.

We mush have missed a big portion of the two wizards conversation, because as we were rounding the last rock to he clearing they were all gathered in I saw Gandalf pull a long and leggy bug from Radagast's mouth. For the second time that day I almost hurled. Sophie slapped a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tight.

"What just happened." I asked to the company, most of which were just as disgusted by the sudden appetence of the bug.

"He, the uh, other one." Bofur started, "Just pulled, it, out of there." He said making a pulling motion with his hands then shivered the ends of his silly hat shaking up and down.

Gandalf and Radagast shot us a frown and muttered something between them. They then started to walk away and stopped a good twenty feet from the company. Probably to talk about more wizard stuff involving more bugs.

I cringed again and swallowed dryly then feelt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Sophie giving me a sympathetic look then a smile I return he smile and give her a thumbs us.

"Well don't you two just look ready to head off into battle!" Kili barked over to us, his hands cupped over his mouth to make sure we heard him.

"Right they do brother." Fili said in agreement beside him as he strode over to us Kili not far behind.

I held the bow in one hand and placed a finger over my nocked arrow to prevent it from falling out, and placed my other hand on my hip. Beside me Sophie folded both her arms and gave the two an unamused look.

The brothers laughed in unison as they stopped in front of us, Kili leaning against a boulder to my left and Fili just standing in front of Sophie. Kili continued to chuckle until Fili shot him a glare and the younger brother flashed him a smile before settling on a cocky grin.

"So," Fili said to Sophie, "These new weapons of yours, do you, well do you know how to use them?" he asked folding his arms.

Sophie's face morphed from a smile into a blank stare at the dwarf's question. I leaned into her and bumped my shoulder with hers. She slowly tilted her head to look at me like a deer in the headlights, and blinked as if she wasn't quite registering my presence. Fili was left standing there looking between us as I tried to get Sophie to come to.

"Sophie," I called, snapping my fingers a couple of times around her ear.

"What?" She asked dazed, then seemed to snap out of her mind, and turned back to Fili who had been patiently waiting for her answer, "Sorry, and no I actually don't," she admitted as she grasped the hilt of the sleek sword, "I just thought it looked cool, but, no, I don't know the first thing about swordsmanship."

Fili grinned confidently and unfolded his arms to place both hands on the tops of his duel swords that hung on either side of his hips, "Well those are just fancy elvish swords, nothing like real dwarfish steel. But if you'd like I could, perhaps show you how to do a few things. You know to make you feel," He cleared his throat, "safer."

Sophie's cheeks flushed bright red and her smile practically reached from ear to ear, "You know I really wouldn't mind knowing how to use this thing." She managed to sputter out.

Fili grinned and turned to hold his arm out waiting for Sophie to start walking. She toned her smiled down a bit and nodded then gave me a wink and walked towards a more open area. Fili grinned to Kili then started off after my brunette friend.

I shook my head at the two, "Poor guy doesn't know what he's in for." I said to Kili as I returned the arrow I had in my hands to my quiver.

He laughed, "I believe I could say the same for Miss Sophie."

The two walked further down the rocky area where the ground was flatter and clearer of rocks and trees. Fili drew one of his swords and Sophie followed his action by drawing hers as well. They started to wave their swords in though out movements that could easily be transitioned into faster and more complex movements.

"So I see you weren't joking about putting an arrow through my eye back at Bag End." I heard Kili say.

I turned my head to him and ran my fingertips over the carved rose vines that ran along the silvery bow's surface, "Oh ya, sorry about that." I smiled, "But, no I wasn't, I've been shooting since I was eight. My dad taught me and my two brothers to shoot properly before he left," I paused, "But I'm the only one who still does it."

"Oh? Why's that?" Kili asked.

"Because it reminds my brothers of him, but I still do it so I can become better than he ever was." I said defensively, my grip around the bow tightening so the skin around my knuckles was almost as white as my bow.

Kili looked down at the ground with a somber look in his eyes as he shuffled his large armor clad feet around, "My fathers dead as well," He muttered, "During the Battle of Moria Balin was telling us about last night. Fili and my father was there but he was one of those that perished." He said.

My mouth hung open. It had never even crossed my mind that they might have lost someone during that battle. I'd just assumed. I felt my shoulders drop and I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He nodded towards me, "And you? How did your father pass?"

My jaw tightened and I took my hand off his shoulder, "He didn't die, he just left." I snapped.

Kili flinched then shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand, why would a man leave his wife and children?" He asked, still shaking his head.

"Because he was a coward who didn't want to deal with things when life got tough. So he ran away." I growled.

I felt a hand on my arm and nearly shook if off before realizing I was Kili trying to comport me.

"Then he was indeed a coward, no dwarf would ever leave his family when they need him most. It would be disgraceful upon his family and he would be shunned." He said firmly, "A dwarf would cherish and love his family forever and keep them safe from anything." He grinned up at me and quickly flashed his eyes over to where Fili was still showing Sophie how to use her sword.

I smirked at him and looked over to the two and raised an eyebrow at Kili, "Are you implying something Kili?" I ask.

He returned my smirk and folded his arms, then puckered out his bottom lip, "No," he shook his head slowly then turned to look at me, "But you can take it however you will."

Kili held my gaze for another moment before breaking out into hysterical laughter. I started to laugh as well and gave him a playful shove. He continued to laughed and returned my shove.

Suddenly a loud howl pierced through our laughter making us stop instantly. Everybody around us stopped as well not daring to move after hearing the howl that sounded dangerously close.

"What was that?" I head Sophie say.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, "Are there- are there wolves out there? He stuttered.

"Wolves?" Bofur answered, "No that was not a wolf."

To my left I heard a low growl and turned just in time to see a massive brown 'not wolf' appear from a crag above the company. Its yellow teeth were bared and even from here I could see the drool dripping from its oversized mouth. The enormous beast growled louder then crouched down preparing to jump.

"Above you!" I screamed to the company as I pointed in the direction of the animal.

They all looked up just as the beast landed right in the middle of the company, its jaw snapping and claws extended ready to shred anything it came in contact with. Prepared from my warning Thorin quickly unsheathed the curved sword from the troll hoard and in one swing of his arm collided the sharp steel with the neck of the 'not wolf'. The beast dropped instantly just as I heard Sophie's screams from the other side of the gorge. Another creature identical to the one Thorin had just killed was bounding down the slop towards us. I saw an arrow whizz through the air and hit the creature square in the chest. The beast stumbled and fell over its self to land in front of Dwalin who was waiting with an extremely heavy looking axe. He brought the ax down on top of the beast's head and instantly it stopped moving, not even giving a dying twitch.

"Come on!" Kili barked, grabbing my wrist to tug me closer to the group.

"Warg-Scouts!" Thorin shouted as he removed his sword from the body of the 'warg', "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack." Bilbo questioned, giving Thorin a look that described how I felt about this 'orc pack'.

From behind us Gandalf and Radagast joined the group both looking nervous and upset. Gandalf strode right up to Thorin staff in hand, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" He interrogated.

"No one." Thorin answered quickly.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again this time raising his voice.

"No one. I swear!" Thorin roared in reply, "What in Durin's name is going on here?"

Gandalf shuffled around and placed a hand on his hip, "You are being hunted."

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped, "Hunted? What _exactly _do you mean by being hunted." I asked taking a step forward.

Thorin and Gandalf looked at each other then at Sophie and I. The rest of the company exchanged similar looks as well.

"Precisely as it sounds." Thorin answered lowly.

My breath hitched in my throat and from her I could see Sophie shaking. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my head. We were literally being _hunted _just like the animals my brothers and I shot for sport. Only this wasn't some hobby for amusement or a show of skills, this was real life that might just end with mine becoming a whole lot shorter. I forced myself to take a deep breath.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

Yes we had ponies and horses we could get away. I sighed, thank goodness for that white devil horse.

"We can't!" A voice shouted from above us, "We have no ponies or horses; they bolted!"

My hope of getting away on Amitiel was instantly crushed. So much for that devil horse, and just after I'd decided on a name for her too. I felt my muscles tense up and my hands form fists as I tried to stay as visibly calm as I possibly could.

"I'll draw them off." A raspy voice volunteered. I twitched my head to see it was Radagast who had offered to be a distraction to the orc pack. He looked quite happy about it too, for whatever reason.

Gandalf turned to him as well with an doubtful look on his face, "These are Gundabad Wargs; they will out run you." He said, making a point.

Radagast just smiled at him and game a small smirk before gesturing back to his bunny sled, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits." He grinned. "I'd like to see them try."

The look on Gandalf face after hearing that suddenly turned from one of doubt, to surprise. The wizard grinned and looked back to us. A pit formed in my stomach as I had the sneaking suspicion that Gandalf was about to suggest something, stupid.

* * *

**Well well whale what do we have here?! Oh wait its an update! So they finally have some sweet weapons to defend themselves with, whether they will be able to use them when the time comes is a different matter entirely. But I hope you all liked this chapter both the good and the bad! But for the sake of the world leave out the ugly. Ok that was a bad joke… Anyway, well, farewell good people!**


	11. WhoeverSaid Running is Fun is Dead To Me

**Disclaimer: Un-hu still have no claim what so ever to The Hobbit. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sophie P.O.V**

There I was just being taught swordplay by Fili when suddenly I hear Caroline's shouts of warning and _BAM _a gigantic wolf comes barreling down the hill. Fili acted immediately pulling me behind him and pointing his twin swords out at the wolf. I shirked a bit when the wolf landed in the fray of dwarves when Thorin struck out at the wolf, striking at its head causing it to stop and drop dead.

Another growl brought my attention to the other side where yet another wolf was standing, its haunches bent ready to spring forward with hundreds of pounds of muscle behind it. The creature began bounding down the slope when an arrow hissed through the air piercing it just below its shoulder blade. It stumbled and rolled over its top-heavy body to land on the ground only to be met with one of Dwalin's great iron war hammers.

The whole ordeal passed in a blur as Gandalf yelled at Thorin only to have Thorin yell back at Gandalf. Suddenly Radagast was smirking and ran off to jump aboard his rabbit sled. I felt Fili grab my hand and tug on it. My mind was still in a haze, wolves had just attacked us and I had just stood there holding a lethal elvish sword in my hands, and I had done nothing. Not that I would have been any use but I could have at least held up my sword or done _something_ not just stand there.

Fili continued to drag me along, the company surrounding us as we followed Radagast as best we could, but those bunnies could really move so we soon fell behind. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I slowly turned m head to see a familiar blonde facing me with a worried expression. The hand shook me, hard, bringing me out of my trance like state.

My vision cleared from its previous blurry state and focused on Caroline's striking green eyes.

"Sophie!" She hissed quietly, "Snap out of it, you know get 'cha head in the game?" she said snapping her fingers at me making a very good Troy Bolton reference whether or not she even realized it.

"Ya hearts in the song Care." I smiled back giving her a thumbs up.

"Hush you two!" Fili shushed in a serious tone, a foreboding look in his eyes, his hand still wrapped tight around mine.

"Or do you wish to draw them straight to us?" I heard Kili add running up from behind us to catch the rest of the company.

Caroline pursed her lips tightly and held her hand up in defeat.

From up ahead I heard the shuffling of leaved and a very loud _'come and get me! Ha Ha!' _followed by a chorus of howls. Fili gave my hand a squeeze and tugged to let me know it was time to move. We ran through the remaining bits of forest that naturally got thinner and thinner as we ran. Soon the forest disappeared completely behind us and we were left running through a field of yellow grass dotted extensively with a variety of large and small boulders jutting out at random from the uneven hilly ground. Sudden we stopped behind an especially large boulder.

"Come on!" Gandalf whispered harshly back to all of us and darted out from behind the boulder. Beyond us I could hear the feint barking and howling of the massive wolves.

We were quick to follow and Fili continued to hold my hand tightly as we ran from boulder to boulder, trying to stay out of sight of the wolves and the grey human like figures riding them. Beside me Caroline took long even strides as she glanced over and raised an eyebrow at Fili and me. I gave a small grin and shrugged at her, continuing to let Fili tug me along at his surprisingly quick pace.

Caroline easily matched his stride at my side while Kili ran slightly in front of us, keeping me inside the middle most part of the company. From behind us I heard stifled chuckling obviously coming from some of the dwarves behind up when Thorin suddenly sprinted past us, making his way to the front, giving Fili a stern look that made him drop my hand. I frowned at the back of our leaders head and was tempted to make a face at him but I restrained myself. Caroline however didn't hesitate to scowl at him despite them having saved each other only a few hours ago.

Gandalf led us across the rough and rocky terrain from rock to rock until we came to a long strip of field with no cover in sight. The wizard hesitated only for a second before bolting into the wide-open field. We were barley half way when the pack tore over the ridge maybe two hundred feet away, probably less.

"Stay together!" Gandalf called from up ahead making a sharp turn to head in the opposite direction of the pack.

"Move!" Thorin roared swinging his sword to urge us to run faster. He waited until Caroline and I had passed him before starting off again after Gandalf. The dwarf easily caught back up to the front and led us through more of the rocks.

We were running along a large flat rock when Thorin suddenly yelled at Nori, his voice laced with concern. He pulled the young dwarf back and we all stopped behind him, waiting for the signal to continue moving. Thorin looked back to Gandalf who nodded.

"Come on! Come on! Quick!" The wizard called quietly, allowing the dwarves behind him to pass by.

Caroline nudged my arm with hers and followed after the dwarves.

"Where are you leading us?" I heard Thorin ask Gandalf as we passed the two, I glanced back to see Gandalf give the dwarf a look that clearly said 'not now'. I gave a slight chuckle at that and continued after the dwarves, Thorin again passing us to get to the front. Either he had a leader complex and absolutely _had_ to be at the front, or wanted to be there to protect the company should the pack find us.

Again we sprinted through the rocks only to be cut off by the wolf pack once more. I huffed out a breath and quickly changed directions to stay with the company as we veered off to hide behind more rocks. I wasn't by any means out of shape, but I also wasn't _in _shape either a few more minutes of this and I was going to throw up I just knew it. Caroline seemed to sense this and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Can't stop now Sophie, we gota' keep up." She whispered to me encouragingly, her breath only slightly burdened from the running while mine was beginning to get haggard and uneven. Curse her and her in shapeless I nodded and smiled nonetheless and tried to take deeper breaths to calm my body, which was screaming for me to stop.

I leaned against the rock face and held a hand against my stomach to try and relaxed my body and take in this moments rest, beside me Caroline was pressed against the rock with Gandalf on her right. The dwarves and Bilbo had gathered at the base of a large rock just a few more feet to our right. Just as Gandalf was opening his mouth to tell us to keep moving a horrifying sight crept into my line of sight. Right on top of the rock the dwarves were hiding behind was the ugliest creature I think I had ever seen. Its skin was a decaying grey color and the clothes it wore, if you could even call them that, looked as if they were made from rotting animal skins and bones. _This must be an orc._ The thing was riding one of the massive wolves that had been barking and howling after us. I felt Caroline tense up beside me and glanced down to see her hand tighten around the handle of her bow.

Looking back to the orc I saw it had drawn a very long, very sharp, wicked looking blade, certainly meant for killing. Its mount sniffed the air and turned in circles atop the rock, searching the air for some sent of the dwarves. Looking down at the dwarves, most of whom were looking up as if they could sense the things movements, I saw Thorin turn to glance at Kili and nod down to his bow. Kili looked mortified at the motion, but slowly brought his hand up to carefully draw a yellow fletched arrow and nock it onto the string of his bow. Caroline mirrored his movements and drew back her bow as well with a lethal looking arrow complete with black feathers and a slim pointed tip. She did have a better angle on the beast and if they shot just right they could take out the orc and the wolf in one fell swoop. Thorin's eyes flashed over to Caroline and gave her a stern almost displeased look. The corner of Caroline's mouth twitched up in a smirk and I knew she had seen the dwarves look as well.

Kili glanced over to see Caroline's drawn arrow and the look of mortification on his face slightly melted away as he suddenly gained the courage to jerk back and away from the rock. His movements were quick and as soon as the creatures were in his sights he loosed his arrow. As soon as he did that the wolf reacted to the sudden movement and began lunging towards him, only to be struck in the chest by Kili's arrow. I heard a sharp _thwish_ and a fairly longer arrow with black fletching's pierced the exposed flesh of the mounted creatures neck just as it was raising a horn to its lips to call for aid. I jumped slightly and pumped my fists by my sides, Caroline hit it!

Suddenly both the orc and its wolf started to shriek and bark as loudly as they could manage. If the thing couldn't call with its horn it was going to make as much noise as it could to still bring the pack to us!

"It's calling for help!" I whispered harshly to Caroline.

The blonde nodded and clenched her teeth, reaching back to draw another arrow from her quiver, but the dwarves had beaten her to the punch. Dwalin had brought his iron hammer down onto the head of the grey creature. More of the dwarves stepped up to batter at the orc and its mount trying to silence their screams. I cringed at the violence of it all, and at the fact that the pack had more than likely heard the commotion and were soon to be at our heels.

"Gandalf?" I called to the wizard as he stepped out from behind the rock to look across the landscape. More barks and shrieks sounded from the direction he was looking and I saw his shoulders tense as he sharply turned back to us.

"Move. Run." He shouted to us and took off running in the opposite direction the shrieks and howls were coming from.

Caroline shot me an exasperated look and jerked her head in the direction the wizard was currently running. I gave her a weak shrug and sighed as I started to run again. The rest of the company wasted no more time with the corpse of the wolf and orc and followed after the wizard and us.

Gandalf led us through the rocks for a few more minutes until the rocky landscape melted away into the ground and was replaced by miles and miles of rolling hills and golden straw grass. There were still a few rocks jutting out from the ground here and there but none big enough to hide behind anymore. We were on out own from here on out with no natural barriers to protect us from the oncoming pack.

"What's he thinking?" I blurted out to Caroline.

She huffed out a breath and shook her head, "I don't know, but this is how big stamina animals hunt smaller ones on the plains. Run them down until their exhausted then it's an easy kill with no resistance." She said.

The gears in my head were turning faster and faster now. Gandalf wouldn't lead us somewhere we couldn't get out of. So there had to be a plan somewhere in his muddled old man mind.

I sighed and looked down to keep my eyes on the ground, trying to focus on where I was putting my feet instead of the ever-nearing sounds of the pack all around us. Wait? Around us weren't they just _behind_ us?

I shook the thought away and continued following after Gandalf.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted as we crested a large hill.

"This way. Quickly!" Gandalf called changing directions yet again.

I stopped on top of the hill and scanned the area. Sure enough there were two or three hunched wolf forms closing in on our position.

"They're boxing us in." I muttered to myself.

"Come on Soph!" Caroline called to me from the base of the hill, her eyes sharp and filled with awareness.

"Coming!" I yelled back filing in at the back of the group.

Caroline waited form me to pass her then bolted after us to pick up the back. I saw Fili glance over his shoulder and look back at us as a slight smile feathered its way across his lips when he saw we were still with the group. I returned the smile slightly and stumbled slightly on the tip of a small rock jutting out fro the ground.

Suddenly hands were on my right arm keeping me from falling flat on my face. It was Caroline, a still stern look on her face. She was clearly not happy with what was going on and looked down to give me a fierce glare.

I smiled weakly at her and she continued to grasp my arm keeping me balanced on the uneven ground. Suddenly we began to slow as we entered into a small clearing, and then completely stopped.

Caroline releases her hold on my arm and looked to Gandalf presumably for answers on why we stopped. I embrace myself in realization of what is fully going on. We had been led like sheep to slaughter. Every hill had at least one or two dark and menacing figures on top that were creeping closer and closer towards us. My right hand slipped down to hold the handle of my elegant sword. Fili had taught me how to hold it properly and explained blocking slightly before this had all started but none of that would eve be close to being useful. I took a deep breath and realized my body had been shaking in fear. The breath helped me to calm down a bit but the gravity of our situation still gripped at my heart. I could die today.

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V.**

Sophie was shaking like mad beside me, her right hand turning white from gripping her swords handle to tight as her left arm hugged her stomach. The thought of my best friend being scared into silence baffled me, and made me angry. Not only at the orcs and wargs, but at Gandalf for leading us here, for _her_ for making us come on this stupid adventure in the first place, and Thorin because he always seemed make me angry. I huffed out a breath for the thirtieth time that hour, this day sucked.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted as he ran closer to the center of group, his bow already prepped with an arrow at the string. We had all spread out to cover more of the small clearing but his voice carried and everybody heard his warning.

Thorin turned in a tight circle to get a full perspective of the field, "Kili! Shoot them!" He called to his nephew then looked to me, "What are you waiting for!" He shouted giving me a demanding look.

Gritting my teeth together I nocked an arrow as well then ran closer to the edge of the perimeter we had created, my finger over the arrow to keep it from falling. Just beyond the limit I was prepared to go there was an average sized boulder, it was smaller than the ones we had been running through earlier but it would make a perfect vantage point for shooting down orcs and wargs. I leapt onto the boulder and planted my feet on the jagged surface. My fingers wrapped around the top and bottom of the arrow and I brought my bow arm up to aim at one of the oncoming orcs.

I froze. This thing was practically humanoid. I had shot the one earlier without hesitation but this was somehow different. My bow arm stated to shake. Why couldn't I just shoot the thing? It was coming to kill us so shouldn't I be able to kill it before it could kill us? How was this different from killing deer, pheasant, or anything else I've ever hunted! Just shoot it! Why can't I just shoot it!

"CAROLINE!" Sophie screamed at me.

I turned to see her shakily pulling her sword from its case as her eyes were locked looking ahead of her at the slowly approaching orc pack.

"Were surrounded!" Fili shouted.

I took a breath, relaxed the tension of the string, and shook my right hand out.

"It's just like hunting a deer." I whispered to myself, "Just like a deer."

I repositioned my fingers against the string again and drew the arrow back to rest against my cheek. The black feathers of the arrow tickled my cheek as I lined one of the orcs in my sights. I let out a breath and relaxed my fingers. The familiar _twang_ of my arrow leaving my bow filled my ears followed by a sickening _thud._ Right before my eyes an orc slid off its warg and dropped to the ground motionless. I could barley make out the thin arrow protruding from its eye socket as it lay on the ground. The warg it had been riding twitched its head to look at its dead rider and let out a threatening growl. The massive beast then lunged forward in my direction as I quickly reached backed and lined up my next shot.

Another _twang _and _thud_ sounded followed by another dead body on the ground. To my left I saw Kili shoot off an arrow and take down another orc. I pursed my lips and drew another arrow.

"Where's Gandalf?" He shouted back loosing another arrow.

Behind me I chanced a quick glance to see out wizard was indeed, missing. I let out a growl and turned back to finish off the warg Kili had killed the rider of.

"He has abandoned us!" I heard Dwalin roar. I clenched my teeth at that. Gandalf had lead us all this way and then left us to die? Weren't wizards supposed to be the people in story's who swooped in and saved everybody just in the nick of time?

"Some wizard he turned out to be." I grumbled as I drew back another arrow.

"Hold you ground!" Thorin yelled the now familiar _shing_ of a blade being drawn following his words.

I glanced back as I looked my arrow to see him in a grounded fighting stance, both of his hands firmly holding the handle of his sword. He had a stern look about his face; he wasn't going down without a fight. At least that was one thing we could agree on. I also saw that everybody was closing in on each other forming an even tighter perimeter, one of which Kili and I were left out of. That didn't help my growing paranoia or the fact that the wargs and orcs were getting closer and closer. Behind me the dwarves shouted in their own language, probably insults and curses, as they did as Thorin said and held the small amount of ground they had.

"This way you fools!" a raspy voice called.

I turned fully around to see Gandalf poking his head up from a hidden hole in the middle of some rocks. I felt my lips curve up into a smile.

"Well what do you know, right in the nick of time old man." I grinned.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you!" Thorin yelled again.

The brief smile quickly disappeared from my lips, "Shoot them, hold your ground, come on move!" I muttered to myself in a mocking tone, "Make up your mind will you."

I rolled my eyes and drew another arrow as I stepped backwards off the rock I had perched myself on, making sure to place my feet on solid holding so I wouldn't fall. Backing off the rock wasn't as hard as I had imagined it would be, but walking backwards to keep my eye on the pack now dangerously close while still trying to accurately shoot orcs was the challenging part.

The orcs were so much closer now I could practically see the yellow decaying teeth in their mouths as the grinned in my direction. I scowled at them and fired another arrow, taking out a particularly disgusting one with what looked like human rib bones as chest armor. That just made the others cackles and grins even more as they crept their wargs closer and closer.

"Kili! Caroline! Run!" Thorin's voice called again.

His voice caused me to turn and see the dwarves filing down the hole; I didn't see a tall brunet in a ponytail so Sophie must have already gone down to safety. To my left I saw Kili shoot one more orc smack in the middle of its forehead then turn to bolt to the safety of the rocks. I reached back to draw one more arrow when a voice in my head said to put it back and seriously book it to the rocks. I released my hold on the arrow, took my inner voices suggestion, and started running for the rocks.

I saw Kili disappear into the hole and Thorin standing on top of some smaller rocks waiting for me to reach the stones. He had a dark look on his face and probably wasn't pleased that out of everybody in the company _I_ was the last one to get to the rocks. I'd most likely get a stern _'you endangered the entire company, what were you thinking'_ when I got to the hole, and the thought of having pissed him off even over a matter this big that made me smile even if it was just a little.

Quickly that future changed when something wrapped around my legs causing me to trip and fall to the grass covered ground. My arrows clanked around in my quiver and spilled out all around my head and my bow had been thrown out of my hands so I could break my fall. The fall was hard and nearly knocked the wind out of me, but some how I managed to twist my body so I could sit up and see what had caused me to fall. Tangled at the bottom half of my legs was a mess of black rope weighted down with three heavy looking stones that looked like they had dried blood covering parts of their surface. Immediately I reached for one of the fallen arrows and began trying to cut away at the mess of rope around my legs.

Frantically I sawed at the rope trying to cut through it but arrows were meant for piercing things in a straight shot not the sawing motion I was currently trying to use it for. I glanced over my shoulder to look and see I was only about twenty feet from the rocks. I saw Thorin's face turn from darkness to anger, great now not only was I about to be mauled to death by oversized wolves I was going to die with Mr. High and Mighty King of Some Long Lost Mountain staring down at me disappointedly. He then took a step off of the rock and started to run towards me. I couldn't believe it, he was coming to me rescue, he was trying to save me?

A very loud and warm growl brought me back to my predicament; I turned to see the snout of a warg all but a few feet from my face and the cackling of who I assume was the lead orc looking down the mane of his mount. He leaned farther over its shoulder to laugh and say something in a very gross sounding language and cackle harder as the others around him laughed as well. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt the color leave my face. I swallowed dryly and stopped sawing at the rope and turned my head slightly so I could see Thorin making his way to the warg and me.

"Take care of Sophie!" I yelled at him, "Get her to the elves and GET HER HOME!" I screamed at him. Instantly he stopped and stared at me in disbelief. I felt my eyes begin to burn as tears started to make their way down my face. Sophie had to get home she just had to.

"GO!" I screamed looking down to the ground as I closed my eyes and gripped the arrow in my right hand harder.

I heard the sound of blades of grass being crushed and hoped he had turned back around. My eyes flashed open as more tears cascaded down my face. The warg seemed to laugh at me along side it rider and bent down so its hind legs were higher than its fore ones. It released the tension of its muscles and leapt into the air to cover the remaining few feet to my immobilized form.

I brought my hands up to try and shield my body and let out the loudest shrillest scream as the beast toppled down on top of me.

* * *

**This was a dusey to write let me tell ya! But nonetheless I got it done and here it is! Writing has become more of a back seat thing this year due to my senior year suddenly deciding to end in three months leaving me scrambling to make sure I have everything ready for graduation and...THE FUTURE! However I will not give up on this story it is my baby now and I can't leave it unfinished! Any ways tell me if you liked this chapter, if you didn't, and heck for brownie points the last time you sat down and enjoyed petting a soft puppy. Yay to the first two and if the third exceeds more than two weeks you need to amend some thing in your life pronto. Well until next time my lovelies! Stay Classy.**


	12. I Stop, But the World Spins On

**Disclaimer: Ok yes no ownership of The Hobbit, have we got that sorted yet? Yes? Ok good!**

**Also shout out to the reviewer going under the guest username Ilse, and UltimateFangurl1 you my dear sweet summer children are amazing, I love you and you sinseriously make my day every time I read your kind and encouraging words.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Sophie P.O.V**

The orc pack had surrounded us just like I thought they would only it was even scarier than I had imagined it would be. They were coming from all sides and I was shaking so badly my sword was threatening to wobble right out my hands.

Kili had begun shooting at the orcs before Thorin had yelled at him too and Caroline had positioned herself on top of a rock looking over the plains at the orc pack, only she wasn't shooting. She was just standing there with her bow drawn _ready_ to fire but she didn't make any movements that would suggest she would release the arrow anytime soon.

I narrowed my eyes at her, why wasn't she shooting at them? She had no problem a few minutes ago taking out that orc scout but now she was just frozen in place on top of her rocky perch. Maybe that had just been a necessity thing, no she had taken her time with that shot and Kili could have handled it I'm sure. No that's _exactly_ what it was.

"She's use to taking her time with every shot lining it up for the kill, she's not in the right mind set to just fire off arrow after arrow like Kili's doing." I muttered to the ground, she needed an awareness check and fast. There wasn't any time to do anything too sophisticated but a verbal conative recalibration might just do the trick.

I cleared my throat and looked straight on at the oncoming orc pack then took a deep breath.

"CAROLINE!" I screamed, sounding just as shaky as I had hoped too, damsel in distress status totally achieved.

Her blonde ponytail whipped around to hit her in the face as she looked at me with wide eyes filled with fear. As soon as she saw my shaking form her fear vanished and was replaced with a sense of purpose and just a hint of anger.

"Were surrounded!" Fili shouted, only further solidifying Caroline's new found resolve. Now if I knew my best friend well, which I did, she would do anything in her power to keep me from getting hurt. She had proven that over the years back home; keeping bullies off my back, making sure boys knew she was _the_ best friend, even talked to teachers for me when I was too scared to.

Caroline turned back to face the pack and brought the bow back to a resting position. She released her hold on the string and started to open and close her hand in a fist. I had seen her do this back at Camp Shuster when Lauren was making her take a proficiency test so she could teach the kids archery. She was nervous and was realizing it, but also coming to terms with it, through that small almost unnoticeable motion and it was working. I saw her mutter something to herself and take the string back into her fingers, one over the arrow and two beneath it. She drew the bow back to her cheek like I had seen her do dozens of times before, pause for a moment to aim, and then release the arrow with a swift _thwang_. The arrow moved too fast for me to follow but I heard it hit its mark in the socket of an orcs eye. I cringed at her placement of the arrow but acknowledged and appreciated the reasoning behind it.

The orc fell quickly to the ground and when the warg registered its master had fallen it swiftly preparing to rush Caroline. When suddenly another arrow pierced its chest causing it to stumble a bit then fall over on top of its riders body. I sighed in relief, it may be a grim sight but we might just get out of this alive.

"Where's Gandalf!" Kili shouted.

No we were diffidently going to die now.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin answered gruffly.

How could Gandalf abandon us? It didn't seem in his character to just _leave_ us after running us all this way. I turned in a full circle, my sword still gripped him both hands, as I scanned the entire three hundred and sixty degrees around me. Gandalf and his grey pointy hat and robes were nowhere in sight.

A pit formed in my stomach and I started to shake harder as my knees started to grow weak.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin roared.

I quickly turned my gaze to look at the dwarf who seemed to be fearless as he held his elegant sword in a practiced manor, clearly no novice to the art of swordplay unlike myself. He looked so confident and ready for whatever might come rushing at him it made me see for the first time why the whole company really trusted and looked up to him. It honestly made me form a newfound respect for him.

"Sophie!" Fili called to me as he was rushing towards my still shaking form, "Get closer to the center its safer there." He said pointing to the middle of the group with the tip of one of his twin swords.

I mindlessly nodded and hurried to where he had pointed. Soon I was surrounded not only by a pack of orcs but by the majority of the company along with Bilbo who was standing next to me his small dagger-sword drawn and glowing a fierce blue just like Gandalf had said it would. The glowing sword and his walking stick he had picked up _somewhere _along the way were shaking violently along with their wielder, whose face had gone extremely pale.

"So how's it going?" I laughed unevenly, trying to lighten the situation.

Bilbo just glanced up at me and I think the hobbit even gave me a glare so fierce Caroline would have been proud. But the glare seemed so out of his character it almost looked strange on his face.

"I am most certainly not good." He grumbled out.

I forced out a chuckle, "Me too." I whispered looking down at my guard-less sword almost in despair.

"This way you fools!" a harsh voice called from behind me.

I whipped around to see none other than Gandalf peering out of a hole in-between some rocks while shaking his staff at as. The wizard then disappeared back down the mysterious hole. Instantly a smile returned to my face, we weren't going to die! I glanced down to see Bilbo's face was completely enveloped in an expression of relief; he had dropped his sword arm to rest by his side. The hobbit then wasted no time sheathing his sword and making a break for the safety of the hole.

I turned back to see Caroline and Kili still at the far most edges of the group continuing to shoot at the orcs. Dwarves rushed past me as I sheathed my sword waiting for Caroline to hop down her rock and come running towards the hole. Only she and Kili just continued to shoot as if they hadn't even heard Gandalf call them fools.

"They're covering us to Gandalf, they'll come along soon!" Fili shouted at me as he took my arm in his hand twisting me around so he could practically _drag_ me towards the hole.

I ripped my arm out of his hold just as he was about to shove me down the hole,

"I'm not going down there until I know she's coming." I frowned at him. The dwarf may be attractive but there was no way I was going to let him push, or pull, me around like that.

He gave me a pained look and shifted his gaze behind me. I narrowed my eyes at him then turned to see Thorin standing on the rocks behind me looking out over the plains at Caroline and Kili. The dwarf looked down at his nephew and sighed.

"Kili! Caroline! Run!" He shouted then looked down to me. I smiled and nodded in thanks to him and slid down the slide like path of the hole. I heard metal clinking on rock and knew Fili had followed me down.

The end of the slide cam _way_ too soon and I was hardly prepared to stop and ended up toppling on top of Bombur's large, but pleasantly soft, belly.

"Sorr-_oof!_." I squeaked out as Fili fell on top of _me_.

"Forgive me Sophie." He croaked.

I felt my face get red as he crawled off of me and held out his hand to help me get up, only to have my legs swept out from under me by Kili as he slid down the hole to safety.

"Sorry 'bout that." He groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Its ok." I grumbled as I lay on my back on the hard rocky ground.

The two brothers glanced at each other and smirked a bit before each extending a hand for me to grab. I returned the smirks and grasped one of their hands each so they could pull me up together.

We were in some kind of natural underground bunker. It obviously had enough room for a few dwarves, a wizard, and hopefully two human girls maybe even a few more. The walls looked smooth and warred, as if this place had been used over and over again. Towards the back was a steady stream of light piercing the dimness of the space and providing extra light other than that which came from the entrance we had just come through.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked to Kili.

He looked back to the opening of the hole then shrugged, "She was right behind me."

"And uncles yet to come down as well." Fili put in sounding slightly concerned.

I frowned and brought up my hands together to fiddle with my nails.

Fili reached a hand over to place it over mine, "Caroline will be fine Sophie, you'll see. She and Thorin will come down in no time, just you wait."

I gave him a weak smile and looked up to the almost blinding stream of light that came through the opening of the dugout. A few more agonizing seconds passed and still no Caroline or Thorin, the dwarves around me started to get antsy.

"Take care of Sophie!" Caroline's voice said, piercing through the stream of intense light, "Get her to the elves and GET HER HOME!" she screamed.

"What's going on?" I asked shakily, to no one in particular. I got worried looks from the dwarves and then turned to Gandalf. The wizard sighed heavily to me and looked to the opening.

"GO!" Caroline's voice cried again.

A dear weight seemed to gather itself on my chest, "Please Gandalf what's going on up there you're a wizard can't you just, well you know…Know?" I pleaded.

The wizard gripped his knarred brown staff and looked down not meeting my eyes that were beginning to well with tears.

Just then a body slid down the hole.

"Caroline!" I exclaimed, hoping to see my blonde haired friend with a smirk on her lips. She'd stand there with her hip cocked and a hand on one side with her new bow in the other as she stood there scolding me for doubting her. Only it wasn't Caroline, the figure had a fluffy fur coat, silver armor, and long black hair peppered with grey, no baby blue hoodie in sight. The dwarves gave a collected sigh of relief, which was cut off imminently by a sudden, gut-wrenching scream of pure terror.

I stood there paralyzed as the scream was silenced, replaced by the sounds of gruesome growls and the sickening noise of cackling laughter. My knees went weak, far weaker than I had ever felt them, and before anybody could even try to catch me I fell to the hard ground. I gripped at my sides grabbing fistfuls of my hoodie as I started to sob into my chest.

A high-pitched sweet sounding blare filled my ears along with the screams of orcs and wolves. I gritted my teeth together and felt a hand on my shoulder. I reacted instantly, sharply swatting the hand away with a loud _smack, _not even caring who it was Fili, Kili, Gandalf, even Thorin himself, I wanted Caroline.

The air in the hollow became dark and heavy as the screams began to die down above us and a body suddenly toppled down into our hole. I raised my head to see a dead orc with a broken arrow sticking out of its chest, the fletching part of the arrow had snapped off and clattered down to my knees. My eyes widened, that had to be one of Caroline's arrows. Thorin gingerly walked over to the body and plucked the arrow tip from the orc's motionless body.

He looked it over and threw it down in disgust, "Elves." He growled in distain.

"No!" I proclaimed as my crying ceased for the moment, "It might be one of hers." I said reaching over to pick the arrow pieces up from the ground, holding them up to inspect them further. The feathers were a vibrant red and the tip swirled slightly. I didn't remember any of her arrows having such a lively red, or curving tips, but I could have missed both of those details.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fili and Kili glance at each other, Fili then took a step towards me, "Sophie, its not hers," he started softley

I shot him a glare and gripped the two arrow pieces in my hands, causing my knuckled to turn just as white as Bilbo's face had been earlier. Fili swallowed, hard, and continued, "You heard, well, you heard the screams same as we did. That arrow isn't hers."

My blood began to boil, how could they doubt this? I frowned at him and stood up, "I'm going up there." I said and began to take a step towards the entrance when Thorin stepped in font of me blocking my way.

"You will not." He said sternly, "Not only did you sign the contract saying you _will_ follow my orders, but I agreed to keep you safe." He paused and looked down, "And I do not think you would wish to see the mutilated body of your friend."

I stared blankly at him for a moment while more tears stung at my eyes threatening to follow the ones before them down my cheeks. Thorin stared at me before his eyes softened and he bowed his head at me, "You have my condolences for her, I am sorry I could not do more."

That broke the floodgates and my cheeks were soon as wet as a New Orleans street during hurricane season. I pursed my lips together and raised my head so I wouldn't have to look at anybody.

"Thorin." A low voice called from the back of the cave, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" he asked referring to the space at the back of the hollow.

Thorin looked down and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Follow it of course." Bofur answered for him.

The dwarves began filing though to the back of the cave and into the small opening. I stayed frozen where I was until Gandalf stepped out in front of me placing a hand on my shoulder and gesturing with his staff towards the pathway.

"I think that would be wise." He said to the group, "Sophie?"

I paused looking at the ceiling and took a deep breath, "Ya, I guess." I managed to whisper through my tears. Gandalf gave a weak smile and ushered me towards the opening where Fili and Kili were waiting. When we reached the back Kili entered and Gandalf gave me a little push on the shoulder to follow the dwarf. I slipped through the narrow opening and was shadowed by Fili who entered fight after me. The blonde dwarf flashed me a bright smile and I tried to return it only to find myself incapable of smiling. My acting ability had finally reached its maximum and I was left bare to the world with nothing but my frowning face and dreary disposition.

* * *

We walked for hours along the underground path sometimes being able to see the sun above us through a long horizontal crack, other times it was pitch black and we'd have to just hope there weren't any sudden cliffs. Both Fili and Kili had tried to cheer me up or make me smile, but I would just give them each a deadpan stare and that would stop their antics for at least a minute or two. I'm sure the whole company could feel my dark mood considering nobody talked except Fili and Kili as we trekked through path, one step after another. It curved and weaved like a snake having a nightmare sometimes having enough room to fit three or four people shoulder to shoulder, other times we would have to turn and try to squeeze past a particularly thin spot. In the end we walked right out of the narrow passageway and onto the top of a trickling stream, which wasn't very impressive until I walked further out of the passage and into the fresh spring like air. The dwarves in front of me had stopped and left very little room on top of the slippery rocks.

"Why are we stopping." I grumbled, still shocked and angry at what had happened all but a few hours ago. Nobody answered me. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, then glanced up taking a double take.

Below us was an incredible architecture feature that could never have been thought up by some one from my world. White buildings built right on top of cascading white waterfalls. With statues and pillars carved into a wonderfully pure white stone. The roofs of the buildings were arched and a beautiful silver color that looked unworldly against the background of _even more_ flowing waterfalls that would put Angel Falls to shame. All of it was set back into the side a mountain, I'm guessing we just traveled through on the under ground path. The whole scenery looked to be so serene and pure as if it had never been touched by anything bad or environmentally unfriendly. From the base of the city ran a river that had several branching points falling from different points of the city only to become one solid river heading of into the horizon. My jaw dropped as I tried to take the sight of the spectacular almost _unnatural_ city that lay before me.

My amazement was clearly shared by the dwarves who all marveled in the sigh of the city for a moment before remembering they hated elves and became stone faced.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf stated as he stepped out of the passageway and looked to my tear stained face.

"Rivendell." Bilbo mused out still in wonder at the elvish city.

"Caroline would have liked it." I said mindlessly as more tears I didn't even know I had left began to fall down my cheeks. My arms wrapped around my stomach I gave myself a hug and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh posh." Bofur said turning around to stand in front of me, "She would have looked at it for a second then say 'the pillars are a bit much and if there was a rain storm the whole place would be flooded out!'" he said in a very bad impression of Caroline's voice.

The company laughed.

"Or, 'look at those bridges where are the hand rails? Very unpractical.'" Ori added smiling.

More laughter from the company ensued until Dwalin stepped forward, "Enough of this lads," he scolded, "Caroline would have many things to say, but she would have commented on the silly towers on top of each of the roofs first. Now leave it be." He said glancing over to me as his lips twitched up as if they wanted to smile, but just didn't know how.

The laughter died down rather quickly after that but I had a slight smile on my lips and the tears had ceased to fall once more. But once that had happened Thorin stepped close to Gandalf and let his axe slip from his grasp just enough that it would create a defining _thud_ on the rocky ground.

"This was your plan all along, get me to take those two with us so you could get closer to this place and seek refuge with our enemy!" He snarled.

Gandalf gave him an exasperated look, "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"The elves might have helped Caroline and Sophie return to their home but you think they will give our quest their blessing?" he asked with far more that just a hint of foulness in his voice, "They will try to stop us."

"You don't know that for a fact though." I shot in rather venomously, I'd heard enough about his distain for elves for one day.

Gandalf nodded and raised his eyebrows, "We have questions that need to be answered which we cannot answer on our own Thorin, and I would quite think Miss Caroline would agree with me handsomely on this matter." He added giving Thorin a look that that clearly meant 'I'm right just go with it'.

Thorin looked to the ground in defeat realizing the reason in Gandalf words then held out a hand as if welcoming Gandalf to walk forward and down to the valley below. Gandalf smiled victoriously and gathered his grey robes so he wouldn't trip.

I followed close behind the wizard as he moved through the group of dwarves and down onto the path. I was following so closely I could have reached out and grabbed the back of his robes if I wanted to. He looked back and looked at me under the brim of his pointy grey hat a spark of something in his eyes then turned his head forward and lead the company down the steps to the home of the elves.

* * *

**Beloved is the short day for bringing extra time and inspiration to the minds of writers everywhere and allowing me to write an entire chapter! Here's to you short day. So tell me what you thought of the chapter or don't that's up to you its not like I'm gonna force you like I'm some King Joffery or something ****cough*hate him*cough*. Any ways stay Classy my lovely readers stay Classy indeed**


	13. Elves Would Make Great Santa Clauses

**Shout out to all my new followers!**

-Angel030593

-Mademoiselle Diablerie

-candoteen1

-Legolas's Girl Forever

-HowTheStoryEnds

-Lilmonsterlove

**You guys are the best and I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sophie P.O.V.**

The descent from the waterfall overhang didn't take long and soon tall trees that were greener than any other tree I had ever seen in my entire life enveloped us. They seemed to grow right into the pathway as if they wanted to make it apart of them, to become one with the nature it cut into. Birds sang their beautiful melodies and I even caught a glimpse of the spotted rear end of a young fawn. All of this began to bring a small smile back to my face as the tragedy of losing Caroline began to subside a little, thought the incidence was still fresh in my mind.

Gandalf turned back and did a quick head count and quickly came to the magic number fifteen. The wizard glanced back down at me and gestured with his hand for me to walk beside him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and cleared his throat just as the trees opened up to circle around small foyer leading to a bridge, with no railings just as Ori had said, flanked on both ends by two elegantly carved statues of elves in interlocking armor holding spears.

"Now we have many questions and if they are to be answered we must handle this with tact and respect." He said raising his voice so the whole company could hear then glanced back, "And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will be leaving the talking to me."

I turned my head and followed his gaze to see Thorin with an especially foul expression on his face as Gandalf spoke. He clearly wasn't happy about this and wasn't going to be making any effort to even hide his disdain. I gave a small chuckle and turned back to the bridge we were just about to cross.

Even without the railing the stone bridge felt surprisingly safe as Gandalf and I crossed over, it was as if it had been charmed to never let someone fall, it felt so magical. Far below us was a racing river that ran crystal blue before becoming swifter down the way and turned into a foamy white torrent.

As we crossed I swear I could even hear beautiful soprano voices singing sweetly from inside the city's depths. Across the bridge was another circular veranda that met up with a grand staircase leading up to the edge of a large graceful building. On top of the stairs stood two elvish sentries wearing armor very similar to the carved statues we had just passed.

I stopped and stood in the middle of the veranda looking up at the stunning scenery around me and for the first time since that morning felt as light as a feather no longer weighed down by all the trouble of the day. My feet twirled me around as I looked all about me trying to take in everything I was seeing. Rivendell was even more astounding up close than it was up on top of the waterfalls cliff it felt old and wise like it had withstood everything this world had thrown at it.

The dwarves filed into the veranda as well and all had looks of discontent etched on their faces even though I knew they thought this place was amazing. They were dwarves after all, and dwarves and elves _did not_ get along well from what I had understood.

I decided to push their feelings away from myself and enjoy what was around me when the quiet _pitter-patter_ of footsteps brought my attention back to the grand staircase. Twisting back around to look up to see what was coming I saw a tall elf with dark brown hair, darker than mine, but wasn't quite as long as Caroline's had been. He wore long dark burgundy robes and had a silver circlet on his head. He smiled down to me and nodded his head in my direction before calling out for 'Mithrandir'.

I muttered the name a few times letting the strange combinations of vowels and consonants roll off my tongue. It must be elvish, because he's an elf of course, but I couldn't even try to compare it to any language from my world.

Gandalf smiled up to the elf, "Ah Lindir." The wizard greeted, clearly addressing the elf.

Behind me the dwarves began to mutter amongst themselves as Gandalf and 'Lindir' walked closer to each other.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." Lindir said to the wizard.

I narrowed my eyes at hearing the unfamiliar words and listened to the interesting sounds that came with the language.

"Sindarian." A voice said from behind me, causing me to jump a little and turn to see who had startled me.

I sighed and held a hand over my chest when I saw it was just Fili, "You could have given me a heart attack Fili, don't scare me like that." I scolded.

The blonde dwarf chuckled and folded his arms, "I suppose I can promise that." He smirked, "But that's what they're talking in, elvish, a boring language if you ask me all frilly and pretty like. Nothing like Khuzdul."

I rolled my eyes, of course he would take every opportunity to smack talk on the elves and make dwarves look better.

I took in a breath to say something but was cut off by a loud thunderous sound coming from across the bridge, and it was getting louder. My heart started to race again, already conditioned from the orc chase to be ready to run at a seconds notice, my breathing began to quicken as well. An iron grip clamps around my wrist and I am pulled to the center of the group of dwarves along with Bilbo. The little hobbit turns trying to figure out what's going on and I'm thrown back nearly crashing into him. I twist my body just in time to avoid doing so and tangle my legs together causing me to lose my balance and tumble down to the ground. My hands fly out in front of me and break my fall as I lay on the ground completely surrounded by a circular wall of dwarves all brandishing their weapons out in front of them.

"_Ifridî bekâr!" _Thorin yells, "Hold ranks!"

"Are you alright Sophie!" Bilbo softly cries as he bends down to help me up into a sitting position.

I bring my hands up to inspect them and see several scratches on my palms with a few small pebbles imbedded into my soft flesh, "I'll be fine." I reply as I begin to pick the stones from my palm and rub where the small scratches are to relieve some of the stinging pain.

Above me I can see the heads of horses circling around the group with riders clad in the same armor as the elves on top of the stairs. They continue to circle around us in two opposite directions making the dwarves only more wary of them and agitated.

After a few more seconds of circling, the horses stop and come to an eerily silent stand still. I look up to Bilbo who is staring in awe at the elves. I hear the clattering of metal and the soft footsteps that could only have come from an elf.

"Gandalf." A voice sounds from out of my sight.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replies, "Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" the wizard says in the sweet elvish language.

I tug on Bilbo's traveling coat and the hobbit looks down at me with a surprised look on his face as if he had all but forgotten I was still sitting on the carved stone ground.

"What's going on up there?" I whisper.

"Gandalf's talking to some elf but he looks important, his name's Elrond." He whispered back before returning his gaze to Gandalf and this 'important elf.'

I huff out a breath and hear the elf say something else in elvish to Gandalf that went completely over my head. Putting my hands on my knees I prepare to stand up. As nice as the carvings on the ground were, I wanted to see the elves for myself.

As I rise from my sitting position I get a worried glance from Fili who is still brandishing his twin swords. His worried look soon disappears and is replaced with a smile and a nod as he motions for me to stand up fully.

I then stand to my full height and draw the attention from the remaining elves on horseback. The small commotion caused the dark haired elf, Elrond, talking to Gandalf to look over at me. His armor was a rustic red with gold accents and swirls decorating the surface of his plate armor. He too had a silver circlet on his head but this one was way more elaborate and fancy than the one the previous elf that had greeted us was wearing. He glanced to Gandalf who smiled slyly and then grabbed onto his staff with both hands.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Someone or something has drawn them near." He said raising an eyebrow and turning once more to face the group of dwarves still circled around Bilbo and myself.

The elf gave me a curious look scanning me over with calculating eyes, "Hirt vende ane nim símen." He said still looking at me. To my left I heard the clanking of more metal as another of the elves dismounted from his horse.

I met his gaze then looked over to the dismounted elf to see he was carefully lifting something off of the back of his dapple grey horse and into his armor clad arms. I gave the elf a confused look and wondered why he would be so gentle with some oversized sack thing. Then he turned around and began walking towards the elf with the load in his arms. That was when I let out a gasp and my hand flew to my mouth. The dwarves too voiced their surprise when a familiar head of long blonde locks and a tattered baby blue hoodie peeked out from under the folds of a dark brown cloak. The elf was carrying an unconscious Caroline bridal style as her head and legs hung limp. Tears of joy pecked at my eyes and my hand lowered from my mouth to reveal a smile. I let out a small breathy laugh, then another, then another, and finally I couldn't hold my delight in any more. Without any concern for whomever I might run over I bolted out of the circle of shocked dwarves and sprinted straight for the elf carrying my best friend.

"By Mahal." I heard Thorin mutter as I darted past him on my way to Caroline. The elf carrying her turned to see me approaching and a smile filled his porcelain face. I quickly came to a stop in front of him and reached out for Caroline. She had a few scratches on her cheeks and her hoodie had been slashed right across the front reaching the skin to draw three shallow, yet intimidating, red lines running from her shoulder to the top of her chest.

A tear fell down my cheek as I grinned widely at my unconscious friend. I brushed the backs of my fingers across her scratched cheek and moved a rogue strand of blonde hair out of her face, then moved my hand to place two fingers just underneath her jaw. Carefully I applied some slight pressure to her skin and after a second of waiting I felt a strong surge of blood rush under my fingers on it way to her head. Caroline let out a groggy moan at that and rolled her head to rest against the elf's arm. I smiled at that then looked up at the elf that was holding her.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out except another laugh. I looked back down at Caroline and swallowed, "How?" I managed to croak out, then looked back up to stare into the elf's steely grey eyes.

He smiled and went to answer but was cut off by another voice.

"Elladan here preformed one of the most magnificent shots in all of known knowledge is _how_ fair lady." It chuckled.

My head shot in the direction of the voice to see almost an exact copy of the elf holding Caroline swaggering over to us from a dark grey horse. He flashed me a charming smile and bowed his head in my direction before walking over to stand beside Elrond.

"Twins?" I muttered to myself then turned back to 'Elladan' who was blushing slightly.

"I was merely doing my duty to protect the realm." He replied after clearing his throat.

Gandalf chuckled, "A fine job at that too."

"We heard her screams and crested a hill just as she was about to be mauled by wargs, " Elrond explained, "Elladan fired off a shot which killed the beast before it could do any further harm and my other son Elrohir sounded a horn call for battle." He said rather proudly as he clapped a hand on the shoulder of Elladans brother, and then looked skeptically over to Gandalf, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this Mithrandir?" he questioned the wizard, a slight joking manor in his voice.

The wizard grumbled a bit then sighed, "Ah," he began, "That may have been us." Gandalf replied plain and simple.

Elrond shook his head and looked to Elladan, "Take her to the healing houses." His son bowed his head and started to walk up the steps away from the circular stone terrace. Elrond then turned to address the company.

I cleared my throat rather loudly, which caused the elf to turn and raise and eyebrow at me, "Ya I'm just going to go follow my best friend who I thought was dead just a few minutes ago, but is now currently unconscious and not dead." I stated as I clasped my hands behind my back. Elrond grinned slightly and held his hand out in the direction his son was walking.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I took off in the direction of Elladan. I heard Gandalf chuckle once more then the company and group elves was out of my sight as I raced off after Caroline. No way was I letting her out of my sight ever again after that.

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V**

The way up to heaven was really bumpy, and my stomach hurt. That warg must have shredded me to pieces for it to hurt this much even after I'd died, and I couldn't see a thing it was so dark. Another rough bump made me grunt slightly as more numb pain shook through my body. Seriously? Maybe I was going to hell instead of heaven and that's why the way there sucked so much. Dang and I had tried _so _hard to be just the best person I could. Well shoot.

I chuckled and was cut off abruptly by yet another thump on my stomach. A groan came from my throat and I felt a light pressure on the small of my back, my arms were starting to get sore as well and my legs had gone numb and tingly. Yup I was diffidently going to hell.

Sharp clicks began to ring through my ears and more soon followed it. It almost sounded like I was gliding through a heard of church bells being carried by angry stampeding horses. Wait. Why were there horses on the highway to hell? Didn't animals get their own special animal heaven like in All Dogs Go To Heaven? That was a good movie I liked that movie. Like if I could have had one last movie watching sit down it would have been that movie.

The clicks continued for a while longer then slowed down to become less intense and loud then came to a soundless stop. It was quiet again and the sudden bumps and thumps had stopped at well. Was I there? If so I now knew why people though hell would suck. Because it did there was nothing but pitchy blackness extending for as far as I couldn't see. Some inaudible mumblings reach my ears and I think I recognize one of the voices but its way too distorted for me to know for sure. Man I wish I could understand what those voices were saying; maybe they could tell me if I really was in hell.

A few more seconds, that felt more like hours rather than seconds, passed and I felt my body shift a bit then go still. Then I was being lifted up somewhere and felt myself being held by something that felt strong. My body was limp and swayed as the thing carrying me whisking me away from the darkness.

Cracks of speckled light pierced my sight and I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin and I felt something slide off my head. The sun began to warm my skin from its icy state as the thing carrying me came to a stop. I felt something brush across my face tickling my cheek. I turned my head to get away form the weird sensation and groaned from the action. My neck was ridiculously sore and had a giant kink in it at the base of my skull.

I heard more mumbled voices and they began to get a bit clearer but still impossible to decipher. I felt myself being moved again and more sunlight fell on my face burning a bright glow onto my eyelids. Hurried footsteps followed after me and I realized for the first time that I wasn't in some void of darkness after all. The corners of my eyes twitched a bit and I saw a thin line of light appear in my vision. They twitched some more until the thin line became a large blaring stream of blurry colors. Everything was distorted and I could hardly make anything out except I now knew I was being carried by some guy with long brown hair. As my vision became better, I blinked out the remaining haziness, and the guy became a whole lot more attractive. My cheeks got a little hot and I turned my head to face away from him hoping he wouldn't see the beginnings of my blush.

A large circular thing that Sophie would probably know the name of came into my view and along with it a very familiar and surprisingly welcoming sight. The corners of my mouth twitched up as I saw the company of dwarves standing in a circle with Gandalf talking to another really tall guy.

"I know them." I muttered to myself.

I felt the chest of the guy holding me hum with a low laugh, "And how would a lady such as yourself come to know the company of Thorin Oakenshield?" he questioned.

I looked back up at his striking face, "They were helping us."

Another hum came from him, "Well it does not appear that they did a very good job at it." He replied.

"Hu, I guess not."

"Is she awake?" I heard a soft voice ask.

"Indeed she is." The guy said.

"Caroline? Its me Sophie, you know the one you made cry because I thought you were dead." My brunette friend said.

I chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"You better be sorry." She grumbled.

She then walked into my limited view from my position in the guy's arms and walked backwards so I could see her. Her eyes were redder than usual and she had tearstains running down her cheeks. The baby blue material of her hoodie had feint outlines of dried tears as well along the front, and even tough I couldn't see it, her sleeves were probably wet with tears as well.

I frowned, "I am so sorry Sophie."

She just waved it off and looked behind her to make sure she wouldn't run into anything, or anyone, "You're here now and not dead that's all that matters."

The guy then suddenly took a sharp turn to our right and entered into an airy room with several beds made up with white sheets and large fluffy looking pillows. He walked over to one and set me down on the soft mattress. I sunk into its depth and sighed at the softness of the bed then closed my eyes. Sophie sat down at the side of the bed and seemed to share my feelings of bliss.

I opened them to see the guy was ever prettier from a distance and that he had pointed ears. He was an elf! The guy was an actual elf! My lips parted at I took this in. We had actually gotten to the elves.

The elf backed away from the bed and bowed to Sophie and I. He then turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I called reaching out a hand towards him, "I don't even know your name, or how I got here. Care to enlighten me?"

He smiled and nodded to Sophie, "Your friend heard all there was to the story, and you may call me Elladan." With that he bowed at us once more and walked out of the room with his maroon cloak sweeping out magnificently behind him.

_THWAK!_

"OWW!" I yelped as stinging pain rippled through my thigh, "What was that for?" I yelled.

"For you being an idiot back there!" Sophie scolded, " 'Keep Sophie safe. Get her to the elves. GO!' " She said in a high pitched girly voice.

"Was that supposed to be me?"

"Don't try to laugh this away Caroline I though you were _dead, DEAD!" _she roared waving her hands around in the air, "And so did the company, they were a lot better at keeping it down than I was but they were upset about your 'death' as well."

I groaned and forced myself to sit up, "Hey, I'm sorry ok? No more death experiences ok? Were here in Rivendell after all."

She puckered out her bottom lip, "That doesn't settle the fact that you did something incredibly dumb, were you trying to prove something? Or had you really just been overwhelmed by and incredible desire to be as stupid as you possibly could." She said folding her arms.

I reached down to rub the area of my thigh that she had slapped and thought for a second, "I guess I just, well, I don't know."

Sophie didn't seem satisfied with that answer but didn't get a chance to question me further when two girls dressed in matching white gowns walked into the room with bundles of fabric in their arms. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen their cheekbones were high and extremely defined with some sort of lipstick on their lips that made their skin look crazy flawless. Both of them had dark black hair, which easily reached their hips even in the elaborate braids they wore their it in. Another older looking woman who said something to the other two in some singsong language followed in behind them. She may have looked older but was still incredibly beautiful with snowy white hair braided into a sort of crown all the way around her head. The younger girls nodded and placed the folded bundle onto one of the beds on the other side of the room then stood at the foot of that bed with their hands clasped in font of them.

"Lord Elrond asked me to see to your wounds." She said, and then walked to one of the carved wooden cupboards lining the walls.

" Oh, thanks but I'm really ok." I said then received another, softer, smack on the leg from Sophie.

"Ow."

"Caroline would greatly appreciate your assistance." She smiled.

The woman nodded and took a bottle out of the cupboard along with a white cloth and some rolls of white fabric. She strode over to me and unscrewed the bottle to dab some of its contents onto the cloth.

"I'm really ok, I promise I just, oh gosh that's amazing." I mused as she tapped the balm onto my cheek and rubbed it gently so my skin would absorb it.

A thin smile appeared on her lips, "You will need to remove your covering." she paused looking down to my hoodie.

"I got it." I assured her and slipped my arms out of the sleeves and pulled what remained of the poor tattered hoodie over my head.

"Thank you." She said and began to apply the miracle stuff onto the cut on my chest.

It stung a bit this time as the cream touched the raw skin but soon soothed the wound. I sighed and allowed the salve to draw out any pain I had from my warg encounter.

The other two elves then walked forward and stood in front of Sophie then gave a quick bow, "We have new clothing for both of you at the request of Mithrandir and Lord Elrond." They said.

Sophie smiled and stood up, "You wouldn't happen to have brought a brush with you?" she asked, "Or something we could use to comb out our hair?"

The two nodded and ushered Sophie over to where they had placed the bundles and she was soon going to work getting the knots and tangles out of her chocolate brown hair. Then a thought popped into my head.

"You wouldn't happed to know if the people who brought me here also picked up a sword and bow?" I asked as she finished applying the cream and turned to the table to dip the other end of the cloth into a wide ceramic bowl.

She turned back to me and began to wipe the cream off of my skin, "That would be a question for Lord Elrond, I am a healer and have not an interest in things that cause the wounds I heal." She said.

"Oh, well thanks."

The woman nodded and continued to clean my wounds.

On the other side of the room Sophie had found a stool and was battling her hair to make it smooth again despite all the dirt and grime that was probably living on both of our scalps. She had a determined look on her face and the two elf girls were giggling at her dilemma.

"Allow me?" one of them said to her and extended her hand for the brush Sophie was using.

Sophie stared at her for a moment then shrugged, "If you think you can tame this mess be my guest."

The girl smiled and took the brush from Sophie and walked behind her to stand at her back as my friend sat on the stool. She started to sing a sweet song as she began to brush Sophie's hair with startling success.

Her song was feathery and ghost like, and even though I couldn't understand the words it sounded like it was depicting something bitter sweet. It was happy, but as she continued singing I couldn't shake the feeling that it was also about something sad.

Sophie had visibly relaxed, her shoulders drooped with her hands clasped loosely in her lap and her eyes had also lulled closed. She looked so content to just sit there for the rest of the night just listening to this elf girl sing as she brushed her hair.

A soft hand touched my shoulder and brought my attention back to the woman cleaning me up. I stared at her wide-eyed like some deer in the headlights.

"I wish to bandage this, its not necessary but will quicken the healing process."

I blinked a couple of times to shake off the haze the song had created in my mind, "Uh ya go ahead."

She paused, "You will have to remove your undershirt for me to properly bandage it."

"Oh. No problem, I guess." I stuttered and reached for the bottom of my tank top. No big deal right? I had been in my fair share of high school gym classes filled with _tons_ of other girls I could totally do this. My arms crossed and my fingers grasped on the hem of my tank and I took a quick breath before letting it out and pulling the tank top over my head. I quickly brought my arms back down and crinkled the navy material in my right hand as I felt an angry blush spread across my face. Ok maybe being only in my bra and pants in front of some classy looking elves was a _bit _different than with some high school girls.

"No need for that my dear, I've seen my fair share its quite alright. But for your decency's sake I shall be swift."

I nodded my thanks as she reached for a roll of white linen bandages and started to wrap one end around my upper arm and shoulder. She had added another coat of that miracle stuff after she had wiped away the other stuff that had cleaned my wound, so the bandages stayed in place as she wrapped them around me. After she was satisfied with the beginning of the wrap she brought it over the wound down to where it ended an inch or so before my bra then wrapped it under my arm and across my back. The elf woman repeated this a few more times then crisscrossed it over itself and repeated what she had done on my shoulder to the other one to secure the bandages in place.

"I am finished now, you may get dressed and tend to your hair now."

I smiled and stood up, wobbling a bit as I put my full weight on my feet for the first time, and started to walk to the other side of the room where Sophie was putting her now smooth and brushed hair up into a pony tail. The other elf that hadn't brushed Sophie's hair picked up the brush.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" She asked.

I held up a hand, "I think I got it."

"She'd love you too. Thank you." Sophie answered right after me then stood up and spun around leaving the stool free. She then gestured to the stool dramatically and gave me an obnoxiously wide smile.

"Whatever you say Soph." I muttered and sat down.

I jumped a bit when the girl pulled my hair out of my pony tail and tugged a bit too hard on the elastic ripping a few strands of my hair out in the process. It reminded me of when I was in elementary and my mom would to my hair in the tightest ponytail she could manage claiming _'it would come out by the end of the day anyways so it might as well look good for a little while'_.

The girl began to sing as she brushed my blonde locks as well only her song was clearly happier and more up beat. Or at least as up beat as high pitched as one the edge of being opera can be. Nonetheless she sung and brushed until my blonde hair didn't have even a hint of ever being tangled at all. It was still dirty and greasy thought and the brushing only pushed the grime around, but it was bearable. It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone. She then brushed it back and used my stretched out elastic to pull my hair up once again into my signature high pony.

"Thank you." I turned back to the girl.

"It was my pleasure." She bowed, "If you would like to dress as your friend did I may also assist you."

I cocked an eyebrow and leaned so I could see behind the elf girl. Behind her I could see a neatly folded pile of dusty jeans, a hoodie, and a grey tank top with black zip up boots sitting neatly on the floor. My eyes went wide when I saw why.

Sophie stood on the other side of the bed getting the back of a long flowing lavender colored dress that reached all the way to the floor tightly laced by her new elf friend. The sleeves of the dress were tight fitting until a few inches above her elbow where they flared out and fell softly to the ground. It had Celtic looking swirls stitched in white thread around the scoop neck collar and down the front of the dress with beaded dragonflies flying over the bodice of the dress. She looked amazing just like some fairy tale princess would.

"This is _way_ better than my senior prom dress could have _hoped_ to be." She smiled as she twirled a bit causing the ends of the dress to follow her movements and float up before settling down to rest in its proper position again.

"Two thumbs up I think." I said _while_ giving two thumbs up.

"Well take a look at yours and tell me if you still think mine is so great." She said pointing behind me.

I turned to see the elf that was helping me holding up a dress just and flowy as Sophie's only in a blue that looked like a picture of the Caribbean Sea on a clear day. It had little cap sleeves that transitioned into long pieces of sheer fabric that trailed to about half way down the dress and when they moved they had a shimmering gold look. There was a little bit of gold embroidery mainly around the shoulders in the shapes of little leaves with a small bird stitched onto the front of the left, or I guess when it was on right, shoulder.

"We hope these are alright, we were informed of your arrival only a little while ago and didn't have the time to properly make a dress so these were just taken from an old trunk." Sophie's assistant said.

"They are more than perfect, thank you so much we don't know how we can thank you." Sophie quickly responded while slipping her feet into some shoes that I would call elvish flats, but they were much prettier than any ballet flats I had ever seen.

"And the shoes fit just right, how did you know?" She questioned.

"We have an eye for these sorts of things Nemerial and I have been doing this task for many years." The elf giggled.

A loud clap stopped her giggling, "Please Lord Elrond is expecting these two soon we mustn't dawdle any longer."

"Of course." My little helper said, "If you would?" She had some sort of under dress ready for me to put on.

"Oh. Right." I said taking the slip from her hands and pulling it over my head. The slip bunched up around my legs and I sighed as I reluctantly unbuckled my belt and changed out of my pants. I probably wouldn't be able to wear them again until we'd figured out a way home so for now it would be fancy dresses, which I wasn't entirely opposed to.

Nemerial had already carefully bunched the blue dress up so she could help me put it on. Just like the slip it was pretty simple to get on but had a number ties in the back just to give the some shape so I didn't look like a frumpy blob of nothing. She quickly tied the laces back and left them slightly loose so I could breathe and move around. I looked down at the dress and saw that my bandages peeked out from under the dress by my shoulders and the slightly drooped neckline. I reached up and tried to tug the fabric up but was stopped when Nemerial grabbed my wrists.

"You look beautiful and I hear dwarves value scares as battle mementoes." She comforted.

I bit my lower lip and sighed, "Alright."

"Are we ready now?" The older elf asked walking over to us as I unzipped my knee high boots and quickly shoved my feet into identical flats to the ones Sophie had. I did _not_ want to make her wait any longer than she had too.

"Yes Antonya." Sophies elf helper said bowing to the healer.

"Splendid you may go now."

The two gorgeous elves bowed to the woman and started to walk towards the door. When they reached the doorway then began to giggle again and disappeared out of sight. As they walked out the familiar, and attractive, face of Elladan appeared through the arch and into the room followed by, Elladan?

"Their twins." Sophie whispered into my ear, "The other one is Elrohir, their Lord Elrond's son's."

"Aaaah." I mused back.

"Our lord father asks for the Ladies Sophie and Caroline to join him and the company of Thorin Oakenshield to dine." One of them said, whether it was Elladan or Elrohir I couldn't tell,

The healing elf bowed her head and stepped aside so the two handsome elves could walk towards us further.

"Would you allow me to escort you Lady Caroline?" One of them asked just as the other asked Sophie the same.

I felt a blush creep up my neck, "Only if you are." I croaked out.

He grinned and offered me his arm and I slipped my own through it. Sophie and the other elf had already started for the door but we weren't far behind them. In hardly any time at all we were strolling through the open walk ways of Rivendell on our way to dine with some elf Lord, Gandalf, and the company who up till about twenty or so minutes ago thought I was dead. This ought to be good.

* * *

**Can I just say that I love Saturdays? I can? Ya I FREAKING LOVE SATURDAYS! I can get so much done and still have time to do fun things! Anyways several of you guessed it! Caroline is not dead, but how will the company react to that knowledge?! Gasp Dun Dun DUN! Tune in next time (when I decide to write next…) to see what happens! So I hope you all like it and remember! Stay Classy my lovelies! **


	14. Awkward Elvish Dinner of Doom

**New followers!**

\- animenarutorox39

\- NaffyOo

\- kilifili-lover

\- TrippinOnLife

**Thanks you each and every one you seriously make my day! And I am incredibly sorry for not updating in over...nearly three ****months...my bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Caroline P.O.V**

We continued our way down the impressive walkways as the sun began to make its decent towards the horizon. The sunset cast an impressive orange and red glow onto the marble pillars that seemed to spring up from practically nowhere. But the shadows cast by the numerous pillars did add an extra air of mystery to the already curious elven city. All the statues, large basically impractical archways, and cascading waterfalls every fifteen feet were a bit much, and the people were just too pretty for their own good. Even the men were unnaturally pretty for goodness sake! It just didn't seem fair.

The elf escorting me suddenly took my hand that was currently looped around his arm into his own and leaned in to whisper into my ear, "You are being rather quiet, a vast difference from when I left earlier. Is something wrong?"

So it was Elladan! I smirked a bit at my small name knowing victory and shook my head, then looked at him and his gorgeous storm grey eyes, "No I'm just enjoying the scenery, I was unconscious when I first arrived so I missed the whole first time glance of taking all, well this, in." I said flourishing my arm currently not in his out towards the scenery all around us.

Big mistake, a bolt of pain shot through my shoulder and down to my chest causing me to gasp. Before he could stop and be concerned over me I turned to him and gave him a smile, "I'm fine." I wheezed, "Really its all good."

He eyed me with concern then hummed in acknowledgment and met my look, "I see, well do inform me if you have any questions I would be happy to answer any you might have." He squeezed my hand slightly and kept it there, "Or if you are still in pain after this evening, I would be happy to assist you with whatever you may need."

I returned the slight pressure and smiled at his gorgeous face, thank goodness Sophie couldn't see this from where she and Elrohir were ahead of us. She'd most likely make some huge deal out of it and tell the whole company. Then go squealing about it for the next week and a half with the company right behind her bugging me about some elvish crush on a guy I met like an hour ago. They'd probably go all mother goose on me and try everything they could to convince me Elladan was some evil guy from the fiery pits of Tartarus just like the full red blooded dwarves they were.

Wait. Why was I worrying what the company thought of me anymore, and did dwarves even have red blood?

We'd be staying here in Rivendell and wish them good luck on their quest with a wave of a white hankie while standing on one of the many waterfall overlooks as they disappeared into the distance. Then we'd find a way home and never think about these crazy past few days ever again unless we happened to glance at our swords or my bow. Speaking of my troll hoard weapons!

I cleared my throat and broke our eye connection to look ahead at Sophie's back. Her shoulders were angled to face Elrohir in a suspiciously flirty way. Smirking I though of a particular blonde dwarf that would go red in the face with jealousy if he could see what I was seeing.

"So you know when you found me and I was unconscious?" I asked still looking ahead.

Elladan gave me a confused look and nodded, "Yes, you were laying there in the wheat grass as if you had been cursed with a death sleep of Mordor."

I chuckled dryly, "You didn't happen to grab a sword and bow while you were at it did you?"

He blinked and took his sweet time reopening them than laughed. Oh dear lord that laugh was amazing.

"Indeed I did." He answered, "My father has them, but they are yours should you ask for them."

I sighed in relief, those were possibly the coolest things I had gotten out of this 'adventure' and I actually kind of really wanted them. Plus the bow had already kind of saved my life and I kind of owed it to the thing have it with me.

"And I believe your friend had a sword as well."

"Ya I think its still back there though." I said glancing back at the way we had come.

"I'm sure somebody wouldn't mind going back to gather it. Apparently Mithrandir and the dwarf have weapons they wish to console my father about I'm certain he would not mind looking over yours as well."

"Oh that would be awesome!" I beamed.

Elladan shot me a confused look.

"I mean wonderful. That would be wonderful." I smiled.

He chuckled and flashed an amused smile, "You say such strange yet interesting things my lady. Strange and interesting indeed."

I laughed, "Well someone has to make the world interesting, and I've been best friends with Sophie for as long as I can remember so her _weirdness_ must have just rubbed off on me."

Elladan laughed again, "Agreed."

I laughed as well, not because anything funny had happened but just because his laugh was just _so nice. _ A content sigh escaped my lips as yet another large pearly white pavilion came into view, but instead of walking past it like we had with all the others we walked right up to it. There were white marble stairs leading up to the circular pavilion that had an enormous ancient tree growing right out of the center. From within the open pavilion I could hear the booming laughter and familiar voices of the company of dwarves. Another smile crept onto my lips as I realized we were in for another, interesting, dinner with our _charming_ dwarfish companions.

I leaned into Elrohir again, "I'd get as far away from this pavilion if I were you, there's no telling what the dwarves might do." I whispered jokingly.

The elf chuckled as we took the final step up the pavilion, "I think an elvish warrior such as myself will be capable of managing a few dwarves at my dinner table."

I shrugged and cocked my brow at him then tried to act as serious as I possibly could, "Oh just you wait, give it five minutes tops, and you'll be wishing you'd booked it out of here when you had the chance."

He nodded and shot me a skeptical look before I burst out in a muffled laughter, which I tried to cut off by putting my hand over my mouth. Elladan smiled down at me then proceeded to guide me past a long rectangular table filled with fresh green salad and untouched vegetables along with the dwarves who had gone silent upon seeing Sophie and me. They all looked at us with wide eyes and dropped mouths that could easily catch a fly of any size Middle Earth had to offer, which fro recent events could end up being pretty big. I cracked a cocky smile at them and held my head high until stretching my neck that far caused my bandaged to shift and graze against the long cut.

I winced again and brought a hand up to put pressure against the wound and clenched my jaw. Elladans hand on mine tightened.

"I'm fine." I whispered as I raised my head again and saw that there was another separate table on a raised landing a few feet above and a little ways away from the rest of the company of dwarves. Their eyes followed us as we walked up the stairs to the smaller round table to see Gandalf, an Elf who must have been Lord Elrond, and Thorin. I groaned a bit upon seeing _him_ but quickly stopped as we stepped closer.

There were two seats empty at the round table, most like for Sophie and I seeing as there was _no _room left at the other table. The only problem was one was next to Elrond and the other was next to Thorin, and Elrohir was already pulling out the chair next to Elrond for Sophie to sit in. I grumbled a bit again and slipped my arm out of Elladans to sit in the chair beside my best friend and thirteenth favorite dwarf. Elladan then released his hold on my hand with a curt yet flirty nod and smirk the turned to leave along side his twin brother.

Glancing over to the dwarf I saw that he too shared my feelings of disapproval of our sitting arrangements. His brow was furrowed and dark with his eyes practically spewing fire out of them, needless to say he was rather pissed off at this whole situation. Below us the other dwarves began to talk and be unnecessarily loud yet again, though their noise was beginning to become a welcoming sound around the dinner table.

I smirked at knowing that Thorin was just as uncomfortable in this situation as I was. Then as if he knew I was getting satisfaction out of the predicament, he shifted his cold gaze to me. His eyes frowned at me for a moment, then softened, and finally just turned away all together. It took me all but a second to realize he had seen the bandages covering my chest that peeked out of the collar of the cerulean elvish dress. In an instant my cheeks felt flush and were without a doubt tinted the tell tale reddish pink color of a blush. I turned my body away from him and tugged on the collar of the dress trying to bring it us while trying to face Sophie as best as I could.

Gandalf seemed to pick up on the awkwardness of the situation, thankfully, and cleared his throat gaining the attention of everybody at the table. He looked to Elrond and nodded.

The elf lord nodded back then looked to Thorin, "I am under the impression that you have found something you wish me to examine?" he asked.

Thorin stiffened and folded his arms across his chest, right where the key and map of Erebor were. I had seen him take it out on more than one occasion and turn the angular steel key in his fingers before putting it back into an inside pocket of his fur coat.

"He means the swords." Sophie said smiling as she tried to tone down some of the stress that was hanging around in the atmosphere around our circular table of discontentment and woe.

Thorin nodded but still seemed reluctant to hand the sword he had found in the troll hoard over to an elf, his eternal and ever lasting sworn enemy apparently. Finally he reached down to the side of the chair where his sword was resting against the beautifully carved wooden legs of the seat. Carefully, and almost gracefully, he handed the lethal weapon over the table to Lord Elrond who, with how tall he was and how long those elvish arms of his were, barley had to reach out an arm to grasp the curved sword.

Lord Elrond looked at the scabbard for a moment before pulling the sword out of its covering to reveal the cold steel beneath.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver." He said in an almost wondrous tone. "A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." He paused, and Thorin tensed. Would Lord Elrond tell him he couldn't have it considering his 'kin' forged it? "

"May it serve you well." He said then passed it back over the table to the dwarf who nodded, clearly hiding his surprise very well.

Lord Elrond wasted no time grabbing the sword Gandalf was holding out to him. He then did the same glance over of the sheath before drawing the sword out to get a closer look at the weapon.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." This time he didn't pause to take in the sight of an apparently famous blade, and carefully handed the weapon back to Gandalf who accepted it with one of those old man smiles of his he sometimes pulled out.

He then turned to Sophie and I, "It is also my understanding you young ladies have items of, mystery, you also wish to have light shed upon."

"Yes sir, we do." Sophie answered back quickly, then flashed a glance at me and nudged my foot with hers under the table out of sight of anybody else.

"Uh ya Lord Elrond, Sophie and I both have things along those lines." I replied then nudged Sophie's foot with my own in retaliation.

Lord Elrond smiled and turned to the elf maid behind him, " Ona ta a'amin macil." He said in and extremely pretty and smooth language that I assume was elvish.

The maid, who was just as freaking pretty as everybody else in this place, bowed and turned to walk gracefully down the steps towards the large white arch of the pavilion.

Lord Elrond then turned back to Gandalf and gave him a quizzical look, "And how did you come by swords such as these?" he asked staring the wizard down in an oddly friendly way.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf explained and by the tone of his voice he seemed to be trying to act as surprised as he possibly could by the fact we found seriously awesome swords in some cave in the forest.

Suddenly the mood of the table changed when Lord Elrond edged closer towards the table, "What were you doing on the Great East Road might I inquire?"

Well drop the mic why don't you Mr. I'm A Freaking Super Fancy Elf Lord.

Thorin visibly tensed and Gandalf's eyes started to shift very rapidly like he was debating whether or not to tell the elf the truth or not. I saw the white silk tablecloth shift slightly and saw Thorin's hand on the hilt of the sword on his lap. Without a seconds thought I slipped my hand unnoticed underneath the tablecloth and grasped onto the pommel of the sword. The small tooth that jutted out of the swords end jutted into my palm uncomfortably but at least he couldn't draw the sword and do something very very dumb that would probably be worthy of me. He immediately shot a glare at me that I decided to completely ignore due to the situation we were currently in and took a breath.

"Thorin and his company were escorting Sophie and I here. We came across some trolls who wanted to make the company their dinner and when the sun hit them they turned to stone. Then when we found the swords in this disgustingly smelly cave and were attacked by the orcs, that's also when you found me unconscious." I explained quickly looking directly into Lord Elrond's eyes, "So you see they were only really helping us."

I flashed a smile and hastily withdrew my hand from Orcrist when I realized I was way closer to his, uh, sword than I ever wanted to be ever. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sophie send me a questioning look and I realized my face must have turned bright red in those few seconds. I felt Gandalf's gaze on me as well but I didn't dare meet it cause I sure if I did he would instantly know what was up and would probably start laughing his old man beard right off his face.

Finally after another few seconds of unbearably awkward silence a familiar voice broke the awful silence.

"Father," Elladan spoke as he came up the stairs his cape still flowing out behind him, "I have what you requested." He said holding out two familiar bundles towards his father and the placed much longer very welcoming sight of my bow on to the side of his fathers chair so it hung from the carved wood.

"Ah agoreg vae Elladan." Lord Elrond said as

Instantly I felt better knowing the weapons I had found and practically risked my life to get were at least back in my sight. I felt the redness on my cheeks leave and a sense of peace wash over me and I'm pretty sure it wasn't just the weapons that caused me to feel that way. On his way back down the steps Elladan had lightly patted his hand on my shoulder and flashed me a quick smile before he walked back down the stairs. I sighed and sat up straighter in my chair to listen to what Elrond was going to say about our own swords. A small grunt escaped my mouth when my bandages grazed against my chest but that wonder cream the healer elf lady put on my wound was really starting to help. Even now the pain wasn't nearly as throbbing as it had been when I first woke up and I could move way more than I had before without irritating it. Ya elvish anything was the best.

Another nudge to the foot from Sophie brought my attention back to the table. Lord Elrond was already examining the straighter of the two swords that we had agreed would be mine.

He stayed silent as his keen eyes scanned the scabbard then the sword itself. A small almost inaudible hum came from him as he turned the blade over and drew the whole length of the sword from its case.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked after another few seconds of silence, "Finally something that escapes even your vast knowledge old friend?"

Lord Elrond cracked a smile, "No Mithrandir just something I never expected to fall into the hands of the race of men."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "That would be the second time."

"Indeed, however believe that in the hands of these young ladies these swords can do far more good than if they were to stay hidden away." He said then leaned across the table to Sophie and I. Reaching out barley caused any pain this time as I grasped the sword around the center making sure I wouldn't drop it.

"They are the Tree Blades, twins forged in the dying flames of the two great lamps during the Second Age of Elves when the Great Journey of my people was just beginning." He said staring at Sophie and I then picked up Sophie's sword from his lap and examined it as well.

"This is Illuin," he continued to speak even though he never took his eyes off of the sword, "It means sky-blue and is known as the watcher of peace, the blue flame in the North." Lord Elrond stated as he handed Sophie the other half of our matching swords then turned to me, "Illuin's counter part is called Ormal and means high-gold, its title is the voice of justice, and was the gold flame in the South. Noble blades for noble ladies I'm sure."

I sat wide-eyed, as I looked over my sword in a new light, this thing must have been ancient, "And my bow?" I asked slowly looking up from Ormal.

"Names and titles were not given to bows, only swords for their great deeds in battle with the enemy. However," He said reaching back to where Elladan had placed it earlier, "It is carved from the tusk of a Mûmakil, one of the hardest substances known in Middle Earth second only to dragon hide, tooth, and claw. This will not break easily it will serve you well." Again he leaned over to place the white bow in my hands.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Tullen tye-rehtien." He replied.

My mouth twitched, "Uh-"

"Think nothing of it." He said with a smile and a wave of his hand, dismissing what he had just said, "Now I know you must be tired and hungry but I would like to inquire about your earlier statement, you said the dwarves were helping you to get to Rivendell? Why?" he asked with concern.

Sophie and I both looked at each other in unison the back to Lord Elrond, "Well you see sir." Sophie said, "Were not exactly," She paused, " Well it's really simple to say but extremely hard to believe so you'll have to forgive us if we sound completely crazy."

Lord Elrond nodded then brought his arms up to rest them on the table and lace his fingers together, "Go on."

"So, um, here it goes, Caroline and I aren't from Middle Earth. Were from just regular Earth and we'd really like to get back there as soon as possible. But there was this storm and the wind just picked us up and when we woke we were in this gigantic cornfield just East of the Shire. So if you could help us that would be just great." She blurted out in one breath then smiled.

That left the table in, yet another, awkward silence. Except instead of being concerned Gandalf was smiling. They guy was _smiling_, who does that in this kind of perdicament? Lord Elrond was just sitting there looking kind of shocked but deep in thought, and Thorin. Oh our dear fearless jerk of a leader was just sitting there going from shocked, to concerned, back to shocked, then finally settled of his favorite emotion. Anger.

"Do you take me for a fool?" He growled.

"No I take you for a dwarf." I whispered.

Which he clearly heard due to him standing up and nearly knocking his chair over in the process, "Speak truth woman, I will not have lies from someone in my company." He spat at Sophie.

"If any one is making a fool of you Thorin Oakenshield, it is your self. Now sit down." Gandalf interfered.

Thorin shot a glare at him too before looking over at the lower table of dwarves. Thankfully they had been too loud and noisy to have even noticed his fit of rage towards Sophie and I.

"I'm telling you the truth Thorin we really are from another world. If you don't believe me ask Gandalf he can tell you."

The dwarf stared her down then turned his glare to the great wizard himself, "Does she speak true? Are they truly from another world." He asked in a voice a great deal calmer than a few seconds ago.

Gandalf nodded slowly and hummed, "I found them quite damp and resting beneath the shade of a great Shire oak. Confused and lost I answered their questions and answered a few of my own as well. It was then I decided they should accompany me to Mr. Baggin's home and join the company."

Thorin thought for a second, "So the impression of them being our 'secondary consultants' was false and of your own invention?"

The wizard scrunched his face a bit at Thorin then sighed out a breath, "Completely."

Thorin slouched back in his seat and brought his hands up to cover his mouth.

"But," the wizard continued, "I still believe they have much to offer the company-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," I interrupted, " We agreed to getting to Rivendell with you guys, that's it, no more adventure, or quest, or mission of grave importance. Sophie and I are staying here where its safe and we can figure out a way to get back home."

Gandalf seemed apprehensive about this and started to rub his temples while Elrond seemed unfazed by the whole thing. The elf eyes Sophie and I before waving a hand in the air. Elves both male and female, all extremely pretty, swarmed the table with bowls and plates of greens and other organic food. Though right now I don't think I could even handle a baby carrot dipped in ranch.

"Regardless I'm sure you are all hungry, please eat." Elrond said though his mind seemed elsewhere right now.

I looked down at the plate before me and I just wanted to push it away like some spoiled picky brat. My stomach turned and twisted and I started to feel sick just looking at the food.

Sighing I pushed my chair back and stood up, "Excuse me, I've lost my appetite and it seems I'm still tired from almost dying today." I grumbled and turned to walk down the marble steps. I felt the eyes of the company on me even though the noise of their laughter never died down a single decibel. What a dinner this turned out to be.

* * *

**Sooooooo I'm back. AND A GRADUATE BABY! Funny story about that so on our graduation medals they give us all for completing all the necessary years to be able to graduate they spelled 'CLASS' wrong. The thing was missing an 's' and the writer in me just cringed when I saw it. But in other news LOOK! An update! Gosh those have become rare…sorry about that guys. But I'm back and no longer tormented and weighed down by the terrible and cringing thought of finals. No more high school! DOBBY IS FREE! Anyways a new chapter that's always exciting. I also hope you enjoy this seeing as its been an on and off thing since March so it may or may not be the best thing I put out but at least its out! Until next time my lovelies! Stay Classy.**


	15. Well There Goes That Plan

**New Followers!**

**-BlackjackARMY**

**-BrieKayee**

**-GrimmyRayne**

**-Summer490**

**-OakenFig3**

**-Barista1887**

**Thanks for following you lovely people you! Keep up the awesome! **

**And yes I am dreadfully sorry for the tortuously long wait but fret not! An update has arrived!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Caroline P.O.V.**

My stomach twisted and turned in a warm fit while my skin ran cold. I felt like I was being torn in two separate ways, between hot and cold, and I did not like it. However being the stubborn idiot that I am I refused to stop until my body screamed and pleaded for me to stop. Gasping I slumped against one of those sickeningly pretty pillars that seemed to be everywhere and slid to the ground.

The pain continued to course through my body relentlessly causing my breaths to become short and quick; barley forcing the oxygen I needed to live to flow through my lungs. Everything around me seemed to slow down, then speed up, like I wasn't a part of this reality anymore. My body felt like it was tearing its self apart out of spite of everything that had happened in the past few days. Ripping me limb from limb. My head was becoming smaller; crushing everything I was into nothing but a pile of Caroline dust. As that happened my vision became cloudy and blurred, nothing was right and everything seemed upside down. Then from the fuzzy horizon came a hazy figure distorted by my own vision. The silhouette raised one hand to the sky and reached out the other one to me. I gripped the sides of my head hoping to sooth the crushing feeling and rid myself of the hallucination I was having when suddenly smaller hands covered my own.

Slowly but surly everything started to morph back to normal. First, the pain left leaving me feel weak and empty. Then the crushing force on my head faded away, and finally my sight returned to normal. Though the figure stayed a few seconds longer once my vision fully cleared. I sighed in relief and felt the small hands carefully slide away from mine.

I turned around just in time to see a small figure slip behind the pillar I was slumped against in attempt to hide. Groggily I pushed myself up, rubbing the gashes on my chest to find that there was absolutely no pain whatsoever. Without a seconds thought I pulled the bandages away slightly to find the wounds completely healed, left only as rosy pink lines. Whatever had just happened somehow sped up the healing process and I had a steeping suspicion that whoever, or knowing this world whatever, had something to do with it.

Carefully taking a step around the pillar I found nothing. I took another step and peered farther around the pillar to yet again find nothing. Then it clicked. I had played this very game with Sophie and my brothers when I was little and knew exactly what was going on. More importantly I knew how to win.

Heaving out and exaggerated sigh I took one more step around the pillar listening carefully for the tell tale pitter-patter of feet moving around in the same direction.

THERE!

Quickly I spun on my heel in the other direction and leapt around to the other side of the pillar. With a smirk on my face I grabbed the shoulders of whoever was playing such a childish game only to find that it was indeed a child. My eyes widened with surprise as seeing such a normal looking person for the first time since coming to Middle Earth.

He stood a good foot taller than Bilbo and had the most unruly long brown hair I had ever seen. Beneath a mop of wild bangs I could make out a pair of mischievous deep blue eyes, it was like looking in the ocean and having it look back. But besides his hair and eyes he was practically like every other kid I had met while working at the summer camp. Though there was no telling what difference lay beneath the surface between regular Earth kids and those from Middle Earth.

The kid smiled up at me with a toothy grin and stared right at me with those incredibly blue eyes of his.

"Are you ok now?" he asked still smiling.

I looked at him curiously then removed my hands from his shoulders, "That was you?"

He nodded furiously and beamed up at me expectantly, "Uh-hu, Mum says I'm not supposed to do it though." He whispered to me as if it were some sort of secret, which it obviously was.

I nodded back, "Ahh and what exactly is it that you did?"

He shrugged and held his hands out to me, "Lord Elrond explained it to me once before, but I don't know the words in common tongue." The boy mumbled the last part down at his bare feet like he was ashamed he didn't know how to explain it to me.

I put my hand on his shoulder once again, getting his attention and causing him to look up at me, "Its alright if you don't know," I said then grinned, "But I suppose I should thank you, I don't know what was going on just then but I'm sure it would have gotten worse if you hadn't have come along to help me out with those healing hands of yours."

The boy's cheeks flushed a light pink for a moment, "I like that." He whispered then brought his hands up to look at his palms, "Healing hands."

I laughed then ran my hand along my slicked hack hair before cringing, not even attempting my signature pony fail flick. My normally light and flowy hair was now weighed down by grease, dirt, and a number of other things I didn't even want to think about. Being in a ponytail for most of the journey from the Shire to Rivendell had helped a lot but going a week and a half without washing it or myself had caused its damage. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought of how gross I must be when an idea suddenly formed.

Clearing my throat I knelt down to the boys height, "So you live here in Rivendell right?" the boy nodded, "You would happen to know anywhere I could clean up then? Get the dirt off my skin and out of my hair?"

He burst out in a grin and nodded furiously again then grabbed my hand in his own and started to pull me off in the opposite direction of the dinner pavilion.

Once we reached the end of the hall he took a sudden left turn then and immediate right. Then another left.

After several more turns and long sprints down hall ways, nearly nocking down quite a few elves, we arrived at a secluded pavilion that seemed to just end at a vine and moss covered rock. He then let go of my hand and made his way across the pavilion to the rock and gestured for me to follow.

I gave him a skeptical look then shrugged and strode over to where he was standing at the far left side of the foliage-covered rock. The boy flashed me a grin that was practically ear to ear before grabbing hold of a fist full of vines and pulling them back to reveal a large room carved out of the mountain side. He darted in leaving me to walk thought the vines to take in the secluded room.

Inside was yet another pavilion held up by six twisting white pillars that provided shade from the carved out ceiling of the room where the sun currently shone through. The curved dome of the pavilion was made up of a mosaic of glass that with the help of the sun glittered a mural of colors all around the room. Beneath the large pavilion and down a few marble steps was a natural looking pool of spring water that was fed by a small waterfall that trickled down the mountainside from the other end of the room. At the base of each of the pillars was a small backless chair carved out of the same granite like stone as the rest of the pavilion. Besides the pavilion the carved room had no other decoration of any kind, which seemed odd seeing as everywhere else I had seen in Rivendell was decorated to capacity. All in all the room was actually kind of refreshing and kind of reminded me of the forested area around the summer camp lake. Simple yet breathe taking.

The boy seemed to like my sense of wonder and finally walked over to stand next to me and look up as my awe stricken face.

"One of my friends had this place built for her but she's off somewhere else right now." He explained, "But I think she'd like you so I you can use this place for what she used it for!"

I let out an amused laugh at the boys innocence and ruffled his hair, "Thanks."

"I'll go tell someone you're here so they can help you if you need it." He said as he dashed off and through the wall of vines.

He was gone before I could protest," I guess that's for the better though," I shrugged then began removing the light blue dress starting with the ridiculous ties in the back.

* * *

The water was absolutely incredible, the perfect mixture of hot and cold, I felt like I could just float there for hours. Which I just might have done. It had taken quite a while to scrub the dirt from my skin without any kind of soap or washcloth but somehow I managed to get somewhat clean. My hair was a different matter entirely.

Even thought the nice elf lady's had combed through my hair before dinner my hair had somehow, between then and now, become a rats nest all over again. At first I had tried to comb through the whole mess with just my fingers but that only ended with a mass of hair streaming from my fingers and knots still infesting my mane of hair. After that I had began to work with just a small section of hair and carefully worked my fingers through it until I could run them through without them catching on any knots. That had taken quite a while but the end product was almost identical to what I would end up with back home after taking a shower.

I sighed in relief at finishing the tedious hair job and let myself sink into the water so that only my head was above the water. Taking a breath I slipped all the way under the water then resurfaced and slicked my hair back so all of it was out of my face. Bringing my hands up and out of the water to inspect them I saw that every single one of my fingers were shriveled and pruney, a clear sign that I really needed to get out of the water. The only problem was I had no towel and the only article of clothing I had was the flowy blue dress.

I sat in the water for a few more minuets enjoying the liquid flow around me as I ignored the fact that I was basically stuck in the pool of water. From behind me I heard the vines shift then fall free to rest back where they had been as if they had never been touched. Turning my head to look and see who had just come thorough the wall of vines I saw the same elf maid who had helped me earlier standing there with what looked like a dark blue towel in her hands that had several things on top of it. She smiled at me and walked over to one of the stone chairs to set down the towel and other items.

"A little wild child told me where I could find you." She smiled, "I will be waiting outside should you need any assistance please just ask." The elf then nodded her head and walked out of the room.

Once she left I swam the short distance to the stone steps the led out of the pool and stepped out of the waters loving embrace. Quickly I dashed over to the towel and took it off the seat not even thinking of the consequences it would cause. Instantly the number of things my elf friend had brought clattered to the ground. I winced and closed my eyes willing the clanking sounds to stop. After a few seconds everything calmed down.

"Lady Caroline?" a voice called from behind the wall of plants, "Is everything alright, should I assist you?"

"NO!" I called out panicking, "No I'm fine, some things just fell on the ground but everything in ok!"

"Very well." She didn't sound too convinced but thankfully she was considerate enough to take my word and stay outside.

"Ok I was wrong," I muttered as I wrapped the towel around my wet body then tucked one corner in to make a impromptu tube dress, "This is absolutely _nothing_ like high school gym, absolutely nothing."

Putting my hands on my hips I looked down at the various items that had fallen to the ground and realized I had just happened upon a gold mine. Among them were a comb, three bottles of different liquids, a bar of soap, and a small a square of thick woven fabric. Quickly grabbing them all I discarded the towel onto the chair again and reentered the water.

I wasted no time rubbing the soap all over my skin, using the fabric square as a loofah to scrub my skin more effectively than with just my hands and some water. In no time I could physically feel and smell the difference the soap made. My skin was softer and had absolutely no trace of any dirt or grime whatsoever, not to mention the smell. Oh the smell that bar of soap had left on my skin was absolutely amazing. It was natural and flowery with a hint of cinnamon that faintly lingered even after all the bubbles had disappeared in the water. Even the three long claw marks on my chest had disappeared into nothing more than rosy pink remnants of the wounds they had been before, leaving me wondering what exactly that kid had done.

Shoving that thought from my mind I combed through my hair and found it to be surprisingly easy after I had detangled it already with my fingers. I then reached to the edge of the pool and grabbed one of the bottles. This one had a small puffy thing attached to a string and looked vaguely familiar, squeezing the puffball I remembered why. The bottle contained perfume, that actually did smell quite nice, and looked like one of those old Victorian bottles you would see in a Jane Austen movie. I put that one back with the others and picked up another.

This time I had chosen right, I think, and discovered that this bottle had the Middle Earth version of shampoo in it. The consistency looked right and the smell was the same as the soap. I shook out a palm full and rubbed it in between my hands then started to massage it into my hair. The aroma that came from it was indeed the same as the soap just a bit stronger and worked like magic to smooth out the rest of my hair. When I wrung the suds out a stream of brownish water ran into the water speaking volumes at how much grossness my hair really had in it.

After that I rinsed my hair, combed through it again, and got out of the water for the second time. Feeling even better than the first time I got out I grabbed the towel again and started to dry myself. The water ran down my body and collected in a small puddle at my feet as I ran the towel along myself to get dry. Soon the only wet part of my was my hair and from experience that could take a while to dry without the help of a blow dryer. But seeing as Rivendell didn't even have electricity I just shook the towel around my head and dabbed it on sections to get it as dry as it could be with just a towel.

Finally I threw the towel down onto the stone seat and gathered up the dress from another of the chairs where I had thrown it before getting in the water. In the process of getting it off I had simply undone all the loops and ties at the back of the dress not even thinking to only do a few so that I could put it back on with ease once I was done cleaning up.

I rubbed the long pink lines on my chest and felt the soft new skin compared to the tanned and rough older skin surrounding it. Mentally I made a note to sometime find and thank the boy sometime before Sophie and I found a way back home. Thinking back to the incident, that black silhouette did remind me of the one Sophie had been screaming about the night of the storm when we were sucked up and dumped in that cornfield. It had even reached out to me like she said it had done to her. A shiver quaked down my arms as I picked up the blue dress.

Slipping on my bra and panties I then shoved the silky material over my head making sure to keep a hold on the neckline so I wouldn't loose my way in the mass of fabric. For suck a flowy and light dress the thing sure did have an unnecessary amount of fabric in it. I stuck my head through and found the armholes then tugged the rest of the gown down over my body so I was fully covered. Craning my neck to look at the back I saw it was much baggier than it had been the first time I had put it on and decided it was time to ask for some help from the elf on the other side of the plant wall.

Clearing my throat I closed my eyes, "Um excuse me!" I called, "I may need some of your 'assistance' now."

Not even a second later she popped back through the vines and was making her way to me. He eyes were suddenly wide and she quickened her pace.

"Lacy Caroline your wounds!" She exclaimed, "How is this possible? Even my kind do not heal at such rates."

I chuckled half-heartedly and shrugged, "Guess my humany Earth self had a different reaction to that magic-ish cream stuff than has ever been seen?" I offered as a weak explanation.

The elf seemed caught up in her own thoughts but after a few more seconds of thinking silently she shook her head and moved even closer to me. Her hands started to work on redoing the cinches I had ruined when I took the dress off. She worked quickly and tightened the strings every once in a while making the dress snug against my body.

I felt her hands at the base of my back and heard a satisfied sigh from her. Peering over my shoulder I saw that the elaborate way the strings of the dress were back in their proper place and much tighter than they had been before. Maybe she had seen the healed gashes and thought to tie the dress in the way it was meant to be worn. Looking down at the wounds I saw that without the bandages covering my chest the neck of the dress scooped down much farther that I would like it to. Those bandages really did make a difference.

"You look beautiful." The elf commented looking at me like a small child would look at an ice cream cone, then turned around to grab on of the bottles from off the ground.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered trying to tug the neck of the dress up even just a little bit, "It is a bit, well, more drastic that it was before."

The elf giggled, "Do not be afraid of your womanly attributes, how else did you think woman gain themselves a husband?" she asked rhetorically as she walked around me then sprayed the flowery perfume on either sides of my neck.

"With a sparkling personality and bubbly attitude." I respond sarcastically under my breath as the perfume fumes caused me to cough. I felt another spray at the base of my back and another hit my right wrist.

"In any case I was also asked to bring you to another location here in Imladris by Lord Elrond," she stated walking back around to my front with hers hands at her hips clearly pleased with herself, " your friend Sophie should already be waiting there for you and we mustn't her her and your hostess waiting." She said as she turned and walked out of the glittering water room.

I tucked a stray damp strand of hair behind my ear and caught a whiff of the perfumes scent, it really was kind of nice but perfume wasn't really my thing. Sighing I slipped on the elvish flats then ran after the elf; who was already quite a ways ahead of me.

* * *

Yet again I was led through a maze of lefts, rights, long walking of straights, up several flights of stairs, through doors and more lefts and rights. By the time I realized how far we had actually gone in such a short time. We were on top of one of the many mountains that encased Rivendell over looking the entire valley. The sun had set while we were making the trek up the mountain and the moon had started its climb to take its place high in the sky. Below us I could see small twinkling lights that lit up the many buildings and walkways that made up the elven city. They looked like little Tinkerbell's flying around lighting up the way to wherever you may want to go.

"This is where I leave you," the elf woman said, finally talking to me after however long it had taken us to get up here, "Simply follow this path and return on it I shall be waiting to guide you and your companion back once you are through here."

"Thank you, for everything." I nodded the walked past her. I took a few steps up the path then looked back to see that she was still waiting there. She must have seen me because she then raised her hand in some kind of elvish gesture, I didn't know what it meant exactly but for some reason it helped me to calm down and focus. Taking another step up the stairs I continued on my way up this woodland staircase until I reached a beautifully carved ornate archway that had runes and pictures carved into them. As I got closer I realized that they were all glowing a soft pastel blue and seemed to be depicting some kind of story.

It started at the bottom of the arch on the left side then went up to the curve then back down again to end at the bottom of the right side of the arch. Reaching out I traced one of the pictures that stood out from the others; an incredibly detailed carving of two trees that were separate at their bases then slowly grew to intertwine into one. The trees were both still separate for the most part but still had that bit where they merged into one. I remembered Elrond has said something about our swords being the Tree Blades so I guess that my have been a reason I was drawn to this particular picture out of all the others.

"Kinda like Sophie and I." I whispered then dragged my hand along the rest of the arch as I walked through it.

Past the arch were more trees with a path of stone set down in between them to make a walk way, it looked incredibly well kept and crisp not even a single leaf was on the path. Then as soon as the forest path began it ended leaving me standing at the edge of the forest underneath another archway with a large stone balcony right in front of me. Sitting in the middle of the balcony was a small round solid table with a large basin like shape carved out of the center. Its edges looked like the petals of a flower blooming from the center of the basin.

"Caroline!" A voice shouted right before its owner slammed into me. I would have fallen over if I hadn't backed into a tree to keep both Sophie and I from falling onto the hard stone floor.

"Nice to see you too Sophie." I grunted as I pushed the brunette off of me so I could stand upright.

Sophie shot me a glare then stepped closer and, sniffed. She then picked up a strand of my hair, which was still a bit damp from washing it. Her lip stuck out and her eyes were darting around from me to somewhere off in space then back to me.

"Why do you smell so nice while I'm standing here with the reek of a teenage boy who just rolled around in mud and tried to wash it off with sewer water?" she asked, though she'd probably already guess the answer.

I grinned, "I, dear Sophie, have taken a bath." I gloated, "Complete with soap, shampoo and even light spritzes of perfume."

Her face was absolutely priceless.

She slimmed her eyes and glared, "Well you missed Kili saying that elf maids were too skinny, then admitting one of them wasn't bad looking. And she turned out to be a he."

I felt her glare for a few mores seconds then we both burst out laughing. Sophie braced herself against me with a hand on my shoulder as I did the same.

"Oh man did he really? And I missed it" I laughed.

"And then Dwalin just leaned over and was all 'That's no elf maid'," She said in her best impression of the bald dwarf, "The look on his face was absolutely hysterical!"

We continued laughing for at least a minute before we calmed down and could keep a straight face. One last chuckle from each us and we were finally over each of our laughing fits.

I folded my arms and walked to the edge of the balcony where I could see for miles to the horizon illuminated by the piercing glow of the moon. Everything seemed so peaceful like there was no quest to go on, no dragon, and especially no dwarves. It was almost I was home.

'_Fear not child, home is closer than you think.'_

I turned on my heel and felt the sold stone against my skin through my dress, "Sophie did you hear that?"

She walked over to me and crossed her arms on the balcony, "Nothing but the sweet sound of absolutely noth-."

I looked at her and she stared back. Then a soft white light started to glow from within the forest. It grew stronger and stronger until it was blinding. I held up a hand to shield my eyes from the blaring light and saw Sophie do the same. The light continued to grow stronger and stronger until it was right at the edge of the forest. As soon as the source of the light passed under the arch it dimmed and we were left looking at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, Cindy Crawford had nothing on her.

The elf woman standing before us had long wavy blonde hair, much blonder than mine, which cascaded down past her hips. On top of her head was a twisting silver crown that was just as elegant as the rest of her. She was wearing a long white gown that trailed long after her in the back but was just short enough in the front so that we could see she was wearing no shoes whenever she took a step forward. At the center of her gown she wore an opal broach with the same silver twisting designs that were on her crown. Most amazing of all was her smile, it was sweet and radiated kindness. Everything about her was simply amazing. However through all of her splendor I couldn't help feeling like she also carried power along with her kindness. She walked towards us silently, sill wearing the kind smile, until she stood right in front of Sophie and I.

I took a small step back forcing the stone balcony even further into my back still unsure at my feelings of her as I gripped the edge of the balcony. Sophie on the other hand took a step closer with a child like gleam in her eyes, "Galadriel." She whispers. Somehow the name is also on the tip of my tongue and I know that this woman's name is indeed Galadriel

The elf woman smiled even wider and brought her hands up to weave her fingers together and hold them in front of her.

"Ages have passed since one who is not of the Eru IIúvata have walked these lands much less whisper my name, and now there are two of them." She started, "Your presence here has already caused ripples in the water."

"What water?" Sophie asked still awe struck, "And you seem to already know Caroline and I aren't exactly from around here."

Galadriel laughs softly then turned to stride gracefully over to the flower like table basin, "I have been aware of your since you were first brought to these lands, though I do not know by what power it was that allowed you passage here." She said her smile fading away into a very grave and serious expression.

"So can you help us?" Sophie asked timidly, "Gandalf said he knew somebody that could help us and that's why we came to Rivendell."

Her expression held as she looked from Sophie to me, "No." she said simply then turned back to the basin.

"No?" I said finally joining the conversation while still gripping the balcony tightly, "What do you mean, no?"

Galadriel stayed silent with her back turned to Sophie and I. Finally I pursed my lips and let go of the balcony, allowing myself to march towards the elf. I walked around her and the basin until I was on the opposite side of it.

"We didn't come all this way to be told no." I growled.

She glanced up from the basin she was staring into and suddenly had a wicked look about her, "You have come this far and shall go farther Caroline Strauss." Galadriel stated then took a deep breath and slowly turned back into the gentle looking being she had been just a minute ago.

Sophie gingerly makes her way to stand by my side, "What do you mean 'farther to go'?"

"That you have begun this journey and will see it through to the end. The elves can be of no help to you in this matter, you must take it into your own hands and only then can you find what it is you seek."

I glanced over to Sophie, "Which means were not going to be staying her in Rivendell, doesn't it?" I ask though I already know the answer.

Galadriel nods slowly then from out of nowhere is holding a long necked silver pitcher in her hands. Slowly she raises the pitcher and begins to pour out a steady stream of water into the blooming flower basin.

"To find your home you must first aid the dwarves in reclaiming theirs, only then will you achieve what you are setting out to do. You're presence here Middle Earth is as a stone that is thrown into the waters of a lake. You ripple and quake that which is around you, sending tremors all around reaching the very corners of the lake."

"But if you wait long enough the water calms and its like nothing ever happened." Sophie states, seemingly mesmerized by the water Galadriel continuously poured out of the pitcher. Magic must have been involved somehow because a pitcher, even of that size, would have run out of water by now.

"But the lake is still forever changed," Galadriel explains, " On the surface the lake may seem the same, but it now carries a new burden upon it beneath what the eye can see. You being here has already changed the course of the water around you, your duty now is to make sure it continues to flow, the path you choose to guide it down matters not so long as the water reaches its final destination."

"So in a way Gandalf was right in telling Thorin we would council the company through out their journey?" I asked.

"Mithrandir has a talent for seeing, but not understanding, what lays ahead of him." She said with a small chuckle as the pitcher finally ran out of water.

"I may not be able to send you home but I can help you see what lies ahead of you." She said cryptically then gestured to the water, "Look into the mirror each of you, and see what cannot be seen."

Galadriel then took a few steps back from the basin, watching both of us intently. I took a deep breath and glanced over to Sophie who had also stepped away from the mirror.

I shot her a questioning glance.

"I think this is the kind of thing you have to do alone Care." She said.

Nodding I take another breath then look down into the mirror.

At first I see nothing but the carved flower bottom of the basin then the water begins to ripple. I see familiar the shapes of the dwarves all running from some unseen enemy, fire swirls all around them until the scene changes. It's dark at first then I hear a maniacal laugh somewhere off in the distance as a key falls and falls through the darkness only to fall onto a pile of golden straw. In another instant I see the dwarves all struggling through something yelling and shouting at one another. I suddenly find myself unable to breathe as yet another image flows into view, this time it is as clear as if I were actually seeing it happen. The brothers are smiling and laughing as they are stabbed repeatedly from every direction by the same orc who seems to be everywhere at once. At the last second they seem to feel the entirety of the wounds and reach out to me pleading for help. Suddenly the blood begins to pile and pile until its color changes into a glittering pile of gold. It was large and towering, then suddenly it began to topple town. I heard a single scream from underneath the weight of the gold. Then Sophie's appears there's a chain around her wrists each one pulling her in a different direction until one of them snaps and she is pulled in the direction of whoever was pulling on the chain that didn't break. Looking down at my own wrists I see that they too have the chains wrapped around them, only I have two on my left and only one on my right. Two figures begin to form in the basin becoming clearer and clearer the longer I looked at it, until finally I can't bear to look into the mirror any more.

I throw myself from the mirror and land in a heap at its base. Gasping for air I realize I had really been drowning, or at least somehow deprived of air, as I had been looking into the mirror. Sophie is instantly by my side holding me up as I fill my lungs with air then start to cough. She always was better at the comforting thing, always there when I needed her even if I'd never admit it.

"What happened?" She asked with a demanding tone of voice, "What did you see?"

I heave in breaths of air, my chest raising and falling quickly as I try to process what I had just seen. At first it wasn't too bad but as soon as I saw the company not being able to breath it started to effect me. That last image had been the worst of all seeing Sophie being dragged away then to see myself in chains, and to almost see who had done it made my blood boil. If only I had been able to last a few seconds longer I could have seen their faces and know who to stop. Then there were the images of Fili and Kili their screams and the blood, oh the blood! I started to hyperventilate at the thought of the two dwarves who had tried so hard to befriend me laying in the darkness as their own blood pooled around them.

Tears started to peck at the corners of my eyes as everything kept replaying in my mind. I pressed the palm of my hand against my eye and wiped away the tears before they could fall.

"Was that real? The future I mean?" I said, finally looking up to see Galadriel staring down at me.

"It is one of many, though nothing is set in stone, everything can be changed." She stated.

"So I can stop what I saw if I go? That's what you're telling us, that doesn't have to be the future if we go?"

Galadriel didn't answer and simply raised her head shifting her gaze from me to Sophie. They stayed like that for a minute or two, just looking at each other not saying a word.

Sophie sighed then stood up and walked over to the mirror.

I tried to grab at her to stop her from seeing what I had seen but she had already bowed her head to the water.

* * *

**Sophie P.O.V.**

I watched helpless as Caroline's face contorted and her shoulders trembled as her grip on the edge of one of the stone flower petals tightened. Her lips pressed together tightly as she continued to look into the water.

"Why is she like that? What's she seeing?" I ask trying my hardest to keep my voice from trembling.

"Her visions in the mirror are her own, she may share them should she wish but there is no way to see what she does." Galadriel answered as she continued to stare at my blonde friend who looked like she was in even more pain.

Caroline started to breath heavily, faster and faster until it stopped al together. I started to count the seconds and started to get worried when I passed the two-minute mark.

I took a step forward to shake her from the trance the mirror had put her under when she suddenly threw herself from the mirror. As soon as she hit the ground I was there to catch her to prevent her from yet another injury. She gasped and started to cough not stopping until her body was surly screaming for regular intake of oxygen.

"What happened? What did you see?" I ask as soon as her breathing begins to normalize.

Caroline says nothing and just lies there as I support her from behind, she just sits there breathing heavily and staring off into nowhere. From the corner of her eye I see tears beginning to form around the bottom of her eye, threatening to spill over any second. She reaches up and wipes them away before I can do it myself or mention them to her. Caroline always did hate crying I think she feels it looks weak and in turn makes her feel weaker than she is.

We just sit there like that for a few for seconds before Caroline lifts her head, a nasty expression covers her face. She's either very angry, or extremely scared. Those two are always hand in hand when it comes to her, she's always afraid of what she doesn't know so she just gets angry instead.

"Was that real?" she asks looking directly at Galadriel, "The future I mean."

Galadriel looks down at us and doesn't seem at all fazed by the glare Caroline has etched on her face.

"It is one of many, though nothing is set in stone, everything can be changed." She states answering Caroline's question.

"So I can stop what I saw if I go? That's what you're telling us, that doesn't have to be the future if we go?"

Galadriel didn't answer and simply raised her head shifting her gaze from my angry friend to settle on me.

'_Do you still wish to look upon the mirror?' _ Galadriel's voice rang inside my head, _'Once it is done the action cannot be taken back, you must live with what you see.'_

'_But what will I see if I do look into it? Will I really be better off knowing the future? Or should I stay ignorant to it and let it happen the way its supposed to happen?' _I answered back.

'_You have a curious mind dear Sophie, it will serve you well on the journey you are embarking on. Though the mirror only shows what might be, not what is to happen. The choice is yours and it must be made now, wait and the opportunity will pass.'_

I sighed then stood up and walked over to the mirror. It seemed so much more daunting now that I was standing right in front of it about to look into the water that could show me the future. What had Caroline seen that had shaken her so much? Taking a shallow breath I gripped the sides of the flower basin and looked into the mirror.

The water churned then settled just as the first image showed itself. It was a large grass field completely calm as the wind brushed across the field moving the grass in a gentle sway. The image panned up to a large rock face jutting right out of the ground, there were birds circling around the top gliding in the breeze. Out of nowhere the gentle breeze turned into a gale of wind ripping up the field and forcing the birds down towards me swooped down and past my sight. From out of the middle of the flock of birds came a large metal claw it was attached to a white creature that was larger than any man could ever be. It tried to snap at me but suddenly it was all black and I had a sensation that I was falling, falling towards nothing. Just as soon as the falling sensation started it ceased when a bright light shone through from the bottom of the basin filling the entirety of the water. Out of the center rode a man riding an extremely large horse thing. He and the horse ran and ran but never went anywhere, his long hair flowing out behind him, as he pulled out a slender sword that resembled my own. The man swung at some unseen enemy and the scene changed again. Now instead of a man with long flowing hair there was a tall one with dark hair framing his face as is curled from his head. He wore a smirk and had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He reached out his hand towards me then was swept away by the water and began falling back towards the center. His form morphed to change from his own to resemble Caroline. She fell into the darkness and was swallowed up by an inky black liquid that swirled around her dragging her further in to its depth. Out of the dark abyss ran three children they were laughing and chasing each other as a woman ran after them. It only took me a second to recognize the woman as an older version of myself. My hair was longer and in an elaborate up do and the dress I was wearing was much more exquisite than anything I had ever seen. I was smiling and laughing right along side the children as I chased them. The whole moment was ruined by a blaring horn call piercing through the entire scene causing the water to ripple and disperse the vision of me. Out of the rippling water I saw Caroline again, this time in cloths I had never seen her wear. She was kneeling over a body that wasn't moving as tears rolled down her cheeks when she let out a silent scream and began to fade away as another, much louder, horn call sounded through the water. Unlike the first one this one was longer and held a different note, it sounded more desperate and as the note started to fade Caroline disappeared completely.

I stood there for a good minute simply staring into the water waiting for another image to appear, but nothing happened. Whatever had shown my these visions was clearly done and had no desire to show me anymore. Taking a step back I felt Galadriel's gaze piercing into me, her golden eyes shining in the moonlight. Looking up I met her gaze and gave a small nod.

She stepped up to the mirror and dipped her finger into the center of the still water, and suddenly all the water in the basin was gone like it had never been there in the first place.

"May these visions aid you in your quest. It shall be long and hard but with each other you shall triumph. Be warned, once you set out on this journey you will find hardship of many kinds but you mustn't submit to the evils of this world." She cautioned.

"But we will get home?" Caroline asked. Always the straightforward one.

Galadriel's kind smile returned as she looked at both of us with her golden eyes, "You will, that and much much more sweet Caroline. Much more indeed."

My blonde friend clenched her jaw and looked down at her feet, "Thank you, Galadriel." She said.

Galadriel nodded and made her way over to us. She gently reached out and brushed the tips of her fingers against the top of Caroline's warg scar, "Magic effects both of you in different ways." She muttered to herself staring at the top of the scar. Galadriel then removed her hand and clasp them together in front of her.

"By wary of the mystic powers in this world." She said giving us one finally warning before turning and walking to the edge of the balcony.

"Come one, I think we're done here." Caroline whispered leaning over to speak into my ear.

"I think you're right." I whisper back then turn to walk out of the balcony towards the short forest path, Caroline right behind me.

When we reached the arch that led into the forest I glanced back over my shoulder and saw that Galadriel had disappeared. I smiled then returned my thoughts to what had just transpired. I had seen my children, and due to the elaborate hairstyle and dress I could only assume that they would be here in Middle Earth. Which in turn meant that I would stay here in Middle Earth, which was something that both disturbed and excited me.

"Hey Soph." Caroline said from behind me.

"Ya?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a pen or something would you?"

I turned around and rose and eyebrow at her odd question, "Really Care? A pen?"

She shrugged and continued past me, "Just wondering." She said brushing off her previous question.

"How come you need a pen all of a sudden?" I asked taking a few long strides to catch up to her making sure to keep my footing on the sloping forest path.

Caroline stayed silent as we walked out of the forest and went under another arch. She ran her hands along its carved surface then turned back to me once she was on even ground, "I just need to make a few, alterations, to something." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and left the conversation at that. More footsteps sounded from farther down the path and from around the corner walked one of the eves that had helped us earlier.

"I trust your talk with the Lady Galadriel was insightful?" she asked.

"Oh yes, very much so, thank you for bringing us up here." I said.

"Very good, now if you will follow me I will guide you back to the rooms we have prepared for you, I'm sure you are tired and would like to rest." She said then turned to walk back down the path.

I followed her without hesitation then paused when I saw Caroline was still at the arch staring off into the mountain.

"Watcha lookin' at?" I asked.

She twitched her head to look at me then turned back to where she was looking. Caroline then folded her arms and joined me at the top of the stairs leading down.

"It was nothing, just some trick of the moon light." She said, "Now lets hurry up before we loose her and have to try and find out way through this maze of lefts and rights all on our own."

I chuckled, "Right, lets go."

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeell this is sure awkward…..After months of nothing I now give you all the longest chapter I have written to date! And as you can tell some things happen and some things don't. They are still in Rivendell (surprise surprise) but will be leaving soon! Also I really am sorry for not updating sooner its just that this chapter game me one big headache whenever I tried to sit down and work out just how I wanted it to go down but after three months I finally figured it out! Seriously thought I must have started it over at least six times. Hopefully now that this part is done and over with things will come more smoothly and I can become better at updating in a timely fashion. Anyways summer is freaking awesome and truly from the gods! I hope you guys are all having as much fun as I am and don't for get to stay Classy my lovelies!**


	16. Little Talks by Of Dwarves and Women

**New Followers!**

**\- Dantae Ophydain**

**You, yes you, you my dear follower are amazing. As are all the rest of you thank you so very much and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Caroline P.O.V**

"That should just about do it!" I exclaimed holding up my handy work to admire it. The elf that guided us back down to our rooms was kind enough to lend me this feather thing. Sophie said it was called a quill when I first called it a feather thing but I personally liked calling it a feather thing more.

It had taken a while to read through the contract I had been given back at Bag End, actually it had taken me a while to find the contract in the first place. Who knew shoving an important document into the back pocket of your jeans could be so trouble some. Eventually I found it and had begun making the necessary changes I deemed needed to be improved in the contract, or in some cases taken out all together.

Taking one final look at the contract that now has several black ink marks all over it I looked down to the bottom where Balin and Thorin had both signed in incredibly good swirling handwriting. Before I could change my mind I quickly scrawled my name in the fanciest handwriting I could muster and blew on the ink to dry it faster to prevent smudging. The whole thing made me feel like Ariel sighing away her voice to Ursula the sea witch in The Little Mermaid so she could have legs and meet Prince Erik. Only I would be trading in my servitude to the one and only Mr. Thorin Grouchy Pants Oakenshield if favor of maybe getting home, instead of a voice for legs. Dang Ariel really did have a pretty good deal.

Swinging my legs off of the bed I had been writing on I slipped on my shoes and straightened out the light blue dress. My hair had completely dried but was now a wavy cascade of blonde that went everywhere. Combing it would only make it worse so I flattened it the best I could with my hands and brought it to one side so it was at least sort of out of the way. Taking one last glance over the contract I rolled the thing up and held it tight in my right hand then walked out to try and find where the dwarves where staying here in Rivendell.

Normally I would yell to Sophie that I was leaving to go somewhere but she was already gone, the twins had come by earlier offering to show us around. She had jumped at the opportunity but I had declined saying I had 'business to attend to'. Elladan had looked rather disappointed and the look on his face as they were all leaving almost made me say yes and run after them. That had been over an hour ago and there was still no sign that they would be coming back any time soon.

As I walked through the moonlit walkways of Rivendell I couldn't help but wish Sophie and I could just stay here. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful it was almost like living in a dream, well to be fair this whole Middle-Earth-quest-dragon-reclaim-long-lost-homeland- thing was all kind of like a dream. From the cascading waterfalls and carved stone statues wherever you looked it were pretty much the castle grounds every little girl envisions when they're young.

"You should watch where you're going." A small voice said coming from somewhere behind me.

Turning on my heel I look and see that there's nothing they're except a few pillars and a couple of elves walking around. It couldn't have been them, their voices are all sweet and song like and the voice that had just spoken to me was, childish.

A grin spreads across my face as I realize who the voice belonged to, "Is that so?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

A giggle comes from behind one of the pillars as the owner of the laughs takes a step out from behind it. It's the same little boy who helped me earlier.

"Ya if you're trying to find your friends you should watch where you're going." He said again.

"Well dwarves are small but not that small!" I exclaim as I then lift up one foot to check its bottom, "Better to be safe than sorry though." I joke.

He giggles again this time more intensely, "No! Not like that!" He laughs, "If you would watch in stead of just wander you'd know that there's no open fires in Imladris but that there is one over there." He says through laughs and points in the direction of a steady smoke stack.

I fold my arms and mentally slap myself for not realizing that, "Well now I just feel like an idiot." I admit.

That causes the boy to laugh even more then run closer and hop up on one of the benches to be taller. He leans over and takes a handful of my long blonde hair and looks at it longingly.

"My mum had hair like yours." He says solemnly, "A bit longer but it's the same color." He whispers.

"Oh ya?" I ask.

He nods and continues to look at my hair.

"Where is she?"

He shrugs, "I don't know she left a few months back and I haven't seen her since, but she said Lord Elrond would take real good care of me and that she'd be back soon so I shouldn't worry." The boy said in a matter-of-factly tone, "She used to let me braid her hair like the elves wore theirs. My friend taught me how to make really pretty ones."

I smirked then sat down on the ground in front of the stone bench where he was standing, "If you want you could braid my hair, I'm going to need it out of my face when I go off on this journey with the dwarves.

I heard a gasp then a _plop_ as tiny legs appeared on either side of my shoulders. In no time the boy was twisting and braiding my hair quite skillfully. He didn't say a word as he worked and must have been extremely concentrated on braiding my hair just right. The boy huffed out a breath everyone in a while and had to undo the braid he was working on a few times but after a while I felt him stop then hop around me. He had his hands on his hips and a look of triumph on his face as he admired his work.

Smiling I stood up and held my arms out, causing the fabric the dresses sleeves to flare out around me, "Well how does it look?"

He smiled and nodded, "I like it." He said simply.

"Well good, I'll wear it like this for the rest of the trip." I said.

At the mention of the trip again his face fell along with his shoulders. I frowned and crouched down beside him, normally I wouldn't get like this with a child of any kind but he just seemed like he really needed it.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be fine." I said as I put my hands on his small shoulders.

I saw his eyes begin to water as he threw his arms around my neck holding me in a death grip. His face buried into my neck as I crouched there, frozen, unsure of what exactly I should do. What would Sophie do in this situation?

Sighing I came up with my answer fairly quickly. She would hug the boy right back and ask him what was wrong then offer to help fix it. So that was what I would do too.

Gingerly I brought my arms up to embrace the small boy with the deep blue eyes and returned the squeezing hug. We stayed there for a minute or two before he released me from his hold and took a step back. I kept my hands on his shoulders as he wiped away large tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"There's no need to be sorry," I chuckled, "and there's also no need to be sad."

He looked up at me with great big puppy dog eyes then looked back down at his feet and muttered something.

"What was that?" I asked, "I can't hear you if you're talking to your feet." I said teasingly.

He smiled at that then returned his gaze to me, "Its just been a while since I've been around people close to my age is all." He said quietly.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped slightly. Just how old was this kid? And how old did he think I was?

"Uh how old are you exactly?" I asked, voicing my question.

"Ten." He answered quickly.

I blinked and tried to come up with something to say back to that, but words refused to form in my head let alone come out of my mouth.

"Kid I'm nineteen, not exactly close to your age." I said finally getting myself to speak, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

But he just shook his head, "No, the ones who are closest to me are all at least a thousand years old." He stated.

I eyed the kid as another question formed in my head, "Then how old are Elladan and Elrohir?"

He shrugged, "I donno their exact ages but their older than my friend and she's almost three thousand years old. Or at least that's what she told me; my mum says ladies never tell you their real age."

There was silence after that for a few seconds, and then I began to laugh. The boy gave me a curious look then started to laugh right along side me. After a couple minuets of laughing together I managed to clam both of us down.

I looked him straight I the eye and held out my pinkie finger, "Alright I'm going to show you something that back where I'm from that is completely and utterly unbreakable in terms of promises," he looked at my pinkie in awe then copied me. I linked the digits together and put on the best serious face I could muster at the moment.

"I agree to not die and come back here once me and Sophie have helped the dwarves out alright?" I stated.

He nodded in wonder, "And I agree to be ok with you leaving and wait here until you come back so we can have more fun." He said with a smile on his face.

I shook our joined pinkies up sharply then back down, thus sealing the sacred pack of the pinky promise forever.

Once I released our pinkies the boy continued to look at his in awe.

"Is it some kind of magic that makes it unbreakable?" he asked as he stared at his finger.

"Oh yes the most powerful magic there is out there." I said trying to sound mysterious.

Clearly it didn't work cause the next thing I knew he was begging me to tell him what kind of magic I had used to bind our promises together.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!" I laughed after he had threatened to pull on my hair if I didn't tell him.

Clearing my throat and standing up to my full height I looked down at the boy and in a, very good might I say, impression of Galadriel said, "The Magic of Friendship."

It took every thing I had in me not to bust out laughing after quoting the tag ling of My Little Pony, but it seemed to work and the kid bought it. He smiled and nodded like he completely understood, probably something he picked up from being around all these elves all the time.

"Now go run along, it's probably past your bed time and I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." I said trying to shoo him away.

He giggled and started to run in the direction I hoped his room was. He got to the top of a set of stairs then stopped and turned to look back at me.

"Remember our promise!" He shouted then turned tail and was soon out of sight. I stayed there until I couldn't hear the patter of his bare feet on the stone then looked to the smoke stack he had pointed out earlier.

"Time to go make a few more 'pinky promises'." I muttered sarcastically then gathered the skirts of my dress and started for where I hoped the dwarves were.

* * *

Following the smoke really wasn't that difficult, once I started to get closer to it I could hear the familiar booming laughter of the dwarves and knew I was in the right place. As far as I had gathered, elves didn't laugh very often or at all for that matter, except Elladan but that's beyond the point. Plus his laugh was something completely different from the dwarves so there was no way I could even begin to compare them.

I also hadn't passed any more elves since I started to head toward the dwarves. Maybe they really did have some sort of never ending rivalry between them. However that was probably for the best if I had been stopped and started to talk with one of them I'd probably forget what I was doing in the first place. So it was a good thing, I hope.

The smell of the smoke was also getting stronger and brought back memories of that first night we'd spend on the side of that mountain. Balin's story about the battle at Moria was still pretty fresh in my mind, though I couldn't remember all the details the general story was still there. Was that what we were in store for? Ugly fights where someone could die? I already knew from Galadriel's magic mirror thing that Fili and Kili would die if we didn't go along. But how many other deaths might happen that I didn't know about because I had pushed myself away from the mirror before I could see everything?

Groaning I rubbed my temples trying to get rid of those thoughts and instead brought the signed contract up to eye level. After this everything would be finalized, no going back, and no quitting this time. Sophie and I would be going on this 'adventure' and would have to deal with whatever was thrown at us, dragon fire and everything else in between that might try and kill us.

I chuckled dryly at the thought of seeing a real life dragon and rounded a corner to see the blazing fire the dwarves had made. From here it looked like they had used tables and chairs for wood, and knowing them they had probably done just that. Not only for the fire but also to spite the elves. They were all sitting around the furniture fire laughing and having a good old time; acting like the quest was only a minor detail in the grand scheme of things. Even Thorin looked like he was enjoying himself, which was a first because he was usually at the edge of the group brooding and looking angry.

Straightening my back I started to take longer, more powerful feeling, strides as I closed the distance between the company and myself. They must have heard my footsteps because before I knew it every head was up and turned to see me walking towards them. Some of them looked quite surprised to see me walking towards them and I even saw Dwalin lean over to whisper something in Thorin's ear. Dwalin chuckled and pulled away leaving Thorin to glare at me, clearly not amused at what his bald friend had said.

"Caroline!" Kili's shouted, standing up from his seat near the fire.

"Hey, uh, everybody. Its nice to see all of you again." I said trying to sound sure of myself but I'm pretty sure it ended up coming out quaky. Swallowing hard I took the steps to stand with them under open sky. They must have declined rooms, or even a roof for that matter. In their minds I'm sure anything the elves had to offer was a bad thing.

"Are you alright Miss Caroline?" Ori asked quietly, "You ran from dinner though I can't blame you, it was only green things."

"I'm fine Ori, but thanks for asking, "I chuckled looking down at my feet before clutching the contract in both hands tightly. I then looked up and locked eyes with Thorin.

I cleared my throat, "But that's not why I'm here," Thorin returned my gaze, "Can I talk to you?"

He looked slightly amused at my request and nodded.

"Alone." I added never breaking the stare.

Thorin's amusement quickly changed to a look of puzzlement but he slowly got up nonetheless, muttering a few word in their language to the company. A few laughed, but the majority just looked down at their feet or into the flames of the fire. He walked past me, pausing for a few seconds to look at me questioningly, and started down a flight of earthy stairs carved out of the mountain. I felt the eyes of the company on me and quickly turned to follow the grumpy dwarf down the stairs. He must have known where he was going because he passed by several landings until we arrived at one with a loud waterfall a few feet away from the edge of the veranda we had ended up in. I could probably reach out and feel the spray of its cool waters on my hand but there were things that needed to be done tonight and Thorin seemed to feel that way as well.

He stopped in the middle of the landing and turned around, his hands folded over his broad chest, "What is it you wish to speak of? Alone." He said in a sort of mocking tone.

I huffed out a breath and walked past him to stand at the edge of the balcony. I don't know what it was about doing that but it helped me to calm down and think clearly. It was no wonder heroines and heroes alike did it all the time in books and movies. There was a slight breeze in the air that blew my dress as I stared at the waterfall trying to gather my thoughts into exactly what I wanted to say. Finally after several minutes of saying nothing I took a deep breath and spun around to face the dwarf.

"I want to thank you for keeping your promise and getting Sophie here safely. I was being stupid back by the passage and made bad decisions so, just, thanks for doing what I couldn't." I said quickly

Thorin looked like he was caught off guard, which was a rather interesting look on him, "That's two apologies you've given me so far, I didn't think it in your character to do so." He said, the surprise on his face shifting into his voice.

I sighed, "Ya well my 'character' hasn't exactly been the best lately so, sorry, about everything." I looked down at the contract and strode over to him.

Once I was standing right in front of him I realized for the first time that he wasn't actually all that short. I was only about half a head taller than him though his shoulders were still quite a bit big bigger than mine. My voice hitched in my throat and I took a half step back and shoved the contract towards him.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and smoothly took the contract from my hands.

"I signed it." I said tentatively looking away from him.

"I can see that." He mused as he unrolled the contract and looked over it, "Along with many other things. But why? You and Sophie will stay here with the pointy ears to find a way to your home while we continue on to Erebor." He stated.

I sighed and rubbed my temples again, "We spoke to an elf named Galadriel earlier tonight," at the mention of her name Thorin looked up from the contract, "she showed us some things in this water mirror table thing and said that the elves couldn't help us," Thorin scoffed and smirked a bit. I rolled my eyes and continued, "and instead told us to go with you to help reclaim your home and that by doing that we'll find our home as well."

Thorin silently stared at me for a moment before chuckling, "You think that I will allow you to come with us even further just because some ancient elf told you to?" he asked.

I furrowed my brow, "Yes," I said strongly, "Because one, the contracts are signed which binds us to the company, and you, so as much as I dislike that what done is done. And two, the things Galadriel showed us will be, instrumental, in getting everybody to Erebor securely and unharmed." I stated borrowing a few words for Sophie's vocabulary.

He glared at me even more intently probably trying to think of something he could say that would convince me not to go. I stood there staring right back at him with my jaw clenched and my head cocked to one side.

Finally, he sighed, "You want no part in the treasure?"

That actually quite surprised me, "Um, no not really, it would be pretty suspicious of me to come home from a dead end job as a summer camp counselor with my arms full of gold and precious gems." I said bluntly, as much as the idea of being rich beyond my wildest dreams was tempting I had to think of the consequences. Which was a first for me, man Sophie and my mom would be so proud.

"But you wish to be apart of 'the over all decision making process'?" he says reading directly from the contract I had marked up.

"I want to make sure whatever's going to happen won't be too extremely dangerous, I don't want to put Sophie, myself, or the company, in any unnecessary danger and where I'm from its said a woman can see things clearer on a map than a man can. So in any case I'd probably help things go smoother even if I hadn't received these vision from Galadriel." I said folding my arms in a mater of factly way.

Thorin glared up at me from behind the contract, "Seeing as I've already sighed it before hand it seems as if I have no choice but to agree." He said reluctantly as he rolling the parchment paper up, sticking it into his fur coat.

Score one for taking Law and Criminology AP in high school. I smirked and mentally thanked Mr. Bosgieter for brining in a cop that told us if a contract is only partially signed and agreed upon by one party, the other party can make the necessary changes that they see fit to agree to the contract. Playing off of Thorin's honor code thing might have been a little dirty but hey, I'm not about to go on an adventure and have absolutely no say in anything.

"And one last thing I didn't write." I said.

"I'm listening."

"Once we _get_ to Erebor I want to leave Sophie at the safest possible place I'm not going to let her walk into a dragons lair and potentially get her killed." I said bringing my arms down and grabbing a fist full of the light blue dress; " I want your word that you'll agree with me when the time comes to make her stay far out of the dragons way." I demand grievously.

Thorin seemed to think about this for a moment before answering, "Sophie will not take well to being told to stay behind. Wouldn't that go along the lines of you being 'stupid and making bad decisions'?" He said quoting me from earlier.

I swallowed hard ridding my throat of the large lump that was currently residing there, "Yes, but, this is thought out stupid and isn't a bad decision." I countered.

Thorin bows his head, "Only if you will promise to stay out of the dragons way to the best of _your_ ability once we are inside the mountain. I've already had to suffer the company and Sophie dealing with your 'death' once, I do not wish to go though that again." He says with equal gravity.

I bit my lip in thought and then held out my hand, "Agreed."

Thorin strode forward and took my hand, pulling me closer to him. I'd seen him and the other dwarves do this quite a few times on the road so I assume it was some kind of dwarfish cultural tradition thing when making a promise. He then raised our clasped hands and looked intensely into my eyes with those piercing pale blue eyes of his, "You have my solemn oath."

He continued to stare at me still holding our clasped hands for a few more seconds before it started to get a tiny bit embarrassing. I broke his eye contact and tugged my hand out of his large one and folded my arms again as I turned slightly towards the waterfall.

"Alright then, when do we leave?" I asked, still avoiding his eyes.

"The day after tomorrow before the sun rises, we shall rest here and regain strength, before setting out again if all goes according to plan." He answered gruffly.

"What plan?" I ask, perking up.

Thorin sighed.

"Overall decision making process remember?" I said, quoting my write in from the contract.

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face, "Gandalf will be meeting with the White Council, that is when we will leave so there is no one to give the order to hinder us." He said reluctantly as silence yet again descended on us.

I nodded and hugged myself tighter as we were both just stuck standing there in an unbearable silence. Several more minuets passed until the whole situation was tragically awkward.

Clearing my throat weakly I looked at my wrist where there was usually a watch sitting, "Well, good night then." I say quickly then begin to fiddle with my hands as I walk past Thorin.

Just as I'm about to start the climb back up the stairs I hear Throin mutter, "Gamut hurun ê azbad gazukh."

* * *

**Ha WHAAAAT?! Two updates in two days? That hasn't happened since the first chapter nearly a lot of months ago! We'll I suppose that's what happens when you get past a hart part to write and instantly your writers block that has been plaguing you for months on end is suddenly gone! Hopefully that is gone now and updates will be more evenly spaced. I'm going to try and go for an update at least once every two weeks so lets all cross our fingers that that will happen! Thank you for all the support from everybody you guys are the best! Keep on reading, leave a review, and most of all stay Classy!**

**Also there's a prize of ten brownie points and a one-shot reward, of whatever you want just no NSFW, for the first person who can tell me what Thorin says to Caroline at the end of the chapter! PM me what you think the answer is and I'll get back to you in the next update with the winner! Good luck my lovelies!**


	17. Onward We Ride Er, Walk

**New Followers!**

**-cookiepandalus**

**-Jalaniz97**

**-flint1991**

**-Misztique**

**-Petiitefee**

**-Aryabloodlust**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Sophie P.O.V.**

If every date I had ever gone on had been half as fun as the few hours I spent running around Rivendell with the twins was I'd probably have a steady boyfriend by now. Everywhere they took me was even better than the last.

First was the rose garden at the base of the largest waterfall Rivendell had to offer. The whole garden was pristinely kept not a leaf out of place and every flower was in full bloom. Elladan had said they were 'isilme losse', or moonlight blossoms, and that they only bloomed at night and instead of getting their energy from the sun they thrived from the moon. Each one was pure white on the insides of the petals but once you looked underneath it was revealed that the flower had a deep red on its outsides. Their scent reminded me of the perfume Caroline had on earlier

After the rose garden they showed me to a room filled with paintings and tapestries telling the history of Middle Earth. We spend quite a while in this room each one of the twins taking turns telling me the story behind each work of art. All of them were so beautifully done I had a hard time looking away from one to look at another, then the same problem persisted. My favorite one was the large mural telling the story about Lúthien and Edain and how they stole a Silmaril right from under Morgoths nose. He never could have done it without her and in the end though they both died they were granted another life to raise their child before being deciding to die for a second time. It was so romantic and tragic yet blissful at the same time. They got another change for doing what they believed was right and ended up being really happy together for it.

There was also an entire wall dedicated to maps and drawings of the different regions throughout Middle Earth. That was when I first saw just how far we really were from the Lonely Mountain. Between it and us right now was an entire mountain range, a long strip of plains, a river, more plains, a gigantic forest called Mirkwood, and about a twenty-mile stretch of burnt and blackened land between anything and the base of the mountain.

Though the most impressive thing in the entire collection was the shards of Narsil. They were displayed by a beautiful carving of a longingly looking elf that was carrying a shield that the shards of the once great sword were resting on. Elladan and Elrohir were less than chatty when I asked about the story behind the broken sword.

'That happened in a very dark time for all races, it is best left alone.' They said

After that they did seem a little less enthusiastic about showing me around. So we settled for just walking around for a little while longer before the day's events hit me like a brick wall.

"Lady Sophie!" Elrohir exclaimed, catching me as my legs gave out from beneath me.

"I'm fine really I am." I yawned as he helped prop me back up into a standing position. His hands lingered on my shoulders unsure if I was going to fall again.

"I think it is high time we returned you to your room so you may retire for the night." Elladan said as he looked up at the moon, which was sitting high in the sky. It must have been well past midnight and my body wasn't used to staying up so late. Even back in high school I had gone to bed before eleven like a good little student to get enough sleep for the next day.

I yawned again, "I think you're right. Would you care to escort me back?" I asked sheepishly, "I don't think I'd be able to find my way back."

The twins smiled and nodded in unison.

"It would be our pleasure." Elrohir said extending his arm so I could loop mine through it and use him as a support. Unlike my dear friend Caroline I wasn't one to turn away help when it was offered. Especially when it was offered by two rather dashing elves.

As we made our way back to my room a thought came up in my mind.

"Hey so what do you guys know about an elf named Galadriel?" I asked between yawns.

The two chuckled, "She's our aunt." Elladan replied, "though she has lived much longer than either of us and tends to keep to herself in Lothlórien far to the south. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason she just showed Care and I a few thing earlier tonight and I wanted to know how reliable the visions were." I said groggily.

They paused to look at each other then stopped altogether.

"She let you look into the mirror?" Elrohir asked.

"Yup, both of us. But I got to see mine until the end Caroline kind of threw herself away before hers was done." I stated.

The twins looked unsettled at what I had just told them though Elladan seemed a bit more concerned than his brother.

"Did the Lady Caroline tell you what she saw?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I didn't get the change to sit down and talk to her about it, and you guys came and got me right after it happened."

Elladan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It matters not, if our aunt has shown you something in her mirror than it was meant to be seen."

Elrohir nodded in agreement and tugged on my arm, "We've tarried long enough you are tired and sleep awaits you."

The sound of his voice made me sigh in content as I nodded back to him. We started walking again and in no time had arrived back in the open and airy room that I shared with Caroline.

When we walked into the room I slipped my arms out from theirs and walked into the center of the room. It was just as extravagant as the rest of Rivendell in every aspect. There were open windows everywhere with long silky curtains that blew lightly in the soft wind. The roof was domed and had gorgeous paintings on its surface. Of course there were two beds, one for each of us, that were much larger than the dinky bunk beds we'd been assigned back at Came Shooster. Each one had at least ten fluffy pillows and several layers of blankets covering the mattress. At the far side of the room was a long wooden table with matching chairs and a large bowl of fruit.

However, there was one thing missing from the otherwise perfect room. Caroline was nowhere to be seen. Her shoes were gone and there was no sign of the contract she had spent nearly ten whole minuets looking for.

"Lady Caroline seems to be missing." Elladan noted, seemingly noticing my blonde friends absence.

"Ya, I wonder where she could possibly have gone." I muttered.

The answerer was blaringly obvious, to me at least, to the twins perhaps not so much. After all they hadn't seen her rummaging through everything trying to find the contract. When I had asked her what she was doing with it earlier she had just sighed at me and said 'stuff'. It was clear to me then as well but now it was blindingly clear. She'd signed the contract and was officially in the company.

"Oh hey you guys are back. How was your wandering?"

I turned, nearly falling over in my tiredness, to see Caroline walking in through the doorway. There was no sign of the contract in her hands and the dress had no pockets so she must have already delivered the contract to Thorin.

"It was good, there's so many places I want to look at here. And you have to see the records room there's this awesome sword that you would love." I said as another yawn took over.

Caroline laughed and walked over to her bed to take her shoes off, "That's good, so do you guys still have your ears or did she talk them off?"

The twins laughed and leaned against the frame of the door.

"It was rather amusing to see such wonder, we rarely get visitors let along show them around so it was our pleasure." Elrohir laughed.

"Well I'm glad you got to get a look around before we leave." She said tossing the flats on the ground so they landed near each other, "Thorin wants to get out of here the day after tomorrow."

I felt my shoulders drop as I backpedaled and landed against the frame of my bed. I flopped over the side and spread my arms out on the sheets, "So soon? We just got here."

"I know," she sighed, "but that's what he wants so that's what's going to happen."

"It will be a sorry sight to see you off again." Elrohir said frowning, " Rivendell will be much duller without you two here to brighten it up."

"Oh you poor things," Caroline smirked, "you've survived this long without our bright and sunny dispositions you'll be fine."

Elladan chuckled, "That we have my lady, but it is time we left you. Good night Caroline, Sophie."

"Night." I said as I propped myself up to wave at the as they walked out the door.

"I'll get the lamps." Caroline said getting up to stride over to the lantern closest to her. She carefully lifted the glass barrier around the small fire and blew the flame out. One by one she went to each lamp scattered around the room and soon we were left in darkness.

I could barley see her silhouette as she returned to her bed and tossed herself on top of the bed. The sheets rustled as Caroline shifter positions then fell silent.

"Hey Care?"

"What." she groaned.

"I'm really glad were best friends." I said softly.

"Me too Soph, now go to bed before I evoke my rights as the best friend and make you go to sleep."

"Good night Care." I whispered then scooted up to lay in the center of the soft feather mattress and let myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

There are two very good reasons why Caroline and I are the friends we are today. One her mother makes the most incredible pancakes known to man and she did in fact inherit that talent. And two she is the deepest sleeper I have ever met. Normally that would just be a regular best friendness reason and not in the top ten, but I however am a very messy floppy sleeper. Whenever we would have sleepovers I would always make sure to wake up first so that I could survey the damage I cause during the night and clean it up before she got up. One time I found that during the night I had kicked a table with a candy bowl and a very expensive lamp on top of it. There were M&amp;M's scattered everywhere and shards of crème ceramic in a disastrous pile. Needles to say that that was the time she found out about my nightly unconscious escapades.

So when the soft chirping of song birds reached my ears and a rogue leaf brushed across my cheek I woke up to see pillows and sheets strewn about the room in a heap, nay, a quagmire that looked strikingly similar to the troll hoard. I bit my bottom lip and groaned before lightly sliding off the bed to begin collecting the various bedding items.

I was right in the middle of tossing another pillow at the headboard when I heard a soft giggle. Whipping around to face the doorway I was met with the sight of the same two elf maids from yesterday. I straightened my back instantly and threw the remaining pillow I had in my hands to the bed. Clasping my hands behind my back I grinned stupidly and stood there awkwardly.

"Uh, hey. How's it goin?" I said.

"Quite well." The one with black hair giggled.

From behind them Elladan and Elrohir appeared with brown leather packs strung across their shoulders and a collection of rather curious items in their arms. Hanging from their finger tips were two pairs of boots that looked much nicer and sturdier than the cheap Forever Young boots Caroline and I had been sporting all summer. Each of them wore a wide smile as they walked past the two elf maids to set the things down on a table at the far side of the room. They shrugged the packs off and let them rest against the legs of the wooden table then turned to lean against it.

"Sophie what's going on." Came a rather annoyed groan.

Along with being a deep sleeper Caroline also rarely moved during her sleep and was probably in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Face down in the pillows, how she managed to breath was a mystery, and her legs curled up around her with her arms gripping a pillow relentlessly.

"Oh nothing just the twins." I replied walking over to her bed. I saw her peek from beneath the pillow then look up to where the twins were leaning against the table. She instantly shot up and wacked me with the pillow she had a death grip on. The pillow merely brushed against my shoulder not hurting one bit due to its soft featheriness.

From the other side of the room the twins burst out into laughter as the other two elves in the room tried to stifle down more giggles. Clearly they had never seen such a wild beast wake from slumber before. Caroline glared at me then swung her legs over the bed and got up as well.

"So what are you guys doing here so early?" she asked.

"Well you said you would be departing from us on the morrow so we took the liberty of asking Nemerial and Antonya to get you some things prepared for your journey. Dresses and silk slippers have no place in the wild." Elrohir said.

"We'll leave you to dress then return to escort you to breakfast. The meeting should be done by then and-"

"Meeting?" Caroline said interrupting the other brother, "The White Council?"

The twins looked a bit shocked and glanced at each other, "Yes, but how could you know such a thing?"

"Never mind how I know," she said waving away the question, "But I thought they were meeting _tomorrow_." She said, the words coming across as nervous.

Elrohir shook his head, "No Galadriel arrived at the rising of the moon most likely to speak with you two. They commenced but a few minutes ago."

Caroline seemed quite rattled and began fidgeting, rubbing the skin between her thumb and pointer finger. She seemed unsettled at what the twins had just told us and it showed.

"Is there something the matter Lady Caroline?" Elladan asked, leaving his position against the desk to walk towards my blonde friend.

"No, no!" She gasped, "I'm totally fine nothing to worry about here!"

He didn't seem very convinced.

"So, ya, everything's fine. Sophie and I are going to get ready and we'll be waiting for you here. Then we're going to go to breakfast and its going to be awesome." She stuttered while giving a very unconvincing thumbs up.

Elladan nodded, "Very well."

Elrohir joined his brother, "Nymerial and Antonya can find us when you are done and get to work fixing anything that needs it you will be ready for tomorrow, and then we shall all eat together."

They both seemed rather happy about that as they began to walk away.

Once they were out the door and out of sight the two elf maids began their work. Antonya pulled me to the side of my extraordinarily messy bed and flattened the sheets the best she could before placing the clothes the twins brought on its white surface. I stood there as she laid a dark green over dress with the front cut out into a 'W' onto the bed. Beside it was a grey undershirt and black leather pants, she then placed the dark brown lace up boots that had metal scale inlays on the shins on the ground. After that she brought over a leather sleeveless jerkin that was the same color as the boots. Its surface had small metal studs covering it about every inch or so while the bottom and collar had curly dragonfly designs stitched into it. The last items she brought over made me a bit happier then it should have. Placed beside the jerkin were two shiny metal pauldrons, leather bracers with metal overlaying it, and larger scale mail plates that looked large enough to go on my upper thigh.

Just laying there the clothes looked ready for an adventure and quite possibly, battle. Man, if Fili and Kili thought we looked battle worthy when we first got our swords they sure were in for a surprise.

Looking over at the table I saw that Nemerial had also laid out the clothes meant for Caroline and that there were only four things left on the table. Sitting there in all their glory were Illuin and Ormal strapped into leather belts and Carolines white bow. Set beside her bow was a brand new quiver complete the red-feathered arrows that the elves used. This one was much more elaborate than the one we initially found in the troll hoard. It had the same strap system as her old one but instead of faded lines against the leather this one had silver and red ink swirling together to form the image of a bird splaying its wings out to the top of the quiver. The bird looked rather elegant and in some places had black ascents to make the rest of the design really come alive. A tug on my dresses sleeve drew me away from Caroline's new quiver to see that Antonya was ready.

"The shirt and trousers are first." She said pointing to them on the bed. Antonya then walked around me and stopped at my back to begin untying the dress. Her nimble fingers worked quickly and soon the dress was slack enough that it could fall down to pool at my feet.

I stepped out of the dress and was left standing in the slip. Grabbing the pants first I stuck each leg through and shimmied myself into the leather. They were tighter than I was used to wearing but they were nothing that would hinder me in anyway. At quarter intervals on my thighs there were small leather loops I tugged at one and wondered what purpose they posed. The pants hung snuggly at my hips and since zippers had yet to be invented yet, had a tie at the front to secure them to my body. I quickly knotted the cords together then shrugged the slip over my head.

Laying it neatly on the bed I then reached for the grey tunic and pulled it over my head. It too was pretty snug against my body and when Antonya held up the dark green dress I knew why. She helped me into the dress, which was more of an exaggerated high-low shirt, and tugged on the ends to bring the dress down all the way. It back ended at my calves while the 'W' cut outs laid against my hips leaving ample room for my legs to move naturally unhindered by any extra fabric.

Once the shirt was on she brought up the pauldrons. They were the things I was looking most forward to putting on. Each one was its own separate piece that strapped around my upper arm then again across my chest to meet back up with itself in the back. They were a gleaming silver and had more swirls etched into it that matched the jerkin. There were three plates that made up the shoulder armor, two larger ones at the top that covered my shoulder and at the bottom where the strap was. The other one was for movability so that the armor wouldn't constrict my movements. I watched as she strapped them on and made sure to memorize exactly how she strapped them.

After the pauldrons she helped me into the jerkin and showed me how to lace it up in the front. It was made from hardened leather but still had a little give in it so I could move and bend easily. Antonya then left me to strap the greaves to my fore arms myself so that they weren't too loose or too tight.

Next she revealed what the loops on my things were for. The scale armor had a large strap that would go through the loops to keep it secure on my leg and two cords at the top and bottom I could tie myself to loosen or tighten the armor. They fit my legs fairly well though they were a little big and could follow the curve of my leg a bit better.

She had me slip on the boots and tie the to my liking before bringing over the belt that had my sword in it. Lord Elrond said that they were twin swords and that mine was the watcher of peace. It made me feel good knowing this sword was a tool identified for protection instead of death. Sure it had probably seen its fair share of battle but only in defense of its owner's life. Caroline's on the other hand fit her perfectly; the voice of justice and flame in the South. It was like she was meant for this sword.

Finally after tying a bow at the top of my boots I was finished and actually looked the part of an adventurer. There weren't any mirrors in our room but from what I could see I looked amazing. I felt ready to take on the world all because of an outfit change.

"Well what do you know, there _was_ bad ass in you Sophie!" Caroline chuckles, probably catching me trying to get an idea at what the clothes looked like.

Turning around I planted my hands on my hips and got a look at Caroline's new ensemble as well.

She had on a light blue tunic that reached her hips and about three inches above her elbow. Over top of that was a chain mail shirt that was just a bit shorter than the tunic. It jangled when she moved but then again so did everybody else in the company. The final layer she had on was a dark ultramarine dress that looked like it had been cut and re stitched to make it suitable for wandering through the wilds. Its sleeves had been cut off at the shoulder leaving a small flare at the seam. Caroline's dress also had a hood sewn right into it, which she currently had pulled down so it pooled around her neck. The dress had four silver clasps holding it together and a sweetheart neckline. As far as I could tell it had no draping back like mine did and instead split into two tails that flowed down her sides to the same length mine was. She had the same leg and forearm armor I did and the only difference was on her arms she had dark brown fingerless gloves that went to her elbows to help protect against her bows recoil. Besides that she also had metal greaves strapped onto her boots and a thicker belt than mine. Attached to the belt on both sides of her hip were three plates of armor that looked like they could be apart of a set along with my pauldrons.

"Well what do you think?" she said spreading her arms out, causing the chain mail to clank together.

"I think you look great as a walking jingle bell." I smirked, "But seriously we look awesome."

She smirked, "Dang straight we do."

Caroline then began fiddling with one of the small braids that fell over her shoulder. She looked troubled and kept looking between her bow that was still on the table and the entrance to our room.

"So, what's in the packs?" she asked slowly.

"Extra clothing, food, water, a map, and some other things that will make your journey to Erebor easier." Nemerial said.

Caroline nodded then crossed her arms, taking her chin into her hands in a thinking manor, "Don't you think we should take those to the dwarves then? And our weapons, it wouldn't be proper to have them at Lord Elrond's breakfast table now would it?"

Antonya and Nemerial looked to each other and exchanged a few words in elvish before turning back to Caroline.

"Very well, Elladan and Elrohir can wait if you take long. And food shall still be waiting for you when you return." Antonya said.

"Great," Caroline grinned, "We'll only be a few minutes."

She then walked over to the table to grab her bow and quiver swung them both over her head then attached the quiver to her body. I also saw her snag a few apples as well and stick them into the top of her pack. She then grabbed each of the packs, throwing one at me, and holding the other one down at her side. Then before I knew what was going on she had an iron grip around my wrist and was dragging me out the door.

"Please remember to take those off when you return!" Nemerial shouted, "There are a few things we would like to mend on them!"

"Kay thanks!" I shouted back as Caroline tugged on my wrist causing me to look forward, "And what is your problem?"

She didn't answer and just glared back at me, guiding us through the halls and walkways of Rivendell.

"Caroline what's so important that you are prepared to rip my arm off over?" I demanded, pulling away from her grasp.

She huffed out a breath but didn't stop walking, "It's the council meeting, and it wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow."

I gasped then ran to catch up to her, lifting up my pack to place the straps on my shoulders, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and made a sharp right turn, and then descended down a small flight of stairs, "I'll fill you in along with the dwarves."

I huffed out a breath and quickened my strides so I was walking side by side with her, "Fine, but I do expect an explanation."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her roll her eyes.

We took another right and suddenly there the dwarves were. It looked like they had spent the night rather close together on the small round landing at the outskirts of Rivendell. They were all awake and enjoying their breakfast when Caroline hurried down the last small stairs to where they were.

"We have to leave, _now." _she said.

Thorin looked up at her skeptically, "And what have you done that merits our departure a day early?" The dwarf continued to look over my friend, his eyes scanning up and down her, take in her new appearance.

Caroline glared at him and took a calming breath, "The fact that the White Council is meeting literally this very second, instead of tomorrow like you had been told."

That sure got Thorin's attention along with the rest of the company and myself.

"How came you by this information?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"Elladan and Elrohir," I whispered, Thorin jerked his head to look at me as I fit everything together, "They said we would go to breakfast once their father was done with his meeting. That's why you looked freaked out when they arrived this morning." I said glancing to Caroline.

"If the elves were telling the truth we must leave Thorin," Balin said, "Or we loose our chance at ever getting to the mountain."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fili asked, "Lets go!"

By now everybody was shuffling around nervously, looking angsty as they waited for their leader to give the finally say so.

"Pack up," he finally said after a few seconds of contemplation, "Quickly, all of you."

"And quietly, we wouldn't want to give anything away to the elves." Balin added gravely.

At that all the dwarves started to clean up their breakfast and furiously shove things back into their packs. Rolling up bedding, stashing away food, heaving boots onto feet, and everything else they possibly could do to get everything ready to go.

Out of nowhere there was a small presence standing in between Caroline and I. Looking down I saw the startled and slightly frightened face of our burglar. Bilbo had his pack already on his back and his walking stick in his hand as he stared at the chaos unfolding right before his eyes.

"How did they know?" he asked up at Caroline and I.

"We got here just a little bit before you did." Caroline answered, "What made you come? I thought we were going to have to go look for you."

Bilbo shook his head, "An elf came to take me to breakfast and I asked if I she could wait outside as I got ready. Something didn't feel right so I slipped out a widow with my things and came straight here."

"Wait, breakfasts ready?" I asked.

The hobbit nodded, "That's what she said."

I looked to Caroline as she heard the words. She looked worried and tried to hide it by biting her bottom lip and folding her arms. If breakfast was ready that meant the meeting was over and we needed to hurry. By now several of the dwarves were ready and standing with their packs waiting for the others to finish.

Fili and Kili were among those finished and stepped out of the way so that the others had more room to continue getting their things together. The brother's sidestepped to flank Caroline and I giving each of us curious looks as they looked at our new clothes.

"A bit too elvish for my taste," Kili commented, "But it's better than those flimsy things you both were wearing before."

Caroline grinned, "Sure Kili, coming from the guy who thought a certain 'elf maid' wasn't that bad looking."

Kili's face flushed red as he looked wide-eyed up at Caroline, "But you weren't even there?"

"Best friends have no secrets," I purred then raised my hand to Caroline. She softly pressed her hand to mine in a silent high five as we both grinned at him.

Fili had a grin on his face as well and looked like he was about to burst into laughter, " I do have to agree with my brother though, far to elvish. Though on you two I will say that they do look quite nice."

"Why thank you Fili." I said, "The leg armor is a bit big, but right now I don't think that really matters."

Fili looked about ready to say something else when Thorin's voice pierced through our conversation, "Enough chatter, Balin lead the way, we make for the Misty Mountains."

The white haired dwarf nodded and took his place at the front of the group. Thorin looked over the company settling his gaze on Caroline once more, though she was too busy looking back over Rivendell to notice. But I on the other hand, was not. He stared at her for a few more seconds before she turned back and sighed. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he turned to stand by Balin.

"Move out." He commanded gruffly.

Balin started out of the roofless pavilion leading the way down the only other path leading out of the space. It wasn't the one Caroline and I had taken so it obviously led somewhere else. He continued down the path until taking a a sudden turn that led down into the forestry area surrounding the elven city. Fili walked in front of Caroline and I with Kili just ahead of him, the rest of the company was behind us while Thorin and Balin led the way. We walked in silence with only the occasional twig snapping under foot to potentially give away our location. More trees passed and out of nowhere a worn stone path appeared underneath our feet. It was cracked and unkempt with leaves scattered about its surface nearly covering the whole thing. But it was there nonetheless leading the way through an ancient part of Rivendell.

Somehow Balin must have known this path was there and where it led because once the trees started to thin out the slope of the path started to increase. The stone started to become less cracked as it gradually led up the side of a crag connecting to a large, intimidating mountain. It reached up sharply to the sky and looked like it almost touched the great blue abyss. I swallowed hard and looked back to Caroline. She too was gazing up at the mountain and was probably just as intimidated by it was I was. Fili and Kili looked back and caught us staring at the mountain.

"Oh come now, if you think this so grand just wait until we get into the thick of the Mountains." Kili said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and stopped to glance back at Rivendell along side Bilbo. The city was bathed in the suns light and sparkled in the mornings gleam. It looked even more amazing from far away as every roof and pillar shone brightly. The waterfalls cascading toward the city seemed even more majestic at this time of day than they had last night. I quickly turned away before I lost my nerve and went barreling back to the elves.

Up ahead Thorin had also stopped and was leaning on his triangular axe, his eyes followed me as I passed him then shot back to Caroline and Bilbo.

"Master Baggins, Caroline, " he said with a disrespecting tone, "I suggest you keep up."

Looking back I saw Caroline roll her eyes and start walking. Just as she was passing him she looked over to glare at the dwarf, "And I suggest you shut up."

Thorin glared back and let out a stressed breath before cutting off Caroline's path. The journey was really starting and I've been told it's a good idea to look where you're going when you don't know where you're going. So before I could witness anymore glaring between the two I turned to face forwards and took the first real steps over the edge of the wild.

* * *

**Regular update can I get a 'WHAT WHAT!' No? That's ok. But oh my gosh they are off and finally away from the elves and Rivendell! I didn't expect it to take that long but major milestone one is now out of the way and behind us. YUS! Also this story now has over 50 followers and as a reward for all you awesome people being awesome I have drawn out what the girls new outfits look like and will post a link to them down below and on my profile (if it decided to work with me). Writing down clothes and turning them into actual images can be hard so hopefully these drawings will help with the imagery. Thank you all so much for your support and I love each and every one of you! Also it has come to my attention that in a month I will be starting my first semester of College and might not have very much time to write, so I have resolved to post as many chapters as I can before that tie arrives! Remember to review, get lost of exercise, and stay Classy!**

**And just like I promised there is a winner from last chapters my little Khuzdul translation competition! The winner is ****OakenFig3**** with correctly saying that Thorin told Caroline "Good rest my Lady of Steel." (isn't that just adorable) Congratulations! Just PM me what you want your one-shot to be and I get on writing it!**

**Caroline-** art/TRTP-Caroline-548670524

**Sophie- ** art/TRTP-Sophie-548671130


	18. You Win Some You Lose Some

**New Followers!**

**-thegreatgrimalkin**

**You dear person are indded great, keep it up my bro! Brosif? BrobaFett? Brotasarous? Bro Rex?! Ok that was weird…**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Sophie P.O.V.**

"By the way, who braided your hair it's kind of amazing." I asked Caroline as she brought her sword down to meet mine.

Ever since we'd left Rivendell weeks ago her blonde hair had been constantly held down by a large Dutch braid starting at the top of her fore head. The braid continued down until it reached the base of her head where it transitioned into a regular three-stranded braid. It flowed down her spine until it began to thin out and finally stopped at the small of her back where it was held tight by a leather string. On either side of her head was a smaller French braid that followed the curve of the larger one until they came to the base of her head and were left to hang across her shoulders.

I spun then slashed at her torso

"Some kid, the same one who showed me to the bath and healed my wounds I think." She said hitting the blade away.

"Enough talkin'," Dwalin roared, "Fight!"

I rolled my eyes. The very first night we left Rivendell Thorin and Dwalin had walked up to us and said that we would begin training the next day. They said that since we had weapons we'd need to learn how to use them if we were to carry them. So every every night before dinner Dwalin would run us through drills then have us spar either with each other, himself, or another member of the company. The only person either of us had yet to fight with was Thorin, and neither Caroline or I were looking forward to that fight at all. Caroline was fairing much better than I was in this training regimen but I wasn't far behind her. I was better at the footwork than she was while she diffidently had more power behind her swing and a higher endurance. Dwalin had also insisted on us using our real swords instead of practice ones saying that 'you need to be used to your own steel if you expect to use it properly.'

Caroline winked at me letting me know she saw my little roll of the eyes then spun her sword around in her hands. She'd learned that little trick from Glóin a few days ago and was constantly doing it whenever we sparred. I clenched my jaw and we exchanged a few more glancing blows before I danced around to her back. Wasting no time I jammed the sharp butt of my sword into her back. Caroline gasped out and stumbled forward. We'd already found out that her chain mail could really take a beating so I didn't worry about hurting her. On the flip side my leather jerkin was also rather sturdy which gave her an excuse to never hold back if she got the chance.

Caroline fell to one knee and before I could step back she twisted around and growled loudly as she slashed her sword at my legs. There was a diffident _shink _of her sword drawing across the metal on my boots that rang through the air. The blow caused me to fall off balance and I stumbled around for a while until I felt Caroline's boot colliding with my stomach. I let out an _'oof'_ and hit the hard ground nearly knocking the wind out of my lungs.

A shadow peered over me and I felt the cold feel of steel poking at my nose. Looking up I saw Caroline with a smug grin on her face as she pressed the flat side of her sword down at me.

"Got 'cha again Soph." she gloated.

I relaxed my neck and let my head fall back into the dirt as I groaned in defeat. That was the fourth time out of five spars today that she had beaten me in, and the only reason I won the second match was because she stepped in a gopher hole.

The steel was soon removed from my face and replaced with a slender gloved hand, groaning again I grasped Caroline's hand and let her pull me up.

"I almost had you there when I hit you in the back." I grumbled as I rubbed my wrists. The constant clashing of swords made my joints ache with the recoil of each hit and my palms always felt a little numb after each lesson.

"Ya and that actually really hurt." Caroline said reaching behind her to rub the area I had jammed my sword into, "That pointed end could seriously do some damage ya know."

"Why do you think I use it?" I laughed.

"What did I say about talking?" Dwalin grumbled from a few feet away. His arms were crossed and he had his ever-constant look of distain etched on his face, though I had my suspicions he rather enjoyed teaching us how to use our swords.

"Oh they've had enough for tonight." Bofur said, walking over to the gruff bald dwarf.

"They're not done 'till _I _say they are." Dwalin glared at him, "And I say they've got little while longer to go."

"Why so I can beat Sophie a few more times?" Caroline said, "And when are you going to show us more moves? This basic parry, thrust, side step, and slash business is getting a bit old." She cocked her hip and sheathed her sword so that she could fold her arms, mirroring Dwalin's stance.

"You believe the basis for which all swordplay is built upon is not worthy of your time?" Thorin said coming out of nowhere to scold Caroline, it was like his super power or something I swear.

He had been surveying the area with Balin to make extra sure it was safe for us to camp there for the night and must have just gotten back. Caroline huffed out a breath and slowly turned to face him. Her patience was running especially thin with the leader of our company of late. He had continuously put her on the second shift for watch duty every day for the past four days. By now everybody had come to loath the second slot that ran from about 1:00 to 4:00, which always left anybody on that shift way more tired than the rest of the company. It was right in the middle of the night and while you technically got the same amount of sleep as everybody else it was split into three-hour intervals, that made it impossible to really get a good nights rest. So when it came to Caroline three hours of sleep was more like two long naps instead of a continuous nights sleep.

Normally Thorin was fair about dividing up the three watch slots making sure nobody had the same one twice in a row and even giving some a night off to get a full night sleep. I've been one of those people for the past week and felt slightly guilty about it having to watch Caroline groggily get up every morning. Yet somehow she still managed to beat me in most of our spars even after walking all day, probably due to all the pent up anger she stored during her watch period.

The thing that was the real kicker was that Thorin was consistently only giving her one of three watch partners to stay up with. Dwalin: who refused to talk and would rather sharpen his vast array of weapons than make small talk. Bifur: whom we found out could understand English, but only speak in Khuzdul making for a rather difficult conversation. And Thorin himself: who would just stare into the fire occasionally muttering to himself. I had already had the pleasure of keeping watch with every single member of the company and found that I enjoyed each of their company for different reasons. Though Fili was diffidently the most fun to be on watch with.

Needless to say Caroline was on her last straw when it came to him.

"No," Her eye twitched," I believe that if you only stick to the basics then you'll never progress." She said through clenched teeth.

Thorin looked almost amused as he gripped the hilt of Orcrist and slowly drew the dragon tooth sword from its sheath, "Then allow me to _help _you progress further with your skills." He took a lazy stance and allowed his sword arm to droop so that the tip of his sword was mere inches from the soft grassy ground.

Caroline clenched her jaw as she too drew her sword, silently accepting Thorin's offer, well at this point it was more like a challenge. She held her sword at the height Dwalin had initially shown us hold our weapons up at weeks ago when we first started sword lessons. Her feet were spaced out widely and she held the sword with both hands out in front of her. Thorin on the other hand looked like he was ready to drop his sword so he could sit down and read a book.

I took several steps back so I was standing beside Dwalin and Bofur, well out of the fighting zone.

Thorin took that as a signal to start and began shuffling his feet tying to make his way around to Caroline. She mirrored his movements making sure to hold her sword up and keep eye contact. They looked like two predators ready to pounce only I had the feeling that what we were seeing was really a hunter circling around its prey.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" I whispered to Dwalin.

The dwarf shook his head and continued to watch Caroline and Thorin, "No, lass, it isn't."

I saw the tip of Caroline's sword dip just a fraction and knew from fighting her all these weeks she was getting ready to make her move. Not a second later she did just that, covering the ground between her and Thorin in two great strides. She leapt at him probably trying to use her height as an advantage. Thorin simply flicked his wrist up to force his sword up to block Caroline's blow. It was the first thing Dwalin had showed us and he had just executed it perfectly. Caroline retaliated with a side sweep followed by a thrust. Again Thorin blocked and moved her sword away.

"What in Mahal's name in going on here." Fili said walking up to join the group that was slowly forming as we watched Thorin spar with Caroline.

"He's toying with her is what's going on, now be quiet and watch you just might learn something." Dwalin replied.

"I don't think I want to see how this ends." Bofur mumbled as he backed away then turned around all together.

The two exchanged a few more blows that Thorin effortlessly shrugged off. It was like he wasn't even trying. Caroline on the other hand was getting angry and that was one thing Dwalin had warned us never to do. Because when you got too angry you became blind to what was going on around you and made mistakes, sometimes ones that cost dearly.

That must have been what Thorin was waiting for because he let her get one more strike in before flipping the switch. The change was instant and visible as he began to strike back forcing Caroline to take steps that were out of sync with her sword. Curiously he was only using the same basic moves Caroline had scoffed at and was using them with incredible accuracy and success.

She barley had anytime to register and do something about each strike before the came crashing down. I saw Thorin smirk as he swung up much harder than he had before causing Caroline's sword to be pried from her hands and go flying behind her. Using the momentum from the upward strike he made an arc with the blade and brought it down and around to catch on her ankle and sweep her legs out from under her. Not unlike what she had done to me only minutes ago.

Caroline fell back first onto the ground and was probably planning to roll to either side when Thorns knee was suddenly on her chest. His hand flew up to grasp hers and held them over her head as he brought the sharp side of Orcrist to rest on her neck.

I was left standing there wide-eyed and speechless as all that happened in the blink of an eye. One moment he was striking out at her and the next he was practically straddling her with his sword in a killing position. She was breathing hard and looked to be just as shocked as I was at what had just transpired.

Thorin muttered something to her that was inaudible from where we were standing as he leaned over her, still holding the position over her his face only inches from hers.

"Get off me." She growled then began tugging her hands down tying to get Thorin to free her.

It was then that he must have remembered that they had an audience because he promptly released her and shot up from kneeling on her. Caroline's face was tinted red, either from fatigue or embarrassment, as she steadily rose and promptly folded her arms. Looking closer I saw that she wasn't just folding her arms, she was clutching at the blue over dress and looking anywhere but at Thorin.

He cleared his throat then sheathed his sword, "They're done for the day Dwalin." He announced, "You'll have first watch with Bifur tonight."

Thorin then glanced over to Caroline who was still standing there uneasily after their 'spar'.

"You'll have second." He stated then began to walk away.

Once Thorin had left the sparing ground and out of sight we all just stood there for a few moments taking everything in. Even Dwalin looked unsure of what to think of Thorin and Caroline's little sparing match. Beside me Fili was just as shocked as Caroline herself and without a word to anybody turned to walk silently away.

"You heard him," Dwalin said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over us. The way he shifted his eyes from me to Caroline looked like he wanted to say something more but after another few moments of awkward silence he just huffed out a breath and turned to follow after Fili.

I rushed over to Caroline and gripped her shoulders, "Are you ok?" I asked.

Her eyes looked glossy as if she had just woken up from some never ending nightmare. She didn't answer my question and just shrugged my hands away from her shoulders. Turning her head she looked to where her sword had landed in the grass and slowly made her way over to it. Tentatively she crouched down and picked up the sword like it was some sort of viper that might bit her if she wasn't gentle enough.

"Care?" I said extending my hand out toward her again.

"I just want to be alone right now if that's ok." She whispered back, bowing her head at her sword.

I retracted my hand and stood there watching her hunched over her sword before turning on my heel and walking back toward camp.

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V.**

I knew as soon as Thorin started to circle that I was in way over my stupid egotistical head. He may have been drooping his sword to the ground but from the look in his eyes he was already in total control of the situation. Every move he made was calculated and practiced while I was just reacting to what he did. We continued the little side step movements for a little while longer before I gripped the handle of my sword tighter and rushed forward.

Thorin was clearly ready and when I brought my sword down aimed at his head seeing as he just swiped it away like it was nothing. Gritting my teeth I started more swipes and lunges at him but he just kept brushing them off and redirecting my sword away from him. I huffed out a breath and attacked again and again trying to at least get a strike to land on him.

Suddenly the mood of the fight changes as Thorin began to attack me back. His swings were controlled and powerful nearly knocking Ormal out of my hands with every stroke. He began forcing me backwards messing up my already bad enough footwork and forcing me to completely go into defense mode. The hits rattled up my arm sending my muscles into a uproar as the blows continued with no sign of stopping.

Thorin brought his sword up with more force than he had used before during the fight and I felt Ormal being ripped from my hand. In an instant I was somehow on the ground with a dull throb going through my left ankle as Throin's knee was pressing into my chest. My hands were pinned above my head with one of his holding them down as the other pointed Orcrist at my throat.

The cold steel was biting at my neck wanting to cut through the skin and draw blood as Thorin leaned in close. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he looked down at me from above. He wasn't glaring like he usually was and didn't even look annoyed or amused if anything the jerk was _enjoying_ himself.

"Now do you see the importance of mastering the principals swordplay is based upon?" He whispered, "If this were a real fight you would be dead."

"Get off me." I scowled as I began trying to tug my hands out of his grip.

He watched me closely as I struggled then his gaze darted over to where Sophie, Dwalin, and Fili were all standing a few feet away from us staring. In an instant his knee was no longer pressing into my chest and he was standing above me sheathing his sword. I felt my cheeks tinge with embarrassment as I rose to my feet and crossed my arms over my stomach grabbing handfuls of the dark blue over dress. My eyes found their way to the ground where I became rather interested in not looking at the dwarf who had just utterly crushed me in our rather one sided spar.

Thorin cleared his throat, " They're done for the day Dwalin. You'll have first watch with Bifur tonight." He then turned to me, I glanced up sheepishly then quickly looked away again, "You'll have second."

After he announced the watch schedule he promptly turned and started walking for the camp. Fili joined him and Dwalin just looked like he was disappointed.

"You heard him." the tatted dwarf said before walking after the two other.

Now it was only Sophie and I and I really wasn't in the mod _at all_ to talk or even be around anybody else.

He was doing it on purpose too I just knew it. Second watch five nights in a row now it was almost like he was punishing me, or something. It wasn't even the three hour sleeping part that bugged me, no I was ok with that. The worst part was he'd given Dwalin and Bifur first watch which meant I would be stuck with his Kingliness for three hours, just the two of us, with nothing to do. At least Dwalin ignored me completely instead of stealing glances every once in a while then pretend like he was just looking into the fire. My favorite out of the three was Bifur though. He couldn't speak English but would always talk in the rough dwarvish language to me regardless. Out of the whole company he was probably my favorite next Fili and Kili.

There was rustling in the short green grass and armor clad feet appeared in my down cast vision, "Are you ok?" Sophie asked softly while placing a hand on my shoulder.

The contact felt weird and I didn't like it, it was too physical after having Thorin hovering mere inches above not but a minute ago. I shrugged her hand away and instantly felt relieved when the hovering sensation was gone from my shoulder.

Looking up to meet her gaze I was met with worry and anxiety, I hate seeing her like this. Pursing my lips together I looked away and spotted my sword lying in the grass a few feet away. Pacing over to it I carefully picked the sword up if somehow felt heavier in my hands that it did before almost like it was mad at me for letting it slip through my fingers.

"Care?" Sophie called again.

I felt the sensation of hovering again, "I just want to be alone right now if that's ok." I said quickly hoping to stop her from touching me again. My head drooped as I said it knowing it would hurt her but for now I needed to be by myself incase I lost my temper and said something I couldn't take back.

There were more sounds of rustling grass and the hanging feeling on my shoulder had disappeared. Peering over my shoulder I saw Sophie already quite a ways away making her way after the others towards the camp. Sighing loudly I slipped the tree sword back into its scabbard and walked over to where my bow and quiver were sitting in the grass. The stark bow felt good in the palm of my hands and the slight weight of the quiver on my back was even more comforting.

In the weeks since we'd left Rivendell I'd barely had time to practice my shooting since Dwalin had us working on swords every seconds we weren't walking or sleeping. Kili had offered to shoot together seeing as we were the only two in the company who carried bows though I'd found out that most of them were pretty competent with the weapon. They chose to wield axes and swords, and in Ori's case a slingshot, over a weapon that was more associated with elves than dwarves. Kili didn't seem to let this put him off from carrying his short recurve bow and I was human who didn't particularly care.

Somehow shooting the tusk bow managed to help me forget I was in another land going on a crazy adventure with a bunch of dwarves and a hobbit. It was just something I'd done back home so it made everything feel normal. I straightened my back and looked around for a suitable target.

* * *

_THUNK!_

I grinned as another arrow landed in a close cluster at the center of the trees trunk I'd been shooting at for the past half hour. There were five red feather fletched arrows sticking out of the trunk all bunched close together not but an inch from another shaft. The cluster was a good one and if I had had my phone with me I would have taken a picture to post of Facebook. But my phone was resting on my pillow back at Camp Shooster far away from where I was now and I seriously doubt I would even get a signal from out here in the middle of nowhere.

Bringing the bow down to rest by my side I walked the forty paces to the tree and began plucking arrows from its trunk. There were at least fifty small nicks in the tree where each arrow had landed after being launched from the powerful bow. Most of them were close to the center with a few near the very edge far from the others.

I ran my fingers across those stray nicks, "If you were a real enemy would you have killed me or somebody else because I missed?" I asked aloud.

"They wouldn't have gotten the chance." A cocky voice said from behind me.

I pulled the fifth and final arrow from the tree and turned to see Kili standing where I had been shooting.

I rolled my eyes, "And why is that?"

He reached back and in the blink of an eye had drawn and fired an arrow. I felt the shaft whiz past my face, nicking my ear, and heard the familiar _thud_ of an arrow burying its self in the wood behind me.

"Because I would have gotten 'em first." He grinned.

I scowled darkly and reached back to pull his yellow fletched arrow from the tree. It came loose easily from the wood and soon joined the other in my left hand.

"Or taken my ear off!" I yelled as I stomped angrily towards the dwarf, throwing him back his arrow once I was close enough.

The arrow hit him in the shoulder then clattered to the ground as he burst out into laughter. He continued to laugh even until I was standing over him with my arm reeled back ready to punch. His laughing stopped instantly as her jerked himself to one way to avoid my punch. My teeth gnashed together again as I prepared to lash out at him again.

"Caroline stop!" He pleaded holding his hands up in a defensive manor, "I'm sorry, please, I meant nothing by it I promise!"

"Then why did you do it." I growled, lowering my arm and releasing the arrows allowing them to fall into a heap on the ground. My hands curled into fists as my nails dug crescents into my palms.

"I guess I wanted to see what would happen." He said.

"You wanted to see what would happen if you shot an arrow at my face" I said through clenched teeth, "What would happen is exactly the same reaction anybody would have Kili!"

"No! No!" he protested, "I wanted to see what would happen if you weren't concentrated on shooting while angry." He said softly.

"What." I whispered, "What make you think I'm angry." I said raising my voice again.

Kili looked to the ground and sighed, "Thorin looked rather," he paused, "smug, when he walked back into camp earlier. I asked Fili what made him so happy since he was walking back from the same direction uncle was. He told me about your spar and how it ended."

I felt a lump form in my throat as I brought my bow up so I could grip it with both hands. It really was a thing of beauty it must have been painstaking to carve each rose from the tusk then transition them into the two feathers at either ends of the weapon. Not to mention making sure to curve the whole thing just enough that it wouldn't break when it was strung and pulled back. I ran my thumb across the rose closest to the grip and sighed.

"I guess everybody knows about it now don't they?" I asked, "And sorry for trying to clock you."

He nodded, "I deserved it, and nothing stays secret for very long in a company so small."

Pursing my lips I raised a hand to run it along the top of my braid. I flicked it like I would do to my ponytail, but it just didn't giving me the same satisfaction.

"What am I gonna' do." I whisper to myself.

I saw Kili shrug then tentatively walk towards me. He bent to pick up my arrows from off the ground then took my hand and placed the shafts in my palm. My fingers curled around the thin rods and I looked to meet Kili's eyes.

He was smiling that goofy smile of his again as he dropped my hand, "Dwarves value strength Caroline, of all kinds, and you've clearly already discovered where yours lie."

"So you're telling me to give up swords and stick to archery?" I asked furrowing my brow

"Oh Mahal no!" He laughed, "The best strength comes from knowledge in all things, not just mastery of one. If you to listen to Dwalin you'll get better, he's the best mentor you could ask for. I remember getting so frustrated at him making me go through the same drills over and over again I can't believe they didn't drive me mad." He chuckled, "But I did get better over time, and now look at me!"

Kili then took a step back and grinned at me as he spread his arms, "One of the best fighters in the company and not bad looking either." He said winking.

I laughed then gently shoved him in the shoulder, "Ya, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Thank you dear maiden I believe I shall." He smirked, "Now are you going to come back and have some supper?"

I sighed then nodded, "I suppose so, better to be angry and full than hangry altogether." I said reaching back to put the arrows back in the quiver.

Kili smiled and we started walking towards the camp. After a few steps he turned to me and gave me a curious look.

"You'd think by now I'd be used to the odd things you and Sophie say, but what exactly is 'hangry'?"

I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder then grinned, "You'd better ask Sophie on that one. She knows _much _more about it than I do, and when did you get so wise in the ways of the world?"

He shrugged, "Must run in the family."

* * *

I felt a jarring shake at my shoulder and heard deep guttural words being spoken at me. My body automatically tried to roll away from whatever was shaking me, but that only made the shaking more intense.

"Mmm, what." I groaned.

"Zalfân." The raspy voice said.

My eyes drooped open and I rolled back over onto my back to see Bifur staring down at me, axe in the head and all. I may not have spoken the dwarf's language but that particular word had been said to me more than enough for me to put two and two together to realize that it meant 'get up'.

I groaned then slowly lifted myself to see Dwalin settling down in his bedroll probably having already woken up Thorin. Bifur shook my shoulder again and said more rough words at me.

"Ya ya I know 'zalfân'." I muttered as I threw the thin green blanket Nemerial had put in my pack to the side and stood up.

The dwarf said some more happy sounding words then slapped his forearm before walking over to his spot and lay down to sleep. In no time Dwalin and Bifur were both snoring along with the rest of the company to make a very bad chorus of wheezing and snorting. I stretched my arms high above my head and heard a satisfying _pop_. Letting out a pent up breath of air I stepped over Sophie's sleeping body and made my way over to the fire. Thorin was sitting near the flames and had already started his staring into the flickering orange mass.

I sat down on the opposite side and brought my legs underneath me to sit cross-legged. Leaning back I propped myself up with my arms and looked up at the stars. Sophie had been the one to point out to me the difference between the Middle Earth sky and our own. There was no big dipper, no North Star, and no Orion; absolutely no constellations I knew of were sparkling up in the sky. It was kind of weird to look up at a different sky but cool at the same time. I had always loved nighttime at Camp Shooster everything had been so quiet except for the croaking of frogs and chirping of crickets. Sophie and I had been trained for stargazing and could point out constellations in any hemisphere. But here it was all just a jumbled mess of twinkling lights shining in the deep, sure it was pretty, but it was still an unfamiliar sight.

"Are you going to spend the evening looking at the stars or would you like to discuss what you did wrong today?" Thorin asked.

I rolled my head from the sky to see him looking at me from across the dancing flames, "Well its not everyday you get to look up at a different sky." I shot back, "But by all means, please, lecture me on how you so easily beat me."

His brow scrunched together, "Different sky?" he questioned, almost like he completely forgot his earlier question.

I nodded then looked back up, "Back home we have a lot less stars, but over the years people connected them to make pictures you could look up at and recognize. My favorite was Cygnus, it means the swan."

Thorin hummed from the corner of my eye I saw him crane his neck and look up at the sky as well. We sat there looking up at the sky for a good while before he spoke again.

"It's said that the Varda made the stars then taught the elves to do so as well." He said.

I glanced over to him, "You can't make stars, " I said skeptically, "their just big floating balls of gas millions of miles away in space."

This time Thorin was the one to look at me skeptically, "Who would possibly fabricate such a tale let alone believe it."

"Oh, I don't know three thousand years of science and experts who've spend their entire lives figuring out exactly what stars are." I scoffed.

"You'll believe the word of these so called 'experts' but not those from Dwalin?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to say something then stopped, somehow he had brought the conversation back to sword play and in turn, our spar.

"Just as I thought, now would you like to know your faults during our spar or would you prefer to stay ignorant."

I could practically feel the smirk he wore drilling into me with every passing second. Finally I ran a hand down my braid and shifted my position so I was facing him. I placed my arms on my knees and hunched over at the fire.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume the saying 'ignorance is bliss' isn't very popular here." I grumbled.

Thorin chuckled then stood up and walked around the fire to tower above me, "Get up."

I stared up at him and scoffed, "Why so you can humiliate me again? I don't think so."

"You were right in saying you cannot learn when you are not taught so get up."

Rolling my eyes, "Did I just hear you say I was right?" I smirked while pushing myself off the ground.

"And you will not be hearing it again." He muttered then crossed his arms, "Take your stance."

Grumbling I started for my bedroll where my sword was lying on the ground.

"Without your sword." He added.

Turning back around to face him I crossed my arms and cocked out my hip, "What's the point in that?"

"Mahal, just do it."

I glared at him but did as he asked and took up a fighting stance complete with an invisible sword and an annoyed expression. Thorin folded his arms and took a step back carefully analyzing my stance. From my position I could see the same calculating look on Thorin's face that Sophie got whenever she was dealing with an exceptionally hard problem. Great, now I was a problem along with looking stupid holding an imaginary sword. Good thing it was one in the freaking morning and everybody else was too asleep to see me being the definition of idiotic. Suddenly there were large hands on my wrist and bicep pulling them down.

"You'll have more control if you hold it lower," he said completely concentrated, "loosen your grip as well, and while two hands have their benefits, it would suite you better to use only one."

Swallowing I relaxed my hand more and let Thorin place my arm where it should be.

"Bend your knees you'll become unbalanced and weary if you have them locked like that." He kicked the heel of my right boot, " Put your foot more forward, lead with it and turn to the side."

This was way more natural than the straightforward stance Dwalin had me using for practice. Honestly it felt, and probably was, more elvish like than dwarvish. Which made sense having an elvish blade and being a bit taller and more slender than the dwarves were. All together the stance was a big improvement and would be a big help in sparing and if the time ever came to actually fight. I felt hands at my hips jerking them more to one side so I was facing completely one way with my shoulders completely sideways the way I was facing.

"Uh, hey!" I protested.

"A smaller target." Thorin said bluntly then quickly removed his hands. He stepped back again to evaluate the changes he'd made and made a small nod in approval. "Anger is good in a fight but don't allow it to blind you to the fight."

"Dwalin said that when we first started." I said rolling my eyes.

Thorin cocked his head, "Then why didn't you listen the first time."

He had a good point, but there's no way I'd let him think I thought that not even for a second. I'd probably never hear the end of it.

"Instead focus on your enemy, find weaknesses and observe the way they fight so you can adjust to better your chances at victory." He continued, "Never raise your sword too high unless you are absolutely certain that the fight can be ended in such a way. A quick thrust beneath the armor is more than enough of a blow to allow you to move on."

"Anything else?" I muttered.

"Your foot work is sloppy and needs improvement."

"Anything else that I didn't already know." I grumbled.

"Keep your distance, you seem to enjoy getting close to your opponent and that leaves you scrambling to make any moves that could damage of any kind." He said then walked in front of me leaving about a three foot gap in between us, "But-"

"Let me guess, don't be too far away either right?"

Thorin didn't look very amused at having been interrupted, "It can leave openings, yes. And with such a thin weapon you need to have more speed in your movements, it will give you an advantage over those with more cumbersome weapons that rely on brute force."

"So pretty much just be quicker than them and don't get angry and I'll be fine." I asked.

He nodded then turned back to the fire, "Yes." Thorin then sat back down and started staring into the flames again, clearly done telling me what I'd done wrong.

I dropped the stance and sat down a few feet away form him we still had like two and a half hours left on watch and I sure wasn't about to spend them standing.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" I said after another hour of complete silence.

Thorin's head jerked up from the fire, "You just did."

"Oh ha ha," I snickered, "you can ask me one after if you want."

He seemed intrigued by this and waved his hand out as if to give me permission to ask my question.

"So I've been thinking-"

"Always a dangerous pass time." He smirked.

I glared then continued, "You said the dragon hasn't been seen for over sixty years."

"That's correct."

"And that not long after that you led the attack on Moria where you defeated the pale orc."

"Is there a point to all of this?" he sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm getting there." I scolded, "My point is if that was sixty years ago," I paused, could I really ask him this or would that be some kind of dwarvish taboo. Glancing from the fire to Thorin I saw him looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to ask him the question. "Well, just, how old are you?" I said sheepishly each word becoming softer and softer than the last.

Thorin seemed take aback at this and looked genuinely surprised to hear me ask his age. His eyes that always seemed so dark and brooding lightened up for a moment as he sat there shocked. It was a very interesting few moments to see the fearless and oh so majestic leader of our company lost for words.

"Like if you don't want to tell me you don't have to and I'd totally understand its just that I was-"

"One hundred and ninety-five." He shot in with that deep brooding voice of his.

"-curious." I ended.

It was my turn to sit there in shock as the fire flickered in the corner of my eye glowing brightly against the pitch darkness that surrounded the camp. I could feel my jaw hang open slightly as the number processed through my brain. One hundred and ninety-five, it was no wonder why he was so grumpy all the time. Then the connection between the dwarves, Sophie, and I was made crystal clear. We were all hoping that this quest could bring us back home, to our rightful home. Only the dwarves had obviously been wiring for theirs much longer than we had.

"Now do you know why I was reluctant to allow you two to come?" he asked softly.

I nodded, "Ya, I do."

"Now its my turn."

"Your wha- Oh!" I said remembering the deal I made to ask him the awkward question in the first place, "Ok, shoot."

I leaned back and propped myself up on my hands and prepared myself for whatever question he might ask. The company already knew Sophie and I were nineteen so the age question was out. They also all now knew that we were not in fact from Middle Earth, and no we did not know what Old Toby was. Thorin already knew the real reason why I had suddenly decided to join the company with a signed contract and everything. I racked my brain for anything he could come up with and tried to prep myself for its answer.

"What is it like where you and Sophie are from?" came his question.

I chuckled dryly then laughed, "Oh wow, that's actually a really good one."

"Well." He prompted.

I grinned and turned my body to face him, "Ok well we live in a place called Oregon, its rainy all the time since were right next to the ocean.."

* * *

**Yay! Yet another update! I think this is the largest amount of updated I've ever had in a single month and its kinda really awesome! I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out and the way things are being laid out. Like I have everything outlined but seeing it come together and be a reality is just so amazing to me! Thank you everybody for all the new follows/favorites you guys are awesome and welcome to the team. I'm already started on the next chapter so hopefully you wont have to wait long for the next instalment! Remember to review, I hope you find a cool rock on the side of the road, and stay Classy!**


	19. Van Go Paint Me A Picture

**New Followers!**

**-Oreleth**

**-Fililover95**

**-Loreli evens**

**-magicmallorie**

**-Ebony-Roza-Black**

**-Lexi27**

**-Gyromice89**

**Thank you all for deciding to follow this story! As on now I have 60 whole followers WOOHOO thanks to everybody! I hope you all like this chapter and continue to do so! You are all the MVP. Every last one of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Caroline P.O.V.**

For the first time since we left Rivendell I was actually kind of having fun, if only a little. Mostly because the things I was telling Thorin seemed to rattle his brain opening new possibilities and adding to the mystery that was the place Sophie and I were from. He seemed really interested in electricity and movies but the thing that really made him lean closer was a car. Typical man. I described it as a wagon that moved by itself without horses and never got tired; it just kept moving until you made it stop.

I talked about home for the rest of our watch and maybe a little into the next one before he suggested we both get some rest and wake up Oin and Glóin to finish off the watch. Yawning I agreed and strode off to wake the two brothers while Thorin put more wood on the fire.

"When you and Sophie spar tomorrow be sure to remember what I've told you," He said as he tossed a rather large log of wood onto the fire causing it to spark and flare up with red-hot embers. The small flecks rose into the air quietly then flickered out just as quickly as they had come to life.

"Don't worry I will." I smirked.

The king sighed heavily then tossed another log on the fire, more sparks flew up.

I crouched down beside Glóin and shook him by the shoulder. Dwarves, as I had found out, were even deeper sleepers than I was and required more forceful ways of being woken up. He grunted and tried to roll away only to bump into his brother. Oin had proven to be lighter sleeper than his brother and woke up with a start. He groaned and said something in Khuzdul then lovingly slugged his ginger brother right in the shoulder.

"Come on its our watch," he grumbled then looked to the sky. His brow creased together as he studied the navy abyss above us. "Its already past our watch." he stated.

Glóin woke up fully at hearing this, "Thorin wouldn't allow that," he then turned to me, "Lass, don't tell me he made you stay up even later just because of the spar you two had earlier?"

I chuckled then stood up, "No nothing like that, just, don't worry about it kay?"

The two looked like they had more questions but I started to walk back to my spot beside Sophie before they could voice them. I heard more grumbling as the two exchanged words again in their strange language. Rolling my eyes at the silliness of the two brothers I started to settle back down for the night, dawn was only two _maybe_ three hours away, and i was going to sleep every second of it. Laying down I noticed that sometime during the night Sophie had shifted positions and was now laying down facing the fire.

"Strange." I muttered, Sophie had mentioned before that the light of the fire kept her up so she would always sleep facing away. Even in her unconscious state she would avoid the blaring light. Shrugging I decided I was too tired to worry about that now and folded my arms beneath my head so I wasn't lying completely on the ground then went to sleep on the hard prickly grass, man did I miss my bed.

* * *

**Sophie P.O.V.**

"_Pssst. Sophie."_

"_Maybe you should poke her."_

"_Ki that's ungentlemanly. Pssst."_

"_Fine I'll poke her."_

My eyes flashed open at the notion of being poked I lifted my head slightly and shot the two brothers an annoyed scowl. They didn't seem fazed by my attempt of being angry and jerked their heads toward the fire. Sighing quietly I decided to humor them and shifted my position so my back was facing away from the fire, instantly seeing why they were trying to get my attention. Sitting side-by-side by the fire mere inches apart, _talking civilly, _were Caroline and Thorin.

I looked back to the boys with my jaw gaping at the sight of the two having an actual conversation with no yelling or scolding. They returned my surprise and Fili motioned for me to stay quiet. I nodded and 'zipped' my lips closed then tossed the 'key' over my shoulder. Thankfully that silent exchange was mutual and the two knew exactly what I was saying. Laying back down fully I closed my eyes slightly so that if they turned around it would look like I was still sleeping, but not enough that I couldn't still see what was going on.

"So you are not ruled by a king and rather somebody elected by the people to represent them?" Thorin said he was talking so softly it was kind of hard to hear.

"Ya sometimes they aren't the best though, but in the eyes of the people its better than being ruled over by a monarchy." Caroline responded.

"That sounds like it would be rather easy to become corrupt."

"Oh it is." She chuckled, "But we Americans are quite stubborn so it takes a while for anything to get done good or bad."

I saw Thorin nod, "It would seem dwarves and your country have quite a lot in common."

Caroline yawned, "Ya I guess so."

Thorin paused for a second stealing a glance then started to get up; Caroline stayed sitting but looked up at him. He seemed unsure of what to do next so he cleared his throat then grabbed a log from the pile Dori and Nori had collected earlier.

"Its long past our watches end, go wake Oin and Glóin, then get some sleep." Thorin said sternly as he threw the log onto the fire. It flared up and Caroline flinched a bit as the sparks danced in her direction.

Caroline yawned again, "That sounds great."

She got up and dusted the dirt form her clothes then went to wake the dawn watch. I quickly shut my eyes and forced my heart rate to slow down. For some reason it had quickened and I could feel the pulse in my temples beating against my skull. I heard groans then some words in Khuzdul, Fili had been teaching me some words and out of the quick exchanges I caught the words 'moon' and 'king' then the one Fili used most, 'be quiet'. How those words could possible fit together to make a feasible and understandable sentence behooved me.

The dry ground crunched under light footsteps and I knew Caroline was coming back over to our spot on the ground. I froze and slowed my breathing so it looked like I was somewhere in a great dream filled with lemonade rivers and other weird stuff that my brain somehow manages to think up. I felt the blanked bunched up by my side being tugged and the ground shake ever so slightly.

"Strange." Caroline whispered to herself.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of my throat and tried to go back to sleep, curse you Fili and Kili. We **will** be having words tomorrow…

* * *

As it turned out Fili and Kili both wanted to have words with me as well. So as soon as I was up they dragged me away yelling back to the company something about how they'd spotted some rabbits earlier yesterday and wanted to see if they could catch any for tonight's dinner.

They walked off quickly away from the company towards the trees each having a grip on one of my wrists, well Kili did. Fili had grabbed me gently by the hand, which was currently being engulfed by his. Once they felt we were far enough from camp we stopped at the base of a large rotting oak tree. They both released their holds on me, Fili lingering a tad longer than his brother, and stood with their backs facing the tree.

I folded my arms and we all looked at each other wondering who was going to talk first.

"So," I said clearing my throat, "What exactly happened last night?"

The two broke out into grins, "Caroline and uncle had a rather interesting string of conversations for their _entire _watch."

I cocked an eyebrow, "The _whole _time? How do you know?"

They nodded, "Fi woke up a little after the first watch ended and heard them talking, after while he woke me up." Kili explained.

"What did they talk about?" I asked, genuinely interested in what Caroline had said to Thorin, "And why did you wake up?"

"Thats not important." he said quickly as a tinge of red crept over his face, "They mostly talked about things of where you two come from, how come you never tell us stuff like wagons that move on their own?" Fili asked.

I stood confused for a second until I finally put together what a self-moving wagon meant, "You mean a car!" I exclaimed, "Well the thought never came up I guess."

"You'll have to tell us more, but in the mean time." Kili said while taking a look around, he must have been making sure nobody followed us or something. "Uncles never been that friendly with anybody, we think he even cracked a smile or two, not that Caroline would have noticed she was mostly looking into the fire or up at the sky while she talked."

I nodded then grasped my chin in a thoughtful manor, "It was probably just the circumstance, and it was late they were most likely tired and wanted to talk not caring who it was." I said thinking my way through the possible situations. Out of all of them that one seemed to be the most logical. Because the thought that one or even both of them could share feelings more than common friendship or heaven forbid _like _liking each other just seemed so alien.

"So we shouldn't worry about it?" Fili asked.

"I wouldn't and I'm not," I said.

"But what if-"Kili started.

"No Sophie's right Kili it was nothing." He said rather forcefully, "Come on let's get back."

The brothers walked past me headed back towards the camp.

"Um what about the rabbits?" I called.

They both shrugged, "I guess we were mistaken."

I rolled my eyes then caught up to them, "So we're not going to talk about this to anybody else right?"

"I don't see why we would, if nothing will come out of it, the knowledge that it happened should be as if it theirs and theirs alone." Fili said matter-of-factly.

"That was rather poetic of you Fi." Kili chuckled as he elbowed his brother in the arm.

Fili returned the elbow and laughed as well, "Thorin _has_ thought me some things about being an heir little brother. Perhaps when you're older I shall do the same for you."

Kili scowled then huffed out a breath, "A _few _years," he then glanced over to me, "Five measly years he's got on me Sophie and he thinks he's ready to rule a kingdom!"

I laughed, "Preposterous, of it all!" I exclaimed.

"What's preposterous?" Ori said jogging over to us, his large book and quill held tightly to his chest.

"Fili over here thinks he's got everything it takes to rule Erebor is all." Kili stated.

Fili sighed and slugged his brother, "I said _some _things not _everything _you twat, stop tellin' everybody I'm going to be king."

"Its not such an outlandish notion." Thorin's coarse voice said carrying itself over everybody else's to pierce through our conversation. Our leader strode his way away from where he and Dwalin had been discussing something.

"Many things could happen on this quest one of them being my death."

"If only." Came Caroline's voice from beside me I jumped slightly before acknowledging her statement. The two were clearly not openly showing the relationship building they had accomplished last night and were back to insulting each other.

He stopped in front of his nephew and clapped a hand on his shoulder more in a leaderhippy way but the love was there, "You've studied maps of this region Fili, take lead for today."

Fili's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Thorin nodded and left the conversation at that turning back to where Dwalin was standing looking at Fili with some sort of pride.

"Alright then," Fili said to himself, "Get everything packed I want us up and moving!" his voice wasn't as commanding as Thorin's was and held a hint of unsurety, but regardless everybody jumped into action packing up the remainder of the camp.

"So, you find any rabbits?" Caroline asked as she took a bit of an apple then held one out to me. Smiling I took the fruit from her hand and bit into it. I'd gotten much better at biting into the juicy fruit and not have it slip down my face.

"Didn't see a single one, bunnies are diffidently not morning people." I shrugged.

Caroline chuckled then took another bit of her apple, "Ya bunnies are probably tea in the afternoon kind of guys, but always in their tunnels so they don't get eaten themselves."

I giggled, "Care, "I whispered, "Bunnies are the hobbits of the animal kingdom."

Caroline snorted slightly then started to cough. She laughed and coughed for a few more seconds gaining some worried glances from the dwarves. I waved them away with a smile and stood beside her until the sudden coughing fit had ended.

"Are you alright Miss Caroline?" A soft voice said.

I leaned around her and saw Bilbo standing with his hands clasping a walking stick in front of him. The hobbit also had a large pack strapped to his back and a worried expression on his face. He had been rather quiet lately during dinners and mostly kept to himself while we walked everyday so hearing his voice was a welcome sound.

"Fine, I'm fine bunny-I mean Bilbo!" Caroline wheezed out, "Bilbo, yes I am totally okay."

"Did you just?" Biblo started then turned around and threw his arms to the sky, "First a ferret now a rabbit what other woodland creature am I to be compared to on this adventure!" then stormed away to the edge of the camp.

Caroline let out one final cough then put her hands on her hips, "Well that was-"

"Interesting, noteworthy, strange?" I suggested.

"All of the above."

I clapped her on the shoulder, "Good choice my friend."

She nodded then jerked her head in the direction of our stuff, "Come on I got our stuff so we're good to go when Fili says so."

Looking over to where we had slept last night our packs were slightly disheveled but nonetheless secure inside the leather walls. Normally I liked to pack my own stuff away but since Fili, Kili, and I had taken our little pow-wow into the woods this morning I was grateful that she had thought to help me out a bit, best friend ever.

We strode over to the gear and hefted the mover our shoulders so they rested against the flat of our backs. I noticed that this morning Caroline's pack looked slightly bigger than mine and that it had taken her just a little bit more effort to sling it on. Bouncing my own bag slightly I decided it did indeed feel lighter and I could now move easier.

"Care did you, oh I don't know, take some of my supplies?" I asked while batting my eyes like some southern belle.

She froze for a moment before turning to face me, "No, why?"

"Its just my pack feels lighter than it did yesterday is all."

She shrugged, "I guess you're just getting stronger." Then reached over to gently squeeze my biceps, "Ya, I think I feel a muscle there."

I put my hands on my hips, "Caroline you give me the stuff you snagged from my pack right now, I know you're trying to help but I need to pull my weight around here too. Now I'm ok with you _packing _my stuff up but when you try packing my stuff up with your own stuff thats when were going to have a problem."

"Sophie, really I'm just-"

"Lets move we have much ground to cover before night fall!" Fili called from the head of the company, talk about saved by the bell.

Kili was standing beside his brother with Balin right after him. The rest of the company filled in as we started off and Caroline and I ended up towards the back along with Ori and Bifur. They were some of the sweetest of the dwarves Ori being the youngest and least warrior like and Bifur the stoic one with the axe in his head. We still didn't know the story behind the axe, but knowing dwarves it was either incredibly brave and courageous or the dumbest story that they would all laugh boisterously at leaving Caroline and I shaking our heads. Either way it would lessen some of the stress that had been building over the past weeks. We all knew we were nearing the pass through Misty Mountains that had been mapped out months in advance, and nobody was really looking forward to it. So far we'd been walking along side the spine of the range biding our time until the time to cross finally came. And during that time everybody had gotten several good chances to see the mountains we would have to climb.

But for now we were just worrying about the next campsite and whether or not it had game to hunt, the dwarves were rather fond of their meat. Looking to the front of the group saw Fili walking proudly taking every step with conviction as he trudged onward with the company at his back. I had all but forgotten until this morning that he was indeed a crown prince and the next in line for the throne of Erebor should Thorin die. The thought was exciting but also a bit intimidating.

"Um Miss Sophie I don't mean to be rude but could you please stop being so fidgety?" quite Ori asked from my right side.

"Oh, what?" I asked looking down to see him with his book open and his trusty quill in his hand. The page he was open to had several incredibly well done drawings of each member of the company done in black ink. Naturally Thorin was first at the top left hand corner with his name written down in fancy calligraphy and some strange runes I assume is Khuzdul written down. Next were Fili and Kili then Balin and Dwalin then so on until there was space enough at the bottom of the right page for two more portraits right next to Bilbo's.

"As the official scribe of the company I have decided, with Thorin's permission, to commemorate each member with a drawing so that future generations can know what each member looked like." Ori explained proudly then made a few scratches on the paper that vaguely resembled a human head.

"Ori their wonderful!" I exclaimed, "And you've done all this while walking?"

"Well I started when we had the ponies, it was a bit easier back them without worrying about where I put my feet, but I've managed." he said.

"Then by all means I'll be as still as walking permits me to be." I smiled.

He nodded gratefully then continued on making his scratches.

Several minutes passed as tree after tree disappeared behind us leaving the landscape even more desolate and rocky. Soon we'd have to carry firewood with us if we wanted to have a warm meal in the evenings. Maybe then Caroline would let me carry my own stuff.

"Alright I've finished!" Ori said loudly. Some of the company turned around to see the young dwarf beaming down at his book and shrugged it off. This must have been a regular occurrence.

"Can I see?" I asked.

Ori nodded then handed me the large leather bound book. He had captured my image on paper to the smallest detail. From the small crooked tip of my smile to the earing less holes in my lobes everything about it screamed Sophie. He'd even been kind enough to make my hair look much nicer than it probably did, not a strand out of place. The time and skill that went into being able to crank out such a perfectly drawn image must be staggering and the fact that he did it while walking just added to my admiration.

"This is beautiful, better than any selfies I've ever taken." I said in a soft voice.

A confused look crossed his face as he held his hands behind his back and looked to his feet as we walked side by side. He looked up at me then to the book and sighed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said taking the book from my hands to blow on the still damp ink, "It would have been better but the moving and jostling of my quill causes some mistakes."

Ori then studied the drawing as he silently critiqued himself over mistakes that were only visible to him. He then sighed and looked longingly at the empty space at the lower right hand corner, the spot that was surly meant for Caroline's portrait.

"She's not as scary as she likes to make herself seem." I smiled.

The dwarf looked up at me like I had read his mind, "Should I ask her now?" he said looking back to where Caroline and Bifur were walking side by side. Bifur was talking quietly pointing to things and saying what I assumed was their name in Khuzdul. Caroline seemed interested enough in the one-way conversation and would sometimes repeat the words getting a smile out of Bifur at the same time. He looked happy to be sharing the language and that she was grasping it fairly well.

"I don't see why not, but hey is Khuzdul hard to learn?"

"Khuzdul?" he said, "Quite difficult to an outsider of the clans, though I don't think _you'd _have a difficult time learning it."

"Well thanks."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." I shrugged, "Just curious."

He took a deep breath then stopped so Caroline and Bifur could catch up. I slowed my pace as well and soon we were all walking in a solid line across the rocky prarie.

Bifur greeted Ori and I with a smile and a wave of his arm starting from his heart then sweeping it out.

Ori responded in a quick exchange of Khuzdul that caused Bifur to laugh hardily. The little dwarf flushed red and looked down at his book.

Taking in another deep breath Ori looked up at Caroline, "Um, excuse Miss-"

"Ori if you're going to talk to me don't make me sound like an old lady, I swear we've been over this before." She said jokingly.

"Right, right. Um _Caroline_." He started, "Would you perhaps allow me to document you?" he squeaked.

Caroline looked at the dwarf in complete and utter confusion, "You want to, document me?" she said slowly.

"He means draw you," I said, "He's got wonderful portraits of everybody on this one page in his book for the future generations isn't that right Ori?"

He nodded furiously, "Yes yes! That's exactly what it is. So would you?"

She shrugged, "Sure why not, if its for the children I'm game."

A large weight seemed to lift off of the little dwarfs shoulders as he let out a breath. He then beamed a large smile and opened the large book to the page of the portraits. I looked over the page again and skimmed over the drawings of everybody, lingering perhaps a little too long on one particular picture. Then I looked back down at mine again and noticed he'd scripted my name in the same beautiful handwriting. More surprising was that underneath my swirly name were dwarfish runes.

"Hey Ori what are those for?" I asked putting my finger just below the runes of my name.

"Oh those are just-"

"OI!" Fili's voice boomed from ahead. "Get a move on you two no time for dawdling!" He had stopped to watch as the company walked on and was staring right at Ori and I. Well more Ori than me. The look in his eye was more serious than I had ever seen him and quite frankly he looked more like Thorin than himself at that moment.

"Aye aye fearless leader." I called back with a smile hoping to defuse some of the tension between him and Ori.

Instantly the Thorin-esque look faded into his regular softer leader look. Kili suddenly sprang up from behind him and wrapped an arm around his brother's neck. Causing the slight leader look to fade completely and go full on annoyed brother.

"Oh what's wrong _King _Fili, is my brother _jealous_ that he has to be at the front and can't _dawdle_ with his _friends_ in the back?" he chimed then before Fili could retaliate he released his hold on his brothers neck and danced away in a very dwarvish way.

Fili was now fuming red as he glared at his brother, "No, I'm just, making sure were on schedule. I want us at the mouth of the pass in three days time." He said folding defensively across his chest.

"Three days?" Caroline said finally catching up to Ori and I, "Are you sure?"

Fili nodded, "If I've read the maps correctly. Which I have." He said looking sternly at Kili who was waling beside me still chuckling from his stunt. Fili sighed heavily then turned back around to walk faster so he could reach the front of the company again.

"Three days hu?" I said looking to Caroline.

"Too bad I forgot to bring my hiking shoes."

* * *

When we sat down for lunch a few hours later Ori had a chance to 'clean up' the portraits and finish Caroline's. After Fili had told us to get moving he'd put the book away in his pack so he wouldn't be tempted to draw or write and get in trouble again. But now that we were stopped he had whipped the book out and was busy scratching the quill against the paper making bold and slim lines to create the out line of Caroline's face.

Every once in a while he would look up, study her face, then duck back down to the book. I hadn't been watching very closely when he'd drawn me, but he'd probably gone through the same process of looking up and down. Each stroke Ori made with his quill added more and more to the drawing and soon the ink turned into a perfect illustration of Caroline. Ori had completely captured the hard look in her eyes and jaw but also managed to create a soft expression with her lips somehow, she looked like a proud warrior, some kind of modern Xena. Artists could really do some amazing things I'd have to remember to ask Ori for some lessons once this adventure was done. Man was _that _list getting long, sooner or later I was going to have to write down all the things I wanted to learn from these dwarves. I'd forget it all before we actually got half way to the mountain.

Glancing over to my portrait next to hers we really looked quite different than I remembered us looking like. Just a few weeks in Middle Earth had really changed us. It made me wonder what else was bound to change about us in the weeks or months to come. Maybe by the end I wouldn't even be able to recognize myself in the mirror. Heck, by the time we reclaim the mountain perhaps I wouldn't even want to go back home.

I froze as the thought crossed my mind. No, I had family back in our world I couldn't just abandon them and have them worry about me for the rest of their lives. I couldn't do that to mom and dad. Couldn't I? I had seen my future children in the my vision so it wasn't completely absurd and Galadriel had said the visions were possible futures. So maybe it was possible for me to stay...

I put my hands in my head and huffed out a breath.

"Hey that's pretty good." Caroline said leaning over to look at the page of faces.

Ori looked up wide-eyed and surprised. His mouth gaped open for a moment before he tugged up the knitted fingerless mittens on his hands.

"Thank you M- Caroline." Ori replied.

Caroline smirked and slapped him friendly on the back, "Atta boy, but seriously that looks awesome way better than I could ever do."

He didn't seem to enjoy the back patting but at the same time wasn't completely opposed to it. In fact Ori looked like he was smiling even wider.

"You finally finished it?" Nori asked walking up behind us and peering over his brother's shoulder.

Ori nodded then got up. He and Nori both walked over to where Thorin was sitting with his nephews, Balin, and Dwalin. Without any hesitation they sat down by the group and were welcomed by Thorin. They talked for a moment before Ori handed Thorin the book. He took his time looking at the page scanning over everybody's picture and name. At one point he paused and asked Ori for a quill. Ori quickly obliged him and Thorin scratched something at the bottom right page.

I scrunched my lips together, that's where the pictures of Caroline and I were. What could he possibly have written?

A few more minutes later Ori and Nori both stood up and walked back over to us and sat down to enjoy the rest of their lunch. Caroline and I had already devoured the bread and cheese allotted to us and shared the last apple we'd gotten from Rivendell. The dwarves weren't too keen on eating the elves food so they'd just left the fruit to us girls. Magic must have been involved in growing those apples because no fruit back home would have lasted the weeks that those simply divines ones did.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked as she brought her knees up so she could rest her arms on them.

"Thorin asked me to show him the final result so he could look over everything and make sure it was correct." Ori said slowly as he took a bite from his crudely cut chunk of bread, "Don't want to make any mistakes when documenting history. That would make me a very bad scribe indeed."

"So what did he change?" she questioned, she had probably saw Thorin scratch some things near her picture and wanted to know. I was right with her on this one as well from where I was sitting I could tell he'd written something under my name as well and I was curious.

"Oh, nothing really, just added a few things." He muttered then took a large bite.

"What kind of _things._" Caroline pressed, leaning closer to the dwarf her shadow casting itself over him slightly.

Ori gulped and shoved the book into her hands then looked away from her to put as much of his attention into his lunch as he possibly could. I craned my neck towards the book and saw that below both of our names was another set of handwriting scrawling more runes in thicker quill stroked than the ones above it. Below _that_ was the same handwriting only in English or 'common tongue' as they called it here.

**_"Sophie daughter of Miller: horsewoman, sword, silver tongue, ally."_**

**_"Caroline daughter of Strauss: archer, sword, consultant, silver tongue, ally."_**

Silver tongue? Did Thorin really think we were that persuasive with our words? And how come only Caroline was considered a 'consultant'? Was I just tagging along in his mind? And how did Thorin know our last names? My lip pouted out as I turned away from the book and tugged up a fistful of dry brown grass.

"Is this what's written under everybody else's names?" Caroline asked Ori who was still finding his lunch rather interesting.

He managed a weak nod, "I suggested yours be written in common tongue as well since, well, that's what you two understand and others in the race of men might want to one day be able to read about you two."

"That's very kind of you Ori." I smiled, "I'm sure whoever decided to do so will be rather happy to know its in a language they can understand."

"Thank you Sophie." Ori beamed, "Its nice to know I am, _appreciated_, around here."

"Well to be fair-_oof!" _Caroline started only to be cut off by my elbow in her side.

"Well we certainly do appreciate you and I'm sure the generations to come will as well," I grinned, "Don't you think so Caroline?"

"Ya sure just stop doing that I'm pretty sure I have a bruise the size of a football by now." She grumbled as she rubbed the sore spot.

"Well '_to be fair'_ if you thought before you spoke I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures." I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head slowly then got up. Picking up her pack from the ground she slung in across one shoulder then held out her right hand to me.

"Alright 'Miss Enforcer' whatever you say." She snickered, "Now get your vigilante butt up, your counter part over there is about to make the move out call." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of Fili who was indeed standing up as well.

"That's enough for today pack up and move out." He called loudly.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and made an 'I told you so' face. Rolling my eyes I clapped my hand into hers and felt myself being pulled up. Pushing against the ground I forced my body to shoot up. I jumped slightly and landed squarely on the ground.

"Good call, and what do you mean _counter part_?" I asked suspiciously.

She shrugged innocently, "Oh nothing, but maybe if you tell me about the 'rabbits' I'll let you in on some things."

"The rabbits?" I said, and then realization dawned on me, "_The rabbits! _Well, you'll just have to let me in on some things to know the rabbit thing." I said.

Caroline turned and started walking as the rest of the company began moving after Fili who was a good forty feet ahead of everybody.

"I guess we'll just have to call it a draw then." She said from up ahead.

I smirked then started off to catch up, "Mark my words Care you _will _tell me!"

"Only when you tell me _Soph!_"

* * *

**So remember that one time I said I would update as much as I possibly could before I started school again then I never did and now college has already started? Ya so that happened. Also those high school teachers who tell you they're **_**preparing **_**you for college by giving you a boat load of home work and then some? Their lying college is easy, easier in fact than high school could ever **_**dream**_** to be. So don't worry my high school followers who are worried for college, its not bad at all. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I wrote **_**on campus **_**as a **_**college student**_**. How cool is that? Did ya catch the sarcasm? Well if you didn't I'll just tell you. Now that I'm going back to school I want to make it clear to everybody that school will **_**ALWAYS **_**come first. Before my job, before my friends, and before writing this fanfiction. That may sound harsh but it's the ugly truth. Because **_**SOMEBODY **_**(you know who you are) thinks that this is my job and insisted on telling me that I needed to update they wise they would *****blank blank stuff***** which is not cool people, not cool. I will try to update as regularly as I can but for now just be patient and chill ok? **

**Well now that that's over with don't forget to review and just be happy, perhaps enjoy a nice cup of tea now that the weather is starting to turn chrisp (can you say sweater season?) and as always stay Classy.**


	20. Scary Stories and Disney Glory

**New followers!**

**-gloryite**

**-Queen of Erebor5**

**-angel9507**

**You guys totally rock and are for reals freaking awesome. Every single one of you is completely on fleek 100%. Every. Last. One.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Sophie P.O.V.**

"So much for 'best friends have no secrets'." I muttered as I stared at the back of Caroline's head. Her and Kili were shooting again, launching their arrows at one of the only trees for miles around us. He had suggested they get in some practice before we started our ascension up the mountain and had nothing to shoot at but rocks. And shooting at rocks didn't sound like a very wise decision. Dwalin had even agreed to let us have the day off from training in favor of sitting and relaxing after the days walk. Apparently Fili had upped the pace we were walking at and as a result we would hit the mountain pass by midday tomorrow. Something I was not looking forward to.

Looking up to the mountain it looked even more ominous than ever. We were still quite a ways away from it but the peak still loomed menacingly over top of us. The ground had also become rockier and less grassy. Now the only foliage that I could see was the dead tree Care and Kili were shooting at and the dead brown grass I was currently sitting on. Other than that it was a pretty bleak picture to look at.

A little ways away from where I was sitting Bombur was getting dinner together. From the stocky smell of it we would be dining on runny soup and potatoes yet again, maybe some bread if we were lucky. And for some reason all the animals seemed to steer clear of this place. The entire day I had seen a single field mouse and a few birds. But other than that there was nothing except us for miles around.

I sighed and brought my knees up so I could rest my arms on them, "I wonder if there's a reason there aren't any animals?" I asked myself then sighed again.

"Why so lonesome?"

My head snapped up to see Fili standing a few feet away form me fiddling with his hands.

I shrugged, "I'm just thinking is all."

He nodded slowly then cleared his throat, "Would you be wiling to share those thoughts?"

"Only if you sit down and take a break for once," I smirked.

Fili returned the smirk and settled down next to me, "So?"

"I was just asking myself why there weren't any animals around." I said, "I mean just two days ago they were crawling around every where and bounding through the grass and now there's nothing. Not even a single song bird."

"I noticed it myself, Thorin too. Perhaps they fear the mountain?" He suggested.

"So then why are we crossing it?" I asked, maybe a bit too forceful than I had intended to.

Fili seemed taken aback by my comment and stayed silent.

"Really though? If animals who are far more in tuned to nature are completely avoiding this mountain why are we risking taking its pass just to get across?" I said louder, "Is a faster route really worth the potential danger that awaits us if we cross the mountain here? What would happen if there was something waiting for us in the shadows that we can't sense? Maybe we should take a note from the animals book and go around the mountain, or try and figure out why they're scared or-"

"Sophie!" Fili barked.

I felt my self shaking and lifted a hand to see my fingers tremoring, each one moving on its own accord in response to my small outburst. Fili grasped my hand in his own and squeezed it gently. He then started to rub his thumb across the tops of my fingers with a feathery touch.

"We would never willingly walk into a trap and even lesser still with you and Caroline amongst our ranks. You have nothing to fear dear Sophie." He cooed, "Though if we were to find ourselves in some manor of trouble I have no doubt we would all scrape through."

I laughed dryly, "It's the scraping I'm worried about."

Fili chuckled, "There's no need of that, I've seen your sword work of late and it has improved quite a lot. Not to mention the year upon years of experience the rest of us have."

"That's true." I said.

"And I doubt Caroline would let anything happen to you, or anybody else she cares for." He said, once again making a rather good argument.

"She is rather determined in that department." I smiled.

Fili returned the smile and gently nudged me with his shoulder, "Does the mountain seem like such an evil now?"

I slumped my shoulders, "Its not the mountain itself Fili, inanimate objects can't be _evil_, its more like, well I don't know, a _feeling."_

He let out a sigh and looked over his shoulder before bringing my hand to his lips. The blonde stubble scratched softly against my hand as he placed a kiss on my knuckles. I felt like I wanted to freeze up and withdraw back into my own self, prior experience told me that guys only acted sweet when they wanted something. But Fili wasn't like that. None of the dwarves were they all acted like gentlemen, even Dwalin. Usually. So instead of ripping my hand out of his I let it happen. His lips hovered over my knuckles a while longer before he clasped both hands over mine.

"Do you want me to speak to Thorin about this?" he said. "I doubt he would change our course but it might bring you peace to know I tried."

I shook my head a sighed, "No, you don't have to do that. I have a habit of over thinking things and get so caught up in the possibilities that I forget to live the reality. So thank you, but no thank you." I glanced down at my enclosed hand and tentatively squeezed back.

Fili nodded, "Very well."

Of course I was over reacting. There could be a hundred other reasons why there were no animals around and I had jumped to the worst out come without contemplating other reasons. There could have been a natural disaster that deterred the animals away. Or there could be a larger predator in the area that's driven the small game off. Though that option isn't any better than the first one. Maybe animals act differently in Middle Earth than back home? That was a good one. Totally going with that one. No we've come across several creatures that we had back home and if anything they were just nicer and less afraid of people. Ok that was a dumb reason, scratch that one.

_Just let it go Soph, you're thinking too much into this. Just let it go. _Caroline's voice said in my head.

"You know what?" I said, not to Fili in particular but more to myself, "It doesn't matter."

"That's the spirit!" Fili smiled then looked over to Caroline and Kili then twisted around to look at the rest of the company. Suddenly he released my hands then smirked at me.

Cupping his hands together he brought them to his mouth and used them as a microphone, "Oi! You two!" he yelled at Caroline and Kili.

Instantly their heads turned and Kili relaxed his bow, "What?" Caroline yelled back as she rested the white bow on her shoulders.

"Stop your practicin' and get up here before the foods all gone!" He smirked.

I whipped my head around to see that the rest of the company were all eating and enjoying their meal of soup and bread. My mouth hung open in disbelief, normally Bofur or Bombur would shout to everybody that the meal was ready and we'd all get up and eat. But apparently this time they'd neglected to make the dinner call.

"Now come on you, before we don't get any either." Fili said pushing himself up from the ground.

Following his lead I stood up and saw the Fili had his hand extended towards me as if to help me up.

"Oh, sorry." I said softly then shrugged slightly. He waved it off but had a slightly disappointed look on his face nonetheless. We made our way to the center of the camp where a small but capable fire was keeping the rest of the stew warm. Fili quickly filled two bowls that were sitting by the fire with the thin stew and handed one bowl to me.

"Thanks." I said then go to sit down by my pack. After a few seconds of rummaging around my Caroline-packed things I find a spoon and start eating the soup. Its quality has lessened since the first time I had it back at the farmhouse and the troll incidence. There were less potatoes and I'm sure Bombur had used the last of the preserved meat they had brought along with them. Not to mention the significant absence of spices. Sure there were hints of pepper, basil, and salt, and _maybe_ some garlic, but other than that the dinner was, well, uneventful.

"What happened to the usual loud and boisterous sounds of Bombur calling out for dinner?" Caroline said strutting up to the camp.

"Sorry lass," Bombur said looking ashamed of himself, "I was just so hungry I tucked right in and forgot."

"Oh don't worry Bombur," Kili said coming up to stand by Caroline, " I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it, we understand."

Caroline nodded but still looked a tad bit annoyed. Nonetheless she strode over to me and deposited her archery equipment by her bag. In one smooth motion she spun on her heel causing her braid to spin through the air slightly as she made her way to the pot of stew.

Just as Fili had gotten me some stew Kili was already there with two bowls in hand, one of witch he handed to Caroline. She nodded a silent thanks and turned back to sit by me. We all then settled in to a comfortable silence as we all ate and rested from the days walking.

* * *

"And then just in the nick of time, the bugger side steps me and brings his axe up straight for my face shouting _'Can you hear me now!'_." Glóin said laughing, "Lucky for me he hadn't sharpened that axe since he got it!"

The whole company burst into a roaring chorus of laughter, some nearly falling back onto the ground. Oin, looked utterly mortified at the story of how Glóin got the 'X' shaped scar above his left eyebrow. Apparently they'd been practicing with each other and things had gone out of hand when Glóin had made a comment about Oin's incapability to hear anything. Naturally they went full force at each other then.

"You're just luck I dropped it right then before I could hit you again." Oin muttered then shot a punch at his brother.

Glóin chuckled then glared at his brother, "You dropped the bloody thing right back on me!" he then pointed forcefully at the scar.

Another howl of laughter thundered through the camp and this time Caroline threw her head back right along with everybody else. I grinned and leaned back to prop myself up on my hands. Not for the first time that evening I silently thanked Kili for starting this story sharing fire circle thing that was going on. After we'd all finished dinner and cleaned everything up he'd asked Dwalin to tell us about the time he'd wrestled with a wild boar to prove himself to a particular dwarf lady he fancied. At first he refused and only agreed to tell the story because Balin promised to tell everybody about the time he sheered his entire beard clean off. There was no stopping the stories after that and even Thorin seemed to relax and enjoy himself.

"What about you Caroline? Sophie?" Nori asked from the far side of the camp, the firelight making his starfish hairstyle look particularly strange against the black background of the mountain.

"Yeah, have you two got any stories you'd like to share?" Bofur said shuffling himself a tad bit closer to us from across the fire.

Caroline chuckled then leaned back, mimicking my sitting position, "Nothing that compares to your guises."

My eyes lit up and I shot forward to wrap my arms around her neck, "It _was_ your turn to tell the story at fire time at good ole' Shooster before we got swept away." I purred.

"Oh no, Lauren said it was _our_ turn not just me." She said defensively as she tried to escape my hold on her, "And you can forget about it, not gonna happen."

"Come on Care, the kids _loved_ it when you were the one to tell the story." I tightened my grip on her; there was no way she was getting out of this. One way or another she was going to tell the company a dang story.

"Not a chance." She grumbled.

"Oh come on Caroline!" Fili shouted.

"Yes!"

"We've hardly heard about your world! Just one story."

"Please?"

"Let the lass be, though it would be interesting…"

"Children actually liked you?" Kili said jokingly

I saw Caroline roll her eyes and shove Kili slightly; she stopped trying to get me off of her and huffed out a breath, "Fine, one story, and that's it." She said glaring at me.

"Great!" I said grinning then released her, "You should do 'White Eyes', or, 'Hook', or Disney!"

Caroline rubbed her temples and sighed, "Disney is your spiel Soph," she said then stared into the fire.

She stared for a few more seconds, the gears in her head turning trying to think of the perfect story to tell the dwarves. I saw her eyes brighten up then a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Hey do you remember Natalie Forbes? She was a senior our sophomore year." she asked then cocked her head to one side and sent me a small smirk.

I nodded, "Ya didn't she get married last year?" Now Natalie Forbes really was a real person, who really did get married last year and we actually did know her in high school. However I had a steeping suspicion Caroline wasn't going to be telling the company about her award winning talent show performance.

Caroline's smirk grew wider and she turned to face me then winked so only I could see. She was diffidently up to something.

She turned back to the company and cleared her throat, "Ok so back home we knew this girl named Natalie, sweet as can be and played the piano incredibly well. A piano's an instrument by the way. Anyway, when we were just kids, about seven or so, she was in a bad car accident and didn't come to school for a few weeks, but when she finally did come back she wore a red ribbon around her neck like a necklace. Just a simple strand of ribbon about this big."

Caroline raised one hand and measured about two inches from her thumb to her pointer finger.

"I remember that, " I put in, now remembering exactly where she was going with this story, "She always freaked out whenever somebody asked about it right?"

She nodded, "Ya she said it was a present her grandma gave her while she was recovering in the hospital and didn't want anybody to touch it. So of course all the stupid guys in her grade made a game out of trying to touch the ribbon like snobby little boys do. The teasing got so bad that her parents took her out of school and sent her to an all girls academy so she wouldn't come home crying everyday."

The company all grumbled at that some even looked to be personally offended that a boy would do that to a little girl. We'd learned over the course of the trip thus far that there were extremely few dwarf women, so rare in fact that some dwarfs went their entire lives without seeing another female dwarf besides their mother. That had probably transitioned into the way they treated us seeing as we were girls ourselves. If we'd been boys they'd probably just treat us as one of the guys and not like something to protect.

"After that everybody seemed to forget Natalie, heck even I kind of forgot about her and the weird ribbon until high school when she transferred back to public school for her last year. It was like the twilight zone, everybody took second looks at her as she walked down the hall to her classes. She looked pretty much the same except she'd learned how to do some killer winged eyeliner so sharp it could kill a man, and the ribbon. She still wore the ribbon even eight years after the accident; it was the same one too. We all knew because one time a boy had actually gotten ahold of the ends and smudged mud on it. The same mud smudges were on the ribbon along with a few other blemishes. A tear here, an ink stain there, and even a splotch of something that looked suspiciously like-"

Caroline stopped, "Well something gross."

By now the company seemed totally engrossed in the story. Fili and Kili were on edge leaning in closely to Caroline as she told the story. Nori, Dori, and Ori had huddled close together, and Ori was jotting down the story as it progressed. Not surprisingly Thorin had tuned in as well. He seemed to do that whenever Caroline talked. Even when we were walking whenever she said something he would turn his head as if to listen to whatever she was saying. He'd done it so often today his neck must hurt from turning it back and forth so much.

"What was it?" Glóin asked.

She sighed and looked like she was in a little bit of pain, "Um, well let just say girls back home aren't as tightly strung when it comes to guys and, _other_ activities."

"Caroline!" I barked as I elbowed her, and then shot her a glare. Thankfully the dwarves just looked at each other confused at what she had implied. I rolled my eyes then put my hands in my head.

"What kind of _activities_?" Bofur asked with a suspicious tone of voice.

"Nothing, just forget about it," She said then continued, "Ok so, every day she would walk through the halls and everyday people would stare at her like she was some other worldly being. And everyday she would smile back at whoever stared at her and wave 'hello'. After a few months of this a particular guy mustered enough courage to ask her out. Of course she said yes, this was Erik Yates for goodness sake the guy was tall, not too bad looking, and co-captain of the swim team. They go out on a few dates and then make it official that they're girlfriend and boyfriend."

"They're courting." I put in so that the dwarves would understand the term. They all nod knowingly, and some of the younger ones blush slightly.

"A few more months pass and during prom, its this big event where guys and girls go to dance and have a good time or at least thats whats supposed to happen. Which I went to with an utter piece of trash because _she _made me," Caroline lightly shoved me in the shoulder.

"Nate was a nice boy!" I said in defense, "Its not my fault he tried to kiss you and you tripped him in the balloon arch."

"What kind of a man would do such a thing before officially courting?" Dwalin scoffed then shook his head and turned to Thorin. He nodded and looked kind of angry.

"My thoughts exactly," Caroline grumbled as she threw a handful of the sparse dried grass into the fire. It burned quickly and caused the fire to spark up from the foreign blades of grass.

"So, prom, big stupid dance, I think the theme was _'Casino Royale'_ so everybody's in pressed suits and long dresses with slits up the sides dancing, drinking cheap punch, and trying to have fun. That's when Erik and Natalie get crowned king and queen and announce that they're engaged."

Thorin seemed rather interested in that, maybe it was the kind and queen part or the fact that Erik and Natalie only knew each other a few months and had decided to get married. Ether way Caroline now had the full-undivided attention of the company; they'd probably never heard a story quite like this one and didn't want to miss a single detail. All of them were leaning in close, their faces illuminated by the fire.

"Everybody cheers and gets worked up over the announcement but when they go to the middle of the dance floor we all see that Natalie is still wearing the ribbon despite the fact that she's also wearing another necklace. Though she'd been wearing it all year and just been crowned Prom Queen so nobody thought anything more of it. That is until Erik leaned in close, whispered something to her and ripped the ribbon off her neck. Revealing a thick bloody cut that went all the way around her neck." Caroline made a ripping motion coming from her neck then takes a deep breath and starts to talk much faster than before.

"The whole auditorium was silent for a second then all at once Natalie's head leaned to one side and tumbled to the ground. Her body writhed and searched frantically for her head as blood began to pour from her exposed neck. Apparently during her car accident her head had been clean ripped off and the only way to save her was to keep her head on with the ribbon, which was red because of the blood. Everybody starts screaming and Erik steps back as he watched the girl he loved search for her head on the dance floor. The doors of the room close suddenly and the screams get louder as everybody realizes they're trapped inside the building with a headless girl. Blood rains down from her neck soaking everybody. Finally Natalie finds her head and holds it under her arm. Her head screams and starts to yell _'My head! My head! You can't have my head! I'll curse you all for trying to take my head!'_" Caroline mimics the yelling in a screechy voice with a wild look in her eyes.

The dwarves jump and look quite startled at the change of Caroline's voice, some reach up and touch their necks like they're checking to make sure they still have one. Glóin gulps and tries to not look frightened as Oin cringes next to him.

"Suddenly we all have gashes on our necks right where Natalies head split from her body." Caroline says as reached back to hold her braids away from her neck so that we can all see a scar running diagonally from just underneath her hairline to the base of her neck. The scar is only about two and a half inches long and is faded quite a lot.

Everybody gasps and inches backswords slightly at proof that this all actually happened. Some glance over to me and I nod gravely.

"Turns out the reason Natalie came back to public school is because this same thing had happened during a soccer game at her old school. Somebody got gutsy and took the ribbon off her neck only to have her head fall off and curse everybody to have a reminder that Natalie Forbes doesn't have her head attached to her body. After that night she disappeared and Erik was never the same."

Caroline then stared deeply into the fire, "Sometimes I can still hear her screams and feel the blood dripping down my neck." She said quietly as she reached back and lightly touched the scar.

A deep silence fell over the camp. Nobody spoke. Not even a whisper. I glanced over to Caroline and winked. She met my gaze and we both started to laugh.

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V.**

"Sometimes I can still hear her screams and feel the blood dripping down my neck." I said finishing off the story then lightly drew the tips of my fingers across the surface of the scar.

Oh man this had been a great idea! I hadn't been able to tell that story for a while since everybody already knew it but the dwarves were all new to the scary campfire stories from our world. And Sophie had played along, thank goodness, which made it even more believable! I held down giggles as I stared into the fire. There were a couple of times I'd almost burst out into laughter as I saw the dwarves faces. I had to refrain from looking at Ori and Nori since they were making the funniest scared faces. Though the most interesting thing that I saw as I told the story was that when I told them about that pig Nate. Our slightly less grumpy leader looked quite bothered about that bit and refused to look at me until I started screaming _my head my head!_

I felt Sophie's eyes on me and I looked over to her and saw her wink. All the giggles I'd suppressed then came out all at once. Gut-pressing-can't-stop-for-an-hour kind of laughter. Tears from all the laughter started to form at the corner of my eyes and I wiped them away as I continued to laugh. Sophie had wrapped her arms around her stomach and was on the verge of falling over so I reached out a hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder to prevent her from doing so. The dwarves looked even more shocked and even the rock hard no emotions ones seemed rather surprised at our sudden burst of laughter.

"I am _so sorry _guys!" Sophie giggled, "But you wanted a story!"

"Well I'm not!" I chuckled, "You should all see your faces right now!"

Sophie leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder as the giggling started to die down.

"You mean to tell me that was all made up?" Kili asked from beside me, "But the scar!"

"This thing?" I asked touching the scar again, "I got it from a bike accident when I was nine, I was racing the neighborhood boys and biffed it when we all collided trying to round a corner. A rogue spoke or something like snagged me and caused that. No crazy headless girl or anything like that."

"But you knew the story too!" Oin said pointing to Sophie.

"Caroline and I have told that story hundreds of times and we always do the same thing though it switched off who actually tells the story and who acts as a confidant. But everybody we know has already heard it and its too graphic to tell the kids at camp so its been a while, so you guys were the perfect people to share it with!" she said calming down and wiping a few happy tears from her eyes.

"So none of that really happened? Did it?" Bofur said.

"Well we really do know a Natalie Forbes and she actually did transfer to another school when were we're little." I said.

"And her and Erik did get married last year, with no severed heads ruining the ceremony or anything. The also were Prom King and Queen that year as well." Sophie added, "The best kind of scary stories have a glimmer of truth to them, it's what makes the story believable in the first place."

"But you guys weren't _scared _were you?" I asked slyly.

"Course not!"

"You're talkin' to warriors lass!"

"Maybe just a little?"

"That little story was nothin'!"

I chuckled, "Well I do know another one I like to call 'Steel Trap' if you are interested."

I watched as their eyes widened and they shook their heads frantically. Shrugging my shoulders I took my arm from around Sophie and leaned back.

"How about a, nicer, story after that one?" Sophie suggested.

"Is it even possible your world has _'nice' _stories?" Bombr asked as he quivered slightly.

Sophie nodded, "Oh yes, we have a great variety of any manor of tales we could tell don't we Care?" She nudged me.

"You said something before that sounded quite nice," Ori said quietly, "Dilby?"

"Disney," She corrected, "And those are some of the best ones we've got, princesses, mermaids, songs! Pretty much anything you want and there's a Disney movie about it."

"Anything?" Ori asked his face brightening up.

"Most anything." I said.

"And no severed heads?" Fili joked.

"Well, that's debatable." I responded quietly.

"Then lets hear one!" Bofur said.

I turned to Sophie, "Your turn, like I said Disney is your spiel."

Sophie didn't seem bothered at all about being asked to tell a story at al, especially if it was Disney. She and her family owned a time share in California and went to Disneyland at least once a year if not more. Being her best friend I had experienced my fair shared of Disney with the Miller family and had grown quite fond of the outings. But Sophie. Oh dear she had every song memorized, could monologue most of the princess movies, and had even considered trying out to be one of the face characters. She was a total fanatic I'm surprised she hasn't burst out into '_I'll Make A Man Out Of You' _or '_I Just Can't Wait to be King' _on this trip so far. So this was a golden opportunity for her to share the wealth of Disney with the company.

"Ok ok. How do think they'll like 'The Little Mermaid'?" she asked turning to me.

I shook my head, "I don't think they know what mermaids are."

She nodded, "Good point. Oh! What about 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

"I'm always up for singing clocks and candle sticks." I shrugged. I was actually all for 'Beauty and the Beast' Belle was my favorite princess and Adam was actually pretty awesome.

"Perfect," Sophie smiled then turned back to the company, cleared her throat then began, "Once upon a time in a quiet village lived a beautiful girl named Belle who wanted more out of life than her small town…"

* * *

**Wow. I actually got another chapter out that I wrote COMPLETELY up at campus WHILE still keeping up on school work, scholarship requirements, eating (semi) healthy food, surviving getting in a really bad car accident and flipping over my truck (may he rest in peace, his name was Chett) but don't worry I'm actually totally fine and was making jokes with the paramedics afterwards, apparently I should have died but didn't and they were kind of in awe at me and my awesome non-intentional survival skills, like good thing that didn't happen! Besides that it's Salt Lake Comic Con tomorrow! Super excited so let me know if any of you will be there! Also college is hard and for some reason you spend more time on homework with less classes than high school? What's up with that?! **

**But if you didn't know this, this chapter, along with being awesome, includes the prize from my last tiny competition! Oakenfig3 asked for Caroline and Sophie to tell a story around the campfire since they're summer camp counselors and it just worked out so perfectly that I put it in the story! Though there's a second bit that will come along a little later to fulfill the full prize, so stay tuned!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This one took a while because one can only write for so long before your fingers get angry with you. Don't forget to review because those are always awesome and fill me with happiness! Stay ****Classy my lovelies and have a great apple and sandwich!**

**And with that the first person who can pm me and tell me what movie I quoted just now will win my second competition for a one shot! Remember if you win no NSFW because I don't do that kind of thing and please no requesting anything for this story, I already have things mapped out and unless it fits _absolutely _perfectly I will just ask you to choose another one shot. So that ends this incredibly long authors note, farewell.**


	21. The Vampires are Playing Baseball Again

**New Followers!**

**-kaththrine128**

**Well as of right now there aren't any but to the rest of you… how you doin'? - Wow that was a long time ago….**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V.**

"And they lived happily ever after." Sophie whispered.

Most of the company had nodded off during the story but a few had stuck through until the end. Sophie had done the story complete justice and even sang the first bits of each song so the company could get a general idea of what Disney was all about. Ori had started off trying to write the whole thing down as Sophie spoke but gave up after the first verse of _Be Our Guest _and opted to just listen and enjoy. Then during the part where Gaston is being a jerk I felt Kili's head loll onto my shoulder. Normally I would have shrugged him off but honestly I was comfortable enough and it didn't really bother me. Around that same time Thorin had huffed and gotten up to walk into the darkness alone. Sophie had paused for a second only to be waved off by Dwalin who said 'leave him be, get on with the story.'

The fire had died down to a soft glow and now barley let off any heat whatsoever. Sophie yawned and started rummaging through her pack until she found what she was looking for. From out of the bag she pulled her waded up cloak and laid down next to Fili. Within a few seconds of lying down she had fallen into an incredibly deep sleep. Everybody else who was still awake started to settle down as well, getting blankets out of packs and laying down trying to find the most comfortable patch of dirt they possibly could.

I sighed and gently moved Kili's head from my shoulder, well it was more of my bicep, and gently moved it to the ground. He muttered something in Khuzdul then shifted around and settled down again.

"Seep well lass." Balin said quietly to me as he too settled down. His eyes were already closed so I just smiled to myself and crossed my legs.

Several minutes passed as I sat there all by myself surrounded by the soft, well, lawnmower like snores of the company. Sighing again I pulled my braid over my shoulder and started playing with the ends. Sitting here by myself was so relaxing. I didn't have to do anything except just sit and hope nobody woke up and ruined my moment alone. It was nice to just be by myself.

Then I felt the hairs on my neck rise just a bit as my body sensed something coming up from behind me. Soft and steady steps became louder and clearer. I stood up to my full height slowly and found my hand was already on the hilt of my sword, ready to be drawn at any moment.

"Stand down." A rough voice said from the dark as Thorin walked into the diminishing light of the fire. He had a heap of wood beneath his arm and a grim expression.

My hand relaxed and fell down to my side, "I thought you were something else." I said, my heart racing.

"Like a beast?" he muttered as he stacked the wood near the fire and carefully placed some of it on the small fire. It only took a few seconds for the dry wood to catch the embers and spark up into a larger flame. He must have disappeared to go cut down that dead tree Kili and I were shooting at earlier. We were running low on wood and since there was so little of it even at the base of the mounting there would probably be absolutely none of it once we started climbing tomorrow.

I cleared my throat, "Something like that."

Thorin looked over to me and stepped back from the fire, which was now big enough to last just until dawn. It was funny how I now knew these kinds of things; survival things that would serve no purpose back home unless the zombie apocalypse really did happen. But everything I was learning had a real applicable reason as to why it was important to know.

"Is there no watch?" he asked surveying the company, seeing that every last one of them was sound asleep except for him and I.

I nodded, "You did leave Fili in charge for the day, and he neglected to assign them."

He sighed, "I had hoped he would have done so." The hit of worry in his voice caught my attention. Thorin _never _sounded worried, alarmed and annoyed for sure, but never worried. He was always sure of himself and what the company needed to do.

"It's not like anything's going to happen tonight," I said, "Maybe just for tonight a watch isn't necessary."

Thorin shot me a glare then as if my words had actually gotten through his thick skull his expression softened, "Only for tonight."

"They deserve it," I smiled weakly, "We all do, walking may seem easy but day in and day out it gets to you."

He nodded and sighed, "He led well today, and we're ahead of schedule now, another day has been given to us should anything happen."

"We're on a schedule?" I asked, Fili had mentioned the same thing earlier today but I had just brushed it off as something you say when you're on the road.

Thorin glanced up at me then to the fire, he seemed to think for a moment before reaching into his coat and pulling out the map, "I supposed its time I fulfilled our agreement."

I raised an eyebrow and slowly made my way over to him. He splayed the map on the dusty ground as I sat down making sure to keep plenty of distance between us.

"On this map there are hidden runes that are only seen under the light of the moon in which they were written under," He started, "They became apparent, and were read in Rivendell where we learned the true extent of our journey."

I leaned over and touched the edge of the map by a squiggly line that looked kind of like a river and the word _Elfkins _scrawled in black ink.

"The runes appeared here," He pointed to a large empty space near the bottom right hand corner of the map and read, " 'stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole.' "

"That is incredibly specific now isn't it." I muttered as I studied the map, "When is Durin's Day?"

"When the last moon of autumn and the sun are in the sky together." He said bluntly.

I shot him a glare and dismissed the whole Durins Day thing, " And where are we?"

He looked in concentration at the map for a moment before placing a finger at the base of the Misty Mountains, "Here I believe, at the foot of the pass."

Looking closer at the map I saw that we were a fair distance away from Rivendell, but since there was no map-key there was no way of knowing just how far we had traveled. If I had to guess from the map and how tired I was we'd probably gone anywhere between sixty and a hundred miles. That was kind of an interesting thought. I'd never walked that much in my life and to know I'd done it in a matter of weeks made me feel better about the whole walking thing.

"How many days will it take to cross?" I said leaning back.

Thorin studied the map and let out a heavy sigh clearly getting tired of all my questions, "Too long, in the best conditions we might have made the cross in days. Now it will take longer."

I shot him a skeptical look, "The weathers been fine, not a cloud in sight."

He threw another small piece of wood onto the fire before answering, "But the air has chanced since then the smell of metal hangs on the wind."

I looked up and took a deep breath in, "There's nothing there, just regular old air smell."

"You'll be light in the head if you keep on like that. Take my word a storm is coming to us." Thorin said, as he picked the map up and carefully folded it along the crease lines making sure not to create anymore and risk damaging it. He then went to tuck it back in his coat before pausing and holding the parchment out to me.

"I already looked at it." I said confused.

"I hold the key," he said glaring at me, but not so much that there wasn't something else there, "It would be unwise for me to hold both items should anything happen."

I held up my hand in defense, "Whoa, wouldn't it be better for Dwalin or Balin to hold on to that? I mean it's kind of the most important thing besides that key. Or even Fili could keep it he led today doesn't that mean something?" I said frantically. I did not want that kind of responsibility.

"I have already spoken with Balin and Dwalin and we agreed it would be in our best interests if you held the map. Should we come across trouble and be searched it would surly be found, but a woman would be less likely to be subject to such a thing." He said firmly and shoved the map closer to me, "Take it, and make no mistake, this decision is not made lightly."

My throat went dry as he practically shoved the map into my hands. Its surface was just as dry as my throat and textured with indents where ink had been drawn on its surface. I ran my thumb across the paper and swallowed hard. This was big, bigger than apologizing in Rivendell, and bigger than the _events _that happened last night. This single piece of paper was Thorin's trust; no it was also Balin's and Dwalin's. They had all gotten together sometime and discussed possible events that might happened and decided together that this should happen in case of those events. Dwarves were interesting people but I'd learned from my time with them that trust was hard to earn and easy to lose. So once you had it you better keep it. I suddenly wished that Sophie were awake so once Thorin fell asleep we could talk about it. Heck it didn't even have to be about the stupid map I just wanted to talk to my best friend alone for once. No dwarves. No outside. Especially no swords, just a nice talk over some hot chocolate and bagels about nothing in particular. Oh man how I missed hot chocolate. Actually just chocolate in general.

"Thanks." I said, my voice little more than a whisper.

He nodded then pulled his signature move and looked into the fire. I sat there awkwardly and stared at the precious item that was now in my charge.

"Caroline."

My head shot up at the sound of my name, "Yes?"

Thorin looked at me tiredly, "Go to sleep."

"Oh, right." I said getting up as I clutched the map. I walked over to where Sophie had fallen asleep next to Fili. They weren't exactly cuddling but they weren't_ not_ cuddling either. More like strategized sleeping that looked like they had fallen asleep together on accident and would wake up in the morning screaming at each other. Fili's hand was on Sophie's shoulder and he was sleeping just a tad bit too close in my opinion. But they looked comfortable and when you're sleeping on the ground that's all you can really ask for.

I settled down a little ways from them and looked at the map again. For the first time since leaving Rivendell I regretted leaving my jeans. They had pockets that could have easily held the map, but they were back with the elves probably baffling them with zipper technology. Sighting I propped my right leg up and loosened the laces of my boots slightly, not enough that the greaves would be uncomfortable but just enough that a map would fit against the curve of my leg. I slipped the map on the inner side of my calf and replaced the boots making sure everything was the way it had been before. I patted the boot for good measure then glanced back over to Thorin. He was in the same spot as before and it didn't look like he'd moved a muscle.

"Hey." I said Thorin slowly turned his head to face me. He was fiddling with a small metallic thing, methodically rolling in in his fingers like he'd done it a thousand times before.

"Yes Caroline?" He answered sluggishly.

I smiled and let out a tired laugh, "Go to sleep."

Thorin huffed a small breath out and put a few more bits of wood on the fire before getting up to move to where his things were. He laid down and folded his arms across his chest then closed his eyes.

Satisfied that everybody would at least get some amount of sleep I finally allowed my body to fall on to the ground and loosen its muscles. It felt good to finally lie down, even if it was on the ground, and know that nobody would be watching me as I slept. I know that's a safety thing while being in unfamiliar territory where things could come out of nowhere and attack you. But hey a girl likes her privacy.

* * *

The next morning we all woke up to a smoldering fire that was barley warm and a chill in the air that seemed to pierce through the layers of clothing and armor. My joints were stiff and yet again I had woken up with my arm half asleep. Needles of small pain coursed up my arm and only faded after a minute or so of moving it around in circles.

"You too hu?" Sophie asked shuffling closer to me rubbing her own arm.

I nodded, "The ground just doesn't compare to a soft foam mattress does it?"

Sophie shook her head, "Not in a million years." She said leaning on me white breath coming from her mouth, "Cold mornings were always a sign for French toast and sweaters, not walking across a mountain."

"Apparently there's supposed to be bad weather too." I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Who said that? Middle Earth Chanel 5?" she joked.

"I wish, but it was Thorin last night. He said there was a metal smell in the air last night."

Sophie looked down in thought, "Ozone has been described to have a metal smell." She muttered to herself, "Rain."

The second she whispered the word a drop of chilly water hit the back of my hand, another dropped on my shoulder. More and more water droplets fell from the sky until the ground was stained darker in a thin layer of water.

"Lets get packed, if our stuff gets too wet it'll never dry before tonight." Sophie suggested as she began to neatly fold her things and place them carefully in her pack.

I began to do the same as tiny raindrops bombarded my arms, given none of my things looked as neat like Sophie's did but I still managed to shove everything in. Glancing over to I saw she was looking at the sky with a hand over her eyes to visor any rain. She opened the pack again and took out a familiar brown fabric bundle.

"I've got a feeling we're going to need these." She said to me then flicked her wrists loosening the bundle from its folding's. It was one of the cloaks Gandalf had given us.

"Good call." I said pulling mine out and placing it around my shoulders so I could clasp the silver hooks together.

All around us the dwarves were grumpily packing things up. Walking hard all day, staying up late, and waking up early to a cold morning would make anybody grumpy and they were no exception. Everybody was grumbling as they rolled up sleeping rolls and blankets up to be put back while Bombur had started to divide out breakfast rations for everybody. Which consisted of a small bread roll with two strips of dried meat for. Now that that Sophie and I had eaten our way through the stores of apples we'd taken from Rivendell we would be eating exactly the same as everybody else. Sure we'd tried to offer them apples before but they all refused to eat anymore elvish food.

I slung my brown leather pack over my shoulder and caught the other strap so I could lace my arm through. Both Sophie and I had gotten pretty good at getting ready to go quickly over the days on the road. Which was complete one eighty from how we were back home. On a regular school day it might take either of us almost an hour or more to get ready for school. Now we could be packed and ready in a matter of minutes. Wearing the same clothes sure does make a difference, and not having to put on makeup really shaved down on morning-get-ready-ritual-time.

Suddenly I remembered the map in my boot. Kneeling down I touched around the boot and found that the map could not be felt through the leather. Relieved I stood up and saw Sophie looking at me strangely.

I tried to clear my throat then leaned in closely to her, "Thorin gave me the map last night, something about if were caught and searched being a woman would work in our favor."

She nodded and patted me on the shoulder, "Big responsibility to have Care. Are you sure you're up for it?"

I smirked though on the inside I was screaming with uncertainty, "I can handle twelve bratty kids learning to use dangerous weapons, I can handle a little map no problem."

Sophie giggled then folded her arms, bringing the cloak in closer when Fili and Kili walked up to us with Ori at their heels. Fili looked slightly red when he looked at Sophie and kept glancing back and for the between us while Kili smiled widely as he munched on breakfast looking as if he knew something he shouldn't and was happy about it. Ori just looked uncomfortable, his book out of sight probably tucked away in his bag to protect it from the rain.

"So." Kili said happily tossing me my breakfast ration, "Ready to climb a mountain?"

I groaned and caught the clump of bread then glared as if daring him to throw those two slices of jerky. He simply laughed again and handed them to me as Fili did the same for Sophie.

"You guys are always tossing food." I said as I flicked up my hoods. Kili shrugged then grinned at Fili. Sophie smiled as well then raised her own hood gently over her hair like she was trying to avoid messing up her hair anymore than it already was.

"Well you're just lucky you can catch it otherwise you'd be eating a mouthful of dirt right about now." He joked, behind him Ori smiled a bit and shuffled between feet.

Rolling my eyes I ripped off a bit of the bread and placed it in my mouth. It was dry and nearly gagging to chew but it was bread regardless and practically all we had left.

"Come on all, we've ground to cover before the storm sets in." Thorin said from the front of the group before walking towards the crude set of stairs that wound up the mountainside.

Dwalin followed closely looking over his shoulder to us before jerking his head towards the passage, "You two stay close to them and keep to the middle." He ordered then turned to walk behind Thorin.

I huffed out a breath and walked quickly toward the passage with Sophie, Fili, Kili, and Ori hot on my heels. The rest of the company filed in and seemed to keep to what Dwalin had said and forced us to situate in practically the exact middle of the group. I had ended up in front of Kili who was in front of Fili closely followed Sophie then the rest of the company save for Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, and Gloin.

Just as I stepped on the first jutting piece of stone the rain began to pick up just a little bit. In the distance I saw a flash of lightening. Several steps later a loud booming sound came from beyond the mountain.

"Seventy eight seconds." Sophie said from behind.

"What?" Kili asked.

"Seventy eight seconds from the lightening till the thunder sounded," she explained, "Divide that by five and you get fifteen point six."

"Fifteen point six what?" Kili asked again.

"Miles." Sophie replied a little louder this time, "That's how much further that's got till it reaches us." She pointed up to the tip of the mountains where a black swirling cloud had settled. The storm reminded me of the night we were swept away from Camp Shooster it felt cold and dangerous. And not physical cold either, almost a spiritual cold where you felt it to your very core and it rattled your spirit to continue.

"How long?" I yelled back.

"No clue." Sophie answered, "But from the looks of that cloud, and how fast the wind feels I would say a lot sooner than we'd like."

* * *

Sophie was infinitely right as usual. We'd been climbing up the mountain for an hour or two and were making pretty good time considering the weather and the fact that we couldn't even see the bottom of the mountain anymore. Only now we were pressed against the cliffside walking single file across a path that ranged from being five feet across to maybe eight inches. Everybody moved slow and deliberately making sure to watch his or her footing as to not fall into the impending doom that was a seemingly bottomless drop. Though that didn't stop somebody from stumbling every once in a while. Which caused everybody to gasp as one of the two people around them reached out to stop them from falling to their deaths.

That had been going on for hours and everybody was in the crankiest mood I had ever seen them in. Given I was probably the crabbiest but still, It was usually a few others and myself not everybody at once. Needless to say morale was low. Although, Sophie had taken the opportunity to say something about the vampires playing baseball then laughed dryly.

I had been shouting through the thunder at Thorin to stop for the night and wait out the rain for the past couple hours. But no matter the respect or whatever it was we'd been building for the past couple days he still elected to ignore me and continue forward through the storm. Balin would glance back to look at my waterlogged face and give me a sympathetic expression but always continued following after Thorin. That was another thing that annoyed me. No matter how far forward I pulled my hoods water and wind always seemed to find their way into my face. I had been squinting for so long I didn't think my eyes remembered what it was like to open fully anymore.

Another thunderous boom sounded overhead and before I knew it the ground in front of me crumbled away. I stepped back just in time to avoid falling but Bilbo wasn't as fortunate. His shoeless feet began to slip and were soon completely out from under him as the path completely disappeared beneath him. Behind me Sophie audibly gasped as Bilbo fell towards the dark pit below us only to be pulled back by the collar of his green coat by Dwalin. That was the last straw.

"THORIN!" I shouted he then whipped around to look at me with anxious eyes, "We have to find shelter _now _its not safe out here!"

The glare he shot me clearly said to stop trying to tell him what to do, but at the same time made me feel like he was ready to give into my council. I saw him glance down to the chasm below us and take a breath in like he was about to say something.

"_Look out!" _Dwalin suddenly shouted.

I jerked my head up just in time to see a massive rock, no this was a boulder, no it was _much _bigger than a boulder. The mass of stone flew through the air from beyond the storm and crashed hundreds of feet above us on the side of the mountain. A torrent of crushed rocks began to fall on top of us as more rocks started being thrown into and from the storm. Sophie and several of the company shouted in alarm as the rocks pelted down on us. We pressed close against the rocks to avoid being hit by any of them and potentially being forced to our deaths. Kili's arm shot out and held me fast against the rocks at my back adding another safe guard from falling.

"This is no _thunderstorm_!" Balin shouted then pointed up to the sky, "It's a _thunder battle_! LOOK!"

Though the rain pelted down mercilessly I raised my head and saw a massive geometric stone body rise from its seat on the side of the mountain adjacent from us. Lightening flashed again illuminating the scene unfolding in front of us. The giant rose slowly and in a jagged motion ripped the tip of the mountain it rose from clean off.

"Well bless me," I heard Bofur say from the back of the line as another giant rose from stone slumber behind us. So much for going back now. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

The first giant then reeled back its arm and hurled the enormous stone at the second one. It flew threw the air as a hollow wailing sound rang through the air piercing the booming thunder like it was a dull hum. The rock flew through the air in what felt like slow motion until it collided into the face of the second giant. Giant number two staggered backwards as his newfound life had been cut short and fell hard against the mountain we were on. His fall caused tremors to shoot through the ground shaking our feet, nearly knocking me down from the shock. Bits of the already sketchy path began to break apart from the vibrations of the giants fall and forced us to move forward to keep from falling along with the rocks. Large bits of broken stone fell closer to us and I felt Kili's hand push me farther into the mountian as another stone dropped from the battle breaking off a massive portion of the trail.

I gasped as the rock fell so close to my face I could feel the wind rush past as it took another several inches of the path with it. Glancing back to Sophie I saw Fili had a similar grip on her as Kili had on me, it made me feel slightly better to know she had him by her side to protect her when I couldn't. Another rock flew past my face this time grazing my cheek. I winced as my hand went up to touch the injured skin I felt jagged skin but not enough pain to worry about it too much.

Again the howling sound from the giants echoed through the valley as the ground beneath us shook with even more force than before. I felt a shift in the ground below us and looked up to see a giant forming right above us. Talk about standing on the knees of giants, only this was not the time for a motivational sports speech.

"What's happening?" Kili shouted as the ground shook yet again.

A pit formed in my stomach as the full weight of the situation fell on my mind, "We're on one of them!" I yelled then looked back to see the ground behind us crumbling beyond hope of walking on.

Just as I said that the giant's arms rose from the ground above us and pushed the rest of his body up. I felt my mouth go dry as we were forced up along with the giant. The split between the company began to grow larger and I saw Sophie move forward to pull Fili back and away from the edge. He had both feet on different sides of the giant's knees and if she hadn't pulled him back he would have fallen into the dark void below.

"Fili!" Kili shouted as he took a step towards the growing gap, "Grab my hand! Fi-"

The giant takes a massive step forward with the leg Sophie and Fili are on and begins to move towards another giant. However the one he stepped toward moved much faster and used his momentum to head-butt our giant crumbling both of their heads in the process. A jolt shocked down the giants legs as he fell back into the mountain his rocky legs fell with him to one side.

"Go go go! Move!" Thorin shouted from the front as he bounded over the rocky path to the other side, which hopefully wasn't another giant.

This time I didn't need Kili to get me moving and as soon as Gloin was moving in front of me I was too. Dwarves moved pretty fast when they needed to but they didn't have my leg length. Once we were safely across the leg we were on crumbled away and fell into the gorge below. For a second I breathed a sigh of relief that I was alive and almost forgot that only half of the company wasn't with me including Sophie. My heart spiked and sent a rush of adrenaline filled blood through my system. I looked up to see that the other giant's leg was still in motion as the 'dead' body twisted on top of us. More rocks, well technically giant body, beat down on top of us as the storm picked up yet again. The other leg swung past us giving everybody a clear view of the other half of the company. I saw Fili holding Sophie safely for a split second before the knee slammed into the mountain just ahead of us.

"_Sophie!" _I screamed my voice reaching a pitch I didn't even know was possible.

"_No! No!" _Thorin yelled along side my shrill voice, "_Fili!"_

I surged forward rushing past the dwarves in front of me and hurdled over fallen rocks hoping beyond hope that there would be ground on the other side to catch me. The ground was slippery as my feet pounded through the water splashing the liquid onto my legs. My heart beat loudly in my ears as my breath came in rushed intervals. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. _Was all that ran through my head as I rounded the corner near where the giant had made its final fall.

Instantly I was struck with relief to see the rest of the company beneath a thin layer of rubble. Quickly scanning the group I saw Sophie's tussled hair beneath Fili's body. He was cradling her head gently as his other arm wrapped protectively around her waist holding her flush against his body. I breathed out a sigh of relief when suddenly she ripped herself from his arms and ran for the cliff before sliding off the side.

* * *

**Muahahahahahahaha! Aren't I just so terrible? I don't update for two and a half months then I give you this lovely chapter and leave it like this? Am I cruel? Evil? Just plain Diabolical? You decide! But I can tell you this was incredibly fun to write and I enjoyed typing every word of it! So I hope you like it!**

**Also! It is time to reveal the winner of my last competition (if you're still interested I know its been a while since my last update). And the winner is…..**

**BooBoo33 with the answer of **_**She's The Man **_**staring Amanda Bynes (pre crazy) and the always attractive Channing Tatum! So just PM me what you want the one shot to be and I will post/ send it to you as fast as I can!**

**Also just in case you were wondering in September I attended Salt Lake Comic Con and actually met Dean O'Gorman….you know the guy who plays Fili? Ya he's super cool and has lots of funny stories about his actor buddies especially Aiden Turner whom he is a good friend with in real life. Ya it was awesome. I also won a Facebook competition and got a photo op with Sebastian Stan (Bucky/The Winter Soldier) and it is horrible and shall never see the light of day, sure he looks like a freaking happy Greek God but can I look good? Noooooo tis impossible. Anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review cause I love those and they make me feel warm and fuzzy in this horrendous snowy weather and don't forget to stay Classy my Lovelies!**


	22. I Vow to Never Ever Go Skydiving Ever

**New Followers!**

**-likarian**

**-SkyDaughterofPosiden**

**-Lord Jon Snow (you know nothing hahaha…I'm not as funny as I think I am)**

**-Nanook-1237**

**NaNoWriMo is doing great things to get me motivated to write so have another chapter!**

**Chapter 22 **

**Sophie P.O.V**

Sometimes I really wish I were wrong more often. I mean I like being right its one of the greatest feelings in the world, but being right about something that will cause everybody around you to be miserable isn't so great. Being right about the rain getting _much_ worse was one of those times.

Sure I had a hood and the cloak to ward off the wind and rain but after about two seconds after the heart of the storm hit none of that made a difference. Everybody was soaked and there was no chance that the storm would ease up anytime soon. Then when Caroline started yelling at Thorin to find shelter I had some amount of hope, but he shot her down every time. Though, and this might have been a trick of the lightning at play, but every time he declined her he looked back and seemed to have a very distraught look on his face. She seemed to get more and more annoyed as the minutes passed and wasn't the only one. In front of me Fili was grumbling more than I had ever herd him grumble and at least once every three steps he would glance back to look at me. Probably to make sure I was still there and not falling.

So when Balin shouted something about _'thunder battles' _and I looked up to see the largest moving thing I had ever seen. I felt like I was about to feint. The thing was massive, sharp with jagged rocks, and looked like a kid in a candy shop when it ripped the tip of a mounting top off. It didn't even have a face but the slow deliberate movements could only scream that this giant was happy about what was going on. Like it was some game when he lobbed the boulder at another stone giant that had popped up behind us.

The second giant went down with hardly a fight when the boulder hit him and as soon as he fell the ground shook tremendously. I felt myself rise and heard Caroline shout, "We're on one of them!"

Another large tremor surged through the mountain and a crack appeared in front of us where Fili was standing. I gasped and lunged forward to pull him back against me. His heartbeat was racing so much I could feel it through his armor. He looked up at me then to his brother.

"Fili!" Kili shouted, "Take my hand! Fi-"

Kili was cut off by the giant taking one large step forward and we were whisked away from the other half of the company. I gasped and nearly fell forward and would have if Fili hadn't wrapped his arms around me just in time. He pressed both of us close to the giant's knee and braced his feet against the remaining rocky path. The others screamed as another quake shook through the giant. I looked up to see that our giant had been head-butted by another one and was now falling back towards its original mountain. Fili gripped tighter to me as the biggest tremor came when its body slammed against the mountain.

Glancing to the other knee I saw the rest of the company scurrying off the knee to safety. My heart had a small moment of respite when I saw Caroline leap over the last rock that made up to giant and landed on non-giant rock. She whipped her head around to look at the rest of the crumbling giant. She spotted me and shouted my name in a shrill voice I didn't even know she could access. Then the knee crashed into the rock face.

Fili acted faster than I ever could and I felt his hand wrap around my head as his other arm clasped about my waist. He pulled me flush against his body and in the very last second he turned a fraction of an inch and took the blunt of the fall completely upon himself. I heard him grunt out in pain and a loud _pop_ came from his shoulder.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bilbo being thrown over the side of the cliff by a rock three times his size. His eyes were wide as his arms flailed around trying to grasp onto anything. Fili groaned again and I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the rest of the company. Caroline rounded the corner her eyes wild with a terrifying look of concern. She quickly found me and I saw her breath in with relief before I bolted from Fili's arms and threw myself over the edge of the cliff after Bilbo.

I hung in the air and heard Caroline scream my name once again when I collided with Bilbo. Like Dwalin had I grabbed the collar of his over coat and reached out with my other hand for the cliff. Suddenly my legs struck solid ground and both Bilbo and I collapsed from the unexpected impact. The wind nearly got knocked out of me and I wheezed as the pain from the fall set in. Both ankles screamed out furiously and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming bloody murder. Though that didn't stop Caroline from doing it for me.

"_Sophie!" _She yelled, perhaps a little bit more panicked than annoyed, "_Sophie I swear if you're dead I'm going to come down there and kill you myself!"_

"Well that doesn't make sense." Bofur yelled back.

"_Shut up, it doesn't have to!" _Caroline answered.

The exchange drew a slight giggle from myself, which caused Bilbo to look up at me clearly confused at the giggle. His brow scrunched together in the way it does when he's both confused and a little bit disgusted. He shook his head slightly then hit it against the rock. The vibration shook the unstable pile of rocks we were sitting on. Both of us instantly went still, barely breathing for fear of moving the pile again. I slowly reached up and found a strong handhold on the cliff side though I knew if the rocks below us fell there was no hope I could hold both Bilbo and myself up with just one hand. Myself maybe fore a little while, but with Bilbo there would be no chance of survival.

"Oh we're going to die Sophie," Bilbo muttered quietly into the rock, "I knew it. I knew shouldn't have left my home, it was foolish to think I would be anything more than trouble on this journey. I should have just stayed home."

I tightened my grip on his collar and looked up at the edge that the company was on. They were currently scrambling though packs looking for something. We had fallen maybe twenty feet and a skilled rock climber could probably scale the side in a matter of minutes, seconds even if it weren't raining. But neither of us were climbers and I doubted that the integrity of the rocks we were perched on would hold for very much longer. Gritting my teeth together I looked back down to Bilbo and eyed the rocks.

"Don't say that Bilbo," I said, "Everybody serves a purpose on this trip."

"Everybody except me."

"You just haven't found what your purpose is," I said forcing a smile to come through despite our current situation, " That's all, don't forget Gandalf recommended you specifically. And Care and I just kind of showed up. So if anybody doesn't belong its us."

Bilbo let out a heavy sigh and breathed in a sob, "I should just-" a heavy rope falling right into my shoulders cut him off. We both looked down at it and then heard a voice from the company.

"_Grab hold!" _

Smiling I snatched the rope and making sure to keep my movements smooth so I wouldn't jar the rocks anymore than we already had. Quickly I looped the end back on itself so it was now two strands strong then twisted it. That created a loop which I then slipped the end through and tied a fire knot. Grinning to myself I finished the tying job by pulling on either ends of the loop to tighten the knot making sure it wouldn't slip out with Bilbo's weight or my own.

"Gimmie your foot." I ordered as I quickly inspected the knot making sure I had done it correctly. One wrong loop and it would be game over.

"My what?" he exclaimed.

Rolling my eyes I reached down and slung the loop around his overly large hairy foot. This would probably work better if he were actually wearing shoes so the rope could catch on the heel but this would have to do.

"Now stand up and brace yourself on the rope." I said pushing him up, "Hold on and let those guys up there do the work and if the rope slips make sure to get a hold on a rock so you don't fall."

Bilbo looked up at me with panic in his eyes. I didn't wait for him to chicken out and tugged on the rope.

"_We're good!"_ I shouted up cupping my hands together to make my voice carry across the thunder and rain.

A second later Bilbo shot up as the company tugged on the rope bringing him up to safety. I pressed myself closer to the rocks still attached to the mountainside and prayed that they would send the rope down quickly. Every second passed like an eternity as high above me the Storm Giants continued their fight. Had I not been right in the middle of it I would have to say it was actually quite amazing and beautiful in its own twisted magical way. The way that they just came alive during the storm to live for a short while and enjoy their time before crumbling back into stone was just another thing that made me love Middle Earth. And hate it.

I looked up just in time to see the last two giants throwing slow punches at each other causing a spray of rock to blast all around the mountain valley. The company above me yelled in alarm as we all realized the rocks were headed straight for me. Several of the large rocks crashed just above my head and suddenly the ground under my feet fell away into nothing. I didn't have the breath to scream as I hung in the air for a split second before remembering my grip on the wall. My fingers tightened around the stone as my body fell against the wall. I craned my neck to watch the pile of stone I had been standing on fall into the dark pit below me. They kept falling into the darkness until they disappeared. A second layer I heard the rocks slam on the ground.

"Please," I whimpered as I closed my eyes tightly, "Some-somebody help me. Care. Fili. Anybody." Tears dropped from my eyelashes as I hung from the cliff, "Just please, don't let me die. I don't want to die…"

The rain mercilessly pelted against my back as I hung my head in defeat with my legs swinging helplessly in the cold windy air. My arms were beginning to shake and burn from holding my weight. Already I could tell that I couldn't last much longer like this.

"Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym." I sobbed to myself as I tried to smile through the tears. If I was going to fall to my death I was going to do it with a smile and Disney.

"Boy are you in luck that I didn't."

My head whipped to my left and my eyes flashed open. Through the rain and tears I saw Caroline with her foot in the loop I had knotted just hanging there with a steely look. She had one hand holding tightly onto the rope as the other was planted on her hip. He body arched just enough so that both of her feet were rooted on the wall.

"You're an idiot I hope you know that. A very smart yet dumb and stupid idiot." She said angrily as she stepped closer to me so she could hook one arm around my waist, "Can you let go long enough to get your arm around my shoulders?"

I nodded and took a breath to try and calm my breathing and blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears that were lingering in my eyes. My arms were shaking even more than they were just a few seconds ago and I knew in a few more I wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"Three!" I shouted then reached over to her.

"Oh gosh-" She said startled then ducked her head so my incoming arm wouldn't hit her. Somehow I reached far enough and felt my fingers dig into her shoulder grabbing a fistful of fabric and chainmail.

She grunted and I shot her a concerned look, "Don't worry about it." she muttered through clenched teeth as she glanced over her shoulder when her eyes grew wide in horror. She gasped then pushed off of the wall. I screamed again and felt the rope slacken a little before it ran tight again.

We hung in the air swinging to the right for a few seconds before Caroline planted her feet on the wall again. I looked around her to see a massive rock smashing into the place we had been before. Another loud howl roared through the air and I twisted around to see a lone giant rising is arms in triumph at defeating all the others that had risen. It screamed in victory and if it was even possible the rain cam down even harder and colder. Above us I could hear the company yelling and without warning Caroline stepped off the wall again and slowly started to make her way back to our original spot. As we went horizontal I also noticed we were being lifted slowly up words until I could see the shoes of the company.

Caroline reached up and got a hold on the path then heaved me over. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist then another around my back and Fili quickly pulled me into a near crushing bear hug. My head was pressed close to his chest and I could hear his heart beating rapidly. His coat smelled like a campfire that was burning sage and leather. Somehow those scents made me feel safe and calm as I returned the embrace and wrapped my arms around him as well.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Caroline being pulled up by Thorin. He had a strong grip on her upper arm so he could help her climb the rest of the way up the cliff. She looked up to see who had a hold on her and slipped when she saw his face. Thorin acted quickly and before she could fall another inch he had dropped his ax and snaked his other hand around her waist. From the look on her face as Thorin pulled her up the rest of the way I could tell she was uncomfortable but not entirely opposed to what had just happened. Her legs buckled underneath her as Thorin kneeled by her side looking her over once then again for good measure before settling on her face which was dripping wet, and had strands of hair running down her cheeks.

Then as if he realized that the entire company was watching stood up and glared past me. Fili and I broke our embrace then turned to see Bilbo breathing heavily on the ground surrounded by Bofur and his brothers. His eyes shifted quickly between Thorin and myself then to Caroline.

"I almost thought we lost our Burglar," Dwalin said sounding quite relieved, "Not to mention you two." He nodded towards Caroline and I.

"Our _burglar_," Thorin spat, "has been lost, ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." He said reaching down to pull Caroline up and pick up his ax that was still on the ground, but stood up nonetheless along with Thorin's help.

"Thanks." She muttered then looked down to her feet and wrapped the arm that wasn't applying pressure to her injured side around herself.

Thorin nodded and glanced down at her hip then quickly looked away. He cleared his throat, "Dwalin." Then pointed with his ax down the path.

There was a flash of lightning that resonated across the mountain and reveled a dark hole a little ways down the path. Dwalin nodded as well then patted Bilbo on the back before starting off towards the hole. Bilbo shook at the pat and looked down at his wet feet when Thorin passed him with Caroline right behind him. She reached out a hand and gently rubbed my shoulder before letting it slip away as she walked after Thorin. Fili sighed into my hair then looped one arm around my back like he was making sure I wouldn't take a swan dive off the cliff again. We started off and soon the company was back in line walking towards the hole Thorin had found that Dwalin had just disappeared in.

I ducked my head as I took a step under the stone arch and instantly felt better as the rain and wind ceased blowing in my face. Beside me Fili physically relaxed as well once we were both inside the cave.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin said drawing a lantern from his pack then flint. He struck the flint against one of his axe's and created a large spark that ignited a flame. Quickly Dwalin covered the flame with the glass of the lantern and brought it up as Thorin stepped down to his side.

"Search to the back," He said taking a cautious look around as the lantern flooded the space with light, "Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin lifted the lantern high and walked the distance down the cave until the firelight bent around the back of the cave. Over all it was pretty spacious and the company could easily all fit on the ground with a little bit of space in between each person. Plus sand covered the ground making for the softest bed I could ask for on the road save for Rivendell. Though having sand in a mountain cave when the outside environment didn't merit any sand was strange.

"There's nothing here." He announced walking back to Thorin.

The company groaned in approval and everybody walked further into the cave to claim a soft sandy spot on the ground. Fili jerked his head to the very back where Kili had already dropped his stuff.

"Right then!" Glóin said as he tossed down a pile of wood then rubbed his hands together, "Let's get a fire going."

"No." Thorin said holding his hand out to Glóin in warning, "No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Another, less enthusiastic, groan went through the company as most of them sat down in the sand preparing for a night of being cold and wet. Fili sighed then threw his things down next to Kili nearly hitting his brother. Kili glared at us then furrowed his brow and shuffled down to a sleeping position and wadded up a damp blanket to use as a pillow.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us," Balin said to Thorin with a worrisome look, "That was the plan."

"Plans change." Thorin responded stealing a glance at Caroline who was leaning against the mouth of the cave just outside the rains grasp with her arms folded, "Bofur, take the first watch."

Bofur sighed and tugged his hat tighter down on his head and begrudgingly made his way to where Caroline was. He put a hand on her arm and said something. They both looked back into the cave then Caroline put on a weary smile and said something back. She sighed then clapped Bofur on the shoulder and moved so he could take her place by the mouth of the cave. Like the rest of us she was soaking wet and her hair still clung to her face, she looked exhausted and was visibly shaking though she tried to hide it by folding her arms in closer to her body. Her eyes scanned the cave and settled on an empty space near the entrance that was still vacant.

Her eyes narrowed as she tightened her jaw then strode over to the space. The rain combined with the fall and exhaustion must have muddled my brain because I didn't put together why she looked so annoyed until she shrugged her pack off and pitched it to the ground and saw that the space was right next to Thorin. I held back a smirk and coughed slightly try and restrain down a snicker from coming out. Fili glanced over to me and I shifted my eyes over to them to let him know what I was struggling to not laugh at. He leaned slightly then straightened back up and had his lips pressed together and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Kili asked as he turned his head to look at us.

I cracked a thin smile and shifted my eyes back over to Caroline who had sat down and was now leaning against the cave wall with her arms on her knees. Kili looked back to me with wide eyes and jerked his head slightly towards her again. We both gave him a confused look then glanced back over to see Thorin in the same position looking intently at Caroline. But of course she was staring at the ceiling and didn't notice a thing. She was just sitting there oblivious to everything around her as she listened to the rain trying not to shiver in the cold. While Thorin was completely content to just sit next right next to her and look at her while she didn't know. Well more like he was a foot or so away and I had the slight suspicion that she knew _somebody_ was looking at her.

"Come on," Fili said laying down then patting the sand next to him, "lets go to sleep."

I sighed then settled down next to him, "That's a good idea."

He smiled and held out his arm inviting me to come closer to him. I returned the smile and huddled up to him. Somehow his clothes were just damp instead of near soaking like mine were. There was also a radiant heat coming from him like my own personal furnace. I'd noticed it last night when we'd slept closer together but I had just thought it was from walking so hard during the day. But perhaps dwarves' body temperatures ran hotter than a human I just didn't notice since I hadn't really gotten this close to any of them in the past.

I would have been a thing of the past if the company hadn't acted so quickly, if Caroline hadn't acted so rashly. Thank goodness nothing too terrible happened, sure my ankles were still buzzing from the fall but I could still walk on them so nothing was too damaged. If anything I would wake up and have bruises surrounding my ankles but nothing more. Then the way Fili embraced me so tightly when Caroline and I crawled over the cliff. And Thorin practically gripping on to Caroline as if she would fade away into smoke if he didn't was another matter entirely. Everything that happened just didn't seem plausible. I should be dead, my body lying broken and bleeding at the bottom of the mountain not far from Bilbo's own corpse. Something had to have intervened. Caroline didn't believe whole-heartedly in the magic of Middle Earth but I _knew _it was real. Some higher power must have been watching over us in one way or another.

"No more thinking tonight," He whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?" I said looking up.

He chuckled softly, his chest hummed softly in response as he did, then pressed his lips to the crown of my head, "Its been a long day and I would prefer to sleep knowing you are not still awake pondering the events that just happened."

I smirked, "I think I liked it better when it was only Care who could tell what I was thinking about."

"I'm sure, but for now, please Sophie. Sleep for my sake."

"Alright." I replied, "But only because you asked."

**Caroline P.O.V.**

"I should have been faster." I muttered to myself as I stared out in to the black void outside of the cave. I know I had been rash to grab the rope and yell at Thorin like I had done but if I hadn't Sophie would be dead right now and I would be a mess. So, yes I had made a decision that was both stupid and bad and _he _would probably make a point to tell me that tomorrow. Though it had been worth it and how I held on to Sophie as we swung to avoid getting smashed by the rocks I'll never know. I had felt her nearly slip a couple of times but somehow I never dropped her.

I felt a hand on my arm and jumped slightly before seeing it was just Bofur. It was strange how I could now remember all their names and in some cases know who it was just by the sound of their voice. His hat was a bit droopy from the rain and looked like it would be more of a hindrance rather than anything else.

"Ya did good today you know?" He smiled, "Things could have been worse."

"I guess so." I muttered as I looked down at my feet.

"I'm glad to have you as a part of the company." Bofur said, "I can hardly thin of what it would be like if you weren't here with us."

A cold shiver ran up my spine. Not from the cold, and not because I was going to cry. No the shiver was more of those rushes of warmth that go through you that are so hot they feel like the heat isn't even there. That was what I felt.

"Thanks Bofur." I said cracking a slight smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Have a good watch."

He nodded then took my place siting on the rock I had been standing by.

I walked further into the cave and already the temperature difference was noticeable. This many bodies together in small space sure made up for the fact Thorin had declined us a fire tonight. Though I couldn't blame him it was a smart move. There was no telling what else besides those Storm Giants wandering around theses mountains and I wasn't in the mood to find out. However I was still freezing and soaked. I crossed my arms again and drew my cloak in close to keep any warmth my body generated inside. Everybody had claimed spots in the sand and there were even snores already resonating in the cave. The only place left over was right beside Thorin.

My tooth caught my lip and I contemplated going over to Sophie and telling her to move so that I could sleep next to her. But she was having a conversation with Fili and from the way he grabbed her and held her back on the cliff earlier it would probably be better to leave them be. So Thorin it was.

I strode over to the spot and tried not to make eye contact with anybody and shrugged my pack off. I might have tossed it down a bit too hard because once I did a few heads turned including Sophie's and Fili's. She coughed a bit and Fili turned away and tried do consult her. Those jerks were probably thinking this was the funniest thing. Even when I wasn't on watch I managed to be next to Thorin. It was like it was some kind of jinx or the universe trying to tell me something. Luckily I didn't believe the universe dictated everything.

As I sat down I noticed that for the first time since Rivendell the place I was going to sleep wasn't half bad. I'd never appreciated sand before and it was weird to be grateful for it instead of cursing its name for getting everywhere. And for once I didn't have the stars too look at before I went to bed. I had stared at the sky every night before going to bed for weeks and it felt wrong for the sky to be hidden by the raging storm outside. It was strange how something so simple could become such a comfort.

I leaned against the dry wall of the cave and propped my arms up on my legs, then closed my eyes. Soon stars appeared on the inside of my eyelids and danced around like fireflies. Sighing I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of the cave. It was weirdly smooth, like it had been carved out by tools rather than eroded over time naturally by water. And the sand on the ground, though nice and a welcome comfort didn't really make sense.

I groaned then rubbed both eyes with the palm of my hands creating more dancing stars. The hairs on my arms rose slightly and for some reason my brain was more awake than it hat been a second ago. My heart started to beat slightly faster than usual.

Sighing I slipped down the wall and flicked my hood up again over my head. I crossed my arms and shifted a few more times before the sand underneath me had fallen just so perfectly that it hugged to every curve of my body. I'd probably wake up covered up in a thin dry layer of crusty sand bur for now I didn't care. It was comfortable and that's all that mattered. I cracked my eyes open just a sliver so I could take one last look a strange cave. In the far corner at the back I saw Sophie lying in Fili's arms. Neither of them had their eyes open and Sophie was already breathing slow and deep. They looked content and I was almost jealous of them. Not because they obviously liked each other and were comfortable showing that in front of everybody else. No. I was jealous because Sophie was curled up next to a living heater while I had to lie here freezing. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**Seeing as I have been trapped up on campus for 16 hours everyday for the past week I have actually decided to use my time wisely (napping and doing homework, plus writing!) and have gotten yet another chapter done! Hooray for progress! It's a fun thing. Well. Um. Nothing exciting has happened so I have no fun stories. Wow this is strange. Ok. So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and review! Remember to stay Classy my Lovelies!**


	23. Just a Little Of the Top

**New Followers!**

**-GM NASAI**

**-jewlofthedawn**

**-****minekotakashi**

**-sarina20188**

**-LOVEmiSSinvisiBLE**

**-Alimol17**

**Thank you so much each and every one of you guys! You're the best! Also sorry in advance!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Caroline P.O.V.**

I woke slightly when something jostled my foot. Groaning I shifted closer to the resonating heat and grabbed a fist full of dry, fluffy fur. A lump formed in my throat after a few seconds as I became fully awake with realization. Thorin. I had fallen asleep next to him just a few hours ago with my arms folded facing the complete opposite direction. Now we were as close as two people could be without it getting, weirder. My fingers slowly uncurled and let go of the fur on the trim of his coat. Inch by inch I withdrew my hand and held it close to my chest.

Off to the side I could hear hushed voices arguing near the mouth of the cave. I recognized Bilbo and Bofur as the owners of the voices. Cracking an eyelid open I saw Bilbo with all of his things packed and his walking stick, which he'd somehow managed to hold onto throughout the weeks of traveling and the thunder battle. It looked like he was trying to leave but Bofur was standing in his way. Turning so my ear was facing them but so that I could still see them I managed to catch the words of their conversation.

"You're home sick." Bofur said comfortingly, "I understand." He put a hand on his chest as if that would convince Bilbo of his sincerity.

"No, you don't," Bilbo said clearly frustrated, " You don't understand! None of you do- you're dwarves. You used to- you're used to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere!"

He stopped. Bofur's usual smiling face fell and looked like he was truly hurt at what Bilbo had said.

"I-I'm sorry," Bilbo stammered, "I didn't mean."

"No you're right." Bofur said looking up to meet Bilbo's sorrowful gaze with a fresh smile, " We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." He then put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder like he had done to me at the beginning of his watch and they both nodded in understanding. Bilbo looked down to his feet then back up to Bofur then back down again before clearing his throat and turned to walk off towards the entrance.

"What's that?" Bofur said to Bilbo after he had only taken two steps.

They both look down to where a dull blue glow was coming from Bilbo's sword sheath. He reaches down and draws the sword out a few inches and the blue begins to glow even brighter. In unison they both look up at each other, Bilbo in horror while Bofur looked rather clueless.

From below the caves floor I hear creaks and the sounds of machinery turning and scraping against itself. In front of me Thorin lifts his head and looks around frantically. The clamoring continues and soon the sound of falling sand joins the choir of things that don't seem like they would be good for us. I sit up fully propping myself up with my hands and Thorin responds in the same manor.

" 'The blade will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.'" I said, recalling what Gandalf had said clear back at the trolls hoard all those weeks ago.

I turned to Thorin who had heard me and probably felt as alarmed as I'm sure I looked.

"Wake up." He said then raised his voice as large cracks appeared in the floor, "Wake up!"

The rest of the company wakes with a start but before anybody could even draw a weapon the ground caves in. Everybody falls screaming and I hear Sophie's voice in the mixture of yelling. My own voice joins in and in the midst of things I hear my name being shouted. My wrist is grabbed by somebody who yanks me away mid fall to keep me from impaling myself on a spike that is lodged into the steep wall. Suddenly I am pulled into somebody and by the fur my cheek is pressed against, it is no other than Thorin. Again.

"Hold on!" he yells to the company as we continue to bump and slide down the chute on our way to who knows where. His hold around me tightens and out of instinct I clamp my hands around his coat and press further into him.

He mutters something in Khuzdul and we are abruptly reunited with solid ground. A mass groan of pain comes from everybody as we find ourselves hurting from the fall and the fact that we landed in one big dog pile inside of a wooden claw like cage on the edge of a cliff.

Half of my body is laying on Thorin's while the rest of me is underneath Nori and Ori. For a split second my mind goes to the rest of the company and I honestly felt bad for whoever had Bombur land on them. I couldn't see Sophie but Fili had probably grabbed her much like I had been by Thorin. Underneath me Thorin hisses and grinds his teeth together before raising his head to look at me.

I try my best to lift myself off of him but just end up falling back down. My hand splayed across his chest and I felt his fingers dig into my waist.

"Sorry." I mumble then shift my weight to my other arm so I'm at least not on him anymore. As I do one of my side braids falls from behind my ear and swings past his face.

He reaches up and tucks the braid back behind my ear, his hand hovering a bit longer than needed.

"_Goblins!" _somebody screamed as horrible hisses and screaming sounds echo in the halls. Thorin swears and withdraws his hand. All at once the small warty creatures are upon us. Those of us that were near the front of the cage pushed back with their weapons but the things retaliated by leaping over them to land in the middle of our group. A few of the dwarves managed to get to their feet in time to heave the goblins that jumped over the side of the cage and into the dark abyss below us.

"Get up!" Thorin growled.

Nori scrambled to obey Thorin's order and grabbed Ori along with him so that I was free to move. I jumped to my feet and clasped my hand around Thorin's and pulled him up as well. A tug at the back of my head sent me crashing back to the ground. I let out a scream and my hands flew to my braid, which was being pulled on by a goblin that had climbed up the backside of the cliff. He snarled in my face and snapped his teeth, as he pulled on my braid dragging me closer to the edge. I growled then struck my hand back, my nails scratching his oily cheek. The goblin snarled again and bared his yellow teeth at me before his eyes went wide.

The pulling on my braid instantly disappeared and I twisted around to see that both of the goblins arms had been severed. I was tugged up by my arm and staggered for a second before gaining my footing to see Thorin holding a bloody ax in his hand. He lifted the ax once more to strike at another goblin that was crawling over the edge but before he could we were mobbed by several other goblins from behind. There were way more of them than we could ever hope to fight off in such a small space. I was pushed forward then tripped on a stone or a foot or a dropped weapon. It didn't matter to the goblins they simply grabbed me and started to drag me away from the wooden cage. I kicked the ones in reach and they soon learned to stay far back enough that they wouldn't get a face full of foot. The ones dragging me however had my arms so completely immobilized that I could barley move my wrists.

I could hear the rest of the company in front of me as we passed goblins that snarled and growled as I was dragged by. Sophie, who was quickly hushed either by a goblin or hopefully Fili, shouted my name from somewhere up ahead of me. The rest of the company shouted and struggled as well as we made our way further into the mountain. My braid was grabbed again and tugged relentlessly. Whoever had a hold of my hair was swinging it around like a cheap jump rope.

"A girls!" It shouted, "We've gots us a girl!" a sickening laugh escaped his lips as he leaned over me and shone a toothy grin in my face.

I growled then spat at him. He screamed then reeled back before running around the two dragging me and jumped on my stomach. A slimy hand reached up and stroked a boney finger up and down the side of my face before flicking my forehead. I gnashed my teeth and furrowed my brow trying to look as intimidating as I could as I was dragged in the dirt. The goblin laughed again and jumped up and down against my stomach. It made me want to hurl right then and there. In retaliation I jerked my leg up as high as I could and managed to kick him with my shin. He howled in pain and recoiled from the blow. I smirked and was met with a hard slap to the face.

"Bad bad bad girl." He scolded, "Bad bad bad. BAD BAD BAD GIRL!" it screamed. His scream echoed through the hall and was met by a loud shrill of other voices shouting from within the system of caves.

Soon I saw where the other voices were coming from, or rather the _thousands_ of voices. The path wound and twisted held up on rickety poles that led up to a large rock smack dab in the middle of the large cavern. The goblins covered every wall and looked down at us like we were gladiators about to fight an arena. They shouted and screamed, throwing fists in the air in our direction. We were dragged and pushed up the rickety path until we were at the center of the cave and pushed close together at the base of a large throne that held the largest unpopped pimple like goblin I had seen so far.

The goblins dragging me pushed the company aside so they could get to the front. I got a good look at each of their faces, as they looked down appalled at me being dragged. I didn't see Sophie and couldn't do anything except hope the goblins somehow thought she was just another dwarf instead of a human girl. Once we cleared the company the goblins threw me down on my stomach in front of the throne. The small gross one that had jumped on me before reclaimed his place on top of me. Pressing his heel into the base of my spine the goblin picked up my braid again, laughing into my ear.

The giant goblin scanned over the company and pounded his horned skull mace on the wooden platform. He came stumbling down from his throne that looked suspiciously like a four-poster bed with cherubs carved into it. Several smaller goblins were crushed under his foot when he used them as a stepping stool to get down.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into _MY _kingdom!" he shouted leaning closer to the company, "Spies? Thieves? _Assassins?"_

"Dwarves your Malevolence!" one of the goblins said.

"And this!" the one on my back said as he jerked on my braid causing me to arch my back to keep him from ripping my hair out, "A _girl."_ He heckled.

"Dwarves?" the great goblin echoed, "And a _girl." _He laughed then turned to eye me on the floor.

My gaze shifted from his warty oozing face to the rest of the company. Thorin looked livid and had his fists clenched so tightly that they were turning white. Beside him Dwalin glared at the great goblin as if his eyes could burn holes through the goblin. I still couldn't find Sophie.

"Found 'em on the front porch!" the previous goblin said.

"_Front porch! Front porch!" _the one on my back chanted while jumping and swinging my braid again.

"Well, don't just stand there!" the large goblin shouted, "Search them! Every crack! Every _crevice!" _

I swallowed hard and hoped that he didn't mean _every _crevice. I flexed my right calf and felt the map press against he inside of my boot. With any luck they would overlook my boots and just focus on my sword and bow. A hyena like laugh came from the goblin standing on me and he started fingering down my body looking for anything that I might be hiding. My sword was taken from its sheath, as was my bow that was added to the growing pile of steel beside me. He also started plucking my red fletched arrows from my quiver one by one and tossing them every which way like a maniac. But he completely ignored my boots thank goodness.

The rest of the company looked just as uncomfortable as they were patted down by the horde of goblins. Everything that could make a scratch was taken including Oin's hearing trumpet, which was then smashed under the foot of a goblin. The pile grew and grew until even Fili's many hidden throwing knives were probably in there somewhere. At the very bottom edge of the pile teetering dangerously between two planks of wood was the key to Erebor.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the great goblin asked once there were no more weapons to confiscate, nobody answered, "_SPEAK!"_

Again nobody uttered a single sound and the large goblin looked like he was about to blow a fuse. I glanced to Thorin who looked down for a second at me before looking back to the goblin.

"Oh ho ho!" he chuckled, "Concerned for your, whore are you dwarf?" he said.

Thorin's jaw tightened but he still said nothing.

"Pretty for a, whore, isn't she? Golden hair! Fitting for _woman_ a dwarf sleeps with. " He laughed, "Tell me. How do you share her? Is it one after another? Or perhaps each takes his turn for a night."

I felt my mouth drop, "You did _not_ just imply that I am a _prostitute_." I've been called a lot of things but a _whore_ was not among those things. If I ever got the chance to slit that monsters throat I wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of that opportunity. But from my position underneath this annoying goblin I doubted I'd ever get that chance.

It seemed like everybody knew the goblin was just tying to rile a reaction out of them, so far he had failed save for my short outburst. I could tell from the red angry expressions on the dwarf's faces that they were ready to speak up on my behalf in a heartbeat. But they all stayed silent. Out of them all Thorin looked like he was ready to strangle the goblin with his bare hands.

"Well then. They must not care for their whore." He shrugged, "If they will not _talk_ we'll make them _squawk!_ Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with, _her." _

The goblin pointed his stubby finger at my face and gained a revolting laughter from the entirety of the goblins in the cave. They laughed and laughed and some of them even fell off the edges they were standing on. Good. One less monster we'll have to kill when we get out from this predicament.

"_WAIT!" _Thorin's voice boomed, silencing their laughter.

They all stared down at Thorin who had taken a step forward to stand out alone from the company. His gaze never left the eyes of the great goblin that was looking down his nose at Thorin. Realization sparked in the goblins eyes and he chuckled. The chuckle rumbled from his throat and shook the platform shaking the key slightly closer to the edge.

"Well, well, well look who it is Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain." He said in a mocking tone as he did a very exaggerated bow to Thorin.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting," he said as if realizing something again. The goblin stroked his disgusting goiter and looked to the cave ceiling, "you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really."

The hoards of goblin's laughed and some even started to bow mockingly like the big goblin at Thorin as well. Some of them threw things into the pit as if they were sending off a cruise ship. Most just cackled and waited for their _king_ to say something else. He then took another step towards Thorin and leaned down so he was right in his face. Thorin turned to the side slightly probably so he wouldn't have to smell the goblins stench.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." He sneered and pointed a stubby finger at Thorin, "Just the head, nothing attached."

He paused to laugh and glared at his 'court' until they also laughed. Then he held out his skull mace to silence them. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

I felt a shiver run down my back and Thorin looked up at the goblin in surprise and disbelief. It couldn't be _him. _Thorin killed him all those years ago, or at least wounded him enough that he could never recover. He was lying, he had to be.

The goblin on my back tugged on my braid again then pushed my head back down onto the wooden planks with his foot. I must have risen too much for his liking. My nails raked against the grain of the wood and I felt splinters flick up and separate themselves from the planks. He leaned over and snickered in my ear then pulled back on my braid again. The platform shook slightly from the great Goblins booming laughter. I eyed the key and willed it to stay on the platform until I could grab it or something.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin spat, "He was slain in battle long ago."

The goblin laughed again and stepped back from Thorin then turned with his hands behind his back. How he managed to do that with such fat arms was a mystery to me, "So, you think his defiling days are over, do you?"

He let out another short laugh then walked over to the edge of the platform. I felt the platform dip slightly and hoped it wouldn't buckle under his astonishing weight, keeping my eye on the key the whole time. The goblin chuckled again then muttered something to himself before turning back around to face the company.

Off to the side of the platform was a very small and not very intimidating goblin sitting in a wicker basket. His legs were kinked and twisted in a disturbing way, like they had been reputedly smashed over and over again. I doubted he had ever been able to use them.

"Send word to the Pale Orc." He said to the cripple goblin, "Tell him I have found his prize, and _his_ prize."

The tiny goblin cackled as he scribbled the message on a paper he was holding then pulled a lever that sent him flying down a rope into darkness. His laughter followed him until he was far enough away that we couldn't hear it anymore.

"Well then." The great goblin said smiling as he rubbed his hands together, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Sophie P.O.V.**

After the king goblin called Caroline a whore and asked how the company shared her I silently thanked Fili for thinking to shove Bofur's hat on my head. It had saved me from being recognized as a woman and from being thrown in front of the gigantic goblin. They had been so overwhelmed about Caroline they hadn't even thought to look further into the company and assumed that she was the only girl. And it made me feel sick to my practically empty stomach.

She was front and center being pinned to the floor by a filthy warty goblin foot that had her braid in its hands like the reigns of a horse. It looked extremely uncomfortable and if it made me a bad best friend for being thankful that it was she and not I, well I guess I need to go to some best friend class or something. But I was. I was _extremely _happy that I was kneeling beside Fili at the very far left of the group with a floppy hat on my head that shielded me from the great goblin. Heck I probably had the greatest view out of the whole company from where I was, save for Thorin and Dwalin. Which made everything just that much more troubling. While they had to look over everybody I could just lean a little to the right and see around Dwalin.

Yes I was a very bad best friend right now.

I felt Fili's hand on my head pressing the hat further down to conceal my face even more when the king goblin stepped closer to Thorin and leaned menacingly over him.

After Caroline had been called a whore my blood started pumping so vigorously that I could barely hear anything. Save for the bad laughter of the goblins that rang out every once in a while which I wish would also be drowned out. But karma was already paying me back for being a bad friend.

Fili started rubbing his thumb on my arm clearly trying to comfort me in this dim situation. I reached up and brushed his hand with my fingertips to let him know I was all right then looked down to the floorboards. They were rotting in some places and the nails used to keep the whole structure together were so mismatched it would be an architect's nightmare. This whole place would probably make any architect sob. It was so angled and angry looking it made everything seem so unwelcoming I couldn't imagine how anybody or _anything _could live here. Rotting floorboards, barbed wire, spears jutting out from the walls, severed heads on pikes, and lots and lots of skeletons littering every corner.

Movement to my left caught my attention. I looked over just in time so see a goblin with bent legs that was clearly malnourished gliding down a zip line in a basket. Even as he zoomed away I could still catch his fuzzy cackling. Suddenly my hearing returned just in time to hear the great goblins sickening voice loud and clear.

"Well then. Shall we begin?" he asked as if was some kind of regular household question.

"No takers?" he said in an almost disappointed tone, "Well I did promise to make _you_ squawk my little golden whore."

"I am _NOT_ a whore!" Caroline shouted but was silenced by the goblin standing on her striking her in the side with his free hand.

"Already she is more exciting than the lot of you!" he laughed, "Perhaps I shall keep you for myself when _they_ are given to the Defiler."

He then took a step towards her and leaned over her. The small goblin on her tugged on her braid and forced her to crane her head back to a very awkward looking position. Her teeth were gnashed together and the tendons of her neck were straining against the goblin pulling on her braid. I glanced over to Thorin and from my position could only see him from the shoulders up, but that was more than enough to see that he was completely and utterly furious. His fists were probably clenched and I could imagine him thinking of the perfect way to attack and get the goblin king away from her.

The goblin must have noticed him again because he leaned even closer to Caroline who shifted her eyes away from him to look at something on the ground. He was so close that she could probably feel the heat from his oily face. She tried to pull back but the tiny goblin just pushed her closer with his foot. Thorin's jaw tightened even more and from the slight shaking of his shoulders he was probably using every last ounce of strength to keep from rushing to her side.

"She must be a very special whore indeed to gain such an endearing reaction from you, _your majesty."_ The goblin king snickered, "Is it her body? No? Perhaps her face? Don't worry, I'll leave it pretty, I like it that way. It would be a waste, a travesty even, to ruin something like that."

He chuckled then swatted the small goblin holding Caroline down and took her main braid in his hand. With a yank he brought her to her knees. Caroline hissed and gripped the base of her braid with both hands before he jerked her up again this time lifting her off the ground.

Her feet dangled a foot or so above the floor scraping for any sort of structure to place them on to remove the strain from her hair. She let out a sharp cry then shut her mouth completely. Caroline was never one to let people push her around but at this moment I wished she would just give the goblin what he wanted and scream. That's all she had to do was scream let him know she was in pain so he would put her down. Just a scream that was it. But she clenched her jaw and shut her eyes tightly trying to block whatever pain was coursing through her by being lifted up by her hair. Her arms strained against holding herself up by the hair. Sure it was less painful but after walking, saving me in the thunder battle, and falling though the chute, I doubted her strength would hold up for very long under the conditions.

"No it must be this!" he exclaimed then shook his hand jerking her from side to side. Clearly motioning to her hair. She lashed out with her legs trying to kick the goblin but he just extended his arm keeping her a safe distance from him.

"Golden hair for a greedy king with no gold." the goblin grinned, "If you want gold so bad, here, let me give it to you!"

He reached behind him and ripped a rusted spear from his throne. Splinters flew everywhere but he didn't seem to mind. Then before anything could be done he started to hack away at Caroline's main braid. Left and right. Back and forth. Strike after strike he took out more strands until the rusted metal finally sawed through the braid and Caroline dropped to the ground.

She fell on her side and rolled towards the pile of weapons before stopping. She laid there in horror and barley had anytime before several other goblins were racing towards her to see who could cut the two remaining braids from her head. As they fought to cut the remaining braids from her the goblin king laughed vigorously then threw Caroline's cut braid down at Thorin's feet. Soon another smaller one joined it as the other one was wrapped around the neck of the goblin that had cut if off. He danced around on the platform with the blonde hair swinging around like a scarf. The others around him howled with laughter and picked at Caroline's infinitely shorter hair until even the remaining braided parts hung loosely around her face. The dwarves looked mortified and many of their mouths hung open in shock. Thorin looked ready to fall to his knees as he watched Caroline begin to cry quietly mere feet in front of him. One arm wrapped tightly across her chest as she curled her legs closer to her body.

I had only seen her cry a hand full of times before and every time it was a numbing feeling watching the tears fall. She reached back with one hand and gingerly touched her scalp. It was red and raw, the skin breaking and bleeding slightly in some places where her hair had nearly been scalped. The goblins had done a gruesome hack job and her hair that had once fallen below her waist was now just past her shoulders nowhere near its former length. And even then she only had the length she did because she had been trying to hold herself up instead of being rag dolled by just the braid.

"Now you have the most _precious _gold a king could ever ask for!" the great goblin laughed, and then began to hum a sickeningly happy tune.

* * *

…**Whelp that just happened. Anyways...Good luck to everybody going through finals week either this or next week! You totally got this and I believe in you! And remember to Stay Classy!**


	24. Book Your Goblin Town Get Away Today!

**New Followers!**

**-V****alarenOfGondor**

**-yogurtlover123**

**-L'Oubliee**

**-Luckynumber1213**

**-Katielou85**

**-Southern Cooken**

**-Aeternial**

**Sooooo are any of you even still here? If so say 'I'. No? That's ok I understand I was a jerk for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I blame college (I seem to do that a lot) and my writers block for preventing this chapter from being out sooner. But with the recent purchase of the Mad Max: Fury Road soundtrack I managed to pull through it and get this done! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Caroline P.O.V.**

I am not a vain person, and I hope to never become one. But when I felt my hair being sliced off, hair that I had only trimmed since I was nine year old, I felt very vain. So vain in fact that for a split second I worried what the company would think of me with short hair, what would Sophie think. Or Fili, Kili, and Bifur? What about Thorin? It was my one favorite features and it was gone, chopped away by some self appointed king. Botched up with a freaking spear blade. Yes at that moment I was very vain.

But when he dropped me that vanity instantly vanished when I realized I was mere feet from the key that was probably seconds away from falling into nothing. If that key fell our quest would fail, we would never get home, the dwarves would never fulfill their mission and I would never forgive myself. I couldn't let that happen.

Using my momentum I forced myself to roll towards the pile. Once. Twice then a half so I was facing the pile. My hand shot out to the place I had stared at so intently. It was ingrained in my mind, and the key was slipping. Stomping footsteps rattled the ground and the key fell. I had one chance, one chance that was already passing by in milliseconds.

The key fell in slow motion sliding through a crack in the wood maybe an inch and a half wide, if it fell all the way through there would be no way my hand could fit through. I felt the cold metal on the tips of my fingers slipping across my skin. Then the end of the key slid onto my finger like a ring as I reached past.

I allowed myself a small smile before time started again and I was yanked back and up to my knees yet again by goblins. My hand clenched down on the key so hard I felt like the thing would break the finger it was slipped around. The goblins didn't even look down from my hair. They didn't even suspect what I had just done. No they wanted my hair; it was a trophy to them. I yelled out in pain when one pulled my right braid taught then carved through it like a Thanksgiving turkey. The goblin cried out in triumph then threw the braid at Thorin's feet where the rest of my hair was already laying in a disheveled pile. Another yank from my left and it was all over, some other goblin had claimed the last of my hair and had wrapped it around his neck like the seasons most fashionable cashmere scarf.

The rest of the goblins started to pull at the short strands loosening the rest of the braid out of my hair until it hung around my face like a golden veil. No not golden. Just blonde. _Gold_ hair was what got me into this predicament in the first place.

Once the goblins had their fun poking at my remaining hair they backed off but continued laughing. Snickering at the mess they had forced me to become. Finally I allowed myself to break. I collapsed back on the ground and held the key close to my chest feeling the cold metal against my skin before sliding it into the cuffs of my bracers. It was a snug fit and I could already feel it pressing into my skin leaving its indented shape on my arm. Now I had the map and the key.

Tears fell down my face and hung against my lashes before dripping onto the wooden planks creating a small puddle. I pulled my legs closer to my body and wrapped my arm around my stomach while the other reached back to gingerly touch my scalp. It felt like it was burning and I recoiled when my finger lightly grazed the skin. The skin hurt, but I couldn't feel the oh so familiar touch of blood anywhere so at least I wasn't bleeding, that was a plus.

"There you are _your majesty_, perhaps now you can buy a kingdom worthy of one so resplendent as yourself!" great goblin laughed. A soft humming followed but was soon drowned out by squeaky wheels turning slowly. I force myself to look up and I instantly wish I hadn't.

Spikey machines mounted on wagons were inching their way up the zigzagging path leading up to us. Torture devices. Machines with straps and buckles. Beds of spears. They even had a rack, a freaking medieval rack. More devices followed in an endless line of potential pain.

The goblin king must have seen the machines as well because he let out another laugh before he started to sing gleefully, ""Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung! You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town!"

My head dropped back to the ground with a _thud_. I felt Thorin's eyes on me and I looked up to meet his gaze. He looked so worried. Thorin _never_ looked worried. Sure he sounded worried once or twice but his pride had never allowed him to actually let the expression grace his face. I wish he would smile. I didn't want to die with him staring down at me feeling pity for me. Plus he actually had a great smile. Not that I would actually say that out loud, my own pride would keep me from doing that.

A rogue chuckle somehow came from me surprising everybody who heard it including myself. A goblin scuttled closer, it was the one who had talked to the goblin king and informed him the intruders were dwarves. He poked my shoulder with the end of his spear before following my gaze to the pile of weapons just a few inches from my face. He grinned then cast his spear to the ground and started picking up random weapons.

One of Fili's knives. Ori's slingshot. Dwalin's ax cut his finger when he ran it along the blade. I smiled at that but didn't dare laugh. He glared down at me before throwing the ax down and picking up Thorin's sword he'd gotten from the troll horde. The goblin ran his oily hand down its elegant sheath leaving a thin layer of grime on its surface. He then gripped the dragon tooth handle and pulled the blade out a few inches before screaming and throwing it down in fear.

The rest of the goblins responded exactly like he did when they saw the blade and the goblin kind recoiled back to his throne. He cowered back, knocking a few unlucky goblins off the edge in his attempt to get as far away from the sword as he possibly could.

"I know that sword!" the goblin shouted from his throne as he pointed at the sword, "It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

Suddenly the goblins that were guarding the dwarves started drawing back their whips and bringing them down with defining cracks on the company. They started shouting and yelling at the goblins and Dwalin managed to wrap one around his forearm and tug it away form the goblin. They all but ignored me.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" the goblin king screeched, "Cut off his head!"

"No." I whispered from my position on the ground.

Several goblins attacked Thorin trying to bring him to the floor. One flung himself at Thorin but was thrown into a stack of crates from his own momentum. That distracted Thorin long enough for others to grab at him and pull him down to his back. They held him down at each limb as the one who had discovered Orcrist drew a wicked dagger and raised it over his head preparing to take Thorin's off.

"NO STOP!" I screamed propping myself up on my elbows reaching out to him in the chaos, "Tho-"

A defining blast of white light exploded throughout the cavern cutting me off. Every sound muted for a moment before the light disappeared snuffing out every fire in the cave as the sudden light vanished. Not only had the light extinguished the fires it had also knocked everybody to the floor including the great goblin. The torture device had been blown to planks and splinters and the goblins manning them were no were in sight leaving the path clear.

From the darkness a figure with a pointed hat carrying a sword in one hand and a staff in the other walked slowly up the freshly cleared path. Step by step he walked until the cave was suddenly lit in natural light and engulfed the figure completely. I was blinded for a moment before my eyes adjusted to the new light to see a familiar wizard standing before the company.

"Take up arms." Gandalf said, "Fight. Fight!" he yelled.

The goblins were still dazed from the explosion of light but the dwarves reacted almost instantly. They started fighting back against the goblins. Pushing them over the side, throwing punches, working together as a team to defeat their numbers. Soon it was a full-blown battle of survival against the goblins. Some of the dwarves reached the pile of weapons and started grabbing them and distributing them to rest of the company.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer!" the goblin king shouted from his place on the throne, "The Beater, bright as day!"

I pushed myself up and smirked when Gandalf seemed to shave off years of his age and began fighting like a young warrior. Slashing at the goblins with his sword and smacking them off the edge with his staff. His fighting spurred on the rest of the company who were now armed to their former glory with weapons. Sophies sword was missing from the pile but mine was still lying there in its sheath next to my bow and a few arrows that were still in the quiver.

Quickly I slung the quiver and bow across my shoulders, wincing slightly when an arrow fletching brushed my scalp. Ignoring the pain I snatched my sword and drew it from the sheath shoving it in its place on my belt so I could use both hands. My new short hair whipped around my face when I turned to catch a blade some goblin was trying to cleave me in half with. I parried and prepared to slash at him when a sword suddenly ripped through his chest. The goblin fell and behind him was Thorin holding a bloodied Orcrist in one hand while wielding his ax in the other. He took a step towards me and I lunged at him with my sword.

He turned to see my sword sticking out of the stomach of an unfortunate goblin that had been preparing to bludgeon him with a mace. I pulled the sword out and the goblin fell to his knees joining the many other bodies on his kind already on the floor. Around us the fighting continued dwarves slashing and killing endless amounts of goblins. No matter how many they brought down it seemed like two more were ready to spring forward and take its place.

"Nori!" somebody shouted.

Thorin and I turned to see the dwarf on the ground about to be smashed by the great goblins horned scepter. We bolted forward as one and when Thorin brought his sword up to deflect the blow, I slashed at the goblins wrist cutting through layers of fat. He howled and stumbled backwards gripping at his hand before he stepped right off the side of the platform.

I was tempted to peer over the edge to watch the body fall and make sure he was really dead but Thorin had other plans. He placed his sword arm at the small of my back and guided us thought the throng of goblins fighting them off with his ax. I fought back as well slashing at the exposed warty skin the goblins didn't have armored. More than once an attack got through my defense but the elvish armor held up surprisingly well deflecting the swords and spears easily.

Once we reached the other members I quickly scanned over everybody. Each of their names fired off in my head but the one I was looking for didn't come up. Then I realized I had counted Bofur twice and did a double take. The one wearing his floppy hat that was also moving gracefully, almost dancing around the goblins was not Bofur but Sophie. She was focused and using every last one of the techniques Dwalin had taught us while adding in her own into the mix. Thorin had been right yet again. Her determination and footwork had indeed surpassed my sheer skill and power. A slight tinge of jealousy popped up in my mind but was quickly washed away by my rationality. She was keeping herself alive and doing it well, there was no need to be jealous of her for not dying.

"Follow me." Gandalf said to the group once he had done a quick head count.

Then without another word he dashed off down the path headed away from the throne. Quickly everybody followed him in a close group making sure to stay together, safety in numbers and all. Goblins continued to come at us from over the railings but were knocked down again as we ran past. Some tried to block our path but Gandalf cut them down with a deadly arch of his sword. They didn't seem to stop coming and soon my own sword was covered in their clumpy black blood. I could feel drops of splattered blood on my face but at the pace we were forging through the caves there was no time to wipe it off.

"Stay close." Thorin said to me then stepped behind and around me so he was running next to the edge.

I nodded then pushed the loose strands of hair out of my face, but they just fell back down. They were too short to hold themselves back and not even the film of dirt and grime could hold it. Until it grew out the hair would be a constant reminder of the goblin and what had happened back in front of his throne.

A screech from above me brought me back to reality and I raised my sword just in time to gut the descending goblin. With a flick of my wrist the body slumped to the ground and we were soon far ahead of it leaving a trail of slain goblins in our wake.

"Quickly!" Gandalf called from up ahead.

"Faster!" Somebody else cried.

I gripped my sword handle tighter and moved my legs faster to keep up with the rest of the company as we worked our way through the maze of suspended wooden paths. Suddenly Dwalin yelled and Thorin held out his ax in front of me causing me to stop.

There were groups of goblins rushing at us and in that split second the company had somehow been broken up by the numerous paths. I looked up and saw Sophie running on a path above me accompanied my Fili and Kili. They were all slashing and stabbing at goblins never letting them get close enough to even poke at them with a spear.

"Post!" Dwalin yelled then cut the ropes holding a guardrail. He and Thorin grabbed it before it could fall and started using it to sweep several goblins at a time off the paths.

As they did that I kept close behind them and defended our backs from those that climbed to where we were. It was a horrible feeling to have a razor sharp sword cutting through flesh, but at the same time it gave me a sick satisfaction. Slicing through the creatures that wanted us dead, the ones that worshipped that disgusting pimple, was actually kind of fun. In a very twisted very concerning way that I felt I would need serious therapy to help me get over it once we returned home.

But that didn't matter; staying alive was what I needed to focus on. So I forced myself to ignore the creatures I was killing. Forced myself to think past the pulsing pain that flared up on my head when my heart sent out a beat. Surviving was what I needed to focus on right now, my life and others were at steak here.

From ahead of me Dwalin and Thorin dropped the post and drew their weapons.

"Charge!" Dwalin shouted then began swinging his axe's in practiced motions keeping the oncoming hordes of goblins at bay. He was killing them so fast that some of the goblins took a look at him then climbed away to attack other members of the company.

He fought through them clearing a path for the rest of us still on the loser path. Behind me Gloiń spun and beheaded several goblins at once then raced past me. A few others ran after him and Thorin grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the rest of the company.

Those that were above us ran down an inclined path and we were all suddenly on the same ground with nowhere to go. I felt Thorin pull me towards the edge and everybody else soon followed.

We met up with the rest of the group just in time to run in single file across a very old bridge. There were several missing planks in more than one place and no rope on the sides for railing. I leapt across the largest of the gaps in the bridge and didn't have more and a second to gain my footing before I was running again.

Everything was happening so fast and was completely engulfed in chaos that we barley had time to move and strike at one goblin before another one ran up. Somehow we managed to move through the bridges and paths safely as we were hopefully making our way to the outside. But the goblins had other plans in mind.

A quick burst of attacks split our group into several smaller ones forcing us down different paths. Thorin grabbed my wrist again with his free hand and led the way through the goblins keeping us both moving forward. Again I was left to watch our backs and stab at the occasional goblin that attacked us from behind. At one point my wrist slid out of Thorin's grip and before we broke contact completely he laced his fingers between mine then continued fighting. For a split second I glanced down at our linked hands then brought myself back to the battle.

We fought together this time. Somehow knowing what the other was doing. When Thorin would lunge forward I would step with him in unison. If I turned to parry a blow he would follow me then deliver the killing bow. At one point we were back to back, still with our hands holding tightly onto one another. I fought with my right hand while Thorin used his left. Though that handicap didn't seem to hinder him at all.

I let out a war cry as I beheaded a goblin and watched the light leave his eyes as he fell. Thorin tugged on my hand and I spun around to see a clear path. There was a circle of bodies surrounding us. My legs bounded forward. Clearing the bodies easily. Thorin was right behind me then surged ahead again taking the lead.

On the other side of the chasm more goblins prepared to descend upon us from above. They shrilled then jumped onto ropes and started to swing toward us. I tugged on Thorin's hand to get his attention then pointed with the tip of my sword towards the oncoming goblins before bringing the blade down on one of the swarthy creatures that had just climbed in-between my feet.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin called bringing the others attention towards the swinging goblins.

All along the wooden path the other dwarves took single swipes at the ropes holding the structure above us. Thorin slashed at the last anchor point sending the bridge falling down towards the pit below us. The goblins that had been hoping to catch us from above collided with the falling section of the path, each one swinging around it a few times before losing their grip.

Once those ones were taken care of Thorin pulled me along after the others, this time only having to tug slightly on my hand before I followed after him. Just ahead of us and on a different path the other half of the company had taken a ladder and thrown it over the heads of a few goblins and were using it to ram their way through the crowd. I saw Sophie in the middle of the group still alive though she had black blood splattered all across her face. She didn't even seem to know that the blood was on her, if anything it made her look like a fierce amazon warrior. I heard her yell out as the ladder was thrown on the ground over a small gap to make a very sketchy bridge. She wasted no time bounding over the ladder using the thin rungs to make her way to the other side. When they were all safely across Dwalin hit the ends of the ladder with the blunt side of his ax causing the rickety ladder to break and tumble over the side, taking a few goblins with it and leaving the others without a way across.

Suddenly our path ended and without missing a beat Thorin jumped off the end dragging me with him. We landed hard, both buckling our knees to brace the impact of the fall then got right back up.

"Come on! Quickly!" Gandalf called as he motioned for us to follow him with the gnarly staff.

Thorin and I took the lead after him as the rest of the company filed in as we ran down the path. Now that we were at the front there were way more goblins than before. I huffed out a breath then forced my hand from Thorin's grip so we could use both of our hands in battle. He shot me a uneasy glare before accepting the fact that we were both better fighters without having to worry about keeping contact with one another. Balin appeared at my left, flanked me so I was in between him and Thorin, no longer at an edge were goblins could claw at me. I rolled my eyes and gave a slight glance over my shoulder to make sure Sophie was still alive and fighting before forging forward behind Gandalf.

The wizard continued to cut through the goblins like they were stuffed dummies rather than feral beasts until the path ended in front of us yet again. Our only options were to try and circle around before the hordes caught up or strike out onto the half bridge that looked like it could fall apart at any moment.

Gandalf only hesitated for a second before rushing onto the bridge. I felt Thorin push me forward after the wizard and looked back to see him waiting at the back of the bridge for everybody to get on before getting on himself. He and Kili then severed the ropes just like they had done a few minutes before. Only this time we were on the swinging structure.

The bridge surged forward then began to spin like a swing that had its chains twisted together. The back suddenly became the front and the front was now the back. I heard a few of the dwarves jump off the back onto the edge of the new path and hoped Sophie had been among them. Gandalf pushed me back with the flat of his sword as Dwalin and Fili came up from behind just as the bridge swung back at the waiting group of goblins. Several managed to hurl themselves onto the swaying bridge before gravity pulled it back towards the other side.

Dwalin and Fili quickly began taking care of them as they began stepping backwards towards the other side of the swinging bridge, knocking goblins off the sides rather than taking the time to actually fight them. As Gandalf ran past me he gave me a look that clearly said _'what are you waiting for fool, get going'!_ I turned on my heel and along with the remainder of the company ran towards the end of the platform. My feet left the wood just before the platform reached its peak and started its decent backwards again. Thankfully the others had continued running and the edge of the path was only occupied by Thorin who caught me around my waist to keep me from falling back into the pit at my back. Behind me Fili launched himself off the bridge just as it was swinging back. In one smooth motion he twisted around and cut one of the ropes keeping the platform up. He landed with a thud then turned to see the stand we had all just been on plummet down into the darkness taking several goblins with it.

He smiled up at me before running past Thorin and I.

I looked to Thorin then down to his hands at my waist, "Good catch."

The corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smirk before he released his hold on my waist only to take up my hand again, "Indeed you are."

If this had been any other situation I might have pulled my hand away from his and demanded what he meant by that. But seeing as we were still in immense danger of getting out heads separated from our bodies by some very angry brainwashed goblins I decided to save that argument for another time.

We bolted after the company fighting off only a few goblins on our way to catch up to the rest of the group. In no time we were back in the fray of the battle caught up in a maze of paths to take. Already some of the company had been separated yet again and were fighting alone among the goblins. Thorin's grip on my hand tightened slightly as he guided us through the paths until we met up with the bulk of the group. Gandalf had maintained his place at the front and for some reason looked like he knew where he was going. I rolled my eyes and hoped that the wizard wasn't leading us into some trap.

Just as Thorin and I rounded the corner I caught a glimpse of Gandalf striking the ceiling of the tunnel with his staff. A short burst of pale blue light surged through he rock blasting away pieces of rock until a large lumpy bounder fell down. It started to roll down the rocky slope and with the help of a few dwarves it stayed true to the path crushing into goblins on its decent down the path.

"YEAH! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" I heard Sophie yell from the front.

Thorin looked at me and arched a brow at my friends suddenly chipper attitude. I sighed then shrugged at the king as we followed after the company. As the bolder began to pick up speed we could no longer keep up with it and let it roll right off the edge of the path, taking a good chunk of the pointed path with it. Thorin started to run faster and soon we were at the head of the pack behind only Dwalin.

It felt like hours had passed as we slayed goblin after goblin. The never-ending horde was starting to seem unbeatable to a group of just sixteen people. Sure thirteen of us were trained warriors, and we had a wizard, but against thousands? Not to mention Bilbo was still nowhere to be found. I was beginning to loose hope. Until a single pristine bridge came into view. Unlike the others we had crossed this one looked well kept, like it was important to the goblins. It looked like an escape if I'd ever seen one. And the rest of the company seemed to think so as well.

A sense of urgency seemed to rise up, causing everybody to fight just a little bit harder as we approached the bridge. I almost let out howl of laughter. We picked up the pace and for the first time in a while the goblins couldn't keep up and all we had to do was get across the bridge and we'd be home free.

I let out a startled scream as the section of bridge just ahead of us exploded into splinters leaving a gaping hole right where we needed to go. Only there wasn't a hole, not really, just a mass of fat and pale postulant skin. How the Goblin King had survived falling off his throne dais I would never know.

We all came to a halt on the bridge, corned between the Great Goblin and the rest of the horde that had caught up to us. With a devilish grin the Great Goblin pulled himself up out of the hole and stood up as straight as his blubbery stomach would allow. He planted his horned mace on the wood and let out a chuckle.

"You thought you could escape me?" he boomed raising his arms up as if he were presenting a prize. The goblin then glared down at us and smashed his mace at Gandalf's feet causing more splinters to fling up. He followed the smash with a surprisingly quick slash at the wizard. Gandalf managed to step back just in time to avoid the crushing blow but lost his footing in the process and stumbled back into Kili and Ori.

"You thought you could take my new plaything from me?" the goblin roared, pointing the horns of his mace at me.

Thorin pulled me behind him so that his body was shielding me from his view. Dwalin and Glóin also stepped forward as if daring the goblin to try and do anything to me.

"She is not a thing!" Sophie shouted, silencing any remaining chatter amongst the goblins.

I turned to see her ripping Bofur's hat off her head and shove it back into it sow nerd hands, leaving her hair slightly askew but somehow still amazing. But that just added to how angry she looked. The blood on her face had since dried and now that I was closer I could see that it was all over her armor and skirts. Her sword hand was dripping with the black substance, but despite after all the fighting she wasn't shaking she was actually deathly still.

"She is my best friend and nobody is allowed to talk about her like that." Sophie growled as she moved past the dwarves in front of her until she was standing beside Gandalf her sword raised up at the goblin, "That privilege is mine you mewling perdition born schlanger!"

The tension Sophie had created filled the cavern was so intense I felt as if I could reach out and touch it. She had gone full Shakespearian on the goblin and I had only seen her use that form of insulting language a hand full of times. Even though the true meaning of her words went over everybody's heads, including mine, there was no doubt in my mind that she had said something very offending.

It was silent for a moment before the Great Goblin's bottom lip started to quiver then began laughing. He started low then his voice picked up decibels and roared throughout the cave. The fat beneath his chin rumbled in response and he grabbed his oversized stomach as he laughed.

"What are you going to do about it foul mouthed wench?" he howled leaning forward towards Sophie.

I saw her teeth gnash together in a wicked snarl before she lunged at him with her sword. The tip pierced through his eye as he cried out in pain. Gandalf made his move as well slashing Glamdring across the creature's belly, cutting well into the fatty flesh. He cried out again at the wound on his stomach and tried to push the severed fat back together before falling to his knees, the bridge shaking at his massive weight coming down upon it.

"That'll do it." He croaked.

Together Sophie and Gandalf swiped their blades across his fatty goiter, cutting deep into the flesh. The Great Goblin fell forward onto the bridge dead and bleeding from his wounds. His weight caused the bridge to shake again and suddenly break loose from the path. I barley had any time to register what was going on before Thorin had pulled me into him, his sword hand wrapped around me back while the other held onto the bridge.

I watched as the bridge shot down the rocky slope, large planks of wood flew off the bottom making our impromptu sled smaller and smaller by the second. As we continued down the drop Sophie and I both screamed while the other dwarves added their shouts. I wasn't afraid of heights or roller coasters but this was just ridiculous. The bridge kept sliding despite smashing into several paths built into the cliffs; more slinters flew up and past us on our decent to the bottom.

Finally we met the ground rather gently after being wedged between two rocky cliffs. A unanimous groan of discomfort came from the company and for the first time the air around us was quiet save for the clanking of wood as Gandalf and Sophie clambered to their feet. Sophie arched her back and a soft _pop_ came from her spine as she released the build up tension.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said cheerfully.

"You did not just say that." I groaned right as the corpse of the Goblin King fell point blank on top of the remaining bridge.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin shouted from somewhere in the pile of wood.

Thorin huffed out a breath before heaving a splintered beam off the top of us. He tossed it to the side with a growl then helped me up, quickly looking me over as he searched for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine." I said shrugging his hands off my arms.

"GANDALF!" Kili cried from within the broken bridge.

We all looked up at where we had come from to see thousands upon thousands of goblins flooding down the slope towards us. With their leader now dead they probably wanted to avenge him by slaughtering those who had caused his death.

"There's too many," Dwalin said shifting out of the pile of rubble pulling Kili up after him, "We can't fight them."

I looked to Gandalf who seemed to be contemplating the options in front of us. Which seemed to be run and eventually get caught, or fight and eventually die, and neither of those seemed like very good options.

"Only one thing will save us now." He said pausing to look behind him, "Daylight! Come on! Get to your feet!"

The wizard waited for a moment before bolting off down yet another passageway. Sophie wasted no time going after him her sword still clutched in her hand. I sighed then begrudgingly began to go after her, the rest of the company filing in as well.

This path was hardly lit, one torch every thirty feet or so, just enough light to keep us from accidently falling into some hole or off a cliff. We ran through the tunnel after Gandalf diligently following every turn he made like sheep after their shepherd.

Suddenly a small light appeared at the end of the tunnel. It was small, and not very bright but after being engulfed by fire light for such a long time my eyes instantly knew the natural light when they caught sight of it. Gandalf had actually done it; he'd lead us out of the mountain. I grinned slightly before feeling a pang in my chest. I stopped dead in my tracks, the dwarves behind me complaining at my sudden halt before dashing around me.

It felt like something was watching me, and reaching into my very soul. The closest feeling I could relate it to was the moment the black figure on the lake pointed to me. Suddenly the healed warg wounds on my chest flared up in pain, I stiffened a gasp as I felt the claws of the beast slash across my skin once more. My hand found the tunnel wall as my other grasped at the skin beneath my armor. I felt the urge to look to my left and for a moment I thought I saw a hazy figure down the small passage.

"Care what are you doing come on!" Sophie shouted from outside the tunnel.

My sight readjusted to the light as I realized I was only a few feet from the open air. With a deep breath I shrugged off the phantom pain and stepped towards the light.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAAHA! I am so sorry. I-words cannot describe how terrible I feel for leaving you guys off on that terrible note with the last chapter. But worry no longer for I have returned to you with this extra long one! Chuck full of feels, fights, fandom references, and more! So much happened in this chapter it just took me for ever to get them how I wanted them to be. No to mention college is kicking my but. Note to those of you about to graduate and enter college. Never take 15 credits in a single semester. EVER. It will kill you and your social life. But aside from that I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review cause those are just the best and Stay Classy my lovelies!**

**On a non Hobbit note today is also Connor-Freaking-Kenway's birthday! He turns 260! Can you believe that amazing golden retriever of a man?! I mean come on people he's just so admirable and deserves all the praise for everything for ever! Altair? Nah. Ezio? Double Nah. Edward? Super Nah. There is only Connor. Ratonhnhaké:ton is the man.**

**Also to that _lovely _ reviewer who said this story has plot holes the size of Texas, of course there plot holes, they are quite intentional and shall be resolved at some point or another, sure it might take another thirty chapters to do it but guess what. Some of the most well read and beloved books of all time have plot holes right from the get go. To Kill a Mockingbird ring any bells? And I'll have you know that I don't care that you don't think I'm funny, but I think I'm freaking hilarious and I actually spend quite a lost of time thinking of each chapter title so it provides a small summary of the chapter and what's going to happen ****within the collection of words the reader is about to embark on. So I'm sorry that you are incapable of connecting literary queues but that seems largely to be a personal problem. Hopefully you might be able to remedy that and be able to enjoy this and other stories to their fullest in the near future. Until then, go troll somebody else.**


End file.
